Inquiétudes fraternelles
by Mindell
Summary: Dans la famille Agreste, il y a Adrien. Et il y a aussi Félix. Son frère, qui ne souhaite rien d'autre qu'une vie normale et le bonheur de ses proches. Mais avec la présence du miraculous d'un certain Chat Noir, les choses prennent rapidement une tournure imprévue.
1. Chapter 1

_Note : Comme vous l'aurez peut-être vu dans le résumé, j'utilise ici le personnage de Félix. Pour celles et ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, il s'agit d'un personnage qui a été créé par Thomas Astrucet qui devait à l'origine incarner le personnage de Chat Noir. Il n'a finalement pas été retenu et a été remplacé par Adrien dans la version finale. _

_Cette fic se place donc dans un univers alternatif dans lequel Gabriel Agreste a deux fils : Adrien et Félix._

* * *

« Vous êtes sûrs de votre décision ? », demanda Maître Fu aux deux héros qui se tenaient face à lui.

« Certains », répliqua Ladybug, les mains fermement posées sur les hanches.

Avec son attitude assurée, son menton fièrement relevé et ses yeux bleus étincelant d'une détermination farouche, l'héroïne de Paris était l'image même de la confiance en soi. Ayant à présent fini de parler, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme masqué de noir qui l'écoutait attentivement, debout à ses côtés.

Chat Noir passa ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes d'un geste faussement détaché, mais son regard étincelait de la même conviction que celle de sa coéquipière.

« Nous y avons beaucoup réfléchit », lança-il en hochant brièvement la tête en signe d'approbation. « Il est temps pour nous de renoncer à nos miraculous. »

« J'imagine que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous fera changer d'avis ? », reprit le Grand Gardien d'un ton résigné.

« Non », rétorqua Chat Noir d'une voix qui ne laissait pas la place au moindre doute. « Vous comprenez, ça fait des années que nous sommes devenus des héros. Personnellement, je ne le regrette pas, mais il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose. »

« Être Ladybug est la chose la plus extraordinaire qui me soit jamais arrivée », renchérit sa coéquipière avec une passion non dissimulée. « Mais il faut être réalistes. Je commence à avoir vraiment du mal à concilier mes études avec mes devoirs d'héroïne. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'examens que j'ai failli rater parce qu'un super-vilain avait décidé de faire une apparition ! »

« Pareil pour moi », approuva sobrement Chat Noir.

« Sans compter que... Je rêve de voyager », poursuivit Ladybug, le regard brillant d'émotion. « Ça fait des années que je n'ose pas quitter Paris et là j'ai... J'ai l'opportunité de partir en stage en Italie. C'est une occasion extraordinaire ! Mais ce n'est pas compatible avec mon rôle d'héroïne... », conclut-elle en rougissant légèrement sous son masque.

« N'en ajoutez pas plus », la rassura Maître Fu avec un sourire amical. « Je comprends parfaitement. Je ne vous en ai déjà que trop demandé. Vous avez tous les deux veillé sur Paris pendant des années et vous avez largement mérité de vivre enfin votre... »

Un bruit sourd d'explosion fit soudain trembler les vitres, interrompant du même coup la tirade du Grand Gardien. Le vieil homme jeta un regard résigné vers sa fenêtre et repéra sans le moindre mal une colonne de fumée qui s'élevait au-dessus des toits de Paris.

« Je crains que la suite de cette conversation ne doive attendre », soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse. « Allez-y », poursuivit-il en en congédiant les deux héros d'un petit geste de la main. « Je vous retrouverai quand tout ça sera fini. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, fidèle à sa parole, Maître Fu arrivait devant le manoir de la famille Agreste et se présentait aimablement à Nathalie.

Cette dernière mit un point d'honneur à contrôler la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, non sans jeter un regard dubitatif à la chemise hawaïenne dont était vêtu le vieil homme. Après avoir obtenu la confirmation que la visite de cet étrange visiteur était bien attendue, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à une pièce où l'attendait le fils de son illustre employeur, puis s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Maître Fu la remercia et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Son regard se promena un instant sur les lieux, admirant les meubles aux lignes épurées, les étagères regorgeant de livres et l'impressionnant bureau qui trônait au centre de la salle. Puis, enfin, le Grand Gardien porta son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, debout devant une large fenêtre.

Âgé d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année, l'héritier de la famille Agreste affichait un calme qui n'avait rien à envier au sang-froid légendaire qui faisait la célébrité de son père. Cette réserve apparente aurait même presque pu passer pour de l'indifférence sans l'intensité avec laquelle brillaient ses yeux d'un gris bleuté.

Bras croisés, doigts jouant mécaniquement avec la bague qu'il portait à la main droite, le jeune homme salua le Grand Gardien d'un bref signe de la tête.

« Félix », commença Maître Fu d'une voix satisfaite. « Je suis heureux de voir que le petit... incident de tout à l'heure ne vous a guère posé de difficultés. »

« Rien d'insurmontable », confirma son hôte en hochant machinalement la tête. « Vous pouvez parler librement ici », poursuivit-il en désignant les alentours d'un petit geste. « Personne ne nous entendra et Plagg nous préviendra si quelqu'un approche. »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire tout le travail... », lança une petite chose noire d'une voix geignarde, tout en s'extrayant péniblement de l'une des poches de Félix.

« Parce que tu es _SI_ doué », soupira le jeune homme d'une voix sarcastique. « Comment pourrait-on se passer de ton aide _si_ précieuse. Bref, revenons à ce qui vous amène ici », reprit-il en braquant un regard déterminé sur son visiteur, tout en levant sa main droite devant lui.

Il agita brièvement ses longs doigts fins, faisant jouer les rayons du soleil sur la bague qu'il portait à son majeur.

« Le moment pour moi de vous rendre mon miraculous », poursuivit Félix d'un ton résolu. « Plagg et moi en avons déjà discuté, il est temps pour moi de tourner la page. J'ai beaucoup apprécié la confiance que vous avez placé tous les deux en moi et je ne nierai pas que ces années m'ont apporté bien plus que ce que je ne l'aurai jamais cru », continua-t-il avec un petit signe de tête complice à l'attention de son kwami. « J'ai évolué. J'ai mûri. Mais être Chat Noir, c'est... C'est du temps », soupira le jeune homme en resserrant machinalement la cravate qu'il portait en plus de sa chemise et de son gilet. « De l'investissement, des combats, des sacrifices. C'est être enchaîné à Paris sans avoir la possibilité d'en partir ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Félix s'interrompit un instant, laissant son regard errer dans la pièce. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une photographie sur laquelle deux garçons blonds souriaient joyeusement à l'objectif, un sourire nostalgique se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Autrefois, j'étais suffisamment motivé pour accepter toutes ses contraintes », reprit-il d'une voix pensive. « Le devoir passait avant tout. Le devoir passe _toujours_ avant tout, aujourd'hui encore », se corrigea-t-il aussitôt. « Mais l'envie n'est plus là. Je suis fatigué, Maître Fu », confia-t-il à voix basse, tout en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de son visiteur. « J'estime m'être assez battu. Je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie. »

« Tu en es sûr ? », demanda le Grand Gardien en jetant un regard perçant au jeune homme.

« Certain », rétorqua vivement Félix, une expression réprobatrice se dessinant aussitôt sur son visage d'une pâleur éthérée. « Il ne s'agit pas d'une décision prise à la légère. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant », approuva Maître Fu avec un petit sourire. « Ce n'est pas ton genre. »

« Exactement », confirma Félix d'un ton ferme. « Ces années ont été extraordinaires et je ne regretterai jamais de les avoir vécues. Mais à présent, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Je ne veux plus être Chat Noir. »

« Je te comprend parfaitement », répliqua immédiatement le Grand Gardien. « Néanmoins, je... J'aurais une dernière requête à te soumettre », poursuivit-il d'une voix gênée.

Surpris, Félix redressa vivement la tête.

« Une requête ? », répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

« Oui », confirma Maître Fu en avançant d'un pas vers le jeune homme. « Vois-tu, j'avais déjà repéré des... Des successeurs, pour Ladybug et toi », expliqua-t-il en désignant Félix du doigt. « Un garçon et une fille qui feront tous deux des héros extraordinaires, dignes de ceux que vous avez été. »

Manifestement embarrassé, le Grand Gardien s'interrompit un instant.

« Mais... ? », lança Félix, tout en croisant défensivement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Maitre Fu laissa échapper un profond soupir, puis secoua doucement la tête.

« Il n'y a aucun souci concernant la remplaçante de Ladybug », reprit-il enfin. « Pour être honnête, je lui ai même déjà transmit les boucles d'oreilles de ta coéquipière », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Elle doit être en train de faire la connaissance de son kwami et de son nouveau rôle à l'instant même où je te parle. Non, le problème, c'est le futur Chat Noir. »

Une expression de profonde incompréhension se peignit aussitôt sur les traits de Félix.

« Je croyais que vous aviez trouvé quelqu'un ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix perplexe.

« Oh, oui », s'esclaffa Maître Fu. « Pour cela, pas d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme à qui je destine la bague du Chat Noir sera absolument parfait. Seulement... »

« Seulement quoi ? », insista Félix en tambourinant machinalement des doigts contre son bras.

Bien que des années de bons et loyaux services en tant que héros aient grandement assoupli son caractère, Félix n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un dont la patience avait de sérieuses limites.

Et le jeune homme sentait que ces dernières commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien le goût prononcé qu'avait Maître Fu pour les mystères en tout genre. Pour les explications nébuleuses, pour la rétention d'informations qu'il ne jugeait pas primordiales. Ces petites manies qu'avaient le vieil homme avaient valu à Félix et à sa coéquipière de longs mois passés dans le flou le plus total quant à leur rôle de héros. Ils avaient tous deux mystérieusement reçu ces bijoux magiques et avaient dû apprendre à s'en servir par eux-mêmes, sans autre indice ou instruction que les conseils que pouvaient leur prodiguer leurs kwamis.

« Seulement il n'est pas... disponible. Pas pour l'instant », expliqua enfin le Grand Gardien d'une voix lasse. « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais j'aurai besoin que tu conserves ton rôle encore quelques temps », conclut-il en levant un regard implorant vers son hôte. « Juste en attendant qu'il puisse prendre ta relève. »

Félix hocha pensivement la tête, comprenant enfin où Maître Fu voulait en venir.

Dire qu'il était ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle aurait été une vibrante exagération. Chat Noir représentait un pan de son existence dont il souhaitait se débarrasser à présent. Un devoir qu'il avait autrefois largement apprécié mais qui commençait désormais à prendre des allures de fardeau. Une page qu'il avait hâte de tourner avant de pouvoir enfin reprendre pleinement le contrôle de sa vie.

Mais d'autre part, il devait admettre que la situation était loin d'être insurmontable.

Certes, il était pressé de retrouver une existence aussi normale que peut l'être celle de l'un des fils de la célèbre famille Agreste. Mais il n'avait pas non plus atteint le point de rupture au-delà duquel la simple pensée de continuer à être un héros lui serait insupportable.

Et pour aussi contrariante qu'elle soit, la requête du Grand Gardien ne manquait pas de logique. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait mieux endosser le rôle de protecteur de Paris en attendant l'avènement d'un nouveau Chat Noir ? Il avait porté ce miraculous pendant des années. Il pouvait parfaitement le faire pendant encore un petit moment.

« Très bien », soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Je peux très bien rester Chat Noir le temps que mon successeur soit _"disponible"._ Je suppose que ça ne sera que l'histoire de quelques jours ? », reprit-il en jetant un regard interrogateur au Grand Gardien.

Félix se sentit soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment en surprenant l'expression contrite qui traversa subrepticement le visage de son visiteur.

« Des... Des semaines ? », hasarda-t-il, n'osant guère imaginer que le Grand Gardien puisse lui demander d'attendre plus longtemps encore avant de quitter son rôle.

Mais le regard gêné que lui jeta Maître Fu confirma aussitôt ses pires craintes.

« Non, des _MOIS_? », s'exclama le jeune homme, abasourdi. « Ecoutez », reprit-il en levant les mains d'un geste défensif. « Je veux bien admettre que Paris a besoin de deux super-héros, mais vous ne pouvez pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Un autre Chat Noir définitif, ou un remplaçant en attendant mon vrai successeur ? »

« Je suis désolé, Félix », s'excusa le Grand Gardien en secouant négativement la tête. « Je n'ai pas de meilleure solution. Considère qu'il s'agit là d'une excellente opportunité pour toi de transmettre ton savoir », conclut-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Félix se figea aussitôt, tandis que les paroles de Maître Fu lui revenaient en mémoire avec autant de fulgurance et d'intensité qu'un éclair déchirant la nuit.

Les boucles d'oreilles de son ancienne partenaire étaient d'ores et déjà entre les mains de la future héroïne de Paris. Ce qui signifiait sans la moindre équivoque possible qu'il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec une autre coéquipière que celle avec laquelle il avait combattu depuis le début.

« Si je comprends bien », gronda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse, « Vous me demandez de rester Chat Noir _ET_ de former la nouvelle Ladybug ? »

« Qui de mieux que toi pour l'aider à prendre son nouveau rôle en main ? » approuva le Grand Gardien avec une expression bien trop satisfaite au goût de Félix. « Elle n'aura pas à tâtonner comme ta partenaire et toi avaient eu à le faire dans les premiers temps. Tu sais », reprit le vieil homme sur le ton de la confidence, « il est rare que des héros aient ainsi l'occasion de se côtoyer ainsi d'une génération à l'autre. La plupart du temps, ils sont livrés à eux-mêmes, comme toi et Ladybug l'avez été quand vous avez reçu vos miraculous. C'est une situation presque unique ! »

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens, vous le savez », grommela Félix, guère convaincu par l'optimisme de son visiteur. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit le jour où vous m'avez confié la bague du Chat Noir. »

« Ce qui ne t'as jamais empêché d'être un héros extraordinaire », rétorqua joyeusement Maître Fu. « Félix, s'il te plait... », reprit-il d'un ton soudain plus sérieux. « J'ai parfaitement conscience que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais ce n'est que provisoire. Dès que ton successeur aura la possibilité de devenir à son tour Chat Noir, tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie. »

Durant un bref instant, Félix resta muet, incapable de répondre. Ce matin encore, tout était clair, et à présent tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Ses projets personnels contre son sens du devoir. Sa réserve naturelle contre le fait de devoir se familiariser à cette inconnue.

Chaque élément, chaque pensée, chaque argument s'accumulait aux précédents, faisant tour à tour pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Chat Noir ou Félix.

Accéder à la requête de Maître Fu ou abandonner son miraculous.

Son rôle de héros ou sa liberté.

« C'est d'accord », s'entendit-il dire au bout d'un long moment. « J'accepte de vous aider. »

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Félix fixait sans le voir le plafond de son immense chambre. Le Grand Gardien était parti depuis déjà des heures, et les rayons du soleil couchant paraient la pièce d'une éblouissante lueur dorée.

Le jeune homme était contrarié.

Naturellement, il aurait parfaitement pu refuser la demande de Maître Fu. Après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services, jamais le Grand Gardien ne lui aurait voulu de privilégier ses propres envies au rôle contraignant de protecteur de Paris.

Mais le sens du devoir de Félix avait été le plus fort, et à présent qu'il avait donné sa parole, il mettrait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. La capitale garderait « son » Chat Noir quelques mois supplémentaires, et la nouvelles Ladybug gagnerait un mentor pour l'accompagner dans ses nouvelles fonctions.

A la simple pensée de cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, Félix se mit à songer à celle qui était désormais son ancienne partenaire. Comme d'ordinaire, sa coéquipière avait toute la chance du monde, tandis que lui-même se retrouvait à devoir subir les caprices du hasard. A cette heure, elle devait certainement planifier joyeusement son départ pour l'Italie pendant que lui restait coincé à Paris, encore.

Loin de sa famille.

Loin de son frère.

« ça va aller ? », demanda soudain Plagg, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Oui, oui… », soupira Félix en se passant la main sur la figure d'un geste las. « Après tout, ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques mois. »

Quelques mois de plus qu'il passerait séparé de ses proches.

Lorsque, à peine quelques semaines auparavant, Gabriel Agreste avait brusquement annoncé à ses deux fils la nécessité de déménager pour quelques temps à l'autre bout de la planète pour qu'il puisse mieux suivre l'évolution de sa nouvelle succursale, Félix avait aussitôt su qu'il serait confronté à une décision difficile.

Suivre les siens ou rester protéger Paris.

Et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Son devoir passait avant tout, et il sacrifierait ses désirs personnels pour veiller sur la capitale et combattre les super-vilains aux côtés de sa coéquipière. Mais savoir qu'il avait fait un choix honorable ne rendait pas nécessairement les choses plus faciles aux yeux du jeune homme.

Sa famille lui manquait.

Non. Adrien, surtout.

Son jeune frère, dont il n'avait jamais été séparé plus de quelques jours et dont il était devenu extraordinairement proche depuis la disparition de leur mère.

Que son père soit absent de sa vie, passe encore. Tous deux ne s'entendaient guères. Trop froids, trop distants, trop maladroits avec les autres. Trop semblables. Félix était de nature solitaire et s'accommodait parfaitement de ce manque d'affection paternelle.

Mais avec Adrien, c'était différent.

Félix adorait son frère et cette affection était largement réciproque. Savoir Adrien à l'autre bout de la planète avec pour seule compagnie celle de leur sinistre père ne réjouissait guère Félix. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait accompagné sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais il était Chat Noir.

Et le devoir passait avant toute chose.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula sans le moindre super-vilain ni le plus petit signe de Maître Fu. Un moment, Félix se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de contacter le Grand Gardien et de se transformer pour qu'il le présente tranquillement à sa nouvelle partenaire. A ce nouvel être humain auquel il allait devoir s'habituer et avec qui il devrait composer lors des combats à venir.

Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, le jeune homme maudit Maître Fu et sa manière de lancer cavalièrement les autres au milieu d'une nuée de problèmes et de les laisser se débattre sans plus d'instructions.

Les choses auraient sans doute été plus simples si ce vieil homme têtu avait pris la peine de présenter les deux héros de Paris l'un à l'autre. Cela aurait évité à Félix bien des questions, et cela leur aurait certainement épargné une rencontre abrupte en plein champ de bataille.

Oui, mieux valait contacter Maître Fu dès que possible.

Mais comme pour matérialiser les pires craintes du jeune homme, le Papillon choisit cet instant précis pour faire une nouvelle victime. Félix entendit des hurlements s'élever depuis un pâté de maison voisin, signe indubitable de la présence d'un super-vilain.

« Bon, Plagg », soupira-t-il avec lassitude. « C'est le moment ! »

* * *

A peine une poignée de minutes plus tard, Chat Noir atterrissait au beau milieu d'une nuée de parisiens en fuite. Il parcouru rapidement les environs du regard, quand un bruit attira tout à coup son attention.

« ...aaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHH ! »

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils, cherchant à localiser l'origine du hurlement. De ce cri, qui s'approchait, de plus en plus, encore, encore, jusqu'à...

 _* BAM *_

Chat Noir reçut soudain un terrible coup sur la tête. Le choc fut d'une telle force, d'une telle violence qu'en dépit de ses aptitudes surhumaines, le jeune héros manqua de s'écrouler à terre. Il vacilla, porta machinalement sa main au sommet de son crâne, tandis que les extrémités de son champ de vision se voilaient de noir.

Quand finalement son regard se stabilisa de nouveau, ses yeux se posèrent sur une fine silhouette vêtue de rouge et noir.

Ladybug.

Sa nouvelle coéquipière, qui venait manifestement de faire une rencontre percutante avec le haut de sa tête.

« Oh ! Je... Je suis désolée », s'excusa Ladybug en rougissant furieusement sous son masque. « Je suis... Je suis maladroite... »

Chat Noir se massa délicatement le dessus du crâne, cherchant à atténuer la sourde douleur qui pulsait encore sous son cuir chevelu.

« Chat Noir », maugréa-t-il avec une grimace. « Enchanté. Je crois. »

« Ma- LADYBUG ! », s'exclama sa nouvelle partenaire d'une voix suraiguë, tout en se redressant si vivement que le spectacle en était presque comique. « Je suis Ladybug ! »

Alors que la souffrance provoquée par l'impact commençait enfin à s'évanouir, Chat Noir dévisagea la nouvelle venue avec la sensation étrange d'être face à une image à la fois familière et totalement inconnue.

Bien que la tenue de cette fille soit extrêmement ressemblante à celle de l'ancienne Ladybug, elle n'en présentait pas moins quelques subtiles différences. Plus de poids noirs, moins de rubans ? Sans compter le fait que cette nouvelle héroïne avait les cheveux nettement plus courts que celle qui était autrefois la coéquipière de Chat Noir, et les yeux d'un bleu bien plus limpide.

Mais pire que tout, elle paraissait… jeune.

Terriblement, excessivement jeune.

« Une gamine ? », lâcha Chat Noir d'une voix incrédule.

Ladybug s'empourpra de plus belle en entendant l'exclamation abasourdie de son partenaire. Mais plus de gêne cette fois. De colère.

« Je ne suis pas une gamine ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton outré, tout en fusillant Chat Noir du regard.

Ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs, elle releva fièrement le menton et croisa les bras dans l'attitude de l'indignation personnifié.

« Bien sûr que si ! », rétorqua immédiatement Chat Noir en la désignant d'un large mouvement de la main, son geste parcourant sa silhouette de haut en bas. « Tu as quoi, onze ans ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils recrutaient les héros en primaire ! »

« J'ai _quinze_ ans », siffla Ladybug entre ses dents, poings serrés de rage. « Je suis au _collège_. Bientôt au lycée. »

Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard surpris.

Quinze ans.

Le même âge qu'Adrien, donc.

Avec son corps frêle, son teint de poupée de porcelaine, sa petite taille et ses couettes accentuant son apparence juvénile, la fille qui serait désormais sa partenaire donnait sans le moindre doute l'impression d'être bien plus jeune que ce qu'elle affirmait.

Chat Noir s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre. Celui d'un parisien paniqué, cette fois.

« Bon, on discutera de ça plus tard, gamine », lança-t-il avec un sourire insolent. « On a une mission à mener à bien. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir s'élança en direction de l'origine du cri, Ladybug sur ses talons. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires au duo nouvellement constitué pour rejoindre leur adversaire du jour, qui paradait au milieu d'un parc autrefois fréquenté par de nombreux visiteurs. S'aidant de son bâton extensible, Chat Noir se propulsa vers les hauteurs en faisant signe à sa partenaire de la suivre. A son grand soulagement, Ladybug s'exécuta immédiatement, lançant son yo-yo autour d'une cheminée pour gagner à son tour les toits de Paris.

A présent perchés au sommet d'un immeuble, les deux héros avaient une excellente vision d'ensemble.

A leurs pieds s'ébattaient librement chevaux aux couleurs bariolées, ânes arrachés à de luxuriantes carrioles et autres girafes tout droit sortis d'un immense carrousel voisin. Guère perturbé par cette animation, un homme vêtu d'un costume rayé de bleu et blanc se pavanait fièrement au cœur de cette ménagerie improbable.

Chat Noir n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour prendre la mesure de la situation. Le vilain auquel lui et Ladybug devaient désormais faire face n'était certainement nul autre que le responsable du manège local. Après avoir été contrarié pour une quelconque raison, il avait visiblement hérité du pouvoir de donner vie aux machines et créatures de son carrousel, et il les manipulait désormais à sa guise.

Bâton fermement serré entre les doigts, Chat Noir balaya la scène d'un regard inquiet.

En temps normal, peut-être se serait-il montré plus téméraire. Peut-être aurait-il même déjà bondi au milieu de cette horde d'animaux de bois et cherché à atteindre le vilain en un temps record. Mais avec une nouvelle coéquipière, la prudence était de mise. Regrettant une fois de plus de ne pas avoir eu le temps de discuter plus longuement avec Ladybug de leur rôle avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux jetés dans la bataille, Chat Noir laissa échapper un soupir contrarié.

« Ok », lança-t-il à sa partenaire, tout en surveillant avec attention les gestes du vilain en contrebas. « Juste pour savoir, ton kwami t'a expliqué ce que tu étais sensée faire ? »

« Localiser l'endroit où se dissimule l'akuma qui permet au Papillon de contrôler ses victimes, récupérer l'objet en question et le détruire, puis capturer l'akuma avec mon yo-yo pour le purifier », répliqua immédiatement la jeune fille, le regard braqué sur leur ennemi. « J'ai déjà vu l'ancienne Ladybug faire, j'ai une amie qui… qui est une grande admiratrice. J'ai vu beaucoup de vidéos. »

Satisfait, Chat Noir hocha machinalement la tête.

Gamine ou pas, sa coéquipière connaissait au moins les bases. C'était toujours ça de pris.

« Bon, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de faire un exposé alors je vais faire vite », reprit-il d'un ton pressant. « Il y a différents types de super-vilains. Ceux dont les pouvoirs peuvent influer sur les gens, ceux qui peuvent générer leurs propres armes, ceux qui peuvent modifier leur environnement… Manifestement, notre ennemi du jour appartient à la dernière catégorie, donc on a _'seulement'_ à s'inquiéter des pièces de manège qu'il contrôle », expliqua-t-il en mimant des guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts. « Je vais essayer de le distraire autant que possible pour qu'il concentre ses attaques sur moi. De ton côté, essaye de repérer quelque chose d'inhabituel dans sa tenue. Un bijou, un papier… N'importe quoi qui a l'air un peu spécial. L'akuma y sera certainement logé. Il faudra que tu essayes de t'en emparer et de le détruire. Ok ? »

« O-Ok... », approuva nerveusement Ladybug, les doigts crispés autour de son yo-yo.

« Bien », répliqua le héros en se redressant. « Allez, on fonce ! »

* * *

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Chat Noir s'élança de son perchoir. Il fendit les airs en faisant tournoyer son bâton dans un sifflement strident, avant d'atterrir souplement au milieu de la horde de d'animaux de bois. Il se releva d'un geste vif tout en décrivant un large arc de cercle avec son arme, frappant un cheval de plein fouet.

Une violente onde de choc parcouru aussitôt son bras, le faisant trembler jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Serrant les dents, le jeune homme banda ses muscles de toutes ses forces, mettant toute son énergie pour abattre cette chose peinte de bleu et de doré qui lui faisait face.

Pendant un bref instant, le temps lui parut comme suspendu. Et, enfin, la créature vacilla. Elle oscilla, tangua, puis s'écrasa à terre dans un bruit sourd en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Chat Noir eut à peine le temps de se réjouir de cette modeste victoire qu'une silhouette massive se dessinait dans l'angle de son champ de vision. Un autre équidé aux couleurs bariolées fonçait droit sur lui, ses sabots projetant des mottes de terre sur son passage. Par un réflexe surhumain, le héros se ramassa brièvement sur lui-même et bondit dans les airs, n'esquivant la charge de son adversaire qu'à la dernière seconde. Il décrivit une gracieuse courbe dans les cieux et retoucha le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Chat Noir se redressa en laissant échapper un juron et chercha frénétiquement sa nouvelle coéquipière du regard. Leur ennemi du jour était clairement loin d'être l'idéal pour une débutante.

Trop d'adversaires potentiels.

Trop de mouvements à surveiller.

Trop d'endroits d'où pouvait survenir une attaque.

Et cette Ladybug de l'âge de son frère...

Chat Noir en voulait à Maître Fu de lui avoir imposé une nouvelle partenaire dans de pareilles conditions. De les avoir tous deux précipités dans une situation périlleuse sans laisser le temps à cette frêle adolescente d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le Grand Gardien était manifestement persuadé que la nouvelle héroïne de Paris se forgerait sans le moindre mal dans les flammes du combat, mais Félix était loin d'en être aussi convaincu.

Cette fille avait l'âge d'Adrien.

Ce n'était qu'une gamine, une collégienne à peine sortie de l'enfance.

Sous le masque, Chat Noir était un jeune homme solitaire. Réservé. Taciturne. Mais en dépit de ses réticences naturelles à côtoyer les autres, il était tout sauf indifférent. Comme l'avait justement souligné Maître Fu, son caractère introverti ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être un héros et son sens du devoir était gravé dans sa peau comme un tatouage impossible à ignorer.

Jamais il n'avait voulu d'une nouvelle coéquipière, et surtout pas d'une fille qui ne lui faisait que trop penser à son jeune frère. Mais il se sentait malgré tout responsable d'elle.

Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

C'était son devoir.

Non, plus que ça.

C'était une inquiétude plus que légitime, la sensation bien trop familière d'être l'aîné en charge d'une personne que la vie plaçait face à un obstacle d'une difficulté inouïe. De son expérience dépendait la sécurité de Ladybug et quoi qu'il arrive, il se devait de la protéger.

* * *

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Chat Noir tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, cherchant en vain le rouge vif de l'héroïne de Paris. Mais l'arrivée des deux héros avait semé le chaos parmi les animaux et leur maître, transformant le paisible parc en un véritable champ de bataille. Au milieu de la horde de créatures affolées, il fallut quelques secondes à Chat Noir pour repérer la fine silhouette de sa coéquipière.

Et quand son regard se posa enfin sur Ladybug, Chat Noir sentit un frisson d'horreur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

La gorge désagréablement sèche, il vit sa coéquipière esquiver une carriole à la dernière seconde. D'une dizaine de centimètre à peine. Peut-être même encore moins.

Refusant manifestement de rester cantonnée au rôle d'observatrice, Ladybug s'était jetée elle aussi dans la mêlée pour tenter de s'approcher au plus près du vilain. Sous le regard de Chat Noir, elle prit une course d'élan et pirouetta dans les airs pour atterrir sur le dos d'un cheval. D'un geste fluide, elle lança son yo-yo autour des jambes d'un âne avant de tirer sur son arme d'un coup sec et de faire basculer sa cible à terre. De là où il se tenait, Chat Noir vit les immenses yeux bleus de sa coéquipière s'écarquiller de surprise, comme si elle n'en revenait pas elle-même avoir été capable d'effectuer une pareille prouesse.

Puis, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, une expression de concentration farouche se dessinait de nouveau sur son visage et elle se replongeait dans la bataille avec ferveur.

Mais en dépit des efforts que déployait Ladybug, le super-vilain refusait de se laisser approcher. Il se dissimulait sans cesse derrière les créatures de bois qu'il contrôlait avec la maestria d'un chef d'orchestre, chorégraphiant avec une précision diabolique le moindre de leur déplacement pour s'assurer qu'elles fassent toujours barrage entre les héros de Paris et lui.

« Alors comme ça, Ladybug préfère envoyer une gosse faire son travail plutôt que de venir me combattre en personne ? », lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, campé au milieu du troupeau qui se mouvait autour de lui.

« Je _SUIS_ Ladybug », hurla l'héroïne par-dessus le vacarme des sabots, des roues de carrioles et des coups de bâton que distribuait désespérément Chat Noir pour tenter de s'approcher d'elle.

Faisant tournoyer son yo-yo comme un bouclier, elle fit dévier la course folle d'un cheval avant de se poster debout face à son ennemi, poings fièrement posés sur les hanches.

« Je ne suis pas une gamine, je ne suis pas une gosse ! », déclara-t-elle d'une voix défiant quiconque d'affirmer le contraire. « Je suis Ladybug, la nouvelle héroïne de Paris. Et je suis là pour vous arrêter », conclut-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira aussitôt d'un sourire mauvais.

« Et bien, c'est ce qu'on verra », lâcha-t-il avec un ricanement sinistre, tout en levant ostensiblement le bras en l'air.

Aussitôt, quatre chevaux, une carriole et un lion de bois se tournèrent d'un même geste vers Ladybug. Il ne fallut ensuite qu'un hurlement autoritaire de leur maître pour qu'ils se mettent tous à foncer droit sur la jeune héroïne, faisant trembler le sol tandis que le grondement sourd de leur folle charge emplissait les cieux. Un sous-marin orange vif tenta même de se joindre à leurs efforts, sautillant de façon grotesque sur l'herbe pour essayer d'atteindre sa proie.

Ladybug pâlit sensiblement sous son masque face à cette soudaine attaque. Mais aussitôt, elle se mit en garde, pieds fermement campés au sol. Ses mains tremblaient et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais la lueur déterminée qui étincelait dans ses yeux bleus ne laissait pas la place au moindre doute.

Peu importe le nombre, peu importe ses propres craintes.

Elle était résolue à ne pas reculer.

Ladybug esquiva habilement une première charge, puis une seconde. Pivota sur elle-même en utilisant son arme comme bouclier pour repousser un âne. S'élança dans les airs pour esquiver la ruade vicieuse d'un étalon aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Profitant de la confusion, le super-vilain sauta sur le dos d'un cheval et se rua à son tour vers la jeune fille, mains tendues comme des serres dans l'espoir de s'emparer de ses boucles d'oreille. Mâchoires serrées de concentration, Ladybug braqua sur lui un regard d'une intensité presque insoutenable.

C'était sa chance.

L'opportunité parfaite pour mettre son ennemi à terre.

Le corps bandé comme la corde d'un arc, la main fermement crispée sur son yo-yo, elle regarda son adversaire foncer vers elle à toute vitesse. D'ici quelques secondes à peine, elle aurait l'angle parfait pour lancer son arme sur lui et le faire chuter de sa monture.

Encore trois mètres.

Deux.

Un…

La jeune fille était tellement concentrée sur son ennemi que l'espace d'un instant, elle en oublia les dangereuses créatures qui gravitaient encore autour d'elle. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où elle surprit une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux du super-vilain qu'elle réalisa son erreur.

Voyant son ennemi jeter un bref coup d'œil sur sa gauche, Ladybug tourna la tête.

Et vit aussitôt la silhouette massive d'un autre étalon fondre sur elle.

La créature était déjà tout près d'elle.

Près.

Très près.

Bien trop près.

Jamais elle ne pourrait esquiver à temps.

Rentrant instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, Ladybug ferma les yeux en attendant l'inexorable choc.

Mais au lieu de la terrible collision qu'elle redoutait, elle n'entendit qu'un bruit sourd. Le son d'une chose heurtée de plein fouet, accompagné d'un terrifiant déplacement d'air et de la sensation d'être frôlée par un corps d'une puissance prodigieuse.

Ladybug rouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour apercevoir un jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant elle, se massant l'épaule en grimaçant.

Chat Noir.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à la jeune fille pour réaliser que son coéquipier s'était jeté de tout son poids contre le cheval, déviant sa course mortelle à la toute dernière seconde. Ne lui laissant pas plus de temps pour reprendre ses esprits, Chat Noir se tourna vers elle, le visage livide sous son masque.

« Concentre-toi ! », lui hurla-t-il d'une voix rageuse, tout en braquant sur elle un regard où la colère se disputait à l'inquiétude. « On ne peut pas se permettre d'être distraits ! »

« Je … Je sais », répliqua Ladybug en rougissant de honte. « Je… Merci, Chat Noir. Il faut… Il faut… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit un instant, incapable de poursuivre. La sensation de n'avoir échappé que de peu à la catastrophe lui nouait la gorge. Lui coupait le souffle aussi sûrement que si les doigts d'une invisible s'étaient enroulés autour de son cou pour serrer, serrer, serrer encore…

Mâchoires crispées de rage, Ladybug se força à prendre une profonde inspiration.

Elle était une héroïne.

Elle était Ladybug.

Il en fallait plus que ça pour l'abattre.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle arma son yo-yo pour faire face à la horde de créatures déchaînées, se plaçant instinctivement dos à son coéquipier.

« Localiser l'akuma et le purifier », compléta Chat Noir en assenant un violent coup de bâton à un nouveau cheval qui les chargeait à toute vitesse.

« Oui », souffla Ladybug en se jetant à son tour dans la mêlée.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille à présent en ébullition.

Adrénaline.

Peur.

Excitation.

Trop de sensations qui déferlaient en elle comme un raz-de-marée implacable et repoussaient ses limites au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait cru possible.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi rapide. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi forte.

Au milieu du champ de bataille, tout lui semblait soudain clair. Limpide. Rien ne lui échappait. Son esprit au bord de l'explosion analysait le plus infime détail. Son corps répondait à la moindre de ses sollicitations avec une précision sidérante.

C'était grisant.

C'était effrayant.

C'était… Elle.

Ladybug. Héroïne et protectrice de Paris. Partenaire de Chat Noir.

Et jeune fille en mission.

« On doit capturer l'akuma », reprit-elle mécaniquement, tout en évitant une nouvelle attaque. « Et pour ça, il faut… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit soudain, le regard rivé à un kiosque qui se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux à peine.

« … que je prenne de la hauteur », conclut-elle dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Chat Noir, trop occupé par les créatures qui leur faisaient face pour prêter pleinement attention aux propos de Ladybug.

« Occupe-les ! », rétorqua vivement sa coéquipière en faisant tournoyer son arme. « J'ai besoin de quelques minutes ! »

Avant même que Chat Noir n'ait le temps de répondre, la jeune fille projetait son yo-yo dans les airs et s'extrayait gracieusement du chaos qui régnait au sol.

Elle était Ladybug. La seule, l'unique.

Et peu importe ses craintes, peu importe ses doutes. Elle avait été choisie.

Il était à présent temps pour elle se montrer à la hauteur de sa tâche.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug atterrit souplement au sommet du petit pavillon qui ornait le centre du parc et pivota aussitôt sur elle-même pour faire face au champ de bataille.

« Trouver l'akuma », murmura-t-elle en cherchant fébrilement le super-vilain du regard. « Il faut trouver l'akuma… »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour localiser la silhouette rayée de blanc et bleu de son adversaire, qui paradait au milieu de la horde d'animaux et de machines comme si le parc tout entier était son royaume. Depuis son perchoir improvisé, elle prit soudain la pleine mesure de la menace que représentait cet homme.

D'un mot, d'un geste, il était capable de se faire mouvoir des pièces de manège d'un poids monstrueux, coordonnant leurs mouvements dans un ballet d'une dangerosité terrifiante.

Vu de haut, c'était l'évidence même. Sous l'apparente impression de chaos qu'avait ressenti la jeune fille au sol se cachait en réalité une chorégraphie parfaitement maîtrisée. Le super-vilain réussissait à rester en retrait en s'aidant du déplacement de ses créatures, tout en maintenant Chat Noir à une distance respectable. Pire encore, ses animaux de bois ne cessaient de harceler le héros, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements en dépit de ses années d'expérience.

Réalisant soudain que ses pensées s'égaraient dangereusement, Ladybug se fustigea pour cet infime instant de distraction. Elle secoua vivement la tête et reporta son attention sur son adversaire.

 _Concentrée_ , lui avait ordonné Chat Noir. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée.

Plissant des yeux, elle scanna la tenue de son adversaire du regard. Un pantalon rayé. Des chaussures on ne peut plus banales si ce n'était leur couleur éclatante. Un haut épousant parfaitement la silhouette de son propriétaire et au col sévère. Rien de particulier. Rien, à part le chapeau semblable à une casquette d'uniforme que le vilain portait fièrement posée sur son crâne.

Ladybug se pencha instinctivement en avant alors que les paroles de Chat Noir dansaient dans sa mémoire.

 _« Un bijou, un papier… N'importe quoi… »_

Comme… un chapeau, par exemple ?

Plus elle observait ce couvre-chef, plus Ladybug en était convaincue. La façon dont les reflets du soleil jouaient sur cette visière noire, cette cordelette dorée qui courrait tout autour du chapeau… Tous ces éléments présentaient bien trop de détails pour n'être qu'un simple artifice issu de la transformation de la victime du Papillon. Cet objet était certainement une casquette d'uniforme bel et bien réelle, dans laquelle s'était niché l'akuma.

Ladybug se redressa vivement, une lueur triomphante brillant dans son regard.

« Je t'ai trouvé ! », s'exclama-t-elle victorieusement.

* * *

Quelques mètres en contrebas, Chat Noir se battait comme un beau diable. Frappant, bondissant, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester au centre de l'attention du vilain et essayant parfois même de forcer sa chance pour lui porter un coup.

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait eu autant hâte qu'une bataille se termine.

Ce super-vilain s'avérait particulièrement coriace et savoir qu'il combattait aux côtés d'une parfaite débutante mettait les nerfs de Chat Noir à vif. En temps normal, il aurait pu se focaliser entièrement sur son adversaire en laissant sa partenaire prendre les choses en main de son côté. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire preuve d'autant de légèreté. Son attention était constamment divisée entre son ennemi et sa coéquipière. Partagée entre cet homme qu'il devait affronter et cette fille qu'il se faisait un devoir de protéger.

C'était une véritable torture, qui soumettait sa concentration à des efforts surhumains et épuisait ses réserves d'énergie à une vitesse terrifiante.

Mais Chat Noir refusait de baisser la garde ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Il devait se battre, tout en veillant à ce que rien n'arrive à Ladybug.

Il en allait de sa responsabilité.

Le sentiment d'urgence que ressentait le héros était d'autant plus fort que bien qu'offrant un point de vue en hauteur, le pavillon sur lequel Ladybug avait trouvé refuge n'en restait pas moins facilement accessible. La jeune fille était particulièrement exposée et Chat Noir ne tenait pas à ce que son adversaire ne la prenne pour cible.

Alors, luttant contre la fatigue, ignorant la sensation de brûlure lancinante qui dévorait ses muscles et l'horrible impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, Chat Noir combattait de toutes ses forces pour contraindre son adversaire à focaliser son attention sur lui.

Tout à coup, un cri perçant déchira les airs.

« CHAT NOIR ! ATTENTION ! »

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête en entendant la voix de Ladybug, cherchant immédiatement à localiser la menace dont elle cherchait à l'avertir.

Mais rien. Ni à droite, ni à gauche.

« EN HAUT ! », précisa Ladybug d'une voix terrifiée.

Et soudain, le héros vit une ombre se dessiner au sol. Une tache sombre, menaçante, qui croissait à une vitesse alarmante. Il releva brusquement la tête et sentit son cœur effectuer un saut périlleux entre ses côtes.

Un avion.

Un avion de bois, long de deux mètres à peine, qui plongeait droit sur lui en fendant les airs à vive allure.

Bouche bée de surprise, Chat Noir resta immobile pendant ce qui aurait pu être la seconde de trop. Mais au même instant, un filin s'enroula vivement autour de son avant-bras avant de se tendre avec tant de force que le jeune homme fut littéralement arraché du sol et trainé sur plusieurs mètres. Chat Noir eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que l'avion s'écrasait à terre dans un bruit terrifiant, creusant un profond cratère là où il se trouvait encore un instant plus tôt.

Encore sonné par la soudaineté de l'attaque, le héros mit un instant à se rendre compte qu'au bout du câble providentiel pendait un petit objet rouge et noir.

Le yo-yo de Ladybug.

L'arme de sa coéquipière, qui venait clairement de lui sauver la vie.

Chat Noir suivit le filin du regard avant d'apercevoir Ladybug, toujours perchée sur le kiosque qui lui servait de point d'observation. Le visage dangereusement pâle, les pupilles dilatées d'inquiétude, la jeune fille se cramponnait au câble de son yo-yo avec autant de ferveur que si elle s'agrippait à une ligne de vie.

Le souffle court et incapable d'articuler la moindre parole, Chat Noir la remercia d'un bref signe de tête avant de se dégager du yo-yo d'une main tremblante. Il commençait à se relever quand il vit une expression horrifiée se dessiner sur les traits de sa coéquipière.

« UN AUTRE ! », hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt affolé vers les airs.

Chat Noir leva aussitôt les yeux, pour apercevoir un second avion.

Une autre machine de bois, qui fondait vers lui à une telle vitesse qu'un sifflement sourd emplissait à présent les airs.

Trop proche pour être esquivé.

Trop rapide pour que Ladybug puisse l'aider à nouveau.

Plus qu'une solution.

« CATACLYSME ! », s'écria Chat Noir en tendant la main vers les cieux.

Juste à temps.

L'avion s'écrasa sur ses doigts en se disloquant dans un nuage de poussière couleur rouille et de débris inoffensifs.

« Chat Noir ! », retentit la voix affolée de Ladybug.

« Je… Je vais bien », crachota péniblement le jeune homme, agitant la main devant lui pour tenter de chasser les particules rougeâtres qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans ses poumons.

Livide, Ladybug approuva d'un bref signe de tête.

« J-Je p-pense que l'akuma est dans son chapeau », lui lança-t-elle d'un ton fébrile.

Sans dire un mot, Chat Noir lui jeta un coup d'œil incisif. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure sous son crâne, analysant la situation avec la froide logique qui était la sienne.

A présent qu'il avait utilisé Cataclysme, il ne restait plus au jeune homme que quelques instants avant de devoir se détransformer de toute urgence. En temps normal, ce simple fait aurait déjà été une contrariété en soi. Mais là, au vu des circonstances, les choses étaient autrement plus dramatiques.

Ladybug n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour faire face à un pareil adversaire sans le soutien d'un coéquipier.

Hors de question de la laisser seule.

Il fallait en finir au plus vite.

« On n'a plus que quelques minutes », hurla Chat Noir à sa coéquipière. « Utilise ton pouvoir ! »

« Ok », approuva Ladybug en se saisissant de son arme.

Puis, sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle lança son yo-yo dans les airs en hurlant « Lucky Charm ! ».

* * *

Ladybug regarda avec un émerveillement non dissimulé une nuée de coccinelles scintillantes apparaître miraculeusement dans les airs. Certes, elle avait déjà observé ce phénomène des dizaines et des dizaines de fois au travers des nombreuses vidéos qu'Alya avait réussi à accumuler au cours des ans. Mais en dépit de la dangerosité de la situation, le fait d'être à présent celle à l'origine de cette manifestation magique lui donnait un sentiment d'euphorie incomparable.

Des étoiles plein les yeux, elle admira la danse gracieuse des coccinelles, les vit virevolter au-dessus de sa tête, s'agglutiner entre elles, pour finalement disparaitre et laisser place à…

Une planche de surf.

Une longue et massive planche de surf, qui tomba lourdement dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Désormais bien plus perplexe qu'éblouie par l'aspect fantastique de la situation, Ladybug soupesa péniblement l'objet.

« Et…Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire de ça ? », hurla-t-elle à Chat Noir en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« J'en sais rien, mais trouve vite ! », rétorqua son coéquipier d'un ton pressant.

Ladybug déglutit péniblement avant de se mettre parcourir les alentours du regard.

 _Trouver à quoi servirait cette planche… Trouver à quoi servirait cette planche…_

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'affolait dans sa poitrine, battant la mesure de l'importance de l'enjeu. Ladybug avait pleinement conscience du fait que Chat Noir était trop occupé à retenir le vilain pour pouvoir lui être d'une aide quelconque et que si elle n'intervenait pas à son tour, jamais ils ne parviendraient à se sortir de cette périlleuse situation. L'issue de leur combat reposait désormais sur ses épaules.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve.

Ladybug continuait de parcourir frénétiquement les environs des yeux à la recherche d'une solution. Observant le moindre objet. Scrutant chaque élément.

Une large carriole fonçant à toute allure, tractée par un cheval en furie.

Un lampadaire.

Et à peine à deux mètres de ce dernier, le vilain.

Soudain, ce fut l'illumination dans son esprit. Elle avait un plan. Un plan délirant, un plan désespéré, mais un plan quand même.

Et elle se devait de l'essayer.

* * *

Ladybug se saisit de la planche de surf, la cala fermement sous son bras et se jeta dans la mêlée avant de se laisser la moindre chance de changer d'avis.

C'était de la folie.

De la folie pure et simple.

Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre idée et si elle tardait trop à réagir, Chat Noir courrait le risque d'être gravement blessé ou pire encore. Alors peu importe le danger, peu importe si son plan dépassait allègrement les limites de l'inconscience. Elle se devait d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le regard rivé sur la carriole qu'elle avait repérée depuis le haut du kiosque, Ladybug se mit à courir à toutes jambes en slalomant entre les créatures de bois. Vite, vite, plus vite encore. Elle n'avait qu'une poignée de seconde pour agir, après quoi sa cible serait trop loin.

La jeune fille esquiva une ruade, contourna un âne, bifurqua à droite puis à gauche, jusqu'à se placer droit sur la trajectoire de l'attelage qui avait attiré son attention. Pieds fermement campés au sol, cœur battant à tout rompre, faisant face à ce cheval affolé et sa carriole qui fonçaient à présent droit sur elle.

C'était de la démence.

Ladybug savait que son costume la rendait plus forte. Plus résistante. Mais à quel point ? Elle l'ignorait. Et à présent, elle s'apprêtait à tester les limites de ses pouvoirs dès sa première bataille.

Ignorant le hurlement affolé de Chat Noir, Ladybug garda son regard rivé sur la créature qui poursuivait sa folle course vers elle. Le roulement des sabots de l'étalon faisait vibrer le sol sous les pieds de la jeune fille et résonnait dans les airs comme un grondement de tonnerre.

Elle n'aurait qu'une seconde pour réagir.

Une infime petite seconde, qui ferait la différence entre la victoire et des conséquences si terribles qu'elle préférait ne pas les imaginer.

Le cheval n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle.

Un mètre.

Et au dernier instant, Ladybug esquiva la charge en bondissant d'à peine quelques centimètres sur le côté.

En se plaçant exactement face à la trajectoire des roues gauches de la large carriole.

La créature passa en trombe à côté de la jeune fille, son corps massif la frôlant dans sa folle course. Un frisson de terreur parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Ladybug. Elle dû faire appel à toutes ses ressources pour lutter contre une brusque vague de panique, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de perdre ses moyens. La partie la plus dangereuse de son plan restait encore à exécuter.

Le cheval n'avait pas encore fini de la dépasser que l'héroïne se laissait tomber assise par terre. En une fraction de seconde à peine, elle enfonça l'une des extrémités de la planche de surf dans le sol et fit reposer l'autre contre son épaule, formant ainsi une rampe improvisée. Dents serrées et doigts fébrilement crispés autour des bords de la planche, Ladybug ferma les yeux en attendant l'inévitable passage de l'attelage.

Plus le temps de reculer.

Et, à peine un instant plus tard, la jeune fille sentait une roue peser de tout son poids contre la planche rouge et noire.

Ladybug banda instinctivement ses muscles de toutes ses forces pour tenter de résister à la pression inhumaine qu'exerçait l'attelage. Il fallait qu'elle tienne. A tout prix. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle lutta contre ses plus profonds instincts qui lui hurlaient de tout lâcher et de s'enfuir. Mais bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, c'était courir le risque d'être grièvement blessée. Alors, combattant la terreur inhumaine qui lui nouait le ventre, Ladybug serra les mâchoires de plus belle en attendant que cette épreuve se termine enfin.

Le souffle déplacé par la première roue caressa la joue de Ladybug, avant de s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Puis tout de suite après, la seconde roue gauche s'aventura à son tour sur la planche. Elle passa à quelques centimètres à peine de l'héroïne avant de repartir à son tour dans un fracas terrifiant.

Enfin, enfin, l'attelage était passé.

Soulagée au point qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer de joie, Ladybug lâcha sa planche et tourna vivement la tête pour regarder la carriole.

Tout le côté gauche du véhicule s'était élevé dans les airs après avoir été soulevé par la rampe qu'elle avait réussi à former. Ne roulant à présent plus que sur ses deux roues droites, l'attelage était désormais hors de contrôle. Il écrivit un gracieux arc-de-cercle d'une dizaine de mètres avant d'aller s'encastrer avec fracas contre le lampadaire qu'avait précédemment remarqué l'héroïne. Ce dernier se plia aussitôt sous la violence choc, ployant vers le sol dans un horrible bruit de métal tordu.

Cette succession d'évènements avait été tellement inattendue, tellement rapide, que le super-vilain qui se tenait à deux mètres de l'accident n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Les pupilles dilatées d'horreur, il vit le lampadaire basculer sur lui sans avoir la moindre chance de réussir à l'esquiver. Un instant plus tard, il se débattait avec impuissance, coincé au sol par cette lourde barre métallique.

« LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! », hurla-t-il avec rage.

Ignorant ses protestations, Ladybug s'élança vers lui à toute vitesse. Elle s'empara de son chapeau d'un geste vif et le déchira en deux. A son grand soulagement, un papillon d'une vilaine couleur pourpre s'en échappa aussitôt.

Il ne fallut ensuite qu'un instant à la jeune fille pour armer son yo-yo, capturer l'akuma et le purifier.

« Bye-bye, petit papillon », lança-t-elle alors que l'insecte à présent immaculé s'éloignait vers les cieux.

* * *

Bouche bée, Chat Noir regarda Ladybug raccrocher fièrement son yo-yo à sa hanche et aller récupérer sa planche de surf, avant de déclencher une dernière fois son pouvoir pour restaurer l'ordre dans Paris. Le jeune homme laissa échapper malgré lui un sifflement admiratif.

Cette fille avait beau être une parfaite débutante, elle ne manquait clairement pas de cran.

L'efficacité dont elle avait fait preuve pour défaire leur ennemi n'avait rien à envier à celle de sa précédente partenaire. Certes, l'ancienne Ladybug avait habitué Paris et Chat Noir à des solutions bien plus pragmatiques et l'imagination débordante de cette nouvelle venue promettait bien des surprises. Mais au vu des applaudissements enthousiastes qui s'élevait à présent des curieux venus constater la victoire de leurs héros, son style faisait l'unanimité parmi les habitants de la capitale.

Alors que les journalistes l'interpelaient pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur elle, Ladybug se tourna vers la foule. Poings posés sur les hanche, menton levé en avant, elle salua son auditoire d'un large sourire.

Mais si son expression était avenante, son regard n'en brillait pas moins d'une lueur profondément déterminée.

« Je suis la nouvelle Ladybug », lança-t-elle d'une voix claire. « A présent, c'est moi qui vous protègerai aux côtés de Chat Noir. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous défendre et pour arrêter le Papillon. Je vous en fait la promesse », conclut-elle en posant solennellement sa main sur son cœur. « Peu importe qui tentera de vous faire du mal, Ladybug et Chat Noir seront toujours là pour vous aider ! »

Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant prononcer fièrement son discours.

Oui.

Cette fille avait définitivement du cran.

En ayant à présent terminé avec les journalistes, Ladybug tourna la tête vers Chat Noir. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de tendre son poing dans sa direction. Les immenses yeux bleus de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis un large sourire illumina à son tour son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa la signification du geste de son coéquipier.

« On a réussi !», lança-t-elle avec une joie incrédule.

« Oui », approuva Chat Noir en hochant légèrement la tête.

Le regard brillant de fierté, Ladybug cogna son poing contre celui de son coéquipier. Chat Noir la jaugea un instant du regard, puis une expression malicieuse se dessina se dessina sur son visage.

« Bien joué, gamine », lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil effronté, avant de s'élancer vers les toits.

La dernière chose qu'il aperçut en s'éclipsant du champ de bataille fut Ladybug en train de taper rageusement du pied au sol, poings serrés. Et, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, la voix de la jeune fille retentissait dans les cieux de Paris.

« _JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE !_ »


	4. Chapter 4

S'aidant de son yo-yo magique, Ladybug se balança de toit en toit jusqu'à atterrir sur la terrasse qui surplombait la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Après avoir jeté un bref regard aux alentours, elle déverrouilla la trappe située sur ladite terrasse et se glissa souplement par l'ouverture.

Marinette se détransforma dès que ses pieds eurent touché le sol et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit.

Son cœur battait avec tant de force qu'elle posa instinctivement sa main sur sa poitrine, comme pour tenter de l'empêcher de jaillir d'entre ses côtes. Son premier combat était fini depuis déjà de longues minutes et elle se sentait toujours la proie de sentiments d'une telle force qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute prête à exploser.

Tout bouillonnait en elle.

Trop de peur. Trop d'adrénaline. Trop d'euphorie… Juste… Trop. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir être un jour la proie d'émotions d'une telle intensité. Marinette avait les nerfs à vifs, et le martellement sourd de son pouls qui résonnait dans ses tempes et lui faisait tourner la tête ne l'aidait en rien.

Alors que la jeune fille respirait profondément, cherchant désespérément à retrouver son calme, elle croisa le regard bienveillant de son kwami. Et aussitôt, une nouvelle vague de fierté déferla sur elle, éclipsant un bref instant sa fébrilité pour laisser place à un sentiment de pure joie.

« On a réussi, Tikki », s'exclama-t-elle avec un soulagement sincère. « On a réussi ! »

« Oui, Marinette », approuva le petit kwami rouge en se frottant affectueusement contre la joue de son amie. « Je t'avais dit que tu serais géniale ! »

« Pardon d'avoir douté de toi », murmura la jeune fille en prenant Tikki entre ses doigts pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. « J'étais tellement certaine de ne pas être à la hauteur… La précédente Ladybug était géniale ! Moi, je suis la maladresse incarnée. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as choisie… »

« Toutes les Ladybug sont différentes », lui affirma Tikki avec un petit sourire rassurant. « Tu as peut-être encore du mal à le voir, mais tu n'as pas moins de qualités que les autres. Tu es vive, intelligente, et tu apprends vite ! Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ! C'est dur de croire que c'était ta première bataille ! »

Marinette hocha légèrement la tête, puis laissa échapper un petit soupir.

« Oui, tu as surement raison… », approuva-t-elle enfin. « Je- »

La jeune fille fut soudainement interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle relâcha délicatement son kwami pour s'emparer de l'appareil, jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran et sourit machinalement en voyant s'afficher le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Au vu des circonstances, elle n'avait guère de doutes quant à ce qui motivait Alya à la contacter ainsi.

« Alya ? », lança-t-elle en décrochant.

« Marinette ! », s'exclama aussitôt son amie. « Est-ce que tu as vu le combat de Ladybug et Chat Noir ? »

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Alya ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« Il y avait une nouvelle Ladybug », poursuivit-elle d'une voix rendue suraigüe par l'enthousiasme. « UNE NOUVELLE LADYBUG ! »

« Oui, oui, j'en ai entendu parler », approuva Marinette avec un clin d'œil complice à l'attention Tikki.

« J'ai encore du mal à y croire », s'écria joyeusement Alya. « L'ancienne parlait de prendre sa retraite depuis déjà quelque temps alors on s'attendait tous à voir apparaître des nouveaux héros un jour ou l'autre, et ÇA Y EST ! On est en train de vivre un moment HISTORIQUE ! C'est tellement GENIAL ! »

A présent lancée sur son sujet favori, Alya parlait à un débit presque impossible à suivre, prenant si peu de temps pour respirer que Marinette commençait à craindre que son amie ne finisse asphyxiée.

« Bien sûr », reprit la jeune blogueuse sans s'arrêter un instant, « il y en a déjà qui râlent parce qu'ils auraient préféré que Chat Noir soit remplacé en premier. Lui aussi parlait de partir, donc on aurait même pu s'attendre à ce qu'il soit remplacé en même temps que Ladybug. »

« Les gens sont des idiots… », murmura Marinette en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Exactement ! », approuva Alya avec ferveur. « Je me rend bien compte que Chat Noir est moins populaire que Ladybug, tout ça parce qu'il est plutôt du genre réservé. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le garçon le plus chaleureux de Paris, mais c'est un héros ! Il mérite notre respect pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ! »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord », s'exclama son amie avec la plus profonde sincérité.

Chat Noir avait toujours eu la réputation d'être moins sympathique que sa coéquipière. Moins cordial. Moins doué qu'elle pour rassurer les gens et pour faire preuve de patience envers les journalistes.

Mais jamais son intégrité et sa volonté d'aider autrui n'avait été mise en doute. Chat Noir était un héros et personne ne pouvait décemment affirmer le contraire. Marinette en était encore plus convaincue après l'avoir côtoyé de près, même brièvement. Chat Noir lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait protégée, avait veillé sur elle durant ce combat où elle avait fait ses premières armes.

Il était peut-être réservé, il était peut-être distant.

Mais il était un héros au sens du devoir indéniable, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Cependant, le sujet de Chat Noir n'était pour l'instant pas la principale préoccupation de Marinette. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune fille ferma les yeux un bref instant et prit une profonde inspiration.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Quelque chose qu'elle rêvait de demander à sa meilleure amie depuis l'instant où elle avait su qu'elle allait devoir remplacer Ladybug, mais dont elle appréhendait tellement la réponse que son ventre s'en tordait d'angoisse.

Puisant dans son courage, Marinette rouvrit lentement les paupières.

« Et toi, de ton côté, tu… Tu es contente ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue à son amie. « Qu'il… Qu'il y ait une nouvelle Ladybug, je veux dire ? Je sais que tu admirais beaucoup l'ancienne. »

« Bien sûr que je suis contente ! », répliqua Alya d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place au moindre doute. « Enfin, je suis un peu triste que l'ancienne Ladybug soit partie comme ça, mais elle en parlait depuis déjà longtemps… Du coup, j'ai pu me préparer psychologiquement », poursuivit la jeune fille avec un petit rire. « Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de leur dernière interview, mais ils étaient déjà presque en train de faire leurs adieux. Donc son départ n'est pas une vraie surprise. Entre nous, je m'attendais même à ce qu'on ait un nouveau Chat Noir ! »

« Et alors, cette nouvelle Ladybug ? », insista Marinette, doigts crispés autour de son téléphone.

« C'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment en ce qui la concerne », répondit gaiement Alya.

« C'est ton instinct de journaliste qui parle ? », la taquina gentiment son amie.

« Exactement ! », approuva fermement Alya. « Mais plus sérieusement, si tu l'avais vue se battre… Oh, j'ai tellement hâte de te montrer la vidéo de l'attaque ! », continua-t-elle avec un enthousiasme évident. « J'ai absolument TOUT filmé ! Et je t'assure que jamais on n'aurait pu croire que c'était sa première bataille. Peut-être qu'elle s'était déjà entraînée avant, je ne sais pas, mais c'était impressionnant ! Elle a même sauvé la vie de Chat Noir ! Bon, il l'a beaucoup aidé elle aussi, et ça se voit qu'elle a moins d'expérience que l'ancienne Ladybug », poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus mesuré. « Mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment un bon pressentiment. Et j'ai adoré la façon dont elle s'est débarrassée du vilain, sans compter la manière dont elle a défié le Papillon a la fin ! », conclut-elle d'une voix admirative. « Cette Ladybug a vraiment du style ! »

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'allégresse contagieuse de sa meilleure amie.

Naturellement, elle s'était douté que la nouvelle de l'apparition d'une autre héroïne ne laisserait jamais Alya de marbre. Cette dernière était une fervente supportrice des héros de Paris, dont elle recensait les exploits dans son désormais célèbre Ladyblog. Le site avait d'ailleurs acquis une popularité indéniable au fil des ans et faisait à présent office de référence pour quiconque voulait en apprendre plus sur Chat Noir et Ladybug.

Mais Alya aurait parfaitement pu être scandalisée par le remplacement de son héroïne favorite. L'excitation dont elle faisait au contraire preuve était plus que rassurante aux yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Quand elle avait trouvé son miraculous et découvert ce que l'on attendait d'elle, dire que Marinette avait été en proie au doute aurait été un doux euphémisme. La jeune fille avait été tétanisée par l'effroi. Paralysée par l'ampleur de sa tâche. Dévorée par la crainte insidieuse de ne pas être capable de se montrer à la hauteur.

Tikki avait dû déployer des trésors de patience et de persuasion pour la convaincre de ne pas confier ses précieuses boucles d'oreilles à quelqu'un d'autre et pour la persuader que son miraculous n'avait pas atterri entre ses mains par erreur.

Passés ces terribles moments d'incertitudes, Marinette s'était trouvée en proie à de nouvelles angoisses.

Elle allait devoir remplacer une héroïne dont la popularité n'était plus à démontrer.

Une fille extraordinaire, un modèle pour tous ceux qui avaient la chance de la voir à l'œuvre.

Comment allait réagir Chat Noir ? Comment allait réagir Paris ?

Persuadée qu'elle ne serait jamais digne de son rôle et que chacun la haïrait pour avoir remplacé Ladybug, elle avait passé des instants cauchemardesques, imaginant avec force de détails combien elle échouerait à son premier combat et à quel point tout Paris la rejetteraient dès les premières secondes où elle ferait son apparition.

Mais Alya ne semblait guère formalisée par ce changement d'héroïne, bien au contraire.

Elle semblait heureuse. Ravie, même.

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Marinette.

« En plus, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de très sympa. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle m'a donnée », poursuivit Alya avec enthousiasme. « Après le combat, elle est restée un peu avec la victime du Papillon pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Par contre, je trouve qu'elle a vraiment l'air jeune… », conclut-elle d'une voix dubitative.

« Elle n'est pas _SI_ jeune, tout de même », protesta Marinette avec indignation. « Je… J'ai vu des images et je pense qu'elle a au moins notre âge, voire même deux ou trois ans de plus. D'ailleurs, il faut sûrement être majeur pour être un super-héros, non ? », ajouta-t-elle. « Je suppose qu'elle a au moins dix-huit ans. »

« Si tu le dis… », répliqua Alya, manifestement guère convaincue.

Alors que Marinette, vexée, s'apprêtait à reprendre son argumentaire, Alya laissa échapper une nouvelle exclamation.

« Bon », s'écria-t-elle, « j'adorerai rester à bavarder avec toi mais j'ai une montagne de choses à faire ! Un hommage en l'honneur de l'ancienne Ladybug, un reportage sur la nouvelle, le compte-rendu de la bataille d'aujourd'hui… Le Ladyblog ne va pas se remplir tout seul ! »

« Je comprends », approuva Marinette avec un petit rire.

Après avoir souhaité bon courage à son amie, la jeune fille raccrocha et se laissa tomber à plat dos sur son lit. Regard rivé sur l'écran de son téléphone, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

Et, lentement, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ses débuts officiels d'héroïne se déroulaient bien mieux que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré.

* * *

Pendant que Marinette discutait allègrement avec sa meilleure amie, Félix regagnait lui aussi son domicile.

Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme se faufila par la fenêtre de sa salle de bain et se détransforma aussitôt.

« J'ai FAAAAAAAAAAIM », se plaignit aussitôt Plagg d'une voix geignarde.

« Je sais, je sais… », soupira Félix en se dirigeant vers un placard voisin.

Il l'ouvrit pour en sortir un camembert à l'odeur insistante, avant de tendre le fromage à son kwami en fronçant légèrement le nez. Que Plagg fasse preuve d'une telle passion pour une chose à l'arôme aussi désagréable resterait toujours un mystère pour Félix.

Laissant son minuscule compagnon à son festin, le jeune homme s'éloigna vers la sortie de sa salle de bain et pénétra dans sa chambre.

La pièce était gigantesque.

Du point de vue de Félix, elle était parfaitement symptomatique des problèmes relationnels qui caractérisaient son père. Ce dernier semblait persuadé de pouvoir compenser le manque d'affection dont il faisait preuve par une véritable démesure matérielle, ce qui avait valu à ses deux fils de se retrouver chacun avec des quartiers d'une taille indécente.

La chambre de Félix était parfaitement symétrique à celle d'Adrien. Même baie vitrée, même salle de bain, même mezzanine au niveau supérieur, même hauteur de plafond absurde. La même, en inversé.

Cet effet de miroir n'était cependant pas la seule différence entre les deux pièces. Au lieu des couleurs bariolées qui ornaient la chambre de son jeune frère, Félix avait quant à lui privilégié une décoration plus sobre. Une peinture d'un doux gris perle recouvrait des murs par ailleurs vierges de la moindre affiche, et au lieu des prises d'escalade qu'affectionnait Adrien se trouvait une seconde bibliothèque complétant celle déjà présente à l'étage supérieur de la pièce.

Félix s'avança dans la chambre, s'assit lentement sur sa chaise de bureau et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la montre qu'il portait au poignet. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, mais avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas encore trop tard pour contacter Adrien.

Maudissant pour la centième fois ces heures de décalage horaire qui compliquaient la moindre tentative de parler à son frère, Félix se pencha en avant pour allumer son ordinateur. Il attendit en tambourinant impatiemment des doigts contre son bureau que l'écran s'illumine, cliqua sûr une icône, ouvrit une fenêtre, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

A côté d'une photographie d'Adrien s'affichait un petit symbole vert, indiquant que le jeune homme était lui aussi connecté.

Félix lança immédiatement un appel vidéo et à peine une seconde plus tard, le visage souriant de son frère apparaissait face à lui.

« Hello, Félix ! », lui lança joyeusement le jeune homme, tout en adressant un petit salut de la main à la caméra.

« Bonjour Adrien », répondit Félix en souriant. « Enfin, je suppose que je devrais plutôt te dire 'Bonsoir' », ajouta-t-il en notant les lumières allumées dans la chambre de son frère. « Il n'est pas trop tard chez toi ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas », le rassura immédiatement Adrien. « Enfin, il fait déjà nuit depuis quelques heures, mais je ne comptais pas me coucher tout de suite. »

« Tant mieux », approuva Félix, satisfait. « Alors, quoi de neuf à Singapour ? »

« Bof, la routine… », répondit Adrien en secouant légèrement la tête. « Sincèrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu rester avec toi à Paris, parce que pour ce que ça change d'être ici… »

Intrigué, Félix haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour inciter son frère à en dire plus, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne manquerait pas de remarquer son expression.

« Je suis cloîtré à la maison la majorité du temps », énuméra Adrien en comptant sur ses doigts, « Je ne sors d'ici presque que pour mes cours particuliers ou pour des séances photos, et les seules personnes que je fréquente sont des français expatriés ici aussi. Donc en ce qui me concerne, je pourrais être en France, en Russie, à Singapour ou ailleurs, au quotidien ça ne change rien », conclut-t-il en soupirant lourdement.

« Et Père ? », lança Félix en jetant un regard incisif à son frère.

Il vit Adrien tressaillir légèrement et se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Fidèle à lui-même », répliqua finalement le jeune homme.

Adrien accompagna ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaules qu'il aurait sans doute voulu désinvolte, mais Félix ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont se tordirent ses lèvres, ni l'ombre peinée qui traversa un instant son regard.

« Le travail, toujours le travail », précisa-t-il. « Tu le connais. »

Le visage de Félix se ferma aussitôt et une étincelle de colère traversa son regard.

« Mais ça va, je t'assure ! », reprit Adrien en surprenant l'expression de son frère. « Et au moins, je peux parler avec toi. »

« J'aurai tellement voulu venir moi aussi », soupira Félix en réajustant machinalement sa cravate. « Si j'avais été là… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça », le rassura Adrien, tout en se penchant instinctivement vers son écran. « Je sais bien que tu voulais partir, mais tu ne pouvais pas laisser tes études comme ça. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Félix.

Ses études.

Une bien belle excuse pour derrière laquelle se cacher pour dissimuler le fait que Chat Noir ne pouvait guère s'exiler de Paris.

« D'ailleurs, à propos d'études, j'ai une super nouvelle ! », reprit Adrien, le regard brillant d'enthousiasme. « Père a enfin accepté que j'aille à l'école comme n'importe qui d'autre ! Ce qui veut dire que dès qu'on sera retour en France, je ferai ma rentrée au lycée. »

« Vraiment ? », releva Félix, surpris.

Gabriel n'était d'ordinaire guère enclin à accéder aux requêtes de ses fils, surtout lorsque ces dernières impliquaient de sortir de ce cocon doré qu'il avait soigneusement taillé à leur mesure.

Mais au vu de l'expression lumineuse qui éclairait à présent les traits de son frère, il n'y avait aucun doute quant aux paroles que venait de prononcer ce dernier.

« Vraiment », répéta Adrien avec un large sourire. « Je vais pouvoir aller en cours comme n'importe quel garçon de mon âge. Je vais pouvoir me faire des amis. »

« Ce qui ne sera pas du luxe », approuva Félix avec un rire sarcastique. « Parce qu'excuse-moi, mais Chloé Bourgeois est loin d'être un modèle en la matière. »

« Félix… », commença Adrien.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison », le coupa immédiatement Félix. « Cette fille est le croisement parfait entre une peste et une sangsue. Sincèrement, je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle Père accepte qu'elle soit aussi souvent chez nous, c'est parce que ça lui permet de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes quand il veut discuter avec le maire. »

« Ce n'est probablement pas faux… », approuva Adrien avec un petit rire honteux.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit un instant, puis les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement pour former le plus étincelant des sourires.

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'être », reprit-il joyeusement. « Et j'ai hâte de te retrouver aussi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les choses se passent plutôt bien ici pour Père alors je devrais être de retour dans pas si longtemps que ça. Il n'y a plus que quelques mois à tenir. »

Souriant à son tour, Félix hocha machinalement la tête.

Plus que quelques mois à tenir.


	5. Chapter 5

Les semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvantes pour Marinette. Tout le monde était désormais au courant de la présence d'une nouvelle héroïne dans la capitale. Tout le monde, y compris le Papillon, naturellement.

Et ce dernier paraissait farouchement déterminé à ne pas laisser passer une pareille aubaine. Les attaques se succédaient à un rythme infernal, ne laissant aux deux héros que peu de répit.

« Il sait que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience », grogna Chat Noir d'une voix sombre. « A mon avis, il pense que c'est sa meilleure chance de te prendre ton miraculous. Attaquer tant que tu apprends encore à te battre. »

Heureusement pour Ladybug, s'il devint vite évident que son coéquipier avait raison, les prévisions de Tikki s'avéraient tout aussi exactes. La jeune héroïne apprenait vite. Certes, il y avait encore de temps à autre un saut hasardeux, un yo-yo atterrissant malencontreusement sur la tête de Chat Noir ou un coup qui n'était évité que de justesse.

Mais au cœur du combat, Ladybug se découvrait chaque jour plus forte, plus vive, plus inventive qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Chaque affrontement nourrissait la confiance en elle qui lui avait fait défaut à ses débuts. Chaque bataille la rapprochait de l'héroïne qu'elle rêvait d'être. Loin d'être bridée par la peur, son imagination accompagnait elle aussi cette progression fulgurante, dépassant ses limites pour atteindre des sommets délirants.

Un jour, elle réussit à se défaire d'un de ses adversaires à l'aide d'une bombe de mousse à raser et d'un grille-pain emprunté à un habitant du coin. La fois suivante, elle utilisa avec succès une simple brosse à cheveux pour terrasser son ennemi.

Et sous la tutelle vigilante de Chat Noir, Ladybug n'eut rapidement rien à envier aux aptitudes extraordinaires de son partenaire.

Car Chat Noir jouait un rôle tout sauf passif dans l'apprentissage de sa coéquipière.

Sous ses dehors distants, il s'avérait être le plus attentif des partenaires, jamais avare en recommandations en tout genre et toujours prompt à veiller à la sécurité de la jeune héroïne. Plus le temps passait, plus Ladybug apprenait à apprécier ce jeune homme au caractère certes ombrageux, mais au dévouement sans faille.

Chat Noir était quelqu'un de rigoureux, voire même sévère. S'il faisait de son mieux pour soutenir Ladybug autant que possible, s'il se faisait parfois un plaisir de la taquiner sur son jeune âge, jamais il n'hésitait non plus à la reprendre durement s'il estimait qu'elle s'était mise en danger inutilement.

Mais en dépit de quelques épisodes qu'elle aurait souhaité effacer de sa mémoire, Ladybug ne tenait jamais très longtemps rigueur à Chat Noir pour ses remontrances.

Aux yeux de la jeune fille, il ne faisait aucun doute que son partenaire prenait son rôle très à cœur et qu'il s'appliquait à le remplir avec un sérieux des plus admirables. Suggestions quant à la façon de manier un yo-yo, cours improvisé sur la manière d'esquiver une attaque ou même tentatives maladroites de remonter le moral en berne d'une Ladybug prise de doute quant à ses propres capacités, rien n'échappait à l'attention du héros.

Quand il n'aidait pas Ladybug à apprendre à se battre, Chat Noir lui dispensait de nombreux conseils sur leur rôle de héros et la façon d'y faire face au mieux.

« Personne ne doit jamais connaître ton identité », lui confia-t-il un jour. « Pas même moi. Ces masques ne sont pas là que pour nous protéger », poursuivit-il en désignant son propre visage du doigt et en tapotant contre le matériau noir du bout de sa griffe. « Ils servent aussi à protéger tous ceux qui nous ont chers. Tu imagines ce qui pourrait arriver à ta famille si le Papillon apprenait qui tu étais ? A tes amis ? Ils seraient tous en danger. »

L'estomac noué à cette terrible idée, Ladybug hocha timidement la tête. Son père. Sa mère. Alya. S'il devait leur arriver la moindre chose, elle en aurait le cœur brisé, c'était une certitude absolue.

« Je suppose que tu as des personnes auxquelles tu tiens plus que tout », soupira Chat Noir, le regard soudain perdu dans le vague. « Moi aussi. J'ai… »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, puis secoua vivement la tête. Quand il replongea ses yeux dans celui de Ladybug, son expression avait repris sa sévérité habituelle.

« Bref, tu dois être prudente », conclut-il d'un ton si sérieux que sa coéquipière sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui traverser l'échine. « Pour toi, pour les tiens, et pour tout Paris aussi. Il n'y a pas que notre sécurité qui est en jeu. »

* * *

Parallèlement aux épuisants combats qu'elle menait contre les super-vilains et aux leçons de Chat Noir, Marinette devait également apprendre à composer au quotidien avec ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Elle s'était doutée que devenir Ladybug impacterait sa vie de tous les jours.

Mais elle n'avait clairement pas mesuré à quel point.

Au fait de jongler entre son emploi du temps de collégienne et ses devoirs d'héroïne s'ajoutait toutes sortes de contrariétés dont Marinette n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait à endosser le costume de Ladybug. Réussir à s'esquiver discrètement de sa salle de classe lors d'une attaque. S'assurer de toujours avoir une réserve de cookies sur elle en cas de besoin. Rester naturelle lorsqu'Alya parlait en long et en large de son alter-ego. Renoncer à des heures de sommeil pour finir des devoirs interrompus par l'arrivée d'un vilain. Mettre de côté des sorties entre amis pour rattraper lesdites heures, quand son corps épuisé criait grâce et l'implorait d'aller dormir sur-le-champ.

Mentir, tout le temps. Mentir sur les endroits où elle se trouvait, sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'était pas là où elle aurait dû être, sur ses prétextes pour s'éclipser.

Mentir, et en assumer les conséquences quand ses parents découvraient qu'elle avait raté des heures entières de cours.

Pour Marinette qui détestait peu de choses autant que le mensonge, le fait de devoir tromper sans cesse son entourage était certainement le plus dur à vivre. Mais la jeune fille avait parfaitement conscience de la nécessité de maintenir le reste du monde dans l'ignorance de sa double vie et bon gré mal gré, elle pavait désormais sa vie d'excuses toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres.

Puis, avec le temps, Marinette commença à trouver enfin son rythme.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines de dur labeur, elle put constater avec satisfaction qu'elle s'était parfaitement faite à sa nouvelle vie et à ses activités héroïques. Même Chat Noir commençait à se détendre lorsqu'il combattait à ses côtés, abandonnant enfin son masque de professeur pour se glisser pleinement dans son rôle de coéquipier.

Marinette n'aurait pas su dire combien cette évolution dans leur relation la rendait heureuse. Savoir que Chat Noir reconnaissait sa force, qu'il la considérait désormais pleinement comme sa partenaire plutôt que comme une héroïne en formation la comblait de fierté.

Au grand désespoir de Ladybug, Chat Noir n'en continuait cependant pas moins à la taquiner, la traitant de gamine en affichant ce sourire insolent qu'elle ne lui connaissait désormais que trop bien. Mais il s'autorisait également à laisser transparaitre des aspects de sa personnalité qui étaient restés dissimulés jusque-là, étouffés par son sens de la responsabilité.

Ladybug découvrait peu à peu un jeune homme pouvant faire preuve d'un humour assez cynique qui, trouvait-elle, convenait parfaitement à son caractère. Un héros dont la réserve naturelle n'en cachait pas moins de l'empathie et un sens aigu de la loyauté. Un garçon certes solitaire, mais qui semblait à présent apprécier sa compagnie au point de laisser transparaître ces émotions qu'il gardait jusque-là dissimulées derrière une carapace imperturbable.

Et surtout, Chat Noir la traitait désormais comme son égale.

Puis un jour, alors qu'ils combattaient un vilain particulièrement récalcitrant et que Ladybug suggérait un plan désespéré, Chat Noir lui souffla un « Ok, je te fais confiance » en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sentir une bouffée d'émotion envahir aussitôt son cœur. Elle connaissait désormais suffisamment bien Chat Noir pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon à prononcer ce genre de paroles à la légère. Pas s'il ne le pensait pas sincèrement.

 _« Je te fais confiance. »_

Ladybug n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un plus beau compliment.

* * *

« Au fait, tu as vu la dernière vidéo ? », s'exclama Adrien avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

« La dernière vidéo ? », répéta Félix en haussant un sourcil interrogateur face à sa webcam.

« Celle du Ladyblog », précisa son frère. « Avec la bataille d'aujourd'hui. Tu as vu la façon dont Ladybug et Chat Noir ont arrêté le vilain ? C'était _tellement_ impressionnant ! »

Assis à son bureau, Félix ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme d'Adrien.

Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, son cadet avait toujours suivi les exploits des héros de Paris avec émerveillement, ne manquant jamais de chanter leurs louanges à chacune de leurs apparitions.

Peut-être n'était ce qu'un simple engouement semblable à celui que beaucoup ressentaient pour Chat Noir et Ladybug. Peut-être que le récit des exploits de deux héros offrait à Adrien une échappatoire à la cage dorée dans laquelle il grandissait. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme ne cessait de vanter leur courage et leur abnégation, emplissant son aîné de fierté sans même s'en rendre compte.

L'enthousiasme qu'Adrien éprouvait pour tout ce qui concernait les protecteurs de Paris n'avait fait que croître avec l'arrivée d'une Ladybug dont l'âge semblait être proche sien.

Savoir que cette fille était quasiment aussi jeune que lui lui faisait se sentir plus proche d'elle que des autres héros et ne faisait qu'exacerber l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour elle. Depuis l'autre bout du globe, il s'émerveillait qu'une adolescente puisse accomplir de pareils exploits et lutter avec autant de courage face un adversaire qui faisait trembler la capitale depuis des années.

« Tu te rends compte que si ça se trouve, on a exactement le même âge ? », soupira-t-il d'un ton rêveur. « Sauf que moi je vis une vie normale – enfin, aussi normale que possible », corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit, « Mais elle, elle sauve Paris ! Cette fille est vraiment géniale ! »

En écoutant Adrien discourir sur les prouesses de ses héros favoris, le sourire de Félix se fit plus large encore.

S'il savait que Chat Noir n'était nul autre son propre frère…

* * *

La conversation s'éternisa encore quelques dizaines de minutes, avant que l'heure tardive de Singapour ne force Adrien à s'excuser en baillant et à couper l'appel pour aller se coucher. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son frère, Félix éteignit à son tour son ordinateur et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Poussant un lourd soupir, le jeune homme se passa les mains sur le visage.

Il était épuisé.

Le fait de devoir composer avec une autre coéquipière que celle avec laquelle il avait travaillé pendant des années sollicitait ses réserves bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les automatismes que Chat Noir avait acquis auprès de son ancienne partenaire ne s'appliquaient pas nécessairement à l'actuelle et plus d'une fois, le jeune homme avait été surpris par les réactions de cette Ladybug.

Parfois, là où sa précédente coéquipière aurait bondi dans les airs, la nouvelle décidait au contraire de foncer en armant son yo-yo pour s'en servir d'un bouclier. A d'autres au contraire, elle préférait opter pour une retraite prudente là où il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle parte à l'assaut.

Chat Noir devait lutter contre ses instincts, déconstruire des réflexes nés d'années de pratique pour s'adapter au style de combat de cette nouvelle venue. Le fait de se sentir responsable d'elle n'aidait en rien le héros et le forçait à faire preuve de deux fois plus de vigilance que ne l'aurait normalement demandé la situation.

Mais Félix savait s'adapter à toutes sortes de difficultés et avec le temps, ses interactions avec sa coéquipière devenaient de plus en plus fluides. De son côté, Ladybug s'améliorait de jour en jour, progressant à une vitesse si fulgurante que son partenaire peinait à y croire.

Cette gamine était douée, rien à redire là-dessus.

Un doux tintement attira soudain l'attention de Félix sur son téléphone. Le jeune homme sorti l'appareil de sa poche, le déverrouilla d'un geste machinal et baissa son regard vers l'écran.

L'alerte provenait d'une application de messagerie, à laquelle il s'était enregistré en utilisant des coordonnées factices et où il n'avait enregistré qu'un seul contact. Se redressant machinalement dans son fauteuil, Félix déchiffra rapidement les quelques lignes de texte qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux.

 _L : Hello ! Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer avec mon déménagement._

 _L : Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà si longtemps !_

 _L : Donc avec des semaines de retard : Félicitations pour ta nouvelle coéquipière !_

 _L : Comment ça se passe avec elle ?_

 _L : Vu d'ici, elle a l'air de bien se débrouiller._

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Félix. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais parler avec son ancienne coéquipière lui avait manqué. Un peu. Un tout, tout petit peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il croulait sous les amis, et ceux capables de comprendre sa situation étaient encore plus rares. Mais hors de question qu'il le lui dise.

Hélas pour lui, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, sa précédente partenaire ajouta aussitôt une ligne supplémentaire.

 _L : Et ça va, je ne te manque pas trop ?_

Retenant une grimace, Félix tapa une rapide réponse.

 _C : ça va._

 _C : Je m'en remettrais._

 _L : De mon absence ou de l'arrivée de la nouvelle Ladybug ?_

 _C : Les deux._

 _L : Courage, Chat, courage._

L'écran ne permettait guère à l'ancienne Ladybug de donner une quelconque intonation à sa phrase, mais Félix ne doutait pas un instant que ces derniers mots avaient été tapés avec une ironie affectueuse.

 _L : En tout cas je suis contente que les choses se passent bien avec ma remplaçante_.

 _L : J'étais assez inquiète._

 _L : A la fois parce que j'avais peur que votre duo ne fonctionne pas et parce que je sais que tu n'étais pas franchement ravi de devoir continuer à être Chat Noir pour quelques mois._

 _L : Du coup je suis rassurée._

 _C : Merci._

 _C : Les débuts ont été un peu compliqués, mais maintenant ça va._

 _L : J'imagine !_

 _L : Mais il fallait s'y attendre, c'est normal qu'il y ait un temps d'adaptation._

 _L : En tout cas j'ai vu des vidéos, je trouve qu'elle se débrouille très bien._

 _L : Même si j'ai eu un peu peur la première fois que je l'ai vue._

 _L : Elle a l'air tellement jeune !_

Félix ne put retenir un petit rire. Dire que la Ladybug actuelle affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'une gamine… Au moins, son ancienne partenaire partageait son opinion sur le sujet.

 _C : Ne m'en parle pas._

 _C : La première fois, j'ai cru qu'elle était en primaire._

 _C : Ce qui n'est pas le cas, heureusement._

 _L : Voit le bon côté des choses. Au moins ils auront peut-être la décence de t'épargner les rumeurs sur une prétendue relation Chat Noir – Ladybug._

Félix laissa échapper un grommellement de dédain au souvenir des très, très, _très_ nombreuses spéculations auxquelles ils avaient tous deux eu droit concernant la nature exacte de leur lien.

 _C : Comme s'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'on sorte ensemble_.

 _L : On est d'accord !_

 _L : Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu es tout sauf mon genre._

 _C : Pas d'offense._

 _L : D'ailleurs à propos de rumeurs et compagnie._

 _L : ça va du côté des journalistes ?_

 _L : J'imagine que ça a dû être la folie avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Ladybug ?_

Un nouveau grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Félix.

 _C : Tu n'imagines même pas._

 _C : Surtout la fille du Ladyblog._

 _C : Une vraie furie._

 _L : Chat._

 _L : Je t'entends presque bougonner depuis Rome._

De là où il était, Félix eut quant à lui l'impression de pouvoir entendre le rire de sa coéquipière. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle avait toujours trouvé son caractère ombrageux extrêmement divertissant. Et manifestement, le fait d'avoir abandonné son masque n'y avait rien changé.

 _C : Rappelle-moi pourquoi je te parle encore ?_

 _L : Parce que je suis un des rares êtres humains que tu supportes ?_

 _C : Touché._

* * *

Les semaines s'égrenèrent, rythmées par des apparitions de super-vilains de plus en plus sporadiques. Paris s'était à présent complètement fait à ses nouveaux héros et le Papillon semblait quant à lui avoir renoncé aux attaques incessantes qu'il avait fait subir à la capitale dans les premiers temps.

Bien que continuant d'accomplir consciencieusement son devoir de héros, Chat Noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à s'impatienter. Pas loin de six mois s'étaient à présent écoulés depuis qu'il avait changé de coéquipière et Maître Fu ne donnait toujours pas le moindre signe de vie. Adrien était à l'autre bout de la planète, son ancienne coéquipière vivait joyeusement sa vie à l'étranger, et lui restait emprisonné dans ce rôle qui le clouait à Paris.

Mais malgré ce sentiment de contrariété bien naturel au vu des circonstances, Chat Noir continuait de s'appliquer diligemment à sa tâche.

A la fin d'une énième bataille, fidèle à son habitude, il salua Ladybug en cognant son poing contre le sien pour célébrer leur victoire. Les deux héros s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux quand une voix affable les interpela soudain.

« Excusez-moi », lança le maire de Paris en s'approchant d'eux. « Est-ce que je peux vous parler un instant ? »


	6. Chapter 6

« Une quoi ? », s'exclama Ladybug d'une voix incrédule.

« Une cérémonie de remise de médailles en votre honneur », répéta patiemment le maire.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? », intervint Chat Noir en haussant un sourcil circonspect. « Nous ne faisons pas ça pour la gloire ou pour des récompenses. »

« Personne n'en doute un seul instant », répliqua Mr. Bourgeois avec un large sourire. « Mais Paris et ses habitants tiennent à vous remercier publiquement pour tout ce que vous faites pour eux, moi le premier! S'il vous plait », reprit-il d'un ton implorant. « Laissez-nous célébrer vos exploits comme il se doit. Nous organiseront une fête en votre honneur à tous les deux et en celui de votre ancienne coéquipière », poursuivit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Chat Noir. « Nous n'oublions pas non plus tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous durant ces années et ça sera l'occasion parfaite pour lui rendre hommage. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'être présents tout le temps », ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que les deux héros ouvraient la bouche pour protester. « Juste pour la remise de médailles qui conclura les festivités. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? », conclut-il en posant sur eux des yeux gorgés d'espoir.

Chat Noir et Ladybug se consultèrent brièvement du regard. L'offre du maire ne les enthousiasmait ni l'un ni l'autre, mais ils voyaient difficilement comment la refuser.

S'ils prétextaient un quelconque problème d'emploi du temps, Mr. Bourgeois se ferait certainement un plaisir de multiplier les propositions afin d'en trouver une qui leur convienne. S'ils déclinaient purement et simplement son invitation, ils prendraient le risque de froisser l'homme qui représentait les plus hautes instances de Paris et de peiner ceux qui tenaient à les remercier pour leurs efforts.

Un peu de temps, une médaille, ce n'était pas cher payé.

Ladybug jeta un dernier coup d'œil interrogateur à Chat Noir, qui lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

« C'est d'accord », lâcha-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers le maire. « Nous viendrons. »

« Parfait ! », s'exclama Mr. Bourgeois en se frottant les mains de satisfaction. « Disons dans un mois tout pile, ça vous convient ? »

* * *

Exactement un mois plus tard, c'est un Chat Noir d'humeur bien sombre qui bondissait sur les toits de la capitale.

La perspective de devoir affronter un hommage dont il ne souciait guère était loin de l'enchanter, d'autant plus que ladite cérémonie impliquerait certainement de devoir subir un discours pompeux et de répondre à moultes questions. Le jeune homme se serait volontiers passé de ce bain de foule mais hélas, certaines obligations sociales étaient difficiles à contourner pour les héros de Paris.

Après un dernier bond, Chat Noir se percha sur une cheminée et scanna les environs du regard à la recherche de Ladybug. Sa coéquipière et lui avaient convenus de se retrouver tous les deux avant la cérémonie afin de s'y présenter ensemble et le jeune homme était à présent arrivé sur leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour localiser Ladybug, dont la silhouette rouge vif tranchait sur le doux gris bleuté des toits d'ardoise. Sagement assise en tailleur, la jeune fille lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'il fallut un instant à Chat Noir pour réaliser qu'elle avait un livre, un cahier et quelques crayons étalés devant elle.

Intrigué, le héros s'approcha d'elle.

« Ladybug ? », lança-t-il sans autre forme de préambule.

Sa partenaire sursauta vivement en entendant son nom et tourna la tête vers lui, main posée sur le cœur.

« Chat Noir ! », s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. « Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir ! »

« Normal, tu étais occupée », répliqua le jeune homme en désignant les affaires de Ladybug d'un geste du menton. « Ça t'arrives souvent d'emmener tes devoirs avec toi ? », ajouta-t-il en apercevant des formules mathématiques sur le papier.

« J'ai des révisions en retard », marmonna Ladybug en faisant machinalement tourner un crayon entre ses doigts. « Et avant que tu me poses la question », poursuivit-elle en relevant vivement la tête vers son coéquipier, « non, mon nom n'est nulle part là-dessus. Aucun risque que je me fasse trahir par mes affaires, j'ai retenu la leçon. »

A demi-satisfait, Chat Noir hocha mécaniquement la tête. Il n'aimait guère l'idée de se balader avec des objets personnels sur soi lorsqu'ils étaient sous leur apparence de héros, et l'avait déjà fait vivement fait savoir à sa partenaire un jour où cette dernière avait mit sa propre identité en danger à cause d'un carnet de croquis égaré.

« Bon, la cérémonie commence bientôt », reprit-il en tournant la tête en direction de la mairie. « Cache-moi tout ça quelque part, on y va. »

Mais Ladybug ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au contraire, elle se raidit brusquement, à présent aussi immobile qu'une statue.

« Je... Je ne peux pas y aller », bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix contrite, les yeux soudain rivés au sol.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Chat Noir, incrédule. « Tu plaisantes. Le maire nous attend tous les deux. »

Cette cérémonie était déjà une corvée en soi pour le héros, alors y aller seul ? Hors de question. La perspective de devoir affronter le maire, son irritante fille et une armada de journalistes sans le soutien de sa coéquipière était aussi attrayante pour Chat Noir que d'avaler une poignée de verre pillé.

« Ce n'est… Tu ne comprends pas », répliqua Ladybug en lui jetant un regard désespéré. « Je n'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ pas le temps. »

« Ok », soupira Chat Noir en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« J'ai un contrôle de maths et je ne suis pas prête », gémit Ladybug en s'emparant de son livre et en l'agitant théâtralement sous le nez de son partenaire. « Absolument PAS prête. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le rater, j'ai déjà eu trop de mauvaises notes à cause des super-vilains. Parce que je loupais des cours ou que je ne pouvais pas finir mes révisions à temps, ce genre de choses. Du coup cette fois il FAUT que je réussisse ! », s'écria-t-elle sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, dans une parfaite illustration d'une crise de panique naissante. « Je pensais pouvoir avancer un peu en t'attendant mais je suis beaucoup trop lente ! »

« Écoute… », commença Chat Noir dans une tentative désespérée de couper court à ce torrentiel flot de paroles.

Il avait déjà noté depuis bien longtemps que sa coéquipière avait parfois une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre à parler sans discontinuer quand elle était tendue. Et aujourd'hui entrait clairement dans ce cas de figure.

« Si je n'ai pas une bonne note, je vais sûrement être punie », le coupa Ladybug en lâchant son livre et en se prenant la tête à deux mains. « Mes parents étaient déjà loin d'être ravis quand ils ont découvert que je n'étais pas en sport la semaine dernière, alors si je me met à rater mes contrôles...»

« Il reste encore toute la fin de journée et la soirée pour travailler », argumenta calmement Chat Noir, dans une tentative d'apaiser les inquiétudes de sa coéquipière. « ça ne te suffira pas ? »

« Si c'était autre chose que de l'algèbre, ça irait », s'exclama Ladybug d'une voix vibrante de désespoir. « Mais l'algèbre c'est mon gros point faible. Autant la physique ou la géométrie ça passe sans problème, mais l'algèbre… C'est trop… Abstrait. Je n'y comprends rien. Et j'ai loupé plusieurs cours à cause des attaques de super-vilains, du coup maintenant c'est encore pire », soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Alors il faut que je révise et que j'essaye de comprendre et que j'aie une illumination avant demain matin parce que sinon je vais avoir une mauvaise note et je- »

« Ok, ok, du calme », l'interrompit brusquement Chat Noir. « Fait-moi voir ça », ordonna-t-il en tendant la main d'un geste autoritaire en direction du livre qui reposait à présent sur les genoux de sa partenaire.

S'emparant de l'ouvrage, il le feuilleta rapidement du bout des doigts pour mieux le parcourir du regard.

Les programmes scolaires des collégiens n'étaient guère étrangers au jeune homme. Il lui arrivait régulièrement d'être sollicité par Adrien au sujet d'un devoir un peu trop ardu ou d'une leçon qu'il peinait à assimiler. Ainsi, si l'enseignement était loin d'être une vocation pour Félix, il n'en avait pas moins fini par se forger une solide expérience en venant en aide à son cadet.

Le regard de Chat Noir passa plusieurs fois entre le livre de mathématiques et Ladybug.

Cette fille avait l'âge d'Adrien. Mais en parcourant les pages, Chat Noir réalisa rapidement que les exercices auxquels son frère était soumis par ses professeurs particuliers étaient autrement plus difficiles que ceux destinés à un simple élève de troisième.

Bien.

Cela ne rendrait son idée que plus simple à mettre en oeuvre.

« Je te propose quelque chose », annonça-t-il à sa coéquipière après quelques minutes de réflexion. « Tu viens avec moi à cette foutue cérémonie.»

« Mais…», commença à protester Ladybug.

« Tu viens avec moi à cette cérémonie », l'interrompit Chat Noir sans ménagement, « Et en échange, je t'aide avec tes maths dès que c'est terminé. Je suis bon en sciences et j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Ça ne me posera pas de problèmes. »

Ladybug leva la tête vers lui, ses immenses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur d'espoir incrédule.

« Promis ? », articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Promis. »

* * *

Deux bonnes heures et une médaille chacun plus tard, Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient de retour sur le toit où la jeune fille avait dissimulé ses affaires le temps de la cérémonie. Leurs récompenses négligemment posées sur le côté, ils étaient désormais tous deux penchés sur le livre qui donnait tant de difficultés à l'héroïne.

Faisant preuve d'une patience admirable, Chat Noir reprenait sans rechigner tous les points qui posaient problème à sa coéquipière, cherchant des exemples concrets pour mieux l'aider à visualiser les théorèmes qu'elle peinait à comprendre et essayant d'éclaircir au mieux les leçons qui lui semblaient encore obscures. Dans un soucis de bien faire, le jeune homme allait jusqu'à prendre soin d'alterner ses explications théoriques avec des exercices judicieusement choisis, forçant ainsi Ladybug à mettre immédiatement en pratique tout ce qu'il tentait de lui enseigner.

Les yeux plissés de concentration, la jeune fille tentait à présent de résoudre un problème que venait de lui soumettre son partenaire.

Assis à ses côtés, Chat Noir posa un regard pensif sur elle.

Il n'avait plus en l'occasion de jouer les professeurs depuis qu'Adrien était parti à Singapour et cette séance de révision improvisée lui rappelait toutes ces fois où il aidé son frère. Toutes ces soirées où, installé aux côtés d'Adrien comme il l'était maintenant à ceux de Ladybug, il avait patiemment revu avec lui les leçons qui lui posaient problème.

Cette gamine ne lui faisait que trop se souvenir qu'il était l'aîné d'une fratrie, à qui la présence de son jeune frère manquait cruellement. Au cours de leur courte existence, jamais Adrien et lui n'avaient été séparés aussi longtemps et cette absence commençait à peser lourdement à Félix.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé », s'exclama soudain Ladybug, arrachant son partenaire à ses mornes pensées.

Se maudissant intérieurement pour cet instant de distraction, Chat Noir secoua vivement la tête et se força à reporter son attention sur sa coéquipière.

Perchés sur leur toit, les deux héros passèrent encore de longues minutes à travailler. Et enfin, alors que le soleil commençait presque à disparaître derrière la ligne d'immeubles qui se profilait à l'horizon, Chat Noir estima avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour son élève du jour.

« Bon, je pense qu'on a fait le tour », lança-t-il à Ladybug en se relevant. « Maintenant, rentre chez toi et couche-toi tôt. Et défense de réviser jusqu'à je ne sais quelle heure du matin », lui ordonna-t-il tout en pointant le doigt vers elle. « Je ne tiens pas à apprendre que j'ai perdu mon temps à tout t'expliquer parce que tu es tombée de sommeil devant ta feuille. »

Ladybug rassembla ses affaires en le remerciant chaleureusement pour son aide, puis se hâta de s'élancer du toit pour regagner son domicile. Le cœur étrangement lourd, Chat Noir la suivit un instant du regard, puis s'éclipsa à son tour.

* * *

Il ne fallut au jeune homme que quelques minutes pour regagner sa chambre. Il se détransforma sans perdre une seconde, s'empressa de nourrir un Plagg affamé, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un lourd soupir.

Aider Ladybug à réviser ses cours l'avait rendu nostalgique. Cette gamine ne lui rappelait que trop ces instants passés à soutenir son propre frère et combien ce dernier était actuellement loin de lui.

Adrien lui manquait.

Félix avait beau être de nature solitaire, il n'en était pas moins profondément attaché à son jeune frère et son absence commençait à lui peser. Il aurait aimé lui parler maintenant, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Juste le temps de dissiper cette sensation de mal-être qui étreignait son cœur et lui nouait la gorge.

Mais sa famille toute entière se trouvait à l'autre bout du globe et au vu du décalage horaire, Adrien était certainement endormi depuis longtemps. Quant à son père, Félix ne préférait même pas y penser. Lorsqu'on était en quête de réconfort, le glacial Gabriel Agreste était définitivement la dernière personne vers qui se tourner.

« Tu as une tête à faire peur », lui lança soudainement Plagg.

« Je te remercie », soupira Félix en desserrant machinalement sa cravate.

En terme de soutien moral, Plagg n'était clairement pas ce qui se faisait de mieux non plus.

« Je t'assure, c'est un désastre », reprit implacablement son kwami. « Je pense qu'il me faudrait un nouveau camembert pour m'en remettre. Non, deux.»

« Dans tes rêves », répliqua immédiatement Félix.

Alors que Plagg s'éloignait en bougonnant, le jeune homme sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il observa un instant l'appareil, songeur, avant de se décider à taper sur l'écran.

C : Salut.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut guère longtemps à attendre. Son ancienne coéquipière semblait vivre greffée à son téléphone et il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour que quelques lignes de texte apparaissent sous les yeux de Félix.

 _L : Hey, hello !_

 _L : ça va ?_

 _L : J'ai pu regarder la cérémonie en direct sur le Ladyblog._

 _L : C'était sympa._

Un sourire sardonique se dessina aussitôt sur les lèvres de Félix.

 _C : C'était atroce._

La réponse de son amie fut quasiment immédiate.

 _L : Ok, je rectifie._

 _L : C'était sympa vu de l'extérieur._

 _C : Voilà._

 _C : Parce que personnellement, rester debout sous le soleil pendant deux heures au beau milieu d'une estrade entourée d'une foule de gens ne correspond pas vraiment à ma définition de "cérémonie sympa"._

 _L : Non, effectivement._

 _L : On sais tous les deux que ta définition de "cérémonie sympa" c'est "absence de cérémonie._

 _C : Exactement._

 _C : Dommage que le maire semble persuadé du contraire._

 _L : J'imagine que ça devait être rude._

 _L : Tu avais l'air d'être à deux doigts de décéder d'ennui._

 _L : Ce qui aurait fait un peu désordre sachant que c'était une fête censée célébrer ta gloire, soit dit en passant._

Sa baisse de moral enfin oubliée, Félix ne put retenir un petit rire en s'imaginant la situation. Le célèbre Chat Noir terrassé par les discours assommants du maire de Paris, permettant ainsi à ce dernier de réussir là où Papillon avait toujours échoué jusque-là.

Voilà qui n'aurait pas manqué d'ironie.

 _C : J'ai survécu._

 _L : Félicitation._

 _L : Sincèrement._

 _C : Merci._

 _C : Mais rappelle-moi de cataclysmer la prochaine personne qui me parle de remise de médaille._

 _L : Voilà une proposition très héroïque._

 _L : Rappelle-moi de demander à la prochaine personne qui me contrarie de te parler de remise de médaille._

 _C : Voilà qui est très héroïque aussi._

 _L : J'ai le droit, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs._

 _C : Très drôle._

 _C : Est-ce que c'est le moment où je te demande pourquoi je te parle toujours ?_

 _L : Est-ce que c'est le moment où je te rappelle que j'ai une capacité quasi-infinie à t'écouter râler ?_

 _C : Tu marques un point._

 _L : Toujours._

Les deux anciens coéquipiers bavardèrent durant quelques minutes encore, échangeant plaisanteries et autres nouvelles plus sérieuses. Puis, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à son amie, Félix laissa tomber négligemment son téléphone sur son matelas et croisa ses longs doigts derrière sa nuque.

Le regard rivé au plafond, il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il n'avait rien contre le rôle de Chat Noir, mais le temps commençait à lui paraître long.

Il fallait définitivement qu'il parle à Maître Fu.

* * *

« J'ai réussi ! »

L'exclamation victorieuse de Ladybug prit complètement Chat Noir au dépourvu. Un nouveau super-vilain se baladait en ville aux côtés d'un flamand rose cracheur de feu, la capitale était en proie à la panique, et sa coéquipière était positivement rayonnante.

« Hein ? », fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre à sa partenaire.

« Mon contrôle de maths », précisa la jeune fille avec un immense sourire. « Celui pour lequel tu m'as aidé. Et bien, je l'ai réussi ! Jamais je n'ai eu une aussi bonne note ! »

Ladybug rayonnait littéralement de joie. Le regard pétillant d'allégresse, elle sautillait machinalement sur place, comme si son corps tout entier se trouvait être trop petit pour contenir son excitation.

Puis, soudain, faisant fi de la réserve habituelle qui existait entre Chat Noir et elle, Ladybug se jeta sur lui pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

« Tout ça c'est grâce à toi », s'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant avec tant de force que le jeune homme se demanda avec une pointe de terreur irrationnelle si il n'allait pas y laisser une côte ou deux. « Merci, Chat Noir ! »

Paralysé de stupéfaction, le héros mit un moment à prendre la mesure de la situation. La réaction de Ladybug outrepassait de très loin leurs limites habituelles et dans son euphorie, la jeune fille ne semblait guère s'en soucier.

Passé l'instant de surprise, Chat Noir se sentit tout à coup en proie à une bouffée de gêne aussi violente que subite. Ce genre d'effusions le mettait plus que mal à l'aise et il ne tenait pas à ce que cette manifestation de gratitude ne s' éternise.

« Stop, stop », s'écria-t-il en agitant maladroitement les bras de part et d'autre de sa coéquipière, avant de la saisir par les épaules pour tenter de la forcer à se dégager doucement. « Assez de proximité physique ! Ce n'est pas mon truc. »

« Pardon », s'excusa Ladybug en s'écartant aussitôt de lui.

Mais contrairement à Chat Noir, elle ne semblait pas embarrassée le moins du monde par sa réaction excessive. Au contraire, son regard rieur et sa posture confiante indiquaient clairement qu'elle était tout sauf contrite, au point que Chat Noir se demanda brièvement si se jeter ainsi au cou de ses proches n'était pas une habitude chez elle.

« Bref », lâcha-t-il en étouffant une quinte de toux gênée. « Assez perdu de temps. On a un vilain à arrêter. »

« Oui, allons-y », approuva Ladybug avec un immense sourire, tout en s'emparant de son yo-yo. « Mais encore une fois, merci », reprit-elle d'une voix vibrante de reconnaissance. « Vraiment merci. »

* * *

Le temps continua à s'écouler lentement, rythmé par des apparitions de super-vilains, des batailles à l'issue heureusement toujours victorieuse, et, à la demande de Ladybug, par quelques séances de révision supplémentaires. Et au grand désarroi de Félix, celui sensé prendre sa relève semblait se faire encore attendre.

Toutes les trois semaines environ, Félix contactait Maître Fu pour savoir ce qu'il en était de son successeur.

Et toutes les trois semaines environ, le Grand Gardien lui rétorquait implacablement que le temps d'abandonner son rôle de Chat Noir n'était pas encore venu.

L'été s'était à présent installé sur la capitale depuis plusieurs semaines et Félix commençait à désespérer de pouvoir rendre un jour son miraculous. Peut-être Maître Fu se moquait-il de lui depuis le début. Peut-être que la personne destinée à le remplacer n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être était-il condamné à rester enchaîné à Paris pour toujours, jouant le fidèle protecteur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Alors qu'il ruminait ces sombres pensées, Félix reçu soudain un appel d'Adrien. Le jeune homme cliqua aussitôt sur une petite icône verte et à peine un instant plus tard, le visage de son frère apparaissait sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Immédiatement, Félix nota quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Adrien. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de joie et son sourire lumineux était si large qu'il aurait pu faire le tour de sa figure. De manière générale, le jeune garçon paraissait vibrer d'un enthousiasme difficilement contenu.

« Bonjour », le salua Félix en haussant un sourcil intrigué. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

«J'ai une super nouvelle ! », s'écria Adrien d'une voix surexcitée. « Je rentre à Paris dans quinze jour ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Si les derniers mois avaient semblé longs à Félix, les jours qui suivirent l'appel d'Adrien lui parurent bien pire encore. Le temps avait l'air de s'être distendu, s'allongeant de façon inhumaine pour mieux user la patience du jeune homme.

Puis enfin, après deux interminables semaines à tourner en rond et à être, aux dires de son ancienne coéquipière, _« plus irritable encore que sa moyenne habituelle »_ , il reçut enfin deux messages. L'un de Nathalie, pour lui annoncer que son père se rendrait d'abord dans les locaux de la sa société avant de rentrer chez eux. Et l'autre, bien plus réjouissant, d'Adrien qui lui indiquait que son avion venait tout juste d'atterrir et qu'il arriverait bientôt.

Ces dernières minutes d'attente mirent Félix au supplice.

D'ordinaire, il était capable de faire preuve d'un sang-froid qui aurait même pu faire la fierté de son père. Mais là, il était question d'Adrien. De l'un des rares êtres sur cette Terre auxquels il était profondément attaché et sans le moindre doute celui auquel il tenait le plus. Leur enfance isolée et la disparition précoce de leur mère avait créé entre eux des liens dont la force dépassait ceux du sang, et se savoir désormais si proche de retrouver ce frère qui lui avait tant manqué donnait à Félix l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute prête à exploser.

Incapable de tenir en place, il se mit à arpenter sa chambre de long en large sous le regard exaspéré de Plagg.

« Tu peux toujours aller à l'aéroport à pied si tu es tellement pressé », lui lança le kwami d'une voix sarcastique. « Parce que là, je fatigue rien qu'à te regarder. »

Ne daignant pas gaspiller sa salive pour répondre à Plagg, Félix se contenta de lui jeter un regard furibond. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il décida de sortir pour attendre Adrien sur les marches de leur maison.

Le jeune homme dû patienter pendant encore quelques insupportables minutes avant que la luxueuse voiture conduite par le Gorille n'apparaisse enfin entre les grilles. Le garde de corps manoeuvra le véhicule avec habileté, lui faisant décrire une gracieuse courbe dans la cour avant d'interrompre finalement sa course exactement au pied du bâtiment. A peine la voiture s'était-elle arrêtée que la portière arrière s'ouvrit, laissant jaillir un adolescent aux cheveux d'un blond doré.

Adrien.

Enfin.

Félix sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie à la vue de son jeune frère. Sans même qu'il le réalise, les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurvèrent vers le haut pour dessiner une expression de bonheur sincère sur ses traits.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Adrien ferma vivement la portière de la voiture et leva la tête vers la maison. Dès que ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Félix, son visage s'illumina de l'un de ces sourires solaires qui donnaient l'impression à tous ceux qui l'approchaient d'être envahis par une douce chaleur.

« Félix ! », s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune garçon franchit en quelques bonds la volée de marches qui menaient chez lui, avant de s'arrêter à un mètre à peine de son aîné.

Adrien pila brusquement et se mit à trépigner sur place, luttant contre l'envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Félix n'aimait guère les manifestations d'affection trop démonstratives, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait que l'on envahisse son espace personnel. Adrien le savait parfaitement. Mais la joie de revoir son grand frère après cette difficile année de séparation était telle qu'il peinait à la contenir.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Adrien effaça la distance qui le séparait de Félix pour le serrer brièvement contre lui, avant de s'écarter tout aussi rapidement. Mains désormais posées sur les épaules de son frère, il était l'image même d'un bonheur si évident qu'il en était contagieux.

Les lèvres de Félix s'incurvèrent en un sourire indulgent. Adrien avait toujours eu une soif débordante d'affection, contrairement à lui. Mais aujourd'hui, l'ainé des fils Agreste était bien, bien, bien trop heureux de retrouver enfin son jeune frère pour se formaliser de retrouvailles un peu trop effusives à son goût. Ils étaient tous deux enfin réunis, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sentant soudain une brusque montée d'émotion lui serrer la gorge, Félix déglutit péniblement. En dépit de sa joie immense, sa pudeur naturelle le laissait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'exprimer pleinement ses sentiments. Il serra les mâchoires et se força à prendre une profonde inspiration, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour réussir à garder ce masque impassible qui était habituellement le sien. Il inspira, expira, inspira encore, jusqu'à sentir cette vague d'émotion refluer doucement.

Puis, lentement, il leva la main vers Adrien pour lui donner une petite tape affectueuse sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Je suis content de te revoir », réussit-il à articuler en souriant.

« Moi aussi ! », s'exclama Adrien avec un sourire plus large encore, tout en resserrant instinctivement ses doigts autour des épaules de son frère. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison. »

Félix se dégagea doucement, recula d'un pas et jaugea rapidement Adrien du regard. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le remarquer plus tôt, mais son jeune frère avait grandi d'une bonne tête durant son année passée à l'étranger. Certes, Félix le dépassait toujours de quelques bons centimètres, mais il était fort à parier que la croissance de son cadet ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Surprenant l'expression pensive de son frère, Adrien ne put retenir un petit rire. Il tendit la main vers le haut de la tête de Félix puis vers la sienne, mesurant théâtralement la distance qui séparait le sommet de leurs crânes.

« Méfie-toi, je te rattrape », lui lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça », rétorqua Félix en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Patience », répliqua Adrien, le regard pétillant de joie. « Patience. »

* * *

Tandis que le Gorille déchargeait les valises d'Adrien, les deux frères gagnèrent l'intérieur de leur domicile en bavardant gaiement.

Les heures suivantes filèrent à toute vitesse alors que les deux jeunes hommes profitaient joyeusement de leurs retrouvailles.

Allongé sur son lit, Adrien racontait ses derniers jours à Singapour et son voyage de retour. Il en décrivait les moindres instants avec force de détails, désireux de partager son expérience avec son auditeur. Assis sur la chaise de bureau de son frère, Félix l'écoutait patiemment, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses longs doigts fins jouaient machinalement avec l'emballage d'un des nombreux souvenirs que lui avait ramené Adrien. Ce dernier lui avait confessé ne pas avoir su quoi lui choisir et avait manifestement préféré dévaliser littéralement tous les magasins qui avaient croisé sa route plutôt que revenir les mains vides. Sacs, vêtements, aliments à l'apparence indescriptible et à la composition plus obscure encore, rien ne semblait avoir échappé à la folie dépensière du jeune mannequin.

Mais si Félix était flatté qu'Adrien ait ainsi pensé à lui, rien ne remplaçait l'essentiel : la joie de retrouver enfin son petit frère.

* * *

Si les retrouvailles de Félix avec Adrien avaient été on ne peut plus chaleureuses, celles avec leur père furent en comparaison affreusement glaciales. Après presque un an sans voir son fils aîné, Gabriel Agreste accueillit ce dernier avec autant de détachement que s'il avait salué le retour d'un de ses collaborateurs.

Félix et son père ne partageaient pas les meilleures relations du monde, le jeune homme en avait bien conscience. Trop réservés, trop fiers, trop semblables pour réussir à parfaitement s'entendre un jour. Mais malgré tout, une part du héros ne cessait de regretter que son célèbre géniteur ne se montre pas plus cordial avec ses proches. Pas forcément _beaucoup_ plus cordial, non. Au contraire, cela aurait été bien trop embarrassant pour que Félix s'en remette.

Mais si son père daignait un jour s'autoriser ne serait-ce qu'une parole amicale, un geste d'approbation, ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu montrer qu'il tenait plus à ses enfants qu'à de simples employés, nul doute que les choses auraient été bien plus simple pour leur famille.

Chaque rebufade de Gabriel Agreste, chaque nouvelle distance qu'il mettait entre son entourage et lui ne rappelait que trop bien à ses fils que la chaleur de leur foyer avait disparu en même temps que leur mère. Félix avait appris à s'y faire et n'attendait désormais plus rien de cet homme qui n'avait plus de père que le nom, mais il savait qu'Adrien en souffrait profondément.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, pour aujourd'hui, rien n'aurait pu assombrir le moral de Félix et d'Adrien. Peu importe les humeurs de leur père, peu importe ces longs mois passés chacun de part et d'autre du globe.

Ce soir, les deux frères étaient de nouveau réunis, et rien n'aurait pu leur faire plus plaisir.

* * *

A l'exception notable du retour d'Adrien, la vie de Félix continua de suivre tranquillement son cours durant la quinzaine qui suivit. Son ancienne partenaire lui fit remarquer que son humeur semblait s'être sensiblement améliorée par rapport aux journées précédentes, l'actuelle lui fit part de la même observation, et le Papillon continuait inlassablement ses attaques.

Rien de bien inhabituel, en somme.

A la fin d'un énième combat, Chat Noir salua Ladybug puis commença à s'éloigner en direction des bâtiments voisins. Regard rivé vers les toits, le héros sortit pensivement son bâton télescopique. Cela faisait déjà bientôt trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas cherché à joindre le Grand Gardien, et il était temps pour lui de le recontacter.

Avec le retour d'Adrien, le fait de rendre son miraculous avait perdu de son caractère urgent aux yeux de Chat Noir. Mais la soif de liberté du jeune homme n'en restait pas moins vivace et il lui tardait de se débarrasser enfin de ses responsabilités héroïques.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers les airs quand il fut brusquement interrompu dans son geste.

« Chat Noir ? », l'interpella soudain une voix. « Tu as un moment ? »

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête pour croiser aussitôt le regard malicieux de Maître Fu.

« C'est à quel sujet ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton circonspect.

Chat Noir avait beau savoir que le Grand Gardien tenait ses intérêts et ceux de Ladybug à cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier instinctivement quand il le voyait apparaître de facon inopinée. Avec la chance qu'il avait, Maître Fu venait certainement lui annoncer qu'il était condamné à jouer les héros pour encore les quinze années à venir. Au moins.

« J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi », répliqua le vieil homme avec un sourire satisfait. « Ton remplaçant est enfin prêt, tu vas pouvoir rendre ton miraculous. »

Chat Noir en resta un instant muet de surprise.

« M-Maintenant ? », croassa-t-il enfin.

« Après ton prochain combat, si tu veux bien », répliqua le Grand Gardien avec un petit geste de dénégation. « Cela te laissera le temps de faire des adieux en bonne et due forme à Ladybug », précisa-t-il en désignant une silhouette rouge qui disparaissait au loin.

Suivant son regard, Chat Noir hocha machinalement la tête.

« C'est d'accord. »

* * *

A peine rentré chez lui, Félix se hâta d'envoyer un message à son ancienne coéquipière pour l'informer de sa retraite imminente. Puis, remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit.

Rendre son miraculous.

Le jeune homme peinait encore à croire que ce moment était enfin arrivé.

Il ressentait la même curieuse impression de détachement que s'il avait été plongé dans un rêve, accompagnée d'un sentiment de soulagement immense.

A présent qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à abandonner son rôle de héros, il allait enfin pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à ses études. Il ne risquerait plus de devoir interrompre précocement ses examens pour aller combattre, ne vivrait plus sous la menace de rater un semestre à cause de ses obligations héroïques - avoir vu son passage en troisième année ne se jouer que de justesse alors qu'il était de loin l'élève le plus brillant de sa promotion lui restait en travers de la gorge encore aujourd'hui.

Et une fois son diplôme en poche, il pourrait chercher un travail sans craindre d'être renvoyé au bout de trois semaines en raison d'absence aussi intempestives qu'inexpliquées.

Mains négligemment croisées derrière la nuque, Félix laissa son imagination vagabonder. D'ici peu, un nouveau monde allait s'ouvrir à lui. Il pourrait enfin passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée loin de Paris si l'envie lui en prenait. Partir en week-end, peut-être même en vacances. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il avait renoncé par devoir et dont l'absence lui pesait de plus en plus au fil des ans.

Bientôt, il rendrait son miraculous.

Bientôt, il serait libre.

* * *

Une poignée de jours plus tard, Chat Noir participait à l'une des plus étranges batailles qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Vu de l'extérieur, il ne se passa rien de particulièrement extraordinaire. Une cuisinière contrariée dans ses élans créatifs transforma la Seine en une rivière de crème anglaise, tout en menaçant d'attaquer la capitale à coup de brownies volant. Rien de bien étonnant en soi. Les apparitions de super-vilains étaient devenues monnaie courante depuis ces dernières années et à l'exception de quelques malheureux touristes, personne à Paris ne s'étonna de voir de jeunes gens en costume de chat et de coccinelle s'élancer à la rencontre de cette femme qui tentait de semer le chaos partout où elle passait.

Mais pour Chat Noir, aujourd'hui avait une saveur particulière. Le jeune héros était terriblement conscient qu'il menait à présent son combat final. Que chaque bond, chaque esquive, chaque coup de bâton pouvait être le dernier, et que ces instants qu'il passait à se battre sur les bords de la Seine sonnaient le glas de sa carrière de héros.

D'ici peu, le Chat Noir que tout Paris connaissait allait disparaître pour laisser sa place à un nouveau venu.

Et lorsque l'affrontement prit fin et que le jeune homme cogna son poing contre celui de Ladybug, il se sentit soudain envahit par un sentiment de soulagement, mêlé d'une curieuse impression de nostalgie.

Le moment était enfin venu.

La fin de ce qui avait été son étrange existence durant de nombreuses années.

Le début de sa nouvelle vie.

« On peut se retrouver là-haut ? », demanda-t-il à Ladybug en désignant un toit voisin d'un bref geste de menton. « D'ici cinq minutes ? »

Ladybug lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, mais approuva aussitôt.

* * *

A peine quelques instants plus tard, les deux héros se tenaient debout face à face, au sommet d'un immeuble.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Ladybug, Chat Noir se passa pensivement la main sur le menton. Son éducation stricte et son rôle de héros l'avaient préparé à faire face à toutes sortes de situations, même les plus imprévues. Mais là, les circonstances étaient particulièrement inédites. Il ignorait encore comment formuler ses paroles, comment aborder ce sujet crucial dont il se devait d'informer sa jeune partenaire.

Avec sa précédente coéquipière, les choses avaient été plus simples. Tous deux avaient sentit le poids de leurs responsabilités leur peser de plus en plus au fil des ans, doublé de l'impression d'être prisonniers d'une vie qui ne leur convenait désormais plus. La décision d'abandonner leurs miraculous n'avait été que la conséquence naturelle des évènements et de leurs nombreuses discussions sur le sujet.

Aujourd'hui, la situation était clairement différente.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'abandonner leurs rôles de héros d'un commun accord, mais d'annoncer à une partenaire aux côtés de laquelle il se battait depuis déjà bientôt un an qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre brutalement fin à leur collaboration.

Chat Noir se sentit soudain envahi par une bouffée de nostalgie inattendue. Par une vague d'émotions qui lui se glissa implacablement dans ses veines, comprimant la poitrine comme un étau et faisant battre son cœur à grands coups fébriles. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que le fait de se séparer de sa partenaire puisse le toucher à ce point.

Félix était réservé, mais pas insensible. Il s'était attendu à être ému au moment de se séparer de la précédente Ladybug. De celle qui avait été sa coéquipière durant des années, de sa meilleure amie. Et il l'avait été, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Mais là, cette fille n'était qu'une gamine.

Et lui-même n'était qu'un héros en sursis depuis les premiers jours de leur partenariat, sachant pertinemment que leur duo n'était pas voué à durer et qu'un autre que lui était destiné à occuper son rôle.

Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi touché.

Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait fini par s'attacher à cette fille. Par éprouver une affection presque fraternelle pour cette adolescente volontaire et courageuse, pour cette gamine qui n'avait jamais hésité à faire face au danger en dépit de ses doutes, pour cette gosse capable d'éprouver plus de panique face à un contrôle de mathématiques que devant un vilain aux pouvoirs terrifiants.

Et aujourd'hui, il devait lui faire ses adieux.

« Comment te dire ça… », soupira-t-il.

« Comment dire quoi ? », répéta Ladybug, intriguée.

Gorge serrée, Chat Noir porta ses doigts à son torse dans un geste instinctif, comme pour desserrer sa cravate. Réalisant brusquement qu'il portait son costume de héros, il laissa retomber sa main.

« Aujourd'hui, c'était mon dernier combat », avoua-t-il soudain. « Je vais rendre mon miraculous. »


	8. Chapter 8

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Ladybug vacilla. Elle posa un pied en arrière, puis un autre, tanguant comme si les quelques mots de son coéquipier avaient fait se dérober le sol sous elle.

« Q-Quoi ? M-Mais… Ce n'est pas possible », balbutia-t-elle, les pupilles de ses immenses yeux bleus dilatés de surprise. « Il ne peut pas y avoir de Ladybug sans Chat Noir. »

« Effectivement », approuva le jeune homme.

Il laissa passer un instant de silence pour laisser à sa coéquipière le temps de s'imprégner de son annonce, avant de reprendre doucement le fil de son discours.

« Il ne peut pas y avoir de Ladybug sans Chat Noir, et c'est pour ça que tu auras un nouveau partenaire », poursuivit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Ton _vrai_ partenaire. Celui avec lequel tu étais sensée travailler depuis le début. Moi, je n'étais là que pour assurer l'intérim », précisa-t-il devant le regard perplexe que lui lança la jeune fille. « J'aurai dû prendre ma retraite en même temps que la première Ladybug, mais celui qui devait me remplacer ne pouvait pas reprendre tout de suite mon rôle. Mais là, c'est enfin bon. Ton véritable coéquipier va pouvoir prendre la relève et tu t'en sortiras beaucoup mieux avec lui qu'avec moi. »

« On fait une bonne équipe », rétorqua farouchement Ladybug, menton relevé en avant en un geste de défi.

Au vu de la lividité de son visage, visible en dépit de son masque, la jeune fille était toujours sous le choc de l'annonce de Chat Noir. Mais il en fallait manifestement plus que ça pour mettre à mal son sens inflexible de la loyauté.

« Et bien, tu en feras une encore meilleure avec mon remplaçant », répliqua Chat Noir avec un petit sourire. « Je te l'assure », affirma-t-il devant l'expression dubitative de sa coéquipière. « Maître Fu ne se trompe pas pour ce genre de choses. »

Ladybug secoua légèrement la tête, comme si ce simple geste allait remettre mécaniquement en place ses pensées chamboulées par la déclaration de son partenaire. Visiblement, elle peinait encore à assimiler l'idée que leur duo s'apprêtait à se séparer.

Mais une lueur déterminée apparut rapidement dans ses immenses yeux bleus, prouvant à Chat Noir qu'elle était déjà en train de commencer à aller de l'avant. De se mettre à imaginer un avenir sans lui à ses côtés, de réfléchir à tout ce qu'impliquerait son absence et l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu. Malgré lui, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté devant la réaction de sa coéquipière.

Cette fille savait s'adapter.

Et surtout, l'attitude de Ladybug rassurait Chat Noir. Car héros en intérim ou pas, le jeune homme ne s'en était pas moins attaché à sa partenaire. Il avait beau savoir que le Grand Gardien prendrait toujours les meilleures décisions possibles pour l'héroïne de Paris, il pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle et pour ce qu'elle allait devenir sans lui à ses côtés.

Ladybug saurait s'en sortir sans lui, Chat Noir en avait désormais certitude.

Et c'est tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

« C-C'est juste… C'est tellement soudain… », souffla finalement Ladybug d'une voix à peine audible, ramenant brusquement son partenaire à la réalité. « Enfin, je savais que tu voulais arrêter, mais… Mais pas forcément _maintenant_ », conclut-elle en levant la main en un geste d'impuissance.

« Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques jours », lui confia Chat Noir. « Mais j'étais régulièrement en contact avec Maître Fu à ce sujet, j'aurai sûrement dû te le dire », concéda-t-il en lui jetant un regard d'excuse.

Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux héros, chacun repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. En dépit du masque qui dissimulait ses traits, Chat Noir vit mille expressions traverser le visage de Ladybug à mesure que cette dernière réfléchissait aux derniers évènements. Stupéfaction, inquiétude, détermination.

Et tout à coup, à sa grande horreur, les yeux de la jeune fille se baignèrent de larmes.

« Donc... On ne se reverra plus ? », lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Plus jamais ? »

Un brusque élan de panique s'empara de Chat Noir.

Pas de larmes, non. Non, non, non. Il n'était pas doué pour gérer ça. D'ordinaire, c'étaient ses coéquipières qui s'occupaient de réconforter les victimes du Papillon et autres parisiens en perdition. Lui n'était bon qu'à empirer la situation, à effrayer les gens un peu plus ou à recevoir au mieux une indifférence polie devant ses piètres tentatives d'encouragement.

Pire encore, la détresse évidente de Ladybug ravivait en Chat Noir les émotions qu'il avait jusque-là réussi à maintenir à l'écart. Elle s'attaquait à lui sans vergogne, s'enroulait autour de son torse tel un reptile pour mieux comprimer ses poumons, résonnait dans son cœur comme un écho. La gorge nouée, Chat Noir déglutit péniblement, avec pour seul résultat la sensation d'une pierre qui tomberait lourdement au fond de son estomac.

Chat Noir prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser ce brusque afflux de sensations importunes.

Une fois qu'il sentit revenir son calme, il posa les yeux sur sa coéquipière. Ladybug tentait clairement de faire bonne figure, mais son regard brillant et ses poings serrés trahissaient son désarroi.

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme avait certes gardé contact avec sa précédente coéquipière, mais n'avait initialement pas prévu de le faire avec l'actuelle. Il était en train d'aller de l'avant, vers une nouvelle vie où cette Ladybug n'avait plus sa place.

Et surtout, il devait impérativement disparaître de l'existence de cette adolescente qui allait devoir continuer à protéger Paris sans son aide. Cette fille était vive et intelligente. Elle était à présent une héroïne accomplie et avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle se passait désormais parfaitement de ses conseils. Chat Noir ne pouvait pas se permettre de courir le risque qu'elle s'attache à leur ancien duo, au risque de mettre en péril celui qu'elle allait devoir construire avec son successeur.

Le plus raisonnable serait que leurs chemins se séparent définitivement, Chat Noir en avait parfaitement conscience. Ladybug ne serait que plus forte comme ça, et lui serait enfin totalement libéré de son ancienne vie.

Mais une part de lui-même ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner complètement cette fille aux cotés de laquelle il s'était battu depuis presque un an.

Le héros sentit un sourire ironique tordre son visage. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher facilement, mais rien de tel que le feu du combat pour forger des liens indéfectibles.

La décision du jeune homme fut prise en une fraction de seconde.

Passant son bras derrière son dos, il chercha son bâton à tâtons avant de le sortir d'un geste fluide. Il l'ouvrit pour accéder au système de communication qui y était intégré, tapa sur quelques touches et referma vivement l'appareil.

Presque aussitôt, un léger bip s'éleva depuis le yo-yo de Ladybug. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Chat Noir, qui hocha brièvement la tête pour l'encourager à consulter le message qu'il venait de lui envoyer. L'héroïne s'exécuta aussitôt et ouvrit son yo-yo, pour y découvrir un lien vers une application et l'identifiant d'un utilisateur.

« Ce nom de contact, c'est le mien », lui expliqua Chat Noir. « Je me suis inscrit sous de fausses coordonnées alors ça ne te permettra pas de savoir qui je suis. Mais quand tu en auras toi aussi fini avec toutes ces histoires de héros, et UNIQUEMENT quand ça sera le cas, je t'autorise à essayer de me contacter. »

Alors que Ladybug levait vers lui un regard emplit d'incrédulité, Chat Noir se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu, mais un au revoir », précisa le jeune homme en raccrochant son bâton dans son dos. « Mais que les choses soient bien claires », reprit-il ensuite. « J'en ai fini avec tout ce qui est super-héros et compagnie. Ce qui veut dire que je ne lirai aucun de tes messages tant que je saurais que tu es encore en activité. Ça », poursuivit-il en tapotant légèrement l'écran de sa coéquipière, « c'est pour _après_. Pour si jamais tu as envie de me retrouver une fois que tu ne seras plus Ladybug. Mais pour ce qui est de ta vie d'héroïne, il faudra que tu te débrouilles sans moi. »

Manifestement trop touchée par le geste de son partenaire pour réussir à articuler le moindre mot, Ladybug hocha fébrilement la tête. Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, elle se jeta dans les bras de Chat Noir. Déséquilibré, le jeune homme manqua de tomber à terre, n'évitant la chute que grâce à la force avec laquelle sa coéquipière le serrait contre son cœur.

Mains passées autour de lui, la jeune fille l'étreignait avec autant de force que si elle craignait qu'une puissance invisible ne l'arrache brutalement du sol.

« Merci, Chat Noir », articula-t-elle péniblement, le visage dissimulé contre le torse de son coéquipier. « Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Merci. »

Luttant contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de se dégager d'elle et de fuir ces démonstrations physiques qui le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise, Chat Noir prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, gamine, tu vas très bien t'en sortir », répliqua-t-il enfin, tout en tendant la main vers elle pour lui donner une petite tape affectueuse sur le sommet du crâne.

« Je ne suis pas une gamine », rétorqua Ladybug d'une voix émue.

Et pour la première fois depuis de longues et douloureuses minutes, Chat Noir se sentit soudain merveilleusement léger.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

Lorsqu'il regagna enfin son domicile, Félix se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Le jeune homme se sentait vidé émotionnellement. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait été haché méticuleusement avant d'être remit dans sa boite crânienne, que la pesanteur avait triplé d'intensité pour clouer son corps à terre, et que son être tout entier avait à présent besoin d'autant de repos que s'il venait de combattre des heures durant sans même une seconde de pause.

Si cette sensation n'était pas totalement inconnue à Félix, elle lui était néanmoins suffisamment déplaisante pour qu'il n'ait guère envie de réitérer l'expérience. Etouffant un grognement contrarié, le jeune homme se passa lentement les mains sur le visage.

Bientôt, tout cela serait fini.

* * *

A peine une heure plus tard, Nathalie frappait délicatement à la porte de la chambre de Félix, avant d'annoncer à ce dernier qu'un visiteur l'attendait dans l'entrée de la maison. N'ayant pas le moindre doute quant à l'identité de celui venu le voir, le jeune homme se leva sans même prendre la peine de poser la moindre question à son interlocutrice.

« Très bien, j'arrive », lança-t-il en emboîtant le pas à l'assistante de son père.

Alors qu'il progressait dans l'un des immenses couloirs de sa vaste demeure, Félix ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'impression d'épuisement mental qu'il avait ressenti au moment de quitter sa coéquipière s'était désormais dissipée, laissant place à un calme presque surprenant. Félix se tenait à présent à un tournant de son existence et pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi serein.

Il était prêt.

Il avait déjà fait ses adieux à Plagg, à Ladybug, à son ancienne vie.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à rendre son miraculous.

* * *

Quelques marches d'escalier plus tard, Félix se retrouvait face à Maître Fu.

« Bonjour, Félix », le salua le vieil homme avec un large sourire. « Je pense que tu m'attendais ? »

« Oui », approuva son interlocuteur. « Venez, suivez-moi », lui lança-t-il avec un bref geste de la main.

Félix guida le Grand Gardien jusqu'à la bibliothèque familiale, là où ils seraient tous deux assurés de ne pas être dérangés. A cette heure de la journée, Adrien était à l'un de ces nombreux cours particuliers auxquels leur père avait tenu à l'inscrire, tandis que leur illustre géniteur se trouvait encore à son travail. Personne ne devrait venir les interrompre.

Sans dire un mot, Félix leva sa main devant son visage. Il agita négligemment ses doigts dans les airs, faisant jouer les rayons de soleil de cette belle fin d'après-midi sur sa bague. Le métal argenté étincelait sous ses yeux, capturant la moindre lueur et la faisant glisser sur les formes rondes du joyau avec autant de fluidité que s'il s'était agit de lumière liquide.

« Bien », lança brusquement Félix en se tournant vers son visiteur. « Le moment est venu. »

« Oui », approuva sentencieusement Maître Fu.

Lentement, presque révérencieusement, Félix ôta cet anneau qui n'avait jamais quitté son doigt ces dernières années et le tendit au Grand Gardien. Mais à sa grande surprise, le vieil homme n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour s'emparer du précieux bijou.

« A vrai dire », lui annonça Maître Fu, « j'aurai une dernière requête à te faire. »

Passé un bref instant de surprise, Félix sentit une sourde colère gronder en lui. Après tous ces sacrifices, après ces interminables mois d'attente, le Grand Gardien osait lui en demander encore plus ?

« Quoi encore ? », répliqua-t-il, main toujours tendue vers le vieil homme.

« Et bien, j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui remette cette bague au futur Chat Noir », lui expliqua posément son visiteur. « Si tu le veux bien. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde », répliqua Félix d'un ton sec. « C'est à vous de faire ce genre de choses, non ? Pour autant que je sache, c'est vous qui vous êtes débrouillé pour donner ses boucles d'oreilles à la Ladybug actuelle. Et à l'ancienne aussi j'imagine. Pourquoi les choses seraient différentes cette fois-ci ? »

« Tu connais celui qui doit prendre ta relève », rétorqua Maître Fu en lui jetant un coup d'oeil perçant.

Félix sentit aussitôt un désagréable frisson lui traverser l'échine.

Jusqu'à ce point de la conversation, il n'avait ressenti rien d'autre qu'une merveilleuse impression de calme – bien que teintée d'un léger agacement. Mais l'attitude étrange du Grand Gardien lui paraissait de très mauvais augure. Et ce d'autant plus qu'au vu de l'expression contrite du vieil homme, ce dernier s'attendait clairement à que l'annonce de son successeur ne lui plaise guère.

« Qui est-ce ? », s'entendit-il dire d'une voix qui résonna curieusement à ses oreilles.

La réponse de Maître Fu fut immédiate.

« Adrien. »

* * *

Pétrifié de surprise autant que d'horreur, Félix resta un instant incapable de prononcer le moindre de mot.

 _Adrien._

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule et unique personne répondant à ce prénom. Adrien Agreste. Son jeune frère. Le dernier être au monde qu'il souhaitait voir se mettre en danger.

« C'est une blague ? », articula-t-il avec incrédulité.

« J'ai bien peur que non », répliqua le Grand Gardien en lui jetant un regard d'excuse. « Ton frère est le futur héros de Paris. »

Félix n'était pas un jeune homme aux colères explosives. Loin d'avoir des allures de tempêtes, ses mouvements d'humeur étaient des rages glaciales, de celles qui semblent chasser toute chaleur à des mètres à la ronde. Affronter le courroux de Félix, c'était faire face à un blizzard implacable qu'aucun geste ni aucune parole ne pouvait dégeler aisément.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le jeune homme braqua sur le Grand Gardien un regard aussi dur et froid que des pierres.

« Hors de question », gronda-t-il en refermant instinctivement son poing autour de son miraculous. « Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Les choses sont loin d'être aussi simples », soupira Maître Fu. « Les miraculous sont des artefacts d'une puissance extraordinaire et rares sont ceux à qui on peut les confier sans aucune crainte. »

« Alors oubliez ce que je vous ai dit à propos de rendre mon miraculous, je reste Chat Noir », assena le jeune homme en resserrant si fort sa main autour du précieux bijou que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchirent. « Mais laissez Adrien en dehors de ça ! »

Maître Fu jeta à Félix un regard compatissant qui fit aussitôt grincer des dents au jeune homme. Il avait toujours eu horreur d'inspirer de la pitié à qui que ce soit, et ce peu importe les circonstances.

« Félix...», reprit enfin le Grand Gardien. « Tu es un bon Chat Noir. Un très bon, même. Mais Adrien sera un _grand_ Chat Noir. Il est fait pour ça, je te l'assure. J'ai vu de nombreux héros porter ce miraculous et personne n'a jamais eu son potentiel. »

« Il a à peine seize ans. Seize. Ans. », martela Félix avec une exaspération évidente. « Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça. »

« Tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgé le jour où tu as reçu ton miraculous », objecta Maitre Fu. « Sans compter le fait que ta coéquipière actuelle était plus jeune encore, et tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle s'en sort remarquablement bien. »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune héros laissa échapper un grognement irrité.

« Félix... Je comprends ton sentiment », poursuivit le Grand Gardien d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. « C'est très noble de ta part de vouloir garder Adrien à l'abri du danger, mais tu ne pourras pas le protéger pour toujours. »

« Il y a une différence entre protéger quelqu'un et lui faire risquer volontairement sa vie », gronda Félix, tout repassant possessivement son miraculous à son doigt. « Je suis particulièrement bien placé pour savoir à quoi il s'exposerait en récupérant cette bague. Les combats, le danger, la peur que le Papillon ne finisse par s'en prendre à tous ceux auquel il tient... Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon frère. »

« Tu voudrais faire quoi ? », lança Maître Fu en haussant un sourcil circonspect. « L'enfermer dans sa chambre et l'empêcher d'exploiter son potentiel ? »

« ça me paraîtrait moins absurde », répliqua Félix d'une voix polaire.

« Et ça ne te rappellerai pas quelqu'un ? »

Félix pâlit brusquement, aussi choqué que si le Grand Gardien l'avait giflé.

Si.

Si, ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien quelqu'un.

Son père.

« Adrien est _fait_ pour être un héros », reprit Maître Fu d'une voix douce. « Et il sera le plus grand Chat Noir qui ait jamais existé. Tu peux parfaitement l'ignorer si tu le souhaites. Tu peux aller à l'encontre de ce à quoi il est destiné et tenter de le préserver de tout, comme tente de le faire votre père », ajouta-t-il en ignorant royalement le coup d'œil assassin que lui jeta Félix. « Mais tu peux choisir de l'aider. De lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais pour qu'il soit parfaitement préparé au rôle qu'il aura désormais à jouer. »

Préférant ne pas répondre, Félix laissa passer un instant de silence. Une sourde migraine commençait à pulser sous son crâne, donnant à toute tentative de réflexion des allures de défi incommensurable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau au bord de l'explosion et le cœur sur le point d'éclater.

Adrien. Chat Noir. C'était trop, beaucoup trop.

Levant instinctivement ses doigts de part et d'autre de son visage pour se masser les tempes, Félix prit une profonde inspiration.

Puis une autre, et encore une autre, cherchant à chasser cette douleur qui lui donnait l'impression que sa boîte crânienne allait se fendre en deux.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? », reprit-il finalement, tout laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. « Pourquoi me demander de lui donner la bague ? D'habitude, vous êtes le premier à faire des mystères à propos de tout. »

« C'est vrai », approuva Maître Fu. « Mais il s'agit d'une situation particulière et j'aime autant anticiper l'inévitable. Je ne ferai pas insulte à ton intelligence en prétendant qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une chance pour que tu ne devines pas le nouveau rôle d'Adrien en moins de trois semaines. »

Ignorant le soupir exaspéré que Félix ne tenta même pas de retenir, le Grand Gardien se redressa légèrement.

« Alors », poursuivit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. « Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ? »

Félix lui jeta un regard noir. Puis, machinalement, il passa un doigt derrière son col pour desserrer sa cravate, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que chaque mot qu'il allait désormais prononcer ne lui arrache la gorge.

« Nous sommes d'accord. »

* * *

Lorsque Félix regagna enfin sa chambre, il se dirigea droit vers sa salle de bain. Penché sur son lavabo, il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage durant de longues minutes, tout en prenant de profondes inspirations pour se forcer à conserver son calme.

Quand il se redressa enfin, ce fut pour apercevoir son reflet dans la glace. Son visage était livide, ses traits tirés, ses yeux encore écarquillés d'horreur. Si Plagg lui avait déjà trouvé une tête à faire peur, celle-ci battait sans nul doute tous les records.

« Et bien, on dirait que je vais finalement être dans les parages pendant encore un petit moment », ricana son kwami en voletant près de lui. « On va être voisins de chambre. »

« Plagg, tais-toi », répliqua Félix d'un ton acide. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Oh, ça va », ronchonna le petit être en laissant échapper un reniflement contrarié. « J'essayai juste de détendre un peu la situation. »

« Tu sauras que tu n'es pas très doué pour ça », rétorqua Félix sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers Plagg.

« C'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas très réceptif », s'offusqua son kwami.

« Plagg. Silence. »

* * *

Il fallut encore deux bonnes heures à Félix pour reprendre ses esprits et pour trouver le courage d'aller voir Adrien. Malgré ces interminables minutes passées à ressasser les récents évènements, il ignorait encore comment aborder le sujet crucial de son miraculous au moment où il entrait dans la chambre de son frère.

Et si Félix espérait avoir encore quelques minutes de répit, ses espoirs furent bien vite déçus.

Peut-être n'était-il finalement pas aussi doué pour dissimuler ses émotions qu'il ne le pensait. Peut-être qu'Adrien le connaissait si bien qu'il arrivait à deviner instinctivement ses changements d'humeur. Mais toujours est-il que son frère n'eut besoin que d'une poignée de secondes pour deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

« Tout va bien ? », lui demanda Adrien en le voyant arriver.

Il fallut à Félix tout le sang-froid du monde pour réussir à retenir le rire nerveux qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir de sa gorge.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il s'apprêtait à précipiter celui auquel il tenait le plus au monde dans une mer de danger, un océan de périls, et pire encore peut-être.

« Félix ? », insista Adrien, avant de s'approcher de lui en le dévisageant d'un air inquiet.

« Il faut qu'on parle », articula péniblement le jeune homme. « J'ai des choses à te dire et je… »

Félix s'interrompit brusquement, ignorant comment continuer. L'annonce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à son frère aurait demandé d'y mettre les formes, mais le tact et la délicatesse n'avaient jamais été son fort.

De plus en plus inquiet, Adrien se pencha vers lui et posa une main soucieuse sur son épaule.

« Félix, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Renonçant à continuer à perdre plus de temps, Félix prit profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son jeune frère.

« Je suis Chat Noir. »


	9. Chapter 9

« Tu...tu _QUOI_ ? », s'exclama Adrien, abasourdi.

« Je suis Chat Noir », répéta Félix d'une voix tendue.

Adrien resta un instant paralysé de stupéfaction. Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, et même du mal à y croire tout court. Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait fait une pareille annonce, il se serait déjà fendu d'un joyeux " _Bien sûr, et moi je suis Ladybug_ ". D'un " _Voilà une nouvelle chat-virante_ ". Ou bien encore d'un " _Je suis ho-noir-é que tu confies à moi_ ". Voire même des trois à la fois.

Mais là, il était face à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'était absolument pas en train de plaisanter.

Félix était Chat Noir.

Son propre frère était le héros de Paris.

Des dizaines de questions surgirent aussitôt dans l'esprit d'Adrien, s'entremêlant et s'entrechoquant dans la confusion la plus totale. Incapable de maîtriser cette violente tempête qui faisait rage sous son crâne, l'adolescent resta muet de stupeur, n'arrivant pas à formuler ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase cohérente.

Mais la surprise qui paralysait son cerveau disparut rapidement, chassée par une vive excitation comme le vent disperserait des nuages.

Félix était Chat Noir, et c'était de loin la nouvelle la plus exaltante qu'il ait jamais entendu de toute sa vie.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Adrien, faisant irradier le jeune homme d'une telle fierté que Félix ne put s'empêcher de sentir son amertume s'adoucir quelque peu. Il était toujours frustré par cette situation intenable, toujours en colère contre Maître Fu et ses décisions absurdes. Mais voir son jeune frère si heureux, si impressionné, si _fier_ de lui ne pouvait manquer de l'émouvoir.

« C'est GENIAL ! », s'exclama soudain Adrien, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa joie. « J'ai encore du mal à y croire ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles maintenant ? Si tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, je suppose que c'est parce que c'était un secret ? Comme dans toutes les histoires de super-héros ? »

Mais avant même que Félix n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Adrien fronça soudain les sourcils. Visiblement en proie à une brusque révélation, il se pencha légèrement vers son aîné.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as besoin d'aide ? », demanda-t-il abruptement. « Si oui, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive », ajouta-t-il avec conviction, ses yeux verts brillant d'une détermination farouche. « Je serai toujours là pour toi ! »

Songeur, Félix jaugea brièvement Adrien du regard. Il aurait menti s'il avait affirmé que la déclaration spontanée de son frère ne le touchait pas.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre sa suite, et le sort avait hélas désigné celui auquel il tenait le plus au monde.

Nul ne connaissait Adrien aussi bien que Félix. Et n'en déplaise à l'actuel Chat Noir en titre, Maître Fu ne se trompait malheureusement pas en affirmant que son jeune frère avait l'étoffe d'un héros. Sous ses dehors de mannequin prodige, Adrien dissimulait des trésors de compassion et un courage plus grand encore. Félix en avait cruellement conscience, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, jamais il n'avait vu Adrien assister à une injustice sans s'élever aussitôt contre elle, et il ne savait que trop bien combien que son frère n'hésitait guère à faire passer les intérêts d'autrui avant les siens.

Mâchoires serrées, Félix baissa les yeux sur l'anneau qu'il portait toujours à son doigt.

Adrien était intelligent, déterminé, prompt à venir en aide à son prochain. Mais il était aussi téméraire, têtu, impulsif. Sa bravoure pouvait se transformer en imprudence, sa sensibilité le pousserait peut-être à se mettre en danger de façon inconsidérée au lieu d'analyser calmement la situation. L'idée de le voir jouer les héros déplaisait à Félix au plus haut point.

Non, plus que ça.

La simple pensée qu'Adrien soit un jour Chat Noir le terrifiait. Elle l'effrayait tellement qu'il avait envie de hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales, d'arracher le miraculous de son doigt pour le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre, de remuer ciel et terre pour défaire lui-même le Papillon avant qu'il n'ose porter la main sur son frère.

Félix referma instinctivement le poing autour de sa bague.

Son être entier lui hurlait de ne pas donner ce bijou à Adrien.

C'était trop dangereux. Trop de risques, trop de coups, trop de combats.

Serrant ses doigts un peu plus encore, Félix baissa les yeux sur son poing fermé. Il était toujours temps pour lui de faire marche arrière. Certes, Adrien connaissait désormais son secret. Mais il ignorait encore qu'il était celui destiné à hériter de son miraculous, et rien n'obligeait Félix à le lui avouer. Il pouvait parfaitement garder sa bague, retourner voir Maître Fu pour le convaincre de le laisser conserver son rôle de héros, et protéger Paris à la place de son frère.

Oui.

C'était tout à fait possible.

Il avait encore l'occasion de réarranger le cours des choses à sa guise, en dépit de son sens prononcé du devoir, en dépit de la confiance que Maître Fu avait placé en lui.

Mais Félix était un homme de parole.

Et s'il avait eu le moindre doute, la phrase prononcée un peu auparavant par le Grand Gardien aurait eu tôt fait de le ramener à la raison. Les mots du vieil homme étaient restés gravés dans son cerveau comme une douloureuse marque au fer rouge, ne lui rappelant que trop bien à quel point son comportement avait failli égaler celui de son illustre géniteur.

La comparaison avec son père laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche de Félix. Il n'était pas Gabriel, à isoler ses proches du reste du monde, à les priver de tout ce à quoi ils aspiraient pour satisfaire le besoin maladif de les garder comme des oiseaux en cage.

Il n'était pas son père.

Il valait mieux que ça.

Dommage que le fait de savoir cela ne lui rende pas la tâche plus facile.

« Je vais prendre ma retraite », articula-t-il aussi péniblement que s'il venait d'avaler une poignée de gravier.

Chaque mot paraissait aussi lourd que du plomb, se coinçant dans sa gorge pour ne franchir ses lèvres qu'au prix d'efforts surhumains. Il voulait partir. Il voulait se taire.

Mais il se devait de continuer et de faire face aux inévitables conséquences qu'entraineraient ses prochaines paroles.

« Quelqu'un doit prendre ma place », poursuivit Félix d'une voix sombre. « Et ce successeur, c'est toi. »

Un instant de silence passa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Tu... Tu veux que je devienne le nouveau Chat Noir ? », balbutia enfin Adrien, incrédule.

Félix éclata d'un rire amer.

Non, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

« Tu as été choisi pour ce rôle », éluda-t-il soigneusement, tout en levant sa main devant ses yeux.

Luttant une fois de plus contre l'envie de partir immédiatement et d'arrêter là ce qui n'était pour lui qu'une lente et douloureuse séance de torture, il se força à ouvrir la main. Lentement, muscle après muscle, phalange après phalange, jusqu'à déplier enfin tous ses doigts.

Il ôta son anneau de son majeur avec mille précautions tout en tentant d'ignorer la désagréable sensation de poids qui lui pesait sur l'estomac, puis, avec un ultime serrement de cœur, le déposa dans la paume tendue d'Adrien.

A voir ainsi cette maudite bague reposer dans la main de son frère, Félix se sentit envahit par un implacable sentiment de fatalisme.

C'était fait. Il avait accompli sa mission, et placé volontairement Adrien dans la plus périlleuse situation qu'il soit. L'épuisement émotionnel qu'il ressentait était tel qu'il avait n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir, dormir et dormir encore, passer des semaines entières dans le royaume des songes et n'en réémerger que lorsqu'il aurait enfin digéré l'idée qu'il avait fait de son propre frère le nouveau Chat Noir.

Mais sa tâche était loin d'être finie.

Lui-même avait été parachuté dans son rôle de héros sans d'autres explications que celles que Plagg avait daigné lui fournir. Pour Adrien les choses seraient différentes, il y veillerait personnellement.

« C'est mon miraculous », lui confia-t-il d'une voix sourde. « L'objet qui te permettra de te transformer. »

« Et bien, il t'en aura fallu du temps », s'éleva soudain une voix geignarde.

* * *

S'extrayant péniblement de la poche de celui qui était désormais l'ancien porteur de son miraculous, Plagg se mit à flotter paresseusement dans les airs, dévisageant tour à tour les deux frères d'un air narquois.

« Et voici Plagg », soupira Félix en désignant le kwami d'un geste las.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Adrien fixa la minuscule créature sans rien dire, trop stupéfait pour pouvoir articuler le moindre mot.

« Woaw, c'est comme le génie de la lampe… », murmura-t-il enfin en se penchant vers Plagg, fasciné.

« Je ne suis pas un génie, je suis un _kwami_ », le corrigea aussitôt le petit être. « Je suis celui qui donne ses pouvoirs à Chat Noir. Le pouvoir de la destruction, pour être précis, mais ça ne doit pas être une surprise vu que ton frère se balade dans tout Paris depuis déjà des années. »

« ' _Balader'_ n'est pas tout à fait le terme que j'aurai utilisé », intervint Félix en soupirant lourdement.

« Oui, oui, si tu le dis », répliqua Plagg d'un ton désinvolte, tout en commençant à voleter dans la pièce.

Alors qu'Adrien passait machinalement sa nouvelle bague à son doigt, toujours abasourdi par l'étrange tournure des évènements, Plagg commença à faire le tour de la pièce.

« Je ne suis quasiment jamais venu ici, ça a l'air vraiment sympa », commenta le kwami. « Plus que la chambre de ton frère, en tout cas », poursuivit-il en ignorant le regard noir que lui jeta Félix. « Elle est d'un sinistre ! Toutes ces briques de papier qui trainent partout, franchement, quelle idée… »

« Ce sont des _livres_ , Plagg », siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« C'est ce que je dis, rien d'intéressant », rétorqua dédaigneusement le kwami. « Si au moins c'était du fromage… Quand je pense à toute cette place perdue… »

Tandis que Plagg continuait de geindre, Félix se pencha discrètement vers son frère.

« Tu vas vite découvrir que le fromage est le grand amour de sa vie », lui glissa-t-il en aparté.

Alors qu'Adrien hochait brièvement la tête pour indiquer à son aîné que cette information avait été dument enregistrée, Plagg jeta un bref coup d'œil à Félix.

« Le _camembert_ , s'il te plait », le corrigea-t-il vivement. « Rien ne vaut un bon camembert coulant et odorant… Mmmm… »

Ignorant royalement la grimace dégoutée qui se dessina sur le visage des deux héritiers de la famille Agreste, Plagg poursuivit ses explorations. Avisant soudain un baby-foot qui trônant dans l'angle de la pièce, il laissa échapper un cri de ravissement.

« Oh, c'est quoi ça ? », s'exclama-t-il. « ça brille ! ça se mange ? »

« Plagg, non ! », s'écria Adrien alors que le kwami se jetait sur l'une des figurines constituant le jeu pour lui mordre avidement la tête.

Mais l'objet était manifestement bien trop dur pour les petites dents de Plagg, qui ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur quand il referma ses mâchoires. Hélas, il en fallait manifestement plus que cela pour décourager le kwami. Après cette représentation miniature d'un joueur de football, il s'attaqua successivement à la manette d'un des jeux d'arcade d'Adrien, à l'une de ses coupes durement remportées lors d'un tournoi d'escrime, à une poignée de porte, avant de se mettre à jongler avec des stylos et de dévider un rouleau entier de papier de toilette à travers la chambre.

Adrien assista avec impuissance à la ruine presque méthodique du bel ordre qui régnait jusque-là dans la pièce, peinant à croire qu'une aussi petite créature puisse cacher un tel potentiel de destruction. En plus d'être incontrôlable, Plagg s'avérait également particulièrement fuyant, esquivant sans la moindre peine son nouveau partenaire chaque fois que ce dernier tentait de l'attraper.

Au bout de trois minutes à peine, la chambre avait pris des allures de champ de bataille et tout l'enthousiasme d'Adrien avait disparu pour laisser place à une profonde exaspération. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère, quêtant son secours.

Félix avait été Chat Noir pendant des années.

Il saurait bien comment arrêter cette chose infernale.

« Je pense que tu pourrais essayer de te transformer », lui conseilla Félix avec un sourire sardonique.

« Et comment je fais ? », lui demanda Adrien en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

« Tu n'as qu'à dire _'Plagg, transforme-moi'_ », répliqua immédiatement son ainé. « Pour ton information, tu as impérativement besoin de trois choses si tu veux pouvoir te changer en Chat Noir », poursuivit-il en levant trois doigts devant lui. « Ta bague, Plagg, et cette formule. Sans ça, tu ne pourras rien faire. »

« Ok », approuva vivement Adrien, avant de se tourner vers son kwami, poing théâtralement tendu en avant. « PLAGG, TRANSFORME-MOI ! »

« Non ! », s'exclama Plagg avec horreur. « Attend, je n'ai pas fini deeeee… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer la moindre parole de plus, le kwami fut aspiré dans la bague qui brillait au doigt d'Adrien. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une nuée d'étincelles d'un vert électrique entourait le jeune homme, puis se dissipait pour laisser place à un Chat Noir trépignant d'excitation.

« Trop cool ! », s'exclama Chat Noir en tendant ses mains gantées devant lui, pliant et dépliant les doigts pour mieux admirer les reflets lumineux dansant sur ses griffes.

« Et au moins, on est au calme… », soupira Félix en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

* * *

Alors que les dernières étincelles vertes achevaient de s'évanouir dans les airs, Félix releva la tête et dévisagea son frère avec une certaine curiosité.

Il avait suffisamment vu sa propre image dans les médias pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait dans son costume et les quelques différences que présentait la tenue de ce nouveau Chat Noir lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Le col d'Adrien était plus sévère que le sien, lui couvrant tout le cou là où son ancien costume possédait une échancrure dévoilant sa pomme d'Adam. Le rebord de ses bottes était plus bas, sa clochette plus petite, même la forme de ses gants n'était désormais plus la même.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Félix fut l'expression qui se dessina lentement sur les traits de son frère, visible en dépit du masque qui lui recouvrait désormais le visage.

L'incrédulité, d'abord. Puis une joie pure, presque enfantine, mêlée à une excitation presque palpable.

« C'est tellement, _tellement_ cool », répéta Chat Noir avec un immense sourire.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le jeune héros se ramassa sur lui-même pour s'élancer ensuite dans les airs, atteignant une hauteur que même les meilleurs athlètes professionnels ne pouvaient espérer approcher un jour.

Il ne toucha le sol que pour bondir de nouveau, visant cette fois-ci la rambarde de sa mezzanine. Il atterrit gracieusement, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se tourna vers Félix, une lueur de fierté brillant au fond de yeux verts. Après avoir adressé un petit salut effronté à son frère, Chat Noir se mit à marcher sur la balustrade, avançant avec un équilibre digne du plus expérimenté des acrobates.

Un sourire de plus en plus large sur le visage, il poursuivit sa progression jusqu'à atteindre le mur. Puis, un saut périlleux plus tard, il était de retour au sol, atterrissant souplement à un mètre à peine de son frère.

« Tu as vu tout ce que j'ai pu faire ? », s'exclama-t-il en désignant la mezzanine d'un large geste, le regard pétillant d'enthousiasme. « Les sauts, les acrobaties ? C'est incroyable ! Je savais que les super-héros étaient censés être plus forts que les humains normaux, mais le fait de pouvoir le _vivre_ … C'est… Je n'ai même pas les mots pour dire à quel point c'est génial ! », conclut-il en écartant les bras.

L'euphorie de Chat Noir était contagieuse et malgré lui, Félix sentit les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurver vers le haut. Lorsqu'Adrien souriait ainsi, il irradiait d'un tel bonheur qu'il en devenait un véritable rayon de soleil, capable de faire fondre les plus sombres humeurs de son frère.

Et présence ou non de masque, cela ne semblait rien y changer.

Bien sûr, cela n'effaçait guère l'inquiétude qui nouait toujours les entrailles de Félix. Mais la joie d'Adrien avait au moins le mérite d'atténuer sa rage impuissante qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant que son frère allait devoir prendre sa relève.

Au vu de la situation, Félix ne pouvait guère espérer mieux.

* * *

Au-delà de ses légitimes mouvements d'humeur, Félix ne pouvait s'empêché d'être surpris par la réaction d'Adrien devant le nouveau rôle qu'il aurait désormais à jouer. Son frère acceptait étonnamment bien la nouvelle, bien mieux que lui-même ne l'avait fait à l'époque.

Félix secoua machinalement la tête, comme pour chasser physiquement ces réflexions importunes.

Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard, mais pour l'heure, il avait lui aussi une tâche à accomplir.

Il avait un héros à former.

« Bon, assez joué », lança-t-il brusquement à Chat Noir. « J'ai encore plusieurs choses importantes à te dire. Des choses que tu dois impérativement savoir maintenant que tu es devenu le porteur d'un miraculous. »

Alerté par le sérieux de la voix de Félix, Chat Noir focalisa aussitôt toute son attention sur lui.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, l'ainé des fils Agreste n'aurait certainement pas manqué de sourire en voyant son frère réagir ainsi. Avec son calme soudain, son expression concentrée et son regard attentif, le nouveau héros de Paris avait l'attitude d'un élève assidu, ne rappelant que trop bien à Félix de longues soirées qu'il avait passé à aider son frère à travailler ses cours.

Mais là, il ne s'agissait guère de révisions. Il s'agissait d'apprendre tout ce qu'impliquait le fait de porter la bague du Chat Noir.

« Je vais te résumer l'essentiel », commença-t-il Félix d'une voix posée. « Premièrement », annonça-t-il en levant un doigt, « ton miraculous te permet de te transformer. Tu ne dois jamais l'enlever. Absolument _jamais_ », insista-t-il fermement. « Surtout pas quand tu es sous la forme de Chat Noir, tu redeviendrais aussitôt Adrien. »

Alors que Chat Noir hochait la tête en signe d'approbation, Félix poursuivit son discours.

« Deuxièmement », poursuivit-il en dressant un second doigt, continuant ainsi le décompte des différents points qu'il comptait aborder. « A part moi, personne ne doit savoir que tu es Chat Noir. Une identité secrète est faite pour rester secrète. Il en va de ta sécurité et de celle de tes proches. Troisièmement, en plus de tes super-capacités, tu as également un super-pouvoir appelé Cataclysme, capable de détruire tout ce que tu touches. Quand tu voudras le déclencher, tu n'aurais qu'à dire ' _Cataclysme'_. Mais attention, tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une fois par transformation, il demande beaucoup d'énergie à Plagg. Une fois que tu l'auras déclenché, tu n'auras plus que cinq minutes devant toi avant que ta transformation ne disparaisse. D'ailleurs, point quatre : pense à toujours avoir du fromage avec toi pour redonner des forces à Plagg, il en aura besoin. Cinquièmement, ton arme…. »

« Un bâton », compléta Chat Noir en passant son bras derrière son dos pour s'emparer de l'objet en question.

« Exactement », approuva Félix, « Et il peut… »

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus, Chat Noir appuya sur un bouton, faisant tripler l'arme de longueur.

« …s'étendre à volonté », conclut Félix en secouant légèrement la tête. « Ne brûle pas les étapes, Adrien. »

« Désolé », s'excusa son frère avec un petit rire contrit. « C'est juste tellement… C'est extraordinaire ! », poursuivit-il en faisant tournoyer son bâton entre ses doigts. « ça fait des années que j'admire Chat Noir et Ladybug, et maintenant j'apprends que je vais être le nouveau Chat Noir ! J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser ! »

« Ce qui ne te dispense pas d'écouter mes conseils », répliqua Félix en lui jetant un regard réprobateur.

« Je sais… », répliqua Chat Noir en se passant machinalement les doigts derrière la nuque. « En tout cas, il est beaucoup plus léger qu'il en a l'air », s'exclama-t-il en le lançant habilement dans les airs et en le rattrapant par l'une de ses extrémités.

Jambes légèrement fléchies, il donna quelques coups devant lui, effectuant de gracieux moulinets avec son arme.

« C'est un bâton, Adrien », souligna Félix en le regardant faire. « Pas une rapière. »

« Mais pour se battre, ça revient au même, non ? », répliqua Chat Noir, les yeux pétillant de malice.

« Tu ne diras pas la même chose quand il fera cinq mètres de long », rétorqua Félix avec un sourire indulgent.

Faisant se rétracter brusquement son arme, Chat Noir éclata de rire.

« Tu as raison », s'esclaffa-t-il. « C'est sûr que si jamais j'essayai de- »

Le jeune héros se figea brusquement en entendant le bruit de quelques coups secs frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Les deux frères échangèrent un bref regard affolé et en une fraction de seconde, Chat Noir bondit hors de vue d'un éventuel visiteur.

« Adrien ? Félix ? », s'éleva la voix de Nathalie depuis l'autre côté de la porte. « Venez, le repas est prêt. »

« Ok, on arrive », lui cria Félix en réponse.

Il attendit quelques prudentes secondes, puis, entendant le pas de Nathalie s'éloigner, il leva les yeux vers la mezzanine où son frère avait trouvé refuge.

« Bon, détransforme-toi », lui lança-t-il avec un petit geste de la main. « On reparlera de tout ça plus tard. »

* * *

Quand Félix regagna enfin sa propre chambre, presque deux heures plus tard, il referma la porte derrière lui en poussant un lourd soupir. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il se sentait tout aussi secoué que s'il avait été emprisonné des heures durant dans une machine à laver en marche. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'un seul souhait : s'écrouler sur son lit et dormir enfin.

Adossé à la porte, il se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Son corps tout entier lui semblait fait de plomb et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour se forcer à avancer.

Il avait à peine fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer légèrement dans sa poche. Les personnes cherchant à le contacter à une heure pareille étaient rarissimes et l'identité de celle qui cherchait à le joindre ainsi ne faisait guère de doutes pour Félix. Un bref coup d'œil à l'écran ne fit que confirmer les soupçons du jeune homme.

Un message de sa meilleure amie, quoi de mieux pour conclure cette folle journée.

 _L : Hello !_

 _L : Alors, la retraite ?_

Soupirant de nouveau, Félix secoua la tête avec une profonde lassitude. Il y aurait eu tant à dire. Son ultime combat. Ses adieux à Ladybug. Sa confrontation avec Maître Fu. L'abandon de son miraculous. Adrien.

Trop, trop, beaucoup trop de choses à raconter, et trop peu de neurones encore suffisamment vaillants pour s'atteler à une pareille tâche. Alors, incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps tant son cerveau lui semblait au bord de la surchauffe, Félix résuma les récents évènements de la seule façon qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 _C : Sincèrement ?_

 _C : Pleine de surprises._


	10. Chapter 10

A peine Félix eut-il envoyé son message que son téléphone vibra de nouveau entre ses doigts.

 _L : Pleine de surprises ?_

 _L : Comment ça ?_

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il était sûr de vouloir avoir avec qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à cette heure-ci.

Pour l'instant, l'épuisement physique et émotionnel qu'il ressentait était tel qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir. Oublier cette journée pour quelques merveilleuses heures et offrir enfin à son corps et son cerveau le repos qu'ils lui réclamaient tant.

 _C : Rien, oublie._

 _C : Désolé, la journée a été longue._

 _C : Je vais dormir._

Un long silence lui répondit, lui faisait un instant craindre que sa correspondante ne cherche à approfondir le sujet de sa surprenante journée. Que cela lui plaise ou non, sa meilleure amie avait toujours été étonnamment perceptive à son sujet. Déjà à l'époque de leur duo héroïque, elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était capable de déceler ses changements d'humeur avec une facilité déconcertante.

Félix était pourtant loin d'être le garçon le plus expressif au monde, loin de là. D'ordinaire, les gens le qualifiaient même de stoïque. De reservé. D'horriblement impassible. Cela n'avait pourtant jamais paru poser problème à son ancienne partenaire et les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient désormais semblaient ne rien y avoir changé.

Mais finalement, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes encore, seule une brève ligne s'afficha sur son écran.

 _L : Ok, bonne nuit._

Félix lâcha son téléphone en poussant un nouveau soupir, de soulagement cette fois. A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir enfin.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il réussirait à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Félix se réveilla avec l'impression d'être resté assoupi pendant des semaines entières. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son réveil lui indiqua qu'il avait dormi longtemps. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps.

Et beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion depuis qu'un petit être éternellement affamé était entré dans sa vie.

L'esprit encore engourdi, Félix se redressa sur un coude et écarta machinalement les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ne pas être réveillé par les éternelles complaintes de Plagg avait quelque chose de certes très reposant, mais de surtout d'étrangement irréel. Pendant des années, il avait subi les jérémiades de son kwami dès l'aurore et le silence qui régnait aujourd'hui dans sa chambre ne lui rappelait que trop le violent virage que sa vie avait pris à peine plus d'une quinzaine d'heures auparavant.

En cet instant précis, Plagg était sans nul doute avec Adrien.

Le nouveau Chat Noir.

Félix écarta ses draps d'un geste brusque et sortit de son lit. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de bain.

Adrien. Chat Noir.

L'idée que son frère soit désormais le nouveau porteur de son miraculous était toujours douloureuse pour Félix, mais malgré tout, il commençait curieusement à se sentir plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été la veille. Pas _beaucoup_ plus serein, certes. Le simple fait de songer aux épreuves qui attendaient Adrien lui donnait l'impression que son ventre se nouait d'angoisse, que sa gorge se faisait douloureusement sèche, que sa poitrine se serrait un peu trop fort pour qu'il puisse respirer convenablement.

Jamais Félix ne cesserait totalement de s'inquiéter pour son frère, c'était une certitude.

Cependant, il acceptait déjà mieux les choses.

Pas _bien_. Mais _mieux_. Ce qui était déjà une excellente amélioration au vu de la situation.

Peut-être cette trop longue nuit avait-elle été mise à profit par son cerveau l'aider à mieux s'imprégner du futur rôle d'Adrien. Peut-être la conviction profonde de Maître Fu et la réaction enthousiaste de son frère l'avaient marqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être avait-il toujours su au fond de lui que son cadet avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un grand héros et que son miraculous serait bien mieux à son doigt qu'au sien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'Adrien soit désormais Chat Noir, Félix se sentait désormais dans de bien meilleures dispositions qu'il ne l'était encore la veille.

Et c'était déjà un progrès inespéré.

* * *

Après s'être lavé et habillé, Félix récupéra le téléphone qu'il avait abandonné sur sa table de chevet. A peine eut-il posé les yeux sur l'écran qu'il y aperçut quelques lignes de texte, envoyées à peine une minute auparavant.

 _L : Hey, ça va ?_

 _L : Bien dormi ?_

L'appareil toujours en main, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le canapé qui ornait l'un des angles de sa chambre et s'y installa confortablement avant de répondre. Il avait ses soupçons quant à la raison pour laquelle son ancienne coéquipière le contactait ainsi et s'ils s'avéraient fondés, nul doute que leur conversation risquait de s'éterniser.

 _C : ça va._

 _C : Merci._

Il s'écoula plusieurs dizaines de secondes, avant qu'une nouvelle série de message ne commence à s'égrener lentement sur l'écran de son portable.

 _L : Je me demandais…_

 _L : Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'était dit quand on a décidé de rendre nos miraculous ?_

 _L : Est-ce que tu es toujours partant ?_

Félix considéra longuement l'appareil sans esquisser le moindre geste.

La discussion qu'ils avaient eue quand ils avaient tous deux choisi de quitter leurs rôles de héros.

C'était bien ça.

* * *

Alors que le silence du jeune homme commençait à s'éterniser, de nouvelles lignes de texte apparurent sous ses yeux.

 _L : Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé ?_

 _L : Si tu ne te sens pas prêt._

 _L : Ou si tu as changé d'avis._

 _L : Bon, si c'est le cas je serai extrêmement déçue, naturellement._

 _L : Terriblement, horriblement déçue._

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Félix se décida enfin à répondre.

 _C : Sans vouloir me mettre la pression ?_

 _L : Sans vouloir te mettre la pression._

Son amie marqua une légère pause, avant de poursuivre.

 _L : Non._

 _L : Blagues à part, je ne veux pas te forcer la main._

 _L : En ce qui me concerne, je suis toujours d'accord._

 _L : Mais si tu préfères que les choses restent comme ça, ça me va très bien aussi._

A son tour, Félix hésita un instant.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, sans doute aurait-il fait preuve de moins de réserve. Il aurait approuvé immédiatement l'offre de son amie, n'aurait pas perdu la moindre seconde avant de lui répondre. Peut-être même l'aurait-il contactée le premier pour lui rappeler cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite presque un an auparavant.

Félix s'était préparé à ce que ce moment arrive depuis déjà de nombreux mois, et jusque-là, jamais il n'avait eu le moindre doute.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes.

Jamais sa vie n'avait été aussi chaotique que depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Le jeune homme était passé par de véritables montagnes russes émotionnelles qui avaient manqué de faire exploser son cœur en morceaux et l'avaient laissées au bord de l'épuisement.

Félix n'était pas certain qu'un surcroît de nouveauté soit la chose dont il ait le plus besoin en cet instant présent.

Peut-être serait-il plus sage de prendre d'abord du recul. De se reposer, de reprendre des forces, de remettre de l'ordre dans son existence au lieu de la bouleverser un peu plus encore.

Mais d'autre part, peut-être que cette conversation était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se distraire de l'inextricable situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La décision du jeune homme fut prise en une fraction de seconde et à peine un instant après, il répondait enfin à sa meilleure amie.

 _C : Non, ça va._

 _C : Si j'étais contre, je te le ferai savoir._

 _L : Je n'en doute pas un instant._

 _L : Je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu n'es pas vraiment un modèle de délicatesse._

 _L : Surtout pas quand on essaye de te faire faire quelque chose qui te contrarie._

 _C : Normal._

 _C : Tu m'imagines accepter un truc qui ne me plait pas sans le dire ?_

 _L : Pas une seconde._

 _C : Tout ça pour dire que c'est ok pour moi._

 _L : Sûr ?_

 _C : Sûr._

* * *

A peine une poignée de minutes plus tard, Félix recevait la photo d'une jeune femme au regard pétillant de joie, assortie d'une longue et émouvante déclaration d'amitié. La gorge serrée, il parcourut rapidement le texte avant de reporter son attention sur la photographie.

Ces cheveux sombres, ces yeux bleus, cet immense sourire, ce visage à la fois si familier et si différent que celui qu'il avait toujours connu…

Sa meilleure amie.

Sans le masque.

Pour la toute première fois.

L'impression d'étranglement qui comprimait la gorge de Félix se fit plus forte encore, obligeant le jeune homme à desserrer machinalement sa cravate.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis. Les mots étaient trop faibles pour décrire l'intensité et la complexité des émotions qui le traversaient à l'instant où il découvrait les traits de la personne la plus proche de lui au monde à l'exception d'Adrien. A la seconde où il apprenait enfin le nom de celle aux côtés de qui il avait combattu durant des années et à qui il pouvait confier sa vie sans hésiter, même encore aujourd'hui.

Les mots étaient trop faibles, mais toujours était-il que Félix se sentait à présent au bord de l'asphyxie. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait dans ses tempes, que sa poitrine allait exploser, que son corps tremblait tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se lever sans que ses jambes ne le trahisse.

Félix secoua vivement la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Il avait eu sa dose d'émotions ces derniers jours. Suffisamment pour toute une vie, même. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et d'un doigt légèrement tremblant, se mit à taper une réponse.

 _C : Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?_

 _L : Chat._

 _L : Après des années d'amitié, des années à se battre côté à côte sans savoir qui on est..._

 _L : Le jour où tu découvres enfin mon nom, mon visage et je ne sais combien de détails sur ma vie, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que je me suis coupé les cheveux ?_

 _L : Je savais que tu n'étais pas un grand sentimental._

 _L : Mais à ce point..._

 _C : Je sais._

 _C : Mais à titre informatif, cette coupe te va très bien._

 _L : Un compliment ?_

 _L : Tu es malade ?_

 _C : Je deviens sentimental ?_

 _C : Je suppose ?_

 _L : ..._

 _L : C'est beau..._

 _L : Je suis émue._

 _L : Mais ne te force pas trop, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses un malaise._

Félix ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avec ou sans le masque, son ancienne coéquipière ne manquait décidément jamais de le taquiner dès que l'occasion se présentait.

 _C : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

Le regard rivé sur son écran, Félix prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'aimait guère faire étalage de ses sentiments, mais force était de reconnaître que la situation était on ne peut plus particulière. Mâchoires serrées, il tapa rapidement quelques courtes lignes de texte.

 _C : Plus sérieusement._

 _C : Ce n'est pas parce que je ne montre pas grand-chose que je ne ressens rien._

 _L : Je sais._

 _C : Je suis content de d_ _écouvrir enfin qui tu es._

 _L : Content seulement ?_

 _L : Pas même ému ? Touché ? Bouleversé ?_

 _L : Non, mieux._

 _L : Épaté._

 _L : Époustouflé._

 _C : Tu préfères que je me mette à faire de grands discours ?_

 _L : Mmm..._

 _L : Après réflexion, non._

 _L : Venant de ta part, ça serait un peu effrayant._

 _L : Comme un signe annonciateur de l'apocalypse, ce genre de choses._

 _C : Merci._

 _L : Pour la comparaison avec l'apocalypse ?_

 _C : Non._

 _C : Pour ne pas vouloir de grands discours._

* * *

Félix s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans son canapé. Il se sentait à présent étrangement calme, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Passée cette soudaine vague d'émotions qui s'était écrasée sur lui, il avait désormais la sensation délicieuse d'être dans une bulle douillette, à l'abri du monde extérieur et de ses tourments.

D'un geste presque nonchalant, il tapa deux mots sur son écran.

Deux mots qui allaient achever de sceller la promesse que Ladybug et lui s'étaient faite d'échanger leurs identités.

 _C :_ _Félix Agreste._

 _L : ?_

 _L : C'est ton nom ?_

 _C :_ _Oui._

 _L : Chaaaaat._

 _L : Félix._

 _L : Peu importe._

 _L : Je pense que tu dois remporter le prix de la pire annonce d'identité de toute l'histoire des Chat Noir et Ladybug._

 _L : Et de tous les autres héros possibles et imaginables._

 _C : Je préférerais dire la plus sobre._

 _L : C'est bien ce que je disais._

 _L : La pire._

 _L : Est-ce qu'au moins je peux avoir droit à une photo de toi pour me consoler_ _?_

 _C : Je suis à peu près certain que tu n'as pas besoin d'être consolée._

 _L : Exact._

 _L : Mais je suis aussi à peu près certaine que j'aimerai beaucoup savoir à quoi tu ressemble sans ton masque._

 _C :_ _Regarde sur Internet, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à me trouver._

 _L : Ah ?_

 _L : Pourquoi, tu es célèbre ?_

 _C : Un peu._

 _C : J'ai surtout des célébrités dans ma famille._

 _L : Ah oui._

 _L : Je vois ça._

 _L : Père styliste, frère mannequin..._

 _L : Hey, tu as été mannequin toi aussi ?_

Félix laissa échapper un grognement contrarié. Il aurait dû se douter que son amie ne mettrait pas longtemps à découvrir ce sombre épisode de son passé, mais il n'aurait pas refusé quelques jours de répit supplémentaires. Voire quelques années.

 _C : Brièvement._

 _C : Étrangement, ça n'a pas très bien marché._

 _L :_ _Laisse-moi deviner ce qui n'allait pas._

 _L : T_ _on côté souriant ? Coopératif ? Ta bonne humeur légendaire ?_

Malgré lui, Félix sentit les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurver vers le haut. Son ancienne coéquipière ne le connaissait que trop bien.

 _C :_ _Tout ça à la fois._

 _C : Je ne te cache pas que c'est une période de ma vie que je préférais oublier._

 _L : Hey, les chapeaux ça te va super bien !_

 _C : VRAIMENT oublier._

 _L : Grâce à toi j'ai une nouvelle collection de fonds d'écran pour mon téléphone._

 _L : Merci Félix._

 _C : Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te dire qui je suis._

 _C : Je mets immédiatement fin à notre amitié._

 _L : Impossible._

 _L : Tu m'adores._

 _C : …_

 _C : Hélas pour moi, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort._

 _L : Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _L : Je t'adore aussi._

 _C : Hélas pour moi._

 _L :_ _C'est mesquin._

 _C :_ _Je suis mesquin._

 _L :_ _Je sais._

 _L :_ _Et surtout ne change pas._

* * *

Quand la conversation prit fin, Félix s'étira de tout son long et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, satisfait. Il rechignait à l'admettre, mais cette petite discussion lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait permit de se vider la tête, mais plutôt de la remplir avec d'autres nouvelles informations pendant quelques merveilleuses dizaines de minutes.

Pendant un bref instant, il avait écarté le fait que Chat Noir était désormais Adrien pour se concentrer uniquement sur un agréable bavardage avec son amie.

Mais même les meilleures choses avaient une fin, et il ne pouvait guère se permettre de perdre plus de temps.

Il s'était assez inquiété, il s'était assez apitoyé sur lui-même, il s'était assez changé les idées.

A présent, il avait un héros à former.

* * *

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? », demanda Chat Noir en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu dois être préparé au mieux », répliqua Félix en faisant négligemment tournoyer un bâton entre ses doigts. « Le Papillon n'hésitera pas à exploiter la moindre de tes faiblesses pour s'emparer de ton miraculous. Tu dois être prêt. »

« Je sais », soupira Chat Noir en déployant son arme. « Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que je- Hey ! »

A l'instant même où Chat Noir tentait de finir sa phrase, Félix s'était fendu d'une attaque vicieuse, visant les genoux de son frère pour tenter de le faire tomber à terre. Le coup n'était pas assez fort pour entrainer le moindre dégât sérieux, mais suffisamment précis pour pouvoir déséquilibrer le jeune héros.

Mais Chat Noir esquiva avec habileté, bondissant dans les airs avant de ratterrir au sol avec la grâce de l'animal auquel il empruntait désormais le nom. Puis, se redressant d'un geste fluide, il fondit sur Félix pour lancer une contre-attaque. Il frappa une première fois, son arme métallique claquant avec un bruit sec contre celle en bois de son frère.

Encore un coup, deux coups, et le bâton de Félix s'envola soudain dans les airs.

Chat Noir rattrapa habilement l'arme, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se tourner de nouveau vers son frère que ce dernier se baissait d'un geste vif et pivotait sur lui-même, jambe tendue pour tenter de faucher celles du héros.

Heureusement, les réflexes surhumains de Chat Noir lui permirent d'esquiver cette nouvelle attaque sans le moindre mal et à peine un instant plus tard, il paradait hors de portée de son aîné.

« Pas mal », lança Félix d'un ton approbateur.

Le jeune homme se releva en époussetant machinalement son pantalon.

« Hey, que veux-tu, je suis un héros », répliqua Chat Noir avec un clin d'œil malicieux. « J'ai une future réputation à défendre. »

Se faisant soudain plus sérieux, il rangea son arme dans son dos et s'avança vers son frère.

« Dis-moi », poursuivit-il, « ça fait deux jours que tu m'as donné ton miraculous, que tu m'expliques tout ce que j'ai à savoir sur mon futur rôle et que tu m'aides à m'entraîner mais… Tu ne crois pas qu'on commence à avoir fait le tour ? Tes conseils me sont très utiles », ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'expression réprobatrice qui se dessina sur les traits de Félix, « mais pour ce qui est de l'entraînement, je ne suis pas certain que ce qu'on fasse puisse encore me servir. Tu es fort, mais se battre contre des supers-vilain n'aura certainement pas grand-chose à voir. »

Félix jaugea un instant Chat Noir du regard, puis secoua légèrement la tête.

« Effectivement », approuva-t-il finalement. « Les vilains seront plus puissants, plus rapides… Et n'oublies pas tout ce que je t'ai expliqué sur le fait de devoir coopérer avec quelqu'un en combat. Il faudra que tu apprennes à te battre en duo avec Ladybug. »

« Ladybug ? », répéta machinalement Chat Noir en s'empourprant légèrement sous son masque.

« Ladybug », reprit Félix d'une voix sentencieuse. « Se battre seul, ce n'est pas la même chose que se battre à deux. Vous allez devoir vous entraider et surtout, faire en sorte de ne pas vous gêner. Votre duo doit être une force, pas une arme supplémentaire pour votre adversaire. »

« Je sais, je sais… », répondit le jeune héros en hochant mécaniquement la tête. « Tu me l'as déjà dit. Plusieurs fois. »

Alors que Félix haussait un sourcil circonspect, Chat Noir reprit le fil de son discours.

« Je ne suis pas certain que rester à m'entraîner dans ma chambre soit très utile », commença-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. « S'il te plait… », l'implora-t-il en joignant les mains en un geste de prière. « J'aimerai tester mes pouvoirs à l'extérieur. Juste un petit tour du quartier, rien de méchant. »

Félix marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il n'était guère à l'aise avec l'idée de voir son frère se balader sur les toits de Paris. La violence de la réaction du Papillon à l'arrivée d'une Ladybug inexpérimentée restait encore gravée dans sa mémoire, et il préférait reculer d'autant que possible la rumeur d'un nouveau Chat Noir.

Plus le Papillon tarderait à apprendre qu'un nouveau héros était en ville, plus Adrien aurait de temps pour s'entraîner à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Mais d'autre part, son frère était loin d'avoir tort.

L'entraînement auquel il le soumettait chez eux avait ses limites et rien ne remplacerait la réalité du terrain.

« Je peux ? », insista Chat Noir en levant vers son aîné un regard de chaton battu.

Félix jeta un bref regard vers la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Paris, rendant la distinction entre l'ancien et le nouveau Chat Noir presque impossible à faire pour quiconque apercevrait malencontreusement son frère.

Poussant un soupir las, il se tourna vers le jeune héros et hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu peux », approuva-t-il avec une réticence évidente. « Mais ! », poursuivit-il aussitôt, levant la main pour prévenir un cri d'enthousiasme de la part de son frère. « Tu as exactement dix minutes. Pas une de plus. Et essaye de rester discret. »

« Promis ! », s'exclama joyeusement Chat Noir. « Merci, Félix ! »

* * *

Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Chat Noir s'élançait entre les toits de Paris. Il bondissait d'immeuble en immeuble, savourant la caresse du vent visage et l'extraordinaire vue sur Paris depuis les hauteurs, s'extasiant devant les nouvelles possibilités que lui offrait à présent son corps.

Le jeune homme s'émerveillait de cette impression de puissance que dégageait le moindre de ses gestes et de la myriade de sensations inédites qui déferlait sur lui. Sa transformation n'impliquait pas qu'une sensible amélioration de sa force physique et de son agilité, mais exacerbait aussi ses sens au point que Chat Noir ne savait plus sur quoi se concentrer.

Jamais il n'avait vu aussi loin ni aussi clair. Jamais il n'avait entendu d'aussi infimes sons. Jamais il n'avait été autant maître de ses gestes.

Ses réflexes surhumains lui offraient un contrôle prodigieux sur son corps, le faisant réagir en une fraction de seconde au moindre de ses désirs. L'adrénaline déferlait dans ses veines comme un torrent en furie, le rendant plus vif encore. Plus rapide, plus agile, plus précis.

C'était enivrant.

Grisant.

Chat Noir doutait de pouvoir se passer un jour de cette sensation merveilleuse.

Son cœur battait à coups lourds et réguliers, ses muscles répondaient au moindre de ses ordres, donnant à son corps des allures de mécanique merveilleusement huilée. Rapidement, Chat Noir se mit à tester les limites de ses pouvoirs, découvrant la sensation enivrante de se laisser chuter de plusieurs mètres depuis un bâtiment pour ne se rattraper qu'à la dernière seconde grâce à ses réflexes surhumains.

En cet instant précis, il se sentait invincible.

Et surtout, il se sentait libre.

Extraordinairement, merveilleusement libre.

Mais hélas, il ne pouvait profiter éternellement de ses fantastiques instants passés sur les hauteurs de la capitale. Fidèle à sa promesse, il fit demi-tour au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à peine et regagna sa chambre. Il se détransforma dès que ses pieds eurent touchés le sol et, ignorant les remarques plaintives de Plagg, se tourna aussitôt vers son frère.

« Alors ? », lui demanda immédiatement Félix.

« C'était GE-NI-AL ! », s'exclama Adrien, les yeux brillants de joie. « Je… Je n'ai même pas les mots pour dire à quel point c'était extraordinaire ! C'est le truc le plus incroyable qui me soit arrivé de toute ma vie ! », s'extasia-t-il sous le regard amusé de son frère. « J'ai pu sauter à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur, traverser le vide entre deux immeubles en marchant en équilibre sur mon bâton… Et ces sensations ! La vitesse, le son, et tout ce que je voyais… Je peux voir dans la nuit, tu te rends compte ? »

« Je me rend compte », répliqua Félix en souriant. « J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'essayer. »

« Oui, c'est vrai », approuva Adrien avec un petit rire, avant de laisser échapper un soupir rêveur. « C'était tellement… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre, tu vois… »

Surprenant l'ombre mélancolique qui traversa le visage de son frère, Félix tendit la main vers lui pour lui donner une petite tape affectueuse sur le sommet du crâne.

« J'imagine », murmura-t-il. « Allez, fini pour ce soir », poursuivit-il d'une voix encourageante. « Demain c'est la rentrée. »

Les traits d'Adrien s'illumina aussitôt d'un sourire solaire. La rentrée. Le lycée. Après des années passées à supplier son père de le laisser aller en cours avec des élèves de son âge, le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

Il allait pouvoir mener une existence normale.

Enfin, aussi normale que peut l'être celle d'un célèbre mannequin doublé d'un héros en devenir, mais peu importe.

Pour Adrien, une nouvelle vie commençait.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Adrien se présenta devant les portes de son lycée avec une boule au ventre et l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine à force de battre à tout rompre.

Les rentrées des classes n'avaient jusque-là jamais été une source de pression particulière pour lui. Après tout, difficile de s'inquiéter de la nouveauté quand on est prisonnier d'une routine aussi immuable que rébarbative. A chaque nouvelle année scolaire, il retrouvait d'ordinaire le même emploi du temps, les mêmes professeurs particuliers, la même sensation de passer à côté d'un pan entier de son existence.

Mais là, les choses étaient différentes.

Là, pour la première fois, il intégrait un lycée public.

Joie, appréhension et impatience s'entremêlaient au creux de la poitrine d'Adrien pour le rendre plus fébrile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'arrivait désormais plus à contenir l'excitation qui le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur et qui trouvait désormais une échappatoire physique, manifestée par des réflexes nerveux dont le jeune homme se serait volontiers passé. Passant pour la centième fois sa main sur sa nuque, Adrien traversa la cour de son nouveau lycée avec la sensation de franchir un lac de lave debout sur une fine passerelle.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi tendu, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi pressé de voir une chose s'accomplir.

Alors qu'il approchait de la porte de sa salle de classe, Adrien sentit un sourire joyeux se dessiner sur ses traits. Après tout ce temps, le grand jour était arrivé.

Il allait pouvoir aller en cours comme quelqu'un de normal. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Se faire des amis.

Enfin.

* * *

A peine quelques heures plus tard, le garde du corps d'Adrien ramenait le jeune homme chez lui le temps de la pause de midi. Gabriel Agreste avait certes autorisé son fils à suivre une scolarité classique, mais ses largesses s'arrêtaient là. Hors de question pour le célèbre styliste de laisser sa précieuse progéniture passer plus de temps que nécessaire hors du cocon familial, et Adrien avait dû renoncer à l'idée de manger avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe au profit de repas dûment supervisés par Nathalie.

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, le regard perdu dans le vague, Adrien laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

Il était arrivé en cours particulièrement optimiste, mais force était de reconnaître que le bilan de sa matinée était plus que mitigé.

Certes, il était désormais un lycéen comme les autres – enfin, _presque_ comme les autres, mais ceci était un autre sujet.

Certes, à l'exception de Chloé, tous ses camarades de classe étaient pour lui de nouvelles connaissances.

Mais quant à se faire des amis...

Ce dernier point s'avérait bien plus épineux qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

Adrien était quelqu'un de poli. De bien élevé. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait inculqué tout le savoir nécessaire pour qu'il soit capable de se tenir en société, et d'ordinaire il y arrivait brillamment.

Mais cette belle éducation ne l'avait hélas guère préparé à interagir avec des gens de son âge.

Adrien ignorait tout des us et coutumes en vogue au lycée et dans un premier temps, il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que Chloé serait dans sa classe. Son amie d'enfance avait certes un caractère que l'on pouvait poliment qualifier de « particulier », mais elle pourrait sans nul doute le soutenir dans ses tentatives de s'intégrer au reste des élèves. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais suivi de cours particuliers et saurait sûrement bien mieux que lui comment se comporter en classe.

Mais Adrien avait ensuite vite déchanté en constatant que son amitié avec Chloé semblait au contraire plus le desservir qu'autre chose.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle aimait affirmer, la fille du maire était tout sauf populaire. Et ce à juste titre, hélas. Elle prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à se montrer hautaine et capricieuse avec les autres élèves, attisant l'animosité de son entourage avec une aisance déconcertante.

Chloé était clairement le fléau de la classe, et Adrien était son ami.

Rien de mieux pour attirer la suspicion d'autrui.

Ainsi, à l'exception de son voisin de table – un sympathique garçon prénommé Nino -, les nouveaux camarades d'Adrien l'avaient considéré avec une certaine méfiance en découvrant ses liens avec Chloé. Ils l'avaient accueilli avec une prudente réserve, attendant de voir s'il allait s'avérer être une version masculine de la peste de la classe.

Bien que compréhensible, cette méfiance avait porté un léger coup au moral d'Adrien.

Et pire encore, il s'était disputé avec la jolie fille assise derrière lui à l'instant même où il l'avait rencontrée.

La faute à Chloé, une fois de plus.

Son amie d'enfance avait profité de l'absence de Marinette pour coller un chewing-gum sur son banc, espérant ainsi l'humilier devant toute la classe. Révolté par cette attitude, Adrien s'était aussitôt précipité pour tenter d'ôter ledit chewing-gum. Mais hélas pour lui, Marinette était revenue à cet instant précis et s'était aussitôt convaincue qu'il était l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague.

Elle refusait de lui parler depuis, et Adrien ignorait comment dissiper ce malentendu.

Certes, il aurait pu dénoncer immédiatement Chloé et ses actions malveillantes. Mais Adrien était un jeune homme fidèle en amitié, et il s'était sentit tenu au silence par une sorte de code d'honneur – code d'honneur auquel son amie d'enfance n'aurait quant à elle certainement jamais adhéré, d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était là. Il avait été dans l'incapacité de se justifier auprès de Marinette et devait désormais trouver un moyen de se racheter.

Alors que le véhicule dans lequel il se trouvait s'arrêtait devant les escaliers de sa maison, Adrien s'empara de son sac en secouant tristement la tête.

L'année était loin d'avoir commencé aussi bien qu'il l'avait escompté, et il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve un moyen d'améliorer les choses.

* * *

L'après-midi, Adrien revint en classe avec un projet en tête. Tout d'abord, il devait tenter de se réconcilier avec Marinette. Et ensuite, une fois cette périlleuse étape passée, il aurait tout le loisir de prouver à tous ses camarades qu'il n'était pas du même acabit que Chloé. Il pourrait alors essayer de se lier d'amitié avec eux, et peut-être même y parvenir.

« Bonjour, Marinette », lança-t-il joyeusement à sa voisine de derrière, déjà installée à son bureau.

En réponse, la jeune fille se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de lui jeter un regard soupçonneux. Puis, décidant manifestement qu'elle avait accordé assez d'attention à ce nouveau venu, elle détourna brusquement les yeux et elle se plongea dans la lecture du livre posé devant elle comme si ce dernier contenait les secrets de l'univers.

Adrien se laissa tomber sur son siège en poussant un lourd soupir.

Il allait manifestement falloir plus que des saluts cordiaux pour se racheter auprès de Marinette.

* * *

Alors qu'Adrien ruminait encore sa déception, le professeur entra à son tour dans la salle en réclamant le calme parmi ses élèves, puis commença le cours sans plus tarder. Une heure s'écoula sans le moindre incident à signaler, quand un premier hurlement de terreur s'éleva soudain depuis l'extérieur. Puis un second, puis un troisième.

De telles manifestations de panique étaient devenues coutumières dans les rues de Paris depuis l'arrivée du Papillon entre les murs de la capitale et étaient généralement symptomatiques d'une nouvelle attaque de super-vilain.

Une brusque déferlante d'adrénaline surgit aussitôt dans les veines d'Adrien, se répandant jusqu'au plus infimes recoins de son corps.

Le moment était venu pour lui de se battre.

De prendre la relève de son frère.

Adrien s'en sentait parfaitement capable. Jamais il n'avait eu le moindre doute, jamais il n'avait hésité ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde en apprenant qu'il serait désormais le nouveau héros de Paris.

Il était prêt.

Enfin, à l'exception d'un infime petit détail…

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre la chamade, tandis qu'un filet de sueur glacée descendait lentement entre ses omoplates. Félix lui avait donné mille et un conseils sur comment de se battre, comment se servir de ses pouvoirs, comment gérer les éternelles fringales de Plagg… Mais aucun sur la manière de s'éclipser discrètement d'une salle de classe en cas d'attaque.

La gorge soudain sèche, Adrien tourna brusquement la tête sur les côtés. A droite, à gauche, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Que devait-il faire ? Sauter par la fenêtre ? Simuler un malaise ? Déclencher une alarme et ensuite…

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! », s'écria brusquement Alya en bondissant de son siège, interrompant sans le vouloir les pensées affolées d'Adrien. « C'est une urgence ! »

« C'est surtout le Ladyblog », glissa Nino à l'oreille de son voisin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais c'est elle qui s'en occupe. Elle ne rate jamais un combat. »

Alors qu'Alya se précipitait hors de la salle, Marinette se leva à son tour.

« Moi aussi », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix claire. « J'ai une urgence… urgente ! »

Sans perdre un instant de plus, la jeune fille jaillit du banc sur lequel elle était jusque-là assise et se mit à courir en direction de la porte.

« Bon… », soupira le professeur en refermant son livre d'un geste las. « Avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus ridicules, est-ce que d'autres personnes ici ont des… urgences ? »

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Adrien pour lever la main au ciel.

* * *

Ladybug était nerveuse.

Non.

Inquiète.

Ou plutôt les deux à la fois, si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même.

Alors qu'elle s'élançait de toit en toit, enroulant son yo-yo autour des cheminées environnantes pour se balancer dans les airs, la jeune fille songeait à l'affrontement à venir. Elle était une héroïne expérimentée, rompue au combat depuis déjà de nombreux mois. L'imprévu faisait partie de son quotidien, la forçant à s'adapter à toutes sortes de situations et à repousser sans cesses ses limites.

Les supers-vilains étaient toujours synonymes de surprise. Pouvoirs, apparence, degré de dangerosité… La seule constante notable chez eux était leur obsession pour ces miraculous sur lesquels le Papillon voulait tant mettre la main.

Ladybug savait faire face à l'imprévisible.

Mieux que le plus expérimenté des gardiens de l'ordre, mieux que quiconque.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient sensiblement différentes.

L'inconnu ne venait pas seulement de l'adversaire qu'elle aurait à affronter, mais aussi de la personne aux côtés de laquelle elle aurait à se battre.

Ladybug ignorait complètement à quoi s'attendre en ce qui concernait son nouveau partenaire. Elle ne savait même pas si ce dernier allait venir la seconder dès aujourd'hui, ou si elle devrait au contraire se battre en solitaire en attendant qu'il ne prenne son rôle en charge.

Et s'il venait bel et bien, comment serait-il ? Réservé, comme l'ancien Chat Noir ? Ou au contraire, plutôt expansif ? Réfléchi ? Impulsif ? Efficace ? Aurait-il besoin d'être strictement encadré pour leurs premiers combats ? Saurait-il s'en sortir seul ? Il y avait tant de paramètres possibles que Ladybug en avait le tournis rien que d'y penser. D'ailleurs, à présent qu'elle y songeait, elle n'aurait pas non plus su dire si elle allait devoir faire équipe avec un garçon ou une fille. Son ancien coéquipier avait parlé d' _un_ remplaçant, mais il ne s'agissait peut-être que qu'un abus de langage.

En quelques mots, Ladybug était dans le brouillard le plus complet.

Mais au-delà de ces interrogations légitimes, sa principale crainte concernait la dynamique qu'elle aurait à mettre en place avec ce ou cette nouvelle venue.

Pour l'heure, elle ignorait tout du caractère de la personne aux côtés de laquelle elle devrait se battre. Est-ce qu'ils s'entendraient bien ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, passe encore. Comme le lui avait maintes fois répété son ancien partenaire, ils n'étaient pas là pour être amis, mais pour mener leur mission à bien.

Cependant, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à _travailler_ ensemble, à combattre en parfaite harmonie, les choses seraient autrement plus problématiques. Qui qu'ils soient derrière leurs masques, Chat Noir et Ladybug devaient impérativement former un duo indivisible s'ils voulaient pouvoir tenir tête au Papillon.

Qui que soit son nouveau partenaire, il fallait qu'ils puissent se battre côte à côte et se vouer une confiance absolue. Sans la moindre réserve, sans le plus petit doute.

Dans le cas contraire, leur mission courrait à la catastrophe.

* * *

Toujours pensive, Ladybug se percha en haut d'un immeuble pour tenter de localiser son adversaire du jour. Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, puis, yeux plissés de concentration, se pencha vers l'avant. Il fallait qu'elle mette de côté toutes ses préoccupations concernant son potentiel coéquipier et qu'elle se concentre sur son objectif.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour apercevoir un homme à la peau bleue, dont le regard hostile était cerné d'un masque noir. Cette nouvelle victime à la silhouette massive déambulait dans les rues dans des vêtements d'un blanc immaculé, qui rappelaient sans la moindre équivoque les tenues traditionnellement portées par les cuisiniers.

« Pas assez assaisonnés ! », hurlait l'homme à qui voulait bien l'entendre. « Ils disent que mes plats ne sont pas assez assaisonnés ! Et bien, si c'est du sel qu'ils veulent, ils vont en avoir ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit son bras droit vers un bâtiment.

Ou plus précisément, le canon à la pointe effilée qui avait visiblement remplacé cette partie de son corps. Là où auraient normalement dû se situer son avant-bras et sa main ne se trouvait désormais plus qu'un ensemble de tubes à l'aspect futuriste et striés de lignes bleu sombre, qui se rejoignaient là où auraient dû se retrouver ses doigts pour ne plus former qu'une fine ouverture.

Le vilain éclata d'un rire dément et une fraction de seconde plus tard, une ligne de sel jaillissait de l'extrémité conique de son canon pour venir frapper l'immeuble qui lui faisait face.

Et aussitôt, le bâtiment se transforma sous les yeux effarés de Ladybug. Murs de pierre, volets de bois, balustrades en fer forgé, tout se métamorphosa en une masse cristalline d'un blanc étincelant. L'instant d'après, l'homme s'attaquait successivement à un innocent passant et à une demi-douzaine d'arbres, les changeant à leur tour en une série de sculptures immaculées.

L'évidence apparut rapidement à l'héroïne. Que ce soient les constructions, les végétaux ou même encore les êtres humains, tout ce que touchait ce rayon d'une blancheur éclatante que projetait le vilain se transformait instantanément en une statue de sel. Il semait ainsi derrière lui un véritable champ de sculptures salines, menaçant de métamorphoser toute la capitale en un gigantesque amas de sel si personne ne l'arrêtait.

Mâchoires serrées, Ladybug se releva en dardant un regard résolu sur son ennemi.

Il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

Et vite.

Mais à l'instant même où Ladybug s'apprêtait à fondre sur son ennemi, une silhouette sombre surgit brusquement à ses côtés. Craignant un nouvel adversaire, l'héroïne recula d'un bond tout en se mettant instinctivement en garde. Muscles bandés, yo-yo tournoyant dans un sifflement strident, elle se tenait prête à réagir à la moindre attaque.

Mais le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaitre devant elle paraissait tout sauf hostile, au contraire.

Mains levées en signe de reddition, il s'avança lentement vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ladybug le regarda faire sans mot dire, pupilles dilatées de surprise. Le garçon qui se tenait à présent à deux mètres d'elle à peine avait à peu près son âge, des cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux verts pétillant de malice. Et surtout, _surtout_ , il était vêtu d'un masque et d'un costume d'un noir d'encre, dont les moindres détails rappelaient le physique d'un félin.

Ces oreilles sur sa tête. Cette ceinture qui pendait derrière lui comme une queue. Ces gants ornés de griffes.

Aucun doute n'était possible.

Ce garçon était Chat Noir.

Son nouveau partenaire.

« Salut ! », s'exclama joyeusement le jeune homme, tout en se fendant d'une courbette théâtrale. « Tu dois être la partenaire dont m'a parlé mon fr… mon kwami », se reprit-il à la dernière seconde.

Puis, se redressant, il posa fièrement un poing sur ses hanches et posa son autre main sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis Chat Noir », conclut-il avec un immense sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

Passé le bref instant de surprise que lui avait causé l'apparition de son nouveau coéquipier, Ladybug retrouva rapidement ses moyens.

« Enchantée », répondit-elle chaleureusement à Chat Noir, tout en cessant de faire tournoyer son yo-yo. « Je suis Ladybug. »

Alors que son partenaire se fendait d'une nouvelle révérence, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil incisif au vilain qui poursuivait son œuvre quelques mètres plus bas. Des myriades de questions dansaient encore dans sa tête. Des choses à demander à son nouveau partenaire, des interrogations qu'elle se posait encore sur leur duo à venir. Mais elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard à son nouveau coéquipier. Pour l'heure, ce Chat Noir et elle avaient un ennemi à neutraliser.

Comme pour mieux illustrer les pensées de la jeune fille, le cuisinier que le Papillon avait pris pour cible choisit cet instant précis pour métamorphoser l'immeuble voisin en une gigantesque structure de sel.

« Je propose qu'on remette les présentations à plus tard », s'exclama Ladybug en tournant vivement la tête vers Chat Noir. « Dis-moi », ajouta-t-elle en de fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux, « est-ce que ton kwami a eu le temps de te parler de tes capacités et de ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Les agissements de la victime du Papillon étaient certes préoccupants, mais Ladybug s'inquiétait au moins tout autant de la sécurité de son partenaire. Contrairement à elle, ce nouveau venu n'avait pas la moindre expérience et ce combat serait pour lui un rude apprentissage. Elle se devait de veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

Et avant tout, elle devait s'assurer qu'il en savait assez pour ne pas se mettre inutilement dans une position périlleuse.

« Mon pouvoir s'appelle Cataclysme, il me permet de désagréger la première chose que je touche avec ma main, et je n'ai que cinq minutes avant de me détransformer à partir du moment où je le déclenche », énuméra diligemment Chat Noir en levant successivement trois doigts devant lui. « Je te passe les détails sur l'appétit démesuré de mon kwami », conclut-il avec un petit rire, « mais j'ai eu pas mal d'explications. Je ne prétends pas tout savoir, mais je suppose que j'ai au moins les bases. »

Rassurée, Ladybug hocha la tête en souriant. Son coéquipier avait l'air de connaître le minimum syndical sur le fonctionnement de ses pouvoirs, ce qui était déjà une excellente chose.

Pour tout le reste, seule l'expérience leur en dirait plus.

« Il va falloir qu'on trouve l'objet dans lequel s'est dissimulé l'akuma et qu'on le détruise », poursuivit la jeune fille. « Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ? »

« Au poil », répliqua Chat Noir avec un clin d'œil espiègle. « Parce que je suis un chat, tu comprends ? », poursuivit-il alors que sa coéquipière lui jetait un regard effaré.

Dire que Ladybug était stupéfaite était un doux euphémisme.

Elle qui était habituée à un partenaire au sérieux inattaquable n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour se retrouver à écouter des plaisanteries sur les toits de Paris, et ce tandis qu'un vilain semait allègrement le chaos dans la capitale.

« Plus sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi », reprit-il Chat Noir d'un ton soudain grave, ramenant brusquement la jeune fille à la réalité. « Je débute, mais je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider. »

Ladybug le jaugea un instant du regard, cherchant en lui la plus petite trace de malice.

Mais l'expression désinvolte de son coéquipier semblait s'être évaporée encore plus rapidement qu'une étincelle de gentillesse dans le cœur de Chloé Bourgeois. Que ce soit la lueur résolue qui brillait dans ses yeux verts, son menton fièrement relevé ou son corps tendu comme s'il se tenait déjà prêt au combat, tout dans son attitude reflétait une détermination des plus absolues.

Soulagée, l'héroïne se détourna de son partenaire pour reporter enfin son attention la victime du Papillon.

« Ok », s'écria-t-elle d'une voix claire. « On y va ! »

* * *

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Ladybug effectua une rapide course sur le toit de l'immeuble puis sauta en direction du trottoir, près d'une dizaine de mètres en contrebas.

Chat Noir ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à réagir. Son corps pouvait supporter une pareille chute, il le savait. Alors, sans montrer la moindre hésitation, il s'élança à la suite de sa coéquipière et bondit à son tour dans le vide. A peine un instant plus tard, il atterrissait aux côtés de la jeune fille en faisant tournoyer théâtralement son bâton.

L'apparition spectaculaire des deux héros ne passa pas inaperçue pour leur ennemi. Les yeux brûlant de rage, il se tourna vers eux d'un geste bien plus vif que ne l'aurait laissé supposer sa corpulence massive.

« Donnez-moi vos miraculous ! », leur hurla-t-il d'une voix chargée de haine. « Et après ça, je serai libre de faire comprendre à tout Paris ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de mes plats ! »

« Je pense que le message est déjà suffisamment passé », rétorqua Ladybug en braquant sur lui un regard résolu. « Et nous ne vous donnerons pas nos miraculous. »

« Alors, j'irai les chercher moi-même », répliqua son adversaire en tendant son bras droit devant lui.

Et presque immédiatement, un puissant jet de sel jaillit de l'extrémité du canon qui avait remplacé cette partie de son corps.

« Chat Noir, attention ! », hurla Ladybug en bondissant sur le côté.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas attendu le signal de sa coéquipière pour réagir. Dès l'instant où le super-vilain avait armé son tir, il s'était instinctivement mit en garde, jambes fléchies pour se tenir prêt à s'élancer à tout moment.

Comme propulsé par un ressort, il sauta dans la direction opposée à celle choisie par Ladybug, esquivant lui aussi le rayon sans le moindre problème. L'attaque de leur adversaire frappa de plein fouet l'immeuble devant lequel les deux héros se trouvaient encore un millième de seconde auparavant, ajoutant l'édifice à la longue liste de ceux déjà métamorphosés en gigantesques structures salines.

Voyant que ses adversaires lui avaient échappé, le vilain laissa échapper un cri de rage guttural. Il pivota rapidement sur lui-même, ses petits yeux noirs scrutant avidement les alentours à la recherche de leurs proies.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour repérer Chat Noir, perché sur une voiture voisine.

Yeux plissés de concentration, il tendit le bras, visa le jeune héros, tira.

Et rata, une fois de plus.

Les réflexes surhumains de Chat Noir lui permirent d'esquiver ce nouveau jet de sel sans la moindre difficulté, laissant l'attaque frapper et métamorphoser l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui un instant plus tôt. Ne perdant pas un instant, le super-vilain tenta d'atteindre de nouveau le jeune homme, encore, encore, et encore. Essayant et échouant à chaque fois, et changeant successivement une voiture, une poubelle et un malheureux cycliste en autant de statues de sel.

Mais il en fallait manifestement plus que ça pour décourager cette victime du Papillon particulièrement agressive. L'homme ne cessait de viser le nouveau héros, ne lui offrant pas le moindre instant de répit entre deux attaques.

De toute sa vie, jamais Chat Noir ne s'était trouvé dans une situation aussi périlleuse.

Mais peu importe.

Le danger n'était rien à côté du sentiment de puissance et de liberté qu'il ressentait à présent qu'il embrassait pleinement son rôle de protecteur de Paris. L'adrénaline qui déferlait dans ses veines sous l'impulsion de ses vigoureux battements de cœur lui donnait la sensation que rien ne pouvait lui résister.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi fort. Aussi rapide. Aussi précis. Aussi maître de son corps.

Et jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant.

Cette impression d'être libéré de toutes les contraintes qui faisaient son quotidien couplée à ses capacités décuplées rendaient Chat Noir euphorique. C'était une sensation enivrante. Etourdissante. Addictive, presque.

Elle lui donnait la sensation que rien en pouvait lui résister, que rien ne pouvait le retenir.

Rapidement, cette confiance en soi se manifesta chez le jeune homme par une envie irrépressible de fanfaronner. De taquiner son adversaire. De laisser jaillir l'effronterie naturelle qu'il dissimulait d'ordinaire sous d'innombrables couches de bonne éducation.

Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était Chat Noir, héros de Paris. Personne ne l'obligeait à rester parfaitement sérieux quand la situation lui permettait encore de faire preuve de légèreté. Au contraire, plus il agacerait son ennemi, plus ce dernier se focaliserait sur lui en oubliant les innocents parisiens et sa coéquipière.

A l'exception de son adversaire, tout le monde y gagnait.

* * *

Enchaînant pirouettes dignes d'un acrobate échappé d'un cirque et grimaces plus exaspérantes les unes que les autres à l'attention de son ennemi, Chat Noir se percha gracieusement au sommet d'un lampadaire.

« Sans vouloir mettre mon grain de sel, je trouve que tu vises affreusement mal », lança-t-il à son adversaire d'une voix moqueuse. « Regarde-moi ça, c'est un désastre », ajouta-t-il en désignant les alentours d'un large geste de la main.

« Alors arrête donc de gesticuler comme ça ! », hurla son ennemi en retour, tout en envoyant une nouvelle salve de sel en sa direction.

« Impossible », rétorqua Chat Noir en esquivant habilement l'attaque.

Le jeune homme se propulsa dans les airs à l'aide de son bâton extensible avant de se laisser retomber souplement sur le toit d'une voiture. Il rétracta son arme d'un geste sec et se tourna vers le vilain en relevant crânement le menton.

« Je sais qu'un visage comme le mien mériterait d'être immortalisé pour l'éternité », déclama-t-il d'une voix pompeuse, que contredisait ses yeux pétillant de malice. « Des traits d'une telle finesse, ça ne se croise pas à tous les coins de rue. Mais je me vois obligé de décliner ta proposition », s'excusa-t-il avec une petite courbette. « Je ne voudrais pas priver l'humanité du doux son de ma voix, tu comprends. »

Etouffant un grognement de rage, le super-vilain arma de nouveau son canon pour tenter de viser Chat Noir.

Mais sans succès, une fois de plus.

Le jeune héros évita aisément le tir, adressa un salut insolent à son ennemi et s'éloigna dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

Bien qu'elles ne cessent de manquer leur cible initiale, les attaques incessantes du super-vilain n'en causaient pas moins une myriade de dégâts collatéraux. Elles transformaient peu à peu les alentours, donnant au quartier à présent immaculé l'allure d'un paysage tout droit tiré de contes fantastiques.

Partout où Chat Noir pouvait poser le regard, il n'y avait presque plus que du blanc.

Du blanc, du blanc, et parfois quelques objets ou passants affolés qui avaient miraculeusement échappés à cette déferlante de rage et qui ressortaient comme autant d'oasis de couleur au milieu de ce panorama éclatant.

Du blanc, et une fine silhouette rouge aussi.

Ladybug, qui faisait tout son possible pour tenter d'approcher son ennemi mais qui hélas, se faisait pour l'instant repousser à chaque tentative.

La situation était pour le moins critique, Chat Noir en avait parfaitement conscience. Et ce d'autant plus que son ennemi semblait s'être lassé de ses pirouettes et le délaissait à présent pour mieux se concentrer sur Ladybug.

Et ça, le jeune homme refusait de l'accepter sans rien faire.

Ladybug était sa coéquipière. La fille qu'il admirait depuis l'instant où il l'avait aperçue depuis l'autre côté de la planète et aux côtés de laquelle il avait à présent l'honneur de combattre.

Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Ni elle, ni leur mission.

Peu importe sa propre inexpérience, peu importe s'il lui restait encore tout à prouver en tant que héros.

Il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider.

* * *

Alors qu'elle bondissait dans les airs pour éviter une nouvelle attaque, Ladybug plia son bras derrière sa tête avant de le détendre de toutes ses forces, lançant son yo-yo vers son ennemi avec une habileté que lui auraient envié les plus grands joueurs de base-ball.

Ce vilain représentait une véritable menace pour elle, son nouveau partenaire et tout Paris.

Il fallait le neutraliser au plus vite.

L'arme de Ladybug fendit les airs en sifflant, droit vers les genoux du cuisinier. Hélas, à présent qu'il s'était lassé des pitreries de Chat Noir, l'attention du vilain était entièrement focalisée sur la jeune fille. Il n'eut aucune peine à voir le coup venir et recula à dernière seconde pour se mettre à l'abri derrière une camionnette, laissant le yo-yo s'écraser à terre sans que ce dernier ne lui cause le moindre dommage.

Mâchoire serrées, Ladybug laissa échapper un sifflement de dépit.

Le pouvoir de ce super-vilain était bien trop redoutable pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de l'attaquer de front et seule, elle aurait du mal à s'en sortir.

Mais comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Chat Noir choisit cet instant précis pour se ruer vers l'homme qui lui donnait tant de difficulté. Tentant de profiter de la diversion de sa partenaire, il abattit violement son bâton dans les jambes du vilain, dans une volonté manifeste de le déséquilibrer et de le faire chuter à terre.

Malheureusement pour lui, son ennemi faisait preuve lui aussi d'une agilité surnaturelle et d'un bref saut, il esquiva le coup.

« Dommage, on y était presque ! », s'exclama Chat Noir en bondissant vers les hauteurs pour se mettre hors de portée de son adversaire, tandis que ce dernier tentait de se venger de cet affront à l'aide de quelques tirs de sel rageurs.

Ladybug suivit un bref instant Chat Noir des yeux avant de reporter rapidement son attention sur le vilain.

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle reste concentrée sur le combat.

Mais force était de reconnaître qu'elle était plus qu'impressionnée par les capacités de son nouveau coéquipier. Pour avoir côtoyé l'ancien Chat Noir encore récemment, Ladybug savait pertinemment que ce nouveau venu ne pouvait pas avoir son miraculous entre les mains depuis plus de quelques jours au mieux. Il aurait dû se montrer maladroit. Peu sûr de lui. Aussi hésitant qu'elle avait elle-même pu l'être lors de son tout premier combat.

Et pourtant, c'était exactement l'inverse.

Ce nouveau Chat Noir évoluait sous ses yeux avec une aisance déconcertante, bondissant d'immeuble en immeuble comme s'il n'avait fait que ça de toute sa vie, se battant comme s'il était né pour être un héros.

L'habileté de ce garçon était tout simplement prodigieuse.

Cependant, la maîtrise inattendue dont faisait preuve son nouveau coéquipier n'était pas ce qui perturbait le plus Ladybug. Non. Ce qui la déstabilisait par-dessus tout, c'était son attitude. Ses sourires chaleureux, ses paroles insolentes, ses manières espiègles. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de la part de son ancien partenaire et tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir en combat.

Là où le précèdent Chat Noir était sévère et distant, le nouveau paraissait au contraire être un garçon des plus chaleureux doublé d'un jeune homme à la personnalité extravertie. Là où son ancien coéquipier était avare en paroles, l'actuel semblait incapable de tenir plus de trois minutes sans se taire. Sans raconter une blague, sans fanfaronner, sans se fendre d'un de ces jeux de mots dont il semblait étrangement friand.

Ladybug n'avait guère été habituée à un pareil étalage de gestes et de paroles.

Chat Noir emplissait tout l'espace avec son rire, ses remarques goguenardes, ses manières grandiloquentes. Il monopolisait l'attention du vilain comme un artiste sur une scène, dans une volonté évidente de fournir à sa coéquipière toutes les diversions dont elle aurait besoin pour agir.

Car sous ses manières effrontées, ce Chat Noir ne semblait heureusement manquer ni de sérieux ni de courage. Ladybug ne l'avait pas vu un instant hésiter avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Il semblait farouchement déterminé à mener sa mission à bien et faisait manifestement de son mieux pour remplir son rôle.

Mais malgré ce constat plus que rassurant, Ladybug n'arrivait pas encore à se défaire de l'étrange impression de décalage qu'elle ressentait à combattre aux côtés de ce nouveau Chat Noir.

Pendant des mois, elle avait fait équipe avec un autre garçon. Elle s'était habituée à sa personnalité, à sa manière de combattre, à la conception qu'il avait de leur rôle de héros. L'arrivée de son nouveau coéquipier la forçait à se défaire d'une large partie des automatismes qu'elle avait durement acquis jusque-là, à sortir de sa zone de confort, à trouver une dynamique qui serait propre au duo qu'ils allaient devoir former ensemble.

Ladybug ignorait combien de temps ce dernier – et crucial - point allait leur prendre.

Lors de leurs adieux, son ancien coéquipier lui avait affirmé que ce jeune homme dont elle venait de faire la connaissance était celui aux côtés duquel qui elle était destinée à se battre depuis le tout début. Celui qui aurait dû recevoir la bague du Chat Noir au moment même où elle avait hérité de ses boucles d'oreilles. Celui avec qui elle formerait un jour une équipe encore meilleure qu'avait été la leur.

Ladybug n'avait pas la moindre raison de douter de des paroles de son précédent partenaire. Cependant, si la jeune fille était tout à fait disposée à l'idée de devoir faire désormais équipe avec ce nouveau venu, elle ne doutait pas non plus qu'il lui faudrait sûrement du temps pour s'adapter à sa personnalité extravagante.

Du temps, et beaucoup de patience.

* * *

Alors que Ladybug se perdait malgré elle dans ses réflexions, le vilain se mit quant à lui à redoubler d'ardeur. Il tirait salve après salve, empêchant les deux héros de pouvoir tenter la moindre attaque au corps à corps et les forçant à se mettre à couvert chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de rester un peu trop longtemps en vue.

Après avoir essayé de contourner son adversaire et s'être replié une fois de plus en catastrophe quand ce dernier avait cherché à la transformer en statue de sel, Ladybug sentit sa propre irritation atteindre des paliers alarmants. Elle était à présent coincée derrière une poubelle, Chat Noir avait dû trouver refuge sur un balcon, et leur ennemi paradait devant eux comme si la ville entière lui appartenait.

Ce vilain semait le chaos dans la capitale depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Le moment était venu de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Chat Noir, suit-moi », ordonna-t-elle à son coéquipier, tout en désignant le sommet d'un immeuble voisin.

Une fois en hauteur, les deux héros se concertèrent rapidement.

« Je pense que l'akuma est dans son tablier », lança précipitamment Ladybug, tout en désignant la pièce de tissu que leur adversaire portait nouée autour de sa taille. « Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le détruire. »

« Et pour ça on va devoir utiliser nos pouvoir ? », compléta Chat Noir en agitant sa main baguée.

« Exactement », approuva Ladybug en décrochant son yo-yo de sa hanche. « Lucky Charm ! », s'écria-t-elle en lançant son arme vers le ciel.

Une nuée de coccinelles étincelantes surgit aussitôt du néant pour se mettre à tournoyer au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Et à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, elles s'évanouissaient pour laisser place à une gigantesque clé à molette, qui retomba dans les mains tendues de Ladybug.

« Heuu… Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire de ça ? », demanda Chat Noir avec une moue perplexe, tandis que sa coéquipière soupesait l'outil rouge à poids noir dont elle devait désormais faire usage.

« Excellente question », répliqua Ladybug en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Tenant sa clef à molette dans une main, faisant tournoyer son yo-yo dans l'autre, la jeune fille se pencha en avant pour mieux scruter les alentours. A la recherche d'une idée. D'une inspiration fulgurante qui lui permettrait de neutraliser enfin leur adversaire.

Soudain, un cri l'arracha brusquement à sa concentration.

« Ladybug, attention ! »

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête et aussitôt, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Un rayon d'une blancheur étincelante se dirigeait vers elle.

Vite. Trop vite pour être esquivé.

Par pur réflexe, Ladybug brandit devant elle le yo-yo qui lui servait de bouclier, exposant ce dernier à l'attaque de son adversaire.

Et une seconde plus tard, l'arme de la jeune fille tombait à terre, transformée en boule de sel.


	13. Chapter 13

Alors que Ladybug restait paralysée d'horreur, les yeux rivés à la masse de sel qui avait autrefois été son yo-yo, le vilain éclata d'un rire triomphal.

« Rends-toi, Ladybug ! », s'exclama-t-il avec une joie mauvaise. « Sans ton arme, tu ne peux pas te battre ! »

Alarmé par la dangereuse tournure des évènements, Chat Noir s'approcha de sa coéquipière et posa une main inquiète sur son épaule.

« Je déteste l'admettre, mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort », lui souffla-t-il d'une voix soucieuse. « Il faut que tu restes en retrait, c'est plus prudent. Je vais me charger de le distraire et – »

« Non, ça ira », le coupa la jeune fille en fusillant leur ennemi du regard.

Alors que Chat Noir amorçait un léger mouvement de recul, craignant d'avoir froissé sa partenaire, Ladybug releva la tête vers lui. Son expression s'adoucit et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux pour atténuer la rudesse de ses précédents propos.

« Je te remercie beaucoup de t'inquiéter de ma sécurité, Chat Noir », lui confia-t-elle avec une sincère reconnaissance. « Mais je ne reculerai pas et je ne te laisserai pas non plus te battre tout seul. On est une équipe. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », balbutia le jeune homme en s'empourprant légèrement sous son masque. « Je n'aurai jamais sous-entendu que tu étais du genre à abandonner tes coéquipiers. »

« Je sais », le rassura Ladybug en lui donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur le bras. « Et toi », poursuivit-elle en tendant un doigt accusateur en direction de son ennemi, « sache qu'il te faudra faire mieux que me désarmer si tu veux m'arrêter. J'ai fait le serment de protéger Paris et je tiendrai parole, avec ou sans yo-yo ! », s'exclama-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton, main posée sur le cœur. « Tant que je serai en état de me battre, je continuerai à m'opposer au Papillon et à tous les vilains qu'il enverra ! Toi y compris ! »

Le discours improvisé de Ladybug laissa Chat Noir muet de stupeur.

Non.

D'émerveillement, plutôt.

Le jeune homme était sous le charme, envouté par un quelconque sort que sa partenaire semblait tisser avec ses mots. Les paroles de la jeune fille le touchaient jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, trouvaient une résonnance dans les moindres recoins de son cœur.

Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de combattre cet étrange sortilège pour garder un semblant de maîtrise de son esprit, Chat Noir sentit une douce onde de chaleur parcourir son corps. Son souffle lui semblait soudain trop court, sa poitrine lui paraissait tout à coup trop petite pour contenir les puissantes pulsations qui affolaient son rythme cardiaque.

Le sang-froid dont faisait Ladybug était clairement impressionnant. Pourtant, à la façon dont elle tentait désespérément de maîtriser le tremblement de ses doigts, à la manière dont elle contractait inconsciemment les mâchoires, Chat Noir devinait sans peine que sa partenaire était bien loin d'être aussi sereine qu'elle tentait de le montrer. La perte de son principal moyen d'attaque et de défense était pour elle un véritable coup dur, qui l'affectait manifestement bien plus qu'on aurait pu le deviner en la voyant tenir ainsi tête à son adversaire.

Mais malgré ses doutes, malgré sa peur, elle refusait de reculer.

Son ennemi l'avait acculée dans une position plus que périlleuse, la plaçant dans une situation de faiblesse qu'elle avait certainement rarement connu. Et pourtant, elle restait déterminée à poursuivre sa mission envers et contre tout, faisant preuve d'une volonté extraordinaire et d'une maîtrise d'elle-même plus grande encore.

Cette éblouissante manifestation de courage émerveillait Chat Noir. Le bouleversait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Faisait naître en lui des émotions qui allaient au-delà du simple respect et d'une innocente camaraderie.

Chat Noir avait toujours ressenti énormément d'admiration pour cette jeune fille qui portait la sécurité de la capitale sur ses épaules. Mais à présent, ce qui n'avait été jusque-là qu'un simple petit coup de cœur se transformait en véritable coup de foudre.

L'intensité de ses propres sentiments secoua Chat Noir autant que s'il avait été frappé par l'une de ces puissantes décharges d'électricité tombant des cieux. Ladybug était loin d'être invincible, pourtant. Mais sa détermination, son dévouement et sa force de caractère éblouissaient le héros.

Cette fille était extraordinaire. Elle le laissait étourdi, émerveillé. Amoureux fou, même, réalisa-t-il dans un instant d'étrange clarté.

Et, accessoirement, complètement déconnecté de la réalité du moment.

Mais heureusement pour Chat Noir, cette prise de conscience aux allures de rêve éveillé ne fut guère exploitée par son ennemi. Ce dernier se focalisait entièrement sur sa coéquipière, crachant sur elle des paroles haineuses qu'elle ignorait avec un mépris royal.

Cependant, si elle ne prêtait guère d'importance aux provocations du vilain, Ladybug ne comptait pas pour autant rester indifférente à sa présence. Déterminée à ne pas laisser le combat s'enliser dans une joute verbale inutile, elle se redressa de toute sa taille, ses yeux bleu azur étincelant d'une résolution sans faille.

« Chat Noir », lança-t-elle d'une voix claire, ramenant brusquement son partenaire à l'instant présent. « On y va ! »

Chat Noir sentit se dessiner un immense sourire sur son visage.

Il était plus que prêt à suivre Ladybug. Dans ce combat, et même jusqu'au bout du monde si elle le lui demandait. Cette fille était à présent le centre de son univers. Son univers entier, même.

Cœur, vie, âme, tout ce que Chat Noir avait à lui offrir lui appartenait désormais.

Le regard pétillant d'une joie péniblement contenue, le jeune héros avança d'un pas vers Ladybug et s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

« A tes ordres, ma Lady. »

* * *

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Félix observait la scène avec angoisse.

Depuis la ruelle où il avait trouvé refuge, il pouvait à peine apercevoir son frère et son ancienne coéquipière, mais les quelques bribes de conversation qu'il arrivait à surprendre n'auguraient rien de bon. Une héroïne désarmée, un jeune homme n'ayant aucune expérience du combat, et le tout agrémenté d'un vilain particulièrement agressif. La recette était idéale pour un désastre.

Mâchoires serrées de rage, Félix recula d'un pas en voyant Ladybug et Chat Noir se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille, pour mieux se dissimuler à l'ombre de l'immeuble de sel à côté duquel se tenait.

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

C'était dangereux. Pour lui autant que pour son frère.

En tant qu'ancien héros, Félix ne savait que trop bien combien la présence d'innocents citadins sur le champ de bataille pouvait compliquer rapidement une situation déjà difficile. Mais désormais, il n'avait lui-même guère plus de pouvoirs qu'une personne quelconque. Il ne serait qu'une gêne pour Adrien, au mieux. Et au pire, son frère pourrait se retrouver en danger à cause de son inconscience.

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Mais dès que la nouvelle d'une attaque s'était propagée jusqu'à lui, il avait saisi le premier prétexte venu pour s'éclipser et se ruer sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Un instinct plus puissant que tout le bon sens dont il était pourtant si fier, un besoin irrépressible de venir voir de ses propres yeux si Adrien allait bien.

Félix savait qu'il se serait consumé d'angoisse s'il avait dû se contenter d'attendre de ses nouvelles quelque part à l'autre bout de Paris. Mais manifestement, le fait d'être au milieu de l'action rendait les choses bien pires encore.

Savoir que son frère allait devoir combattre était une chose.

 _Voir_ son frère au cœur du champ de bataille en était une autre.

Les bruits de coups. Les éclats de voix. Cette odeur iodée omniprésente, qui ne faisait que s'accentuer à mesure que le super-vilain intensifiait ses attaques. Tout cela ne faisait que rendre l'affrontement plus réel, et le danger que courrait Adrien plus palpable encore. L'inquiétude nouait le ventre de Félix au point que le jeune homme en avait la nausée, tandis que la peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de dramatique à son frère faisait descendre des filets de sueur froide entre ses omoplates.

Réalisant soudain que ses mains tremblaient, Félix serra rageusement les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes dans une piètre tentative de regagner son calme. Son cœur lui hurlait de se jeter à son tour dans la bataille, de venir en aide à celui auquel il tenait plus que sa propre vie. Mais luttant de toutes ses forces contre cet instinct désastreux, son esprit lui rappelait impitoyablement que le temps où il était un héros était révolu et que sans sa bague, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un handicap pour les deux protecteurs de Paris.

Impossible pour Félix d'aider son frère ou cette fille à laquelle il avait fini par s'attacher malgré lui.

Il devait rester ici, en simple spectateur, avec l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un long et horrible cauchemar et la sensation atroce qu'on lui arrachait le coeur de la poitrine chaque fois qu'Adrien se retrouvait dans la ligne de mire de son ennemi.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Absolument _rien_.

Cette attente insupportable le tuait à petit feu. Dans la vie, Félix détestait beaucoup de chose. Les gens, les effusions en tous genres, le bruit des essuie-glaces contre une vitre sèche, la manière dont son père prétendait régir la vie de ses deux fils... Mais par-dessus tout, il haïssait se sentir impuissant.

Et en cet instant précis, il se sentait terriblement, horriblement impuissant.

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

Venir ici avait été une grave erreur.

* * *

Alors qu'il se rongeait les sangs en priant pour que son frère et Ladybug réussissent à se sortir de ce périlleux combat sans dommages, Félix aperçut soudain une silouhette de l'autre côté de la rue. Une adolescente qui tentait de s'approcher discrètement des deux héros et de leur adversaire, téléphone levé pour mieux filmer la scène.

Félix laissa échapper un grognement irrité.

La fille du Ladyblog. Naturellement.

Toujours à être là où elle pouvait se faire capturer, momifier, envoûter, transformer…

Félix comprenait la nécessité de tenir Paris informé des activités des vilains en vadrouille, ne serait-ce que pour permettre aux citoyens innocents d'éviter une zone de conflit. Mais pour lui, quelqu'un capable de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis avec autant d'acharnement que le faisait cette jeune blogueuse ne pouvait être que qualifié de gêneur de première catégorie. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où lui et ses partenaires successives avaient dû l'arracher des griffes d'une victime du Papillon, sans que cela ne lui serve visiblement de leçon.

Pourtant, peu importait le pourcentage non négligeable de fois où elle avait couru un grave danger lors d'un de ses reportages, peu importait à combien d'occasions elle n'avait échappé au pire que grâce à l'intervention des héros dont elle narrait les exploits. Cette fille n'en poursuivait pas moins son œuvre, avec une obstination qui n'inspirait qu'incompréhension et agacement à Félix.

Soudain, à sa grande horreur, le jeune homme vit l'adolescente sortir de sa cachette. Manifestement lassée de devoir se contenter de filmer de loin, elle commença à se faufiler entre deux rangées de voitures pour se rapprocher un peu plus de l'action.

Le sang de Félix ne fit qu'un tour.

Hors de question de laisser cette fille distraire inutilement son frère.

Sans perdre une seconde, il s'élança à sa suite, la saisit rudement par le bras et l'entraîna derrière un camion suffisamment imposant pour pouvoir leur offrir un abri acceptable.

« Fait attention », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, le regard étincelant de colère. « Tu vas te faire toucher si tu continues. »

« Je _fais_ attention », riposta Alya d'une voix indignée. « J'ai l'habitude. »

Alors que Félix ouvrait la bouche pour la sermonner vertement, une silouhette sombre atterrit soudainement à leurs côtés.

« Hey ! », s'exclama Chat Noir en posant son bâton sur son épaule d'un air faussement nonchalant. « Est-ce que ça… »

Notant brusquement la présence de Félix, le jeune homme marqua un bref instant de pause. Mais heureusement, il se reprit avec une telle rapidité que seule la légère dilatation de ses pupilles aurait pu trahir sa surprise.

« ...va bien ? », enchaîna-t-il avec un parfait naturel.

« Chat Noir ! », s'écria Alya avec ravissement, visiblement inconsciente du trouble qui avait saisi le jeune homme à la vue de Félix. « Je peux avoir une interview ? ça fait quoi d'être le nouveau héros de Paris ? C'est un remplacement définitif ou provisoire ? Ladybug t'as déjà fait part de ses impressions ? Et est-ce que - »

« Ce n'est pas le moment », la coupa rudement Félix en raffermissant sa prise autour du coude de la jeune fille. « Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Chat Noir », poursuivit-il à l'attention de son frère. « On s'en va. »

« Quoi ? », protesta Alya en s'arrachant à la poigne de son interlocuteur. « Non. On ne s'en va pas du tout. J'ai un reportage à filmer pour le Ladyblog et il est hors de question que je parte ! »

« Alors on va au moins s'en aller _plus loin_ », rétorqua le jeune homme. « Là où on ne les gênera pas », ajouta-t-il en désignant Chat Noir d'un bref geste du menton.

Alya soutint un instant le regard de Félix, une moue butée sur son visage. Puis ses traits se détendirent lentement à mesure qu'elle réalisait le bien-fondé les arguments du jeune homme.

« D'accord… », soupira-t-elle d'une voix résignée. « Je m'éloigne. »

Soulagé, Félix jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère. Ce dernier hocha la tête de façon presque imperceptible en signe de remerciement, le salua d'un large sourire, d'un geste de la main, puis se propulsa hors de vue.

* * *

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Chat Noir retourna aux côtés de Ladybug.

Il avait beau savoir sa partenaire pleine de ressources, il répugnait à la laisser lutter seule maintenant qu'elle était privée de son yo-yo. Si ce n'avait été sur la demande de sa Lady, il ne se serait même jamais éloigné d'elle pour tenter de faire reculer Alya. Mais Ladybug avait repéré l'apprentie journaliste dès l'instant où cette dernière s'était avancée dans la rue et avait aussitôt prié son coéquipier de veiller à ce qu'elle ne se mette pas plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'idée de laisser sa partenaire sans soutien avait scandalisé Chat Noir, mais quelques protestations plus tard, le jeune homme avait fini obtempérer et rejoindre l'intruse.

Le souvenir de cette brève intervention laissa Chat Noir songeur.

En lecteur assidu du Ladyblog, il savait que les chances de retrouver Alya au cœur du champ de bataille étaient loin d'être négligeables. Mais de là à s'attendre à y voir aussi son propre frère...

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête.

Ce n'était guère le moment de se poser des questions sur la présence de Félix. Il avait un vilain à arrêter et une ville à sauver. Le reste pourrait attendre plus tard.

« Chat Noir ! », l'interpella Ladybug en esquivant gracieusement un rayon de sel. « Viens avec moi, j'ai une idée ! »


	14. Chapter 14

A peine Ladybug avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle s'élançait dans la direction opposée au super-vilain.

Chat Noir réagit immédiatement, se ruant à la suite de sa coéquipière sans se poser de questions. La jeune fille parcourut quelques dizaines de mètres, creusant rapidement l'écart avec leur ennemi, avant de piler brusquement derrière une borne d'incendie.

Elle se retourna d'un geste vif, scannant les environs du regard pour s'assurer que le vilain ne les suivait pas de trop près. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle constata vite qu'il n'en était rien. Pris de court par le repli soudain des deux héros, la victime du Papillon se trouvait encore à une distance plus que raisonnable.

Elle avait une ou deux minutes devant elle pour exposer son plan à Chat Noir.

« Ok », lança-t-elle en se tournant vers son coéquipier et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, « j'ai besoin que tu fasses _exactement_ ce que je vais te dire. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma Lady », répliqua aussitôt Chat Noir avec une gracieuse courbette.

Surprise, Ladybug marqua un instant d'arrêt. La différence entre le caractère de son partenaire actuel et celui de l'ancien la frappait comme un coup dans la figure, lui rappelant une fois de plus qu'elle devait encore apprendre à apprivoiser leur nouveau duo.

Puis, presque immédiatement, la jeune fille secoua la tête pour rassembler ses esprits. Il lui faudrait décidément beaucoup de temps pour se faire aux manières ampoulées de son nouveau coéquipier.

Mais ça, elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Car pour l'instant, le moment était plutôt malvenu pour se laisser distraire.

« J'ai besoin que tu attires le vilain vers nous », reprit Ladybug d'une voix volontaire. « Quand il sera à peu près au niveau de cette voiture », poursuivit-elle en désignant un véhicule garé quelques mètres devant elle, « bondit derrière moi et ensuite ne bouge plus. C'est très important. »

Une expression perplexe se peignit aussitôt sur les traits de Chat Noir.

« Heuuu, juste pour être sûr que j'ai bien compris la dernière partie, tu me demandes de rester immobile ? », articulat-t-il en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

« Exactement », approuva Ladybug avec un sourire satisfait.

« En pleine bataille, avec un vilain à même pas dix mètres de nous ? », insista le jeune homme.

Mais loin de se démonter, sa coéquipière hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Tu as conscience que cette bouche d'incendie est trop petite pour nous abriter tous les deux ? », lança Chat Noir avec un dernier coup d'œil à la borne derrière laquelle ils se tenaient.

« Fais-moi confiance, chaton », rétorqua Ladybug avec un petit rire, tout en le congédiant d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. « J'ai un plan. »

* * *

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Chat Noir s'élança à la rencontre de son adversaire.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Ladybug avait en tête, mais sa partenaire semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait et ça lui suffisait amplement.

La décision du jeune homme de se lancer ainsi à l'aveugle n'avait pas été prise à la légère. Certes, il développait de tendres sentiments pour sa coéquipière avec une rapidité impressionnante, voire alarmante. Mais l'amour et l'admiration que lui inspiraient Ladybug ne le privait pas pour autant de son bon sens. Pas en ce qui concernait le champ de bataille, tout du moins.

Chat Noir était un grand impulsif, qui croyait dur comme fer en son instinct.

Et ce dernier lui soufflait qu'il pouvait croire en Ladybug.

En tout objectivité, cette fille était vive, intelligente, rompue au combat. Alors, bien que Chat Noir ignore encore en quoi consistait exactement le plan de sa coéquipière, il avait décidé de lui faire pleinement confiance. Il allait se plier scrupuleusement à ses instructions, et advienne que pourra.

* * *

En quelques bonds seulement, Chat Noir arriva près du vilain.

« Hey, on ne t'a jamais dit que trop de sel nuisait à la santé ? », lui lança-t-il d'un ton goguenard, tout en prenant nonchalamment appuis contre un mur.

Son ennemi se tourna vers lui avec un grognement de fureur et tira une salve dans sa direction. Chat Noir évita habilement l'attaque en sautant sur le toit d'une camionnette voisine, puis, sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour respirer, bondit de nouveau pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

Alternant grimaces, provocations en tous genres et prises de risque soigneusement calculées, le jeune homme se mit à remonter l'avenue qui tenait actuellement lieu de champ de bataille. Il manœuvrait précautionneusement, attirant le vilain de plus en plus près de sa coéquipière tout en veillant à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son adversaire.

Jamais Chat Noir n'avait été aussi tendu de sa vie.

Ce n'étaient pas ses capacités physiques qui l'inquiétaient, non. Il se savait suffisamment fort et endurant pour tenir ainsi des heures durant si jamais cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais il y avait tant de risques à évaluer, tant de paramètres à prendre en compte que son cerveau lui paraissait en ébullition.

Se rapprocher subtilement de Ladybug. Ne pas dévier de sa route. Ne pas permettre au vilain de réaliser qu'il tentait de le manipuler pour le faire avancer dans une direction précise. Ne pas se laisser distraire au point d'oublier d'esquiver une attaque. Faire attention aux jets de sel, aux voitures contre lesquelles il pouvait se cogner, aux sculptures sur lesquelles il était susceptible de trébucher…

C'était une gymnastique mentale de tous les instants, qui monopolisaient le moindre de ses neurones.

S'il baissait la garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Chat Noir prenait le risque de faire échouer le plan de sa Lady. Ou pire encore, de faire échouer son plan ET de se faire transformer en statue par son ennemi.

Serrant les dents sous l'effet d'une intense concentration, le jeune homme poursuivit sa lente progression avec une attention renouvelée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur.

Paris lui faisait confiance. _Ladybug_ lui faisait confiance.

Hors de question qu'il la déçoive.

* * *

De bond en bond, d'une esquive à une autre, Chat Noir fini par s'approcher enfin de son but. Le vilain se trouvait désormais presque au niveau de la voiture que lui avait précédemment indiquée Ladybug. Plus que trois mètres et il y serait enfin.

Deux mètres.

Un mètre.

Du coin de l'œil, Chat Noir vit sa coéquipière se saisir de sa clé à molette et la placer sur le gigantesque écrou placé au sommet de la borne à incendie derrière laquelle elle était toujours abritée. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il déploya son bâton télescopique et se propulsa un pas derrière la jeune fille.

Voyant les deux héros à présent debout l'un à côté de l'autre, le super-vilain éclata d'un rire haineux.

« Parfait ! », s'esclaffa-t-il en tendant le bras dans leur direction. « Deux statues pour le prix d'une ! »

« Ma Lady », chuchota Chat Noir dans le creux de l'oreille de Ladybug, « tu es sûre de ton coup ? »

« Du calme, chaton », répliqua la jeune fille, les yeux braqués sur leur adversaire. « Ne bouge pas. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Alors que le vilain visait précautionneusement les deux héros, Chat Noir nota tout à coup que la clef à molette que tenait toujours Ladybug avait changé de position. Sa coéquipière avait manifestement profité du bref laps de temps durant lequel il avait bondit dans les airs faire décrire un – ou plusieurs - arc-de-cercle à l'outil, dévissant l'écrou autour duquel il était placé.

Des gouttes d'eau suintaient désormais de la borne, poussées par une pression d'une puissance indescriptible. Seule la force qu'imprimait Ladybug à sa clef à molette empêchait encore le dispositif de s'ouvrir totalement et de laisser s'échapper le précieux liquide.

Dents serrées, bras tremblants sous l'effort, la jeune fille restait le regard rivé sur son adversaire.

Visiblement désireux de profiter de l'immobilité des deux héros, la victime du Papillon prenait quant à elle tout son temps pour viser. Ajustant sa position. Concentrant ses forces. Puis, au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité à Chat Noir, le visage de l'homme s'illumina d'un sourire mauvais.

« Ladybug… », murmura le héros avec inquiétude.

« Pas encore… », souffla la jeune fille d'une voix hachée.

Et soudain, le vilain tira sur les deux héros.

« Maintenant ! », s'exclama la jeune fille en lâchant brusquement la clé.

Enfin libérée de toute contrainte, l'eau jaillit violement dans les airs. Elle s'échappa de la borne en un puissant geyser, s'élançant vers les cieux jusqu'à atteindre une hauteur de plusieurs étages.

Pile à l'instant où arrivait le rayon généré par le vilain.

Pile à temps pour pouvoir être frappée par l'attaque à la place des deux héros.

La gerbe d'eau se cristallisa aussitôt en une immense structure de sel, prenant une apparence féérique tout droit tirée d'un livre de contes. Chaque gouttelette s'était figée en autant de particules d'une blancheur immaculée, qui étincelaient à la lumière du soleil. Ainsi assemblées, elles formaient une sculpture éblouissante dont le sommet en corolle avait des allures de fleur en train d'éclore.

Stupéfait par la tournure des évènements, le vilain resta un instant paralysé de surprise. Mais heureusement, Chat Noir ne perdit quant à lui pas une seconde. Faisant appel à toutes les forces que lui donnaient ses pouvoirs, il se jeta de tout son poids contre la colonne de sel fraîchement formée.

L'impact fut d'une telle violence que le jeune homme ne retint que de justesse une exclamation de souffrance.

Alors qu'une douleur lancinante irradiait depuis l'épaule de Chat Noir et commençait à se répandre insidieusement le long de son omoplate, la gigantesque sculpture se mit à osciller. Elle tangua un instant comme un homme frappé d'ivresse, vacilla une dernière fois, puis s'écrasa à terre dans un fracas sourd.

Le contact avec le sol avec fut d'une violence extrême. La colonne explosa en myriade de fragments, qui furent instantanément projetés dans toutes les directions. Le vilain recula d'un pas, bras levés pour protéger son visage.

« Chat Noir ! », s'exclama Ladybug, doigt tendu vers leur adversaire. « Le tablier ! »

« C'est comme si c'était fait », s'écria son coéquipier en bondissant par-dessus les débris. « Cataclysme ! »

A peine une seconde plus tard, le jeune homme abattait sa main gantée de noir sur la pièce de tissu nouée à la taille de son ennemi. L'objet se désagrégea aussitôt, libérant au passage un papillon d'une vilaine couleur pourpre.

« Miraculous Ladybug ! », s'exclama Ladybug en lançant sa clef à molette dans les airs.

Une nouvelle nuée de coccinelles fit son apparition, rendant immédiatement leur apparence originelle aux malheureuses victimes du vilain et aux bâtiments jusque-là transformés en structures de sel. Après avoir restauré l'ordre dans la capitale, elles tourbillonnèrent entre les mains de Ladybug, puis s'en allèrent en laissant un objet rouge et noir au creux de sa paume.

« Ah, mon yo-yo », soupira l'héroïne avec soulagement.

La jeune fille se hâta de purifier l'akuma et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction en regardant s'éloigner le papillon désormais inoffensif. A quelques mètres d'elle, Chat Noir suivit lui aussi l'insecte des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur sa coéquipière.

« Et bien, la vie de héros ne manque définitivement pas de sel », lui lança-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Ladybug lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-consterné.

Décidément, ce garçon ne cessait de la surprendre. A un instant, il paraissait incapable de parler sans sortir des jeux de mots plus absurdes les uns que les autres, et à un autre, il se mettait à combattre de toutes ses forces, agissant avec autant d'audace et d'assurance que s'il était né pour protéger Paris.

Ladybug était habituée à un partenaire faisant preuve de sérieux en toutes circonstances, et ce curieux mélange d'effronterie désinvolte et de courage indéniable la perturbait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire.

Mais force était de reconnaitre que sous ses dehors fanfarons, ce nouveau venu s'était montré largement à la hauteur de sa tâche. Il avait su faire preuve de volonté et de vaillance, refusant de reculer même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Plus que tout, Ladybug avait été agréablement surprise de voir à quel point il avait été facile de travailler avec lui. Leur duo improvisé avait fait des merveilles dans le feu du combat, promesse d'une efficacité à venir plus grande encore une fois qu'ils se seraient habitués l'un à l'autre.

Songeuse, la jeune fille repensa aux dernières paroles de son ancien partenaire. Ce nouveau Chat Noir était celui aux côtés duquel elle aurait dû se battre depuis le début, lui avait-il confié. Son véritable coéquipier, celui avec lequel elle pourrait exploiter au mieux tout son potentiel.

Ladybug ignorait encore si la prophétie de son précédent partenaire se réaliserait.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce premier combat était de bon augure.

Notant soudain que Chat Noir l'observait avec curiosité, Ladybug sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Elle accrocha son yo-yo à sa hanche et s'approcha de son coéquipier en souriant, poing tendu. Les pupilles du jeune homme se dilatèrent un instant de surprise.

Puis, presque aussitôt, une lueur de joie illumina ses yeux verts.

Chat Noir n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été un jour aussi heureux, ni aussi fier de lui.

Le vilain avait été neutralisé, Paris avait été sauvé. Et ce, en partie grâce à lui. Il s'était montré à la hauteur des attentes de Ladybug, de son frère, et de quiconque avait décidé qu'il pouvait être digne de porter le miraculous qui lui avait été confié.

Il avait réussi.

Porté par un sentiment de douce euphorie, il imita le geste de sa coéquipière.

« Bien joué ! », se congratulèrent les deux héros, cognant leurs poings l'un contre l'autre en signe de victoire.

Alors que Ladybug baissait le bras, Chat Noir ne put résister au plaisir de la saluer d'une dernière courbette. Le regard brillant de joie, il s'inclina théâtralement devant elle.

« C'était trop cool ! », s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, un immense sourire aux lèvres. « On se refait ça très vite, ok ? »

Alors que Ladybug levait dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme laissa échapper un dernier éclat de rire avant d'étendre son bâton et de se propulser par-delà les toits.

* * *

Quand il regagna son lycée, Adrien constata avec un certain soulagement que non seulement les cours avaient été suspendus durant l'attaque, mais qu'une large partie des élèves avait également profité de cette occasion pour jouer les filles de l'air. Que ce soit pour se cacher, pour aller observer discrètement l'affrontement ou pour le simple plaisir de profiter d'un surcroît de temps libre hors de la surveillance de leur professeur, près de la moitié de leur classe s'était éclipsée après l'apparition du super-vilain.

Mais à présent que le calme était revenu sur Paris, les élèves étaient sommés de réintégrer leur salle pour reprendre leurs cours là où ces derniers s'étaient arrêtés.

Alors qu'il regagnait sa place, Adrien essaya de saluer Marinette une fois de plus, pour ne recevoir en retour qu'un reniflement méprisant. Certainement touché par l'expression peinée se peignit aussitôt sur les traits de son voisin, Nino se pencha vers Adrien dès que ce dernier se fut assis.

« Dis, toi qui voulait te faire des amis, tu devrais parler à Marinette », lui murmura-t-il en désignant discrètement la jeune fille d'un geste du pouce. « Tu sais, à propos du chewing-gum ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? », soupira Adrien en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

« Tu n'as qu'à dire la vérité », rétorqua Nino. « Ne t'inquiète pas », poursuivit-il avec un petit clin d'œil encourageant. « Marinette est vraiment une fille bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. »

« D'accord », approuva Adrien avec un faible sourire. « Merci, Nino. »

* * *

Alors que les dernières heures de cours s'écoulaient avec une lenteur désespérante, le temps se mit à se détériorer. Subtilement d'abord, puis de façon beaucoup plus franche ensuite. Des nuages noirs et denses s'amoncelèrent au-dessus de Paris, roulant dans les cieux dans un sourd grondement sourd et recouvrant la capitale de leur ombre.

Et quand s'éleva enfin la sonnerie libérant les élèves pour la fin de la journée, la luminosité ambiante avait descendu à un tel point qu'elle donnait l'impression que la nuit s'installait déjà sur la ville.

Alors que ses camarades commençaient à sortir de la salle de classe, Adrien rassembla ses affaires en poussant un lourd soupir. En dépit des extraordinaires évènements auquel il avait pris part un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, son moral était désormais à la mesure de la météo ambiante. Sombre, pesant, morose.

Nul besoin pour Adrien d'en chercher longtemps la raison.

Il détestait les conflits et aurait sincèrement souhaité parler à Marinette pour dissiper ce malentendu qui s'était installé entre eux. S'excuser, lui expliquer qu'il était loin d'être aussi malintentionné qu'elle semblait le croire, peut-être même commencer à tisser avec elle un semblant de lien d'amitié une fois que cette histoire serait derrière eux. Hélas pour lui, sa voisine de derrière s'était éclipsée dès la fin des cours, mettant fin à toute velléité de réconciliation pour aujourd'hui.

Le cœur lourd, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée.

L'atmosphère était humide et électrique, annonciatrice d'un violent orage à venir. Une brise fraîche caressa le visage d'Adrien tandis qu'il traversait la cour et le jeune homme pressa instinctivement le pas, craignant qu'une brusque averse ne le surprenne.

Comme pour mieux illustrer ses pensées, un éclair déchira soudain le ciel. Et à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, des myriades de gouttes d'eau perçaient la masse nuageuse et s'abattaient sur la capitale tel un déluge.

Etouffant un grognement contrarié, Adrien pressa le pas pour se réfugier sous la première structure venue.

A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il approchait de son but, il aperçut la silhouette familière de Marinette. Abritée sous le porche qui surplombait l'entrée de l'établissement, la jeune fille levait ses yeux limpides vers le ciel, une expression préoccupée sur le visage.

A la voir ainsi immobile, Adrien ne mit guère longtemps à saisir ce qui pouvait la contrarier.

Une averse, pas de parapluie, et un trajet plus que pénible en perspective pour regagner son domicile.

Mais cette conjoncture malheureuse avait au moins le mérite de fournir à Adrien l'opportunité de s'expliquer avec sa camarade de classe. Le jeune homme déglutit, se passa nerveusement la main derrière la nuque, puis s'approcha de Marinette.

« Salut, Marinette », commença-t-il d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

En l'entendant s'adresser à elle, la jeune fille détourna aussitôt le regard.

Découragé, Adrien songea un instant à passer son chemin. Sa camarade de classe n'était clairement pas d'humeur à discuter avec lui et insister risquait d'envenimer une situation déjà délicate. Peut-être vallait-il mieux renoncer à lui parler pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, il aurait certainement bien d'autres occasions de s'expliquer.

Mais, se remémorant les paroles de Nino, Adrien décida soudain de forcer sa chance.

Si cette fille était bien telle qu'on la lui avait décrite, alors elle accepterait certainement de l'écouter.

« Je voulais que tu saches que la dernière fois, j'essayai de décoller le chewing-gum de ton siège », commença-t-il timidement. « C'est vrai, tu sais ? », poursuivit-il alors que Marinette tournait brusquement la tête vers lui. « Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école avant. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Tout ça, pour moi, c'est… c'est un peu nouveau. »

Les immenses yeux bleus de Marinette s'écarquillèrent de surprise durant le discours du jeune homme, marquant son étonnement de façon presque comique. Mais pour la première fois depuis leur brouille, elle ne détournait pas le visage. Au contraire, son regard limpide restait rivé à celui d'Adrien, cherchant la plus petite trace de malice, essayant d'éprouver sa sincérité.

Marinette avait l'air stupéfaite. Désireuse d'écouter Adrien, soucieuse de le comprendre. Embarrassée, même, peut-être.

Mais elle ne paraissait plus hostile.

Enfin.

Adrien ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement en réalisant que ce terrible malentendu qui l'avait opposé à sa camarade de classe semblait s'être dissipé. Il se sentait soudain léger, comme si un poids immense avait été ôté de ses épaules, comme si l'étaux qui comprimait jusque-là sa poitrine avait miraculeusement disparu.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le jeune homme réalisa combien il avait été tendu durant cette brève conversation.

Ses nerfs jusque-là à fleur de peau se déliaient enfin, lui donnant la douce sensation de se glisser dans un bain chaud et relaxant. Même si son cœur battait encore avec tant de force qu'il l'entendait résonner dans ses tempes, même si ses doigts tremblaient toujours d'avoir été tant crispés, Adrien pouvait de nouveau respirer librement.

Et espérer enfin devenir un jour ami avec cette fille qu'il avait tant contrarié.

Un bref coup de klaxon rappela brusquement Adrien à l'ordre. Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et secoua la tête avec lassitude. Il aurait aimé profiter de cette occasion pour discuter un peu plus longtemps avec Marinette, mais hélas, il n'était guère en position de pouvoir s'attarder.

Se rappelant soudain de la raison pour laquelle sa camarade de classe s'était quant à elle arrêtée sous ce porche, Adrien jeta un bref regard vers les cieux.

La pluie tombait toujours en de grosses gouttes qui s'écrasaient lourdement sur les pavés, gorgeant l'atmosphère d'eau et emplissant les airs d'un doux son cristallin. Et au vu du noir d'encre dont étaient peints les nuages, ce déluge était loin de s'interrompre de sitôt.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Adrien offrit son parapluie à Marinette. Lui-même n'aurait guère le temps d'être mouillé avant de rejoindre son véhicule, contrairement à sa camarade qui risquait de finir aussi trempée que si elle avait plongée toute habillée dans une piscine si d'aventure elle tentait de rentrer chez elle sans rien pour s'abriter.

Marinette marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise par le geste du jeune homme. Puis, après avoir été rassurée par un bref hochement de tête d'Adrien, elle tendit une main hésitante vers le parapluie. Le grondement sourd du tonnerre résonna dans les cieux quand elle s'empara timidement de la poignée, ses doigts frôlant ceux d'Adrien. Désormais abritée par l'étoffe noire, Marinette adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son camarade de classe.

Et presque aussitôt, le parapluie se referma brusquement sur sa tête.

Adrien sursauta brusquement, avant qu'un rire aussi nerveux qu'incontrôlable ne jaillisse de ses lèvres. Cette journée avait été pour lui un véritable ascenseur émotionnel et cette ultime surprise sonnait le glas de ses nerfs.

Ecartant un pan d'étoffe, Marinette surgit du parapluie récalcitrant à peine une seconde plus tard. Mais au grand soulagement d'Adrien, elle ne donnait guère l'impression d'être offusquée par la situation. Contrite ? Oui. Prise de court autant par son éclat de rire inattendu et par cette soudaine obscurité qui s'était abattue sur elle ? Certainement. Mais fâchée ? Définitivement pas.

Au contraire, les joues rouges et le regard brillant, elle lui souriait timidement, toute trace d'animosité disparue de son visage.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour rassurer définitivement Adrien.

« A demain », lui lança-t-il en souriant.

Et alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, il entendit la voix de Marinette s'élever par-dessus le doux clapotis de la pluie.

« A…A demain. »

Le cœur en fête, Adrien parcouru rapidement les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore de sa voiture. Sa première journée de cours avait débuté de façon désastreuse, mais elle se terminait de la plus heureuse des manières. Tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement sur son siège, le jeune homme songea à ces récents souvenirs d'école qui dansaient joyeusement dans sa mémoire.

Les encouragements de Nino.

Le sourire de Marinette.

Alors que le véhicule dans lequel Adrien avait pris place se faufilait dans les artères de Paris, une expression de pur bonheur illumina lentement les traits du jeune homme.

Il commençait enfin à se faire des amis.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette s'écroula sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir.

Ces trois dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes pour la jeune fille, la laissant vidée de toute son énergie. Son corps lui paraissait aussi lourd que s'il avait été fait de plomb et la clouait contre ce matelas où elle avait envie d'hiberner pour les mois à venir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », s'inquiéta Tikki en voyant son amie rester étendue à plat ventre, tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

« …gna va », marmonna la jeune fille en levant un pouce en l'air. « Chui fatignée. »

Alors que Tikki lui donnait une petite tape compatissante sur le sommet du crâne, Marinette soupira de nouveau.

Quand la jeune fille avait appris le départ de celui qui était désormais son ancien coéquipier, elle avait tout de suite redouté que l'arrivée de son remplaçant ne déclenche une réaction féroce chez le Papillon. Après tout, ce dernier avait déjà fait preuve d'une agressivité impressionnante lors des débuts de l'actuelle Ladybug en titre, et Marinette n'avait vu aucune raison pour qu'il ne récidive pas lors d'un changement de Chat Noir.

Rapidement, elle avait constaté que ses craintes étaient tout à fait fondées.

En découvrant qu'un héros inexpérimenté avait pris la place de celui qui avait protégé Paris durant des années, le Papillon s'était montré particulièrement virulent. Il avait akumatisé victime sur victime, transformant quotidiennement les rues de la capitale en un champ de bataille dans l'espoir de profiter d'une faiblesse de ce nouveau Chat Noir.

Pour Ladybug, la situation aurait difficilement pu être plus périlleuse.

Combattre un super-vilain était déjà un défi en soi.

En neutraliser un par jour, voire même deux ou trois les fois où le Papillon était d'humeur prodigue, cela relevait presque de l'impossible.

Surtout quand les attaques se succédaient à un rythme infernal pendant presque trois longues semaines.

Cet acharnement dont faisait preuve le Papillon exténuait Ladybug et Chat Noir, les forçant à puiser dans leurs plus profondes ressources pour réussir à continuer à contrer ses assauts. Marinette n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà été aussi éreintée. Ses pouvoirs avaient beau améliorer grandement ses aptitudes physiques et ses capacités de récupération, ils n'en avaient pas moins leurs limites. La jeune fille peinait de plus en plus à retrouver ses forces, d'autant plus que son rythme scolaire et ses nombreux devoirs ne lui laissaient guère le loisir de se reposer pleinement.

Les premiers jours, elle avait eu l'impression de n'être plus qu'une courbature géante tant ses muscles la lançaient.

Puis au fil des combats et des nuits blanches passées à rattraper les cours qu'elle s'était vue obligée de quitter pour aller se battre, la fatigue que Marinette accumulait avait fini par devenir presque insupportable. La jeune fille avait la sensation de passer ses journées dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux, avec le cerveau embrumé et les muscles gourds. Elle se réveillait le matin avec le désir de se rendormir aussitôt, et traversait ses journées avec l'impression – et l'envie – de pouvoir s'écrouler de sommeil à tout instant.

Cependant, cette vague d'attaques avait au moins eu le mérite de servir d'entrainement intensif au duo nouvellement formé.

Ainsi contraints de se battre quotidiennement l'un aux côtés de l'autre, Chat Noir et Ladybug avaient progressé à une vitesse impressionnante. Ils avaient posé de solides bases concernant leur travail d'équipe, acquérant de nouveaux automatismes et rodant un peu plus leurs techniques de combat à chaque nouvel affrontement.

De jour en jour, de bataille en bataille, Ladybug et Chat Noir devenaient à chaque fois plus forts.

Et pas seulement.

Car pour aussi remarquable que soit la belle coordination dont ils faisaient désormais preuve, il y avait plus important encore. Les flammes du combat avaient forgé entre les deux héros une relation de confiance qui ne faisait que s'approfondir à chaque instant.

Dans ces affrontements où Chat Noir et Ladybug mettaient sans cesse leur vie en jeu, ce dernier point était on ne peut plus crucial. Leur meilleur atout n'était autre que leur partenaire et avoir foi l'un en l'autre était indispensable pour la réussite de leur mission. Ils devaient pouvoir se faire confiance les yeux fermés, compter l'un sur l'autre quelles que soient les circonstances, se vouer une assistance mutuelle au plus fort du combat.

Que le Papillon en ait conscience ou non, ses attaques incessantes ne faisaient qu'aider ses deux ennemis à resserrer leurs liens.

Cette dernière réflexion laissa Marinette songeuse.

Elle s'était faite au caractère fantaisiste de son coéquipier bien plus rapidement – et bien plus facilement -qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Certes, elle ne cessait d'être surprise par la propension qu'avait Chat Noir à plaisanter même dans les instants les plus périlleux. Ce garçon faisait preuve d'un curieux mélange d'impertinence et de bravoure, qui la déroutait autant qu'il la fascinait.

Mais plus important que tout, elle sentait instinctivement qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui.

Non.

Elle _savait_ qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui.

Pour aussi brève qu'ait été leur collaboration, Chat Noir avait fait preuve à maintes reprises de son courage, de son abnégation et de son sens de la loyauté. Bien que Ladybug et lui ne se connaissent que depuis une vingtaine de jours à peine, la jeune fille avait la sensation de se battre à ses côtés depuis toujours. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, semblaient lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre quand il s'agissait de coordonner leurs actions, se vouaient une confiance aveugle dans les moments les plus dangereux.

Avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, Marinette avait cessé de voir Chat Noir comme un nouveau venu pour le considérer pleinement comme son coéquipier. Comme son ami, même.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que ce garçon semblait avoir son âge qui lui permettait d'être à l'aise avec lui. Peut-être était-ce sa personnalité chaleureuse. Son courage, sa gentillesse, qui le rendaient supportable en dépit de ses éternelles pitreries.

Ce Chat Noir était désormais son partenaire, et rien ne changerait jamais ça.

* * *

« Je pense que je vais dormir pendant tout le week-end », gémit Marinette en sortant enfin la tête de son oreiller et en se laissant rouler sur le côté pour se tourner vers Tikki.

Assise sur sa table de chevet, sa minuscule amie lui jeta un regard chargé de compassion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le Papillon va finir par se calmer », l'encouragea le kwami d'une voix réconfortante. « Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé quand tu as eu tes boucles d'oreille », poursuivit-elle alors que Marinette haussait un sourcil dubitatif. « Le Papillon a intensifié ses attaques pendant presque un mois, puis tout est redevenu normal. Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe différemment aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, mais à l'époque j'étais presque en vacances », rétorqua la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je pouvais _dormir_. Là j'ai la rentrée, les devoirs… Il me faudrait des journées de quarante heures pour pouvoir tout faire ! »

« Ça me parait difficile », répliqua Tikki avec un sourire amusé.

« M'en fiche », marmonna Marinette en se lovant de plus belle contre son matelas et en resserrant ses bras autour de son oreiller. « Je vais rentrer en symbiose avec ma couette et dormir pendant deux jours. Non, _dix_. Réveille-moi la semaine prochaine », conclut-elle en fermant ostensiblement les paupières.

Tikki laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'expression bornée de la jeune fille.

« Et tu passerais une semaine sans parler à Adrien ? », la taquina-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Marinette se redressa vivement.

Adrien.

A la simple mention de ce nom, un brusque regain d'énergie envahit aussitôt la jeune fille. Ses yeux jusque-là voilés de fatigue se mirent à étinceler joyeusement, tandis qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Le simple fait de songer à Adrien électrisait Marinette aussi sûrement que si un mélange d'adrénaline et de caféine avait été injecté directement dans ses veines. Le tout couplé à d'autres substances aussi euphorisantes que stimulantes.

C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Chaque fois que les pensées de l'adolescente se tournaient vers son camarade de classe, son corps et son esprit glissaient hors de son contrôle. Ses joues se marbraient de rouge, son cœur s'emballait jusqu'à battre comme un tambour entre ses côtes, une douce chaleur envahissait sa poitrine, et tout son bon sens s'évanouissait en une fraction de seconde. L'animosité qu'elle avait ressentie pour Adrien s'était évaporée depuis bien longtemps, disparaissant en même temps que le malentendu que le jeune homme avait dissipé avec sa sincérité et sa bienveillance. Dès l'instant où il s'était confié à elle, dès le moment où il lui avait offert son parapluie, Marinette était tombée sous le charme.

Le temps n'avait guère atténué le coup de foudre de la jeune fille.

Au contraire.

Elle était définitivement, désespérément amoureuse de ce garçon qui l'avait charmée avec son sourire timide et sa gentillesse. Jamais Marinette n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable auparavant. L'affection que lui inspirait Adrien avait crû de jour en jour, atteignant vite une intensité presque effrayante. Mais elle n'en avait cure.

Loin de lutter contre ces sentiments qui frôlaient désormais l'obsession, Marinette les embrassait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver plus digne objet de son affection, elle en était sûre – même si, pour être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, un autre adolescent blond aurait peut-être pu prétendre lui aussi au titre si son camarade de classe n'avait pas fait irruption dans sa vie.

Secouant vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée importune, Marinette redirigea rapidement ses pensées vers Adrien. Ce dernier avait beau être aussi riche et célèbre que pouvait l'être Chloé, il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. C'était le garçon le plus adorable qui soit, capable de faire preuve de patience et de bienveillance même avec la peste qui servait de fille au maire de Paris.

Il était tout ce dont elle aurait jamais pu rêver et plus encore.

Il était extraordinaire.

« Oh, d'ailleurs, à propos d'Adrien ! », s'exclama Marinette en bondissant hors de son lit, toute velléité de sommeil tout à coup disparue. « J'ai failli oublier ! »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, la jeune fille dévala les marches qui séparaient sa mezzanine du reste de sa chambre et se rua sur son sac. Sous le regard perplexe de Tikki, elle en sortit successivement une trousse, un livre d'histoire, deux cahiers et un carnet de croquis, avant d'en extraire enfin un magazine.

« Tadaaaaam ! », s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement en tendant l'ouvrage à bout de bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », l'interrogea Tikki, se demandant avec curiosité ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ainsi l'allégresse de son amie.

« Un magazine de mode », répliqua Marinette en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

D'un geste vif, elle déchira l'emballage plastique qui protégeait encore l'objet de sa convoitise et se mit à tourner furieusement les pages.

« Ils ont fait un article spécialement consacré à la dernière collection de Gabriel Agreste », précisa-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'enthousiasme. « Ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura sûrement des photos d'Adrien ! »

A peine une seconde plus tard, un cri de ravissement s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune fille.

« J'avais raison ! », s'exclama-t-elle victorieusement. « Regarde ! », poursuivit-elle en désignant toute une série de photographies sur lesquelles un adolescent blond prenait nonchalamment la pose.

Sans même attendre de la réponse de son kwami, Marinette se perdit dans la contemplation de ces images qui s'étalaient devant elle, poussant un nouveau soupir d'extase à chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page. Cette campagne publicitaire était un véritable délice pour ses yeux et elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer son camarade de classe.

Adrien avec une chemise.

Adrien portant un chapeau.

Adrien éclatant de rire.

Adrien dont le visage s'éclairait de l'un de ces sourires solaires qui donnaient à Marinette l'impression que ces genoux se changeaient en gelée.

Adrien, Adrien, encore Adrien. Partout des portraits d'Adrien, vêtu d'habits imaginés par le styliste préféré de Marinette.

La jeune fille était aux anges.

« Il est tellement merveilleux… », murmura-t-elle, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Elle passa encore de longues minutes à admirer le magazine, scrutant les photos de son camarade de classe comme si elle cherchait à ce que ces dernières s'impriment sur sa rétine. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa vivement et se tourna vers son tiroir. Elle l'ouvrit, y fouilla brièvement, et en sortit une paire de ciseaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda Tikki alors que Marinette commençait à découper précautionneusement l'une des photos ornant la page centrale du magazine.

« Et bien, je trouve que ce portrait d'Adrien est absolument parfait », répliqua la jeune fille en tirant la langue en signe de concentration. « Il ne peut être _que_ parfait, de toute façon », poursuivit-elle avec un soupir admiratif. « Du coup, je vais l'accrocher à mon mur. J'ai acheté deux exemplaires exprès pour ça », précisa-t-elle en désignant un second ouvrage qui dépassait de son sac.

« Mais tu as déjà mis une photo de lui la semaine dernière », lui fit remarquer Tikki. « Ça ne va pas faire trop ?

« Il n'y a jamais trop de photos d'Adrien », répliqua Marinette d'une voix rêveuse, avant de se remettre à son œuvre avec application.

* * *

Félix s'écroula sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir.

Ces trois dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes pour le jeune homme, le laissant plus fébrile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Félix doutait qu'il s'habituerait un jour à ce qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir. Il résistait désormais à se ruer sur les lieux d'une bataille lorsqu'un vilain faisait son apparition, mais il n'en continuait pas moins d'être dévoré d'angoisse tant que la nouvelle d'une victoire des héros de Paris n'arrivait pas jusqu'à lui.

Voir son frère se battre lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, au point que son irritabilité se mettait même à percer sous son impassibilité coutumière. Lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours parfaitement maître de lui se mettait à avoir des sueurs froides dès l'annonce d'une attaque et à perdre patience avec quiconque avait le malheur de le contrarier tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Adrien.

Regard rivé au plafond, Félix desserra machinalement la cravate qui lui enserrait le cou. Il ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour son frère.

Ce dernier était doué, pourtant.

C'était l'évidence même.

Que cela lui plaise ou non, Maître Fu avait eu raison d'affirmer qu'Adrien était du bois dont on faisait les héros. Il était vif, intelligent, et se battait comme s'il n'avait fait que ça de toute sa vie. Utiliser ses pouvoirs lui semblait être aussi naturel pour lui que de respirer et il irradiait d'une telle confiance en lui que nul n'aurait songé à remettre en doute sa légitimité.

Bien qu'il connaisse Adrien mieux que quiconque qui, Félix ne cessait d'être surpris de voir avec quelle facilité son frère avait embrassé son rôle. Avec quelle habileté il combattait. Avec quelle aisance il jonglait entre affronter un ennemi et rassurer une victime.

Il était né pour être un héros, c'était on ne peut plus clair.

Et Félix n'était pas le seul à faire une pareille constatation. Tout Paris chantait désormais les louanges de ce nouveau Chat Noir, dont la popularité avait allègrement dépassé celle de son prédécesseur en une vingtaine de jours à peine.

L'aîné des Agreste ne prenait guère ombrage de cette préférence évidente dont faisait preuve les habitants de la capitale. Il ne s'était jamais battu pour obtenir une quelconque reconnaissance et l'opinion que la foule avait de lui ne lui importait que peu.

Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était qu'Adrien s'en sorte sans dommages.

C'était tout ce qui importait, et rien d'autre.

Un doux tintement arracha soudain Félix à ses réflexions. Le jeune homme tendit la main vers sa table de chevet, cherchant son téléphone à tâtons, avant de s'emparer de l'appareil et de le lever devant ses yeux. Devant lui s'affichaient quelques simples mots.

 _L : Salut._

 _L : Est-ce que ça va ?_

Félix ne put retenir une grimace.

Son ancienne coéquipière s'inquiétait de plus en plus fréquemment de son état d'esprit, signe indubitable qu'il échouait à lui dissimuler son trouble. Il hésita un instant à l'ignorer, puis, décidant finalement qu'une absence de réponse ne ferait probablement que rendre sa propre attitude plus étrange, il tapa rapidement sur son écran.

 _C : Bonsoir._

 _C : ça va, merci._

 _C : Et toi ?_

 _L : ça va aussi._

Pendant de longues minutes, aucune nouvelle ligne n'apparut sous les yeux de Félix. Perplexe, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Rester ainsi silencieuse n'était guère dans les manières de sa partenaire.

 _C : Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, une série de réponses s'afficha sur son écran. Lentement, très lentement même, comme si sa coéquipière hésitait à les lui envoyer.

 _L : Oui._

 _L : Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler._

 _L : Un truc auquel je pense depuis déjà pas mal de temps._

 _L : Je me demandais._

 _L : Ce nouveau Chat Noir…_

 _L : C'est ton frère ?_


	16. Chapter 16

Le sang reflua du visage de Félix à une telle vitesse que le jeune homme se sentit brusquement prit de vertige. S'il avait été encore en état de réfléchir, il aurait pu s'estimer heureux d'être sur son lit au moment où il déchiffrait le dernier message de son amie, sans quoi la surprise qui lui coupait les jambes l'aurait fait s'écrouler au sol.

Mais là, son esprit était vide.

Horriblement, désespérément vide.

Livide, il fixait sans réellement les voir ces quelques mots qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

 _« Ce Chat Noir, c'est ton frère ? »_

Se sentant soudain nauséeux, Félix se passa une main fébrile sur le visage.

Quelqu'un avait découvert le secret d'Adrien.

Sa meilleure amie, certes. Mais si elle avait compris qui se cachait derrière le masque de Chat Noir, d'autres parviendraient peut-être à la même conclusion.

Et alors, Adrien serait plus en danger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Alors que Félix tentait désespérément de lutter contre la vague de panique qui s'écrasait sur lui, son esprit se remit brutalement en marche. Essayant de trouver ce qui avait pu trahir son frère, cherchant là où ils avaient fait une erreur. Creusant, scrutant, analysant le moindre détail.

Mais l'angoisse dévorante du jeune homme éclipsait tout, empêchant la lumière de faire jour sous son crâne.

C'était un cauchemar. Un terrible cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller.

Interrompant le train affolé de ses pensées, son ancienne partenaire lui envoya tout à coup une suite de messages frénétiques.

 _L : Oublie._

 _L : Je n'aurai jamais dû te poser la question._

 _L : Ne me dit rien._

 _L : Que mes déductions soient justes ou pas._

 _L : Peu importe_

 _L : Je vais prétendre avoir eu une crise de démence suite à une insolation._

 _L : Je n'en parlerai à personne._

 _L : Et on va faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu._

Félix ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait _impérativement_ qu'il se calme. Qu'il ralentisse le rythme alarmé de son pouls, qu'il atténue les battements assourdissants de son cœur.

Qu'il respire.

Qu'il respire, encore, encore, et encore.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

L'air lui paraissait désormais terriblement lourd. Poisseux. Irrespirable.

Il s'agglutinait dans sa gorge, étranglait ses poumons.

D'un geste fébrile, Félix chercha sa cravate à tâtons et l'arracha d'un geste sec. Chaque goulée d'air était un supplice, contrôler son souffle était une torture. Jamais un geste pourtant si instinctif n'avait été si pénible à Félix, et l'impression d'avoir la poitrine enserrée par un étau ne l'aidait en rien.

Paupières toujours closes, le jeune homme se passa lentement la main le long de la gorge.

Il fallait qu'il respire.

* * *

Lorsque Félix rouvrit les yeux, il fut secoué par un nouveau haut le cœur tant sa chambre lui paraissait tanguer autour de lui.

Il se força à garder le regard rivé à l'étagère qui faisait face à son lit, tentant désespérément de réprimer cette impression de balancement qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise. Quand son champ de vision cessa de enfin de vaciller, il posa de nouveau les yeux sur son téléphone.

 _« Ce Chat Noir, c'est ton frère ? »_

Mâchoires serrées pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement de frustration, le jeune homme se redressa légèrement. Il aurait tout le temps de s'apitoyer plus tard sur lui-même et sur ce coup du sort qui venait de sonner définitivement le glas du peu de tranquillité d'esprit qui lui restait, mais il y avait plus important.

Il fallait qu'il parle à sa coéquipière.

Maintenant.

Il devait savoir.

Il envoya deux brefs messages, ses doigts tremblant tellement qu'il dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à taper une réponse.

 _C : Bridgette._

 _C : Attend._

Quelques interminables secondes plus tard, un unique mot apparu sur son écran.

 _L : Oui ?_

Félix prit une profonde inspiration. Son estomac se nouait de plus belle, formant une boule douloureuse au creux de son ventre.

La double identité d'Adrien était un sujet qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu aborder avec personne, pas même avec sa meilleure amie. Un secret perdait un peu plus de sa fiabilité chaque fois qu'on le partageait et discuter de cette information avec quiconque n'aurait été qu'un danger supplémentaire pour son frère.

A présent, peu importe.

Le mal était fait.

Que Félix le lui confirme ou non, son ancienne partenaire soupçonnait Adrien d'être Chat Noir – et ce à juste titre.

Dans son malheur, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'en avait pas moins un peu de chance. Il avait une foi absolue en Bridgette et il savait du plus profond de son âme que jamais elle ne le trahirait, pas plus qu'elle ne dénoncerait son frère. S'il lui confirmait cette intuition dont elle venait de lui faire part, il savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le soutenir.

Il pourrait compter sur son aide si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il aurait l'opportunité lui confier ses peurs concernant le rôle que jouait désormais son cadet. De lui avouer ses doutes, ses colères, ses terreurs les plus profondes, toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais laissé transparaître devant quiconque et dont il ne pourrait parler à personne d'autre qu'elle.

Auprès d'elle, il savait qu'il pourrait trouver tout le soutien dont il aurait jamais besoin.

Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait.

Plus important que tout, il devait savoir si le secret d'Adrien était en danger.

Le cœur battant dans ses tempes, Félix franchit le point de non-retour en quelques secondes à peine.

 _C : Tu as raison._

 _C : Pour mon frère._

 _C : Pour Chat Noir._

 _C : C'est bien lui._

Mains crispées autour de son téléphone au point que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient blanches, Félix fixait son écran d'un regard fiévreux.

 _L : Félix…_

Mais le jeune homme ne laissa pas à son amie le loisir de continuer.

 _C : Comment ?_

 _C : Comment tu as fait pour savoir ?_

Félix n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. Les réponses de son amie se mirent à arriver par salves, comme si la jeune femme se hâtait de lui confier enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur à présent qu'elle en avait l'opportunité.

 _L : Je vais tout t'expliquer._

 _L : Avant tout, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _L : J'imagine que tu dois être en train de paniquer._

 _L : Enfin, personnellement, je paniquerais à ta place._

 _L : Mais j'ai fait des déductions à partir d'informations que personne ne peut avoir à par nous deux et Maître Fu._

 _L : Et parce que je te connais._

 _L : Donc je t'assure que le secret de ton frère n'est pas en danger._

 _L : Vraiment._

 _L : Personne à par moi n'aurait pu comprendre._

La gorge sèche, Félix déglutit péniblement. Il appréciait les tentatives évidentes de sa partenaire pour le rassurer, mais l'angoisse n'en continuait pas moins de lui nouer le ventre. Essayant d'ignorer le bourdonnement sourd qui résonnait dans ses tempes, il reprit son interrogatoire.

 _C : Comment est-ce que tu as compris ?_

A son grand soulagement, la réponse de Bridgette ne tarda guère.

 _L : C'est un mélange de plusieurs choses en fait._

 _L : Tout d'abord, le timing._

 _L : Personne d'autre que nous n'était au courant, mais on sait tous les deux que tu aurais pu rendre ton miraculous il y a longtemps si le futur Chat Noir que Maître Fu a choisi avait été disponible tout de suite._

 _L : Le mois dernier, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais une famille célèbre et que j'ai cherché sur Internet, j'ai vu que ton frère était tout juste rentré de Singapour._

 _L : Pile au moment où tu avais finalement pu transmettre ton miraculous au nouveau Chat Noir._

La confidence de Bridgette laissa Félix abasourdi.

C'était… simple.

Ridiculement simple, même.

 _C : C'est tout ce dont tu as eu besoin ?_

 _C : Te rendre compte que mon frère était revenu à Paris au même instant où je rendais ma bague ?_

 _L : Pas seulement._

 _L : Je t'ai vu sur une vidéo du Ladyblog._

 _L : Pendant un combat._

 _L : Je pense sincèrement que pour n'importe qui, tu aurais pu avoir l'air juste inquiet à cause de l'attaque._

 _L : E_ _t encore._

 _L : Peut-être même plus ennuyé qu'inquiet._

 _L : Tu es vraiment très doué pour dissimuler ce que tu ressens._

 _L : Mais je te connais._

 _L : Et surtout, je connais ce regard._

 _L : Avec ou sans le masque, tu as exactement le même._

 _L : Quand tu voyais le nouveau Chat Noir être en difficulté, tu avais exactement le même regard que quand on se battait tous les deux contre un ennemi particulièrement violent._

 _L : Quand on était en danger._

 _L : Quand je risquais ma vie._

 _L : Quand des choses terribles risquaient de se produire et qu'on n'était pas sûrs de gagner la bataille._

 _L : Je ne sais pas comment le décrire._

 _L : Mais tu avais le même regard quand tu observais ce Chat Noir._

 _L : Et puis, il y a mes sœurs._

Les messages de Bridgette s'interrompirent soudain, faisant un instant craindre à Félix qu'elle avait quitté leur conversation abruptement. Retenant un claquement de langue irrité, il envoya une réponse pour tenter de relancer la discussion.

 _C : Tes sœurs ?_

Puis, au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, son amie reprit enfin le fil de leur échange.

 _L : Oui._

 _L : J'ai trois sœurs, dont deux plus jeunes que moi._

 _L : Et elles vivent toutes à Paris._

 _L : J'ai envisagé la possibilité que l'une d'entre elle puisse devenir la nouvelle Ladybug._

Félix haussa un sourcil intrigué tandis que Bridgette poursuivait ses explications.

 _L : J'y ai même pensé très très sérieusement, pour être honnête._

 _L : Crois-moi, elles ont tout à fait le profil de l'emploi._

 _L : J'étais terrorisée à l'idée que l'une d'elle puisse prendre ma place._

 _L : Vraiment._

 _L : Je n'arrêtais pas d'y_ _penser._

 _L : Alors je suppose que_ _sûrement pour ça que j'ai compris si rapidement pour ton frère._

 _C : Parce que tu étais obsédée par l'idée qu'une de tes sœurs puisse être Ladybug ?_

 _L : Oui._

 _L : J'imagine que je m'étais inconsciemment préparée le terrain pour ce qui concernait ton frère._

Regard toujours rivé à l'écran de son téléphone, Félix retint un soupir de frustration et de soulagement mêlés. La boule lovée au fond de son ventre ne s'était pas dissipée, mais il sentait malgré tout que ses muscles commençaient à se dénouer, que ses nerfs se mettaient enfin à se détendre.

Lentement, péniblement, son cerveau encore sous le choc commençait à écouter cette petite voix raisonnable qui lui soufflait que seule Bridgette aurait effectivement pu arriver à une pareille conclusion.

Il n'avait pas commis d'erreur, il n'avait pas involontairement offert l'identité de son frère au public.

Le secret d'Adrien était en sécurité, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Bougeant machinalement les épaules pour faire rouler sous sa peau ses muscles encore crispés d'inquiétude, Félix reprit le fil de la discussion.

 _C : De mon côté je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me poser la question._

 _L : Comment ça ?_

 _C : Maître Fu m'a directement demandé de donner mon miraculous à mon frère._

La réponse de Bridgette ne se fit pas attendre.

 _L : Il a QUOI ?_

 _L : Il a osé te demander ça ?_

 _C : Soi-disant que ça n'aurait servi à rien de me le cacher._

 _C : Vu que je n'aurai probablement pas mis longtemps à découvrir que mon frère était Chat Noir._

 _L : C'est un bon argument._

 _L : Tu as toujours été très observateur._

 _L : Et très intelligent._

 _L : Il ne t'aurait certainement pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre._

Félix ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les compliments outranciers de Bridgette.

Faiblement, certes.

Mais il souriait quand même.

 _C : Tu essayes de me flatter pour me remonter le moral ?_

 _L : Je ne flatte pas, je constate._

Malgré lui, le jeune homme sentit les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer un peu plus.

 _C : Tu en fais trop._

 _L : Peut-être._

 _L : Est-ce qu'au moins ça marche ?_

 _C : Peut-être._

Poussant un lourd soupir, Félix secoua doucement la tête. Les confidences de Bridgette lui restaient en mémoire, rôdant aux confins de son esprit sans jamais disparaitre complétement. Une question le tenaillait et le jeune homme savait qu'il lui serait impossible de s'en débarrasser tant qu'il n'en connaîtrait pas la réponse.

Tant qu'il ne saurait pas si sa partenaire ne partageait pas les mêmes angoisses que lui.

 _C : Et finalement ?_

 _C : Tes sœurs ?_

 _L : Non._

 _L : Ladybug ne peut pas être l'une d'entre elles._

 _L : Je me suis rendue compte presque tout de suite._

 _L : J'avoue que le fait qu'elles soient toutes les trois venues me voir en Italie après mon déménagement a beaucoup aidé._

 _L : Vu qu'à ce moment Ladybug était en train de se battre à Paris._

 _C : Effectivement._

 _L : Oui, je suis assez fière de mon sens de la déduction._

 _L : Je devrai faire détective, ou un truc comme ça._

 _L : Félix, plus sérieusement._

 _L : Je ne peux qu'essayer d'imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment, mais je sais ce que ça se fait de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un de sa famille._

 _L : Pour les plus jeunes, surtout._

 _L : Alors si tu as besoin de parler, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là._

 _L : N'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure._

 _C : Je sais._

 _C : Merci, Bridgette._

Les deux anciens coéquipiers bavardèrent encore quelques minutes. Puis, une fois leur conversation terminée, Félix lâcha son téléphone et se laissa retomber lourdement contre ses oreillers. L'horrible angoisse qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant s'était désormais évanouie, emportée par une douce sensation de gratitude et de soulagement.

Bridgette avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer et ses explications avaient achevé de le convaincre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, il n'avait manifestement pas à s'en faire pour le secret d'Adrien.

Et au moins, à présent, il avait quelqu'un à qui se confier.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et les prédictions optimistes dont Tikki avait fait part à Marinette se réalisèrent rapidement. Le Papillon avait visiblement renoncé à maintenir le rythme intensif qu'il avait tenté d'imposer aux héros de Paris et ses attaques se raréfiaient, donnant à Ladybug et Chat Noir la possibilité de souffler enfin.

Les deux adolescents avaient quant à eux fini par trouver leurs marques. Ils étaient maintenant plus complices que jamais, au point qu'ils avaient l'impression de combattre ensemble depuis toujours. Plus que de simples coéquipiers, ils étaient désormais des partenaires indissociables, des compagnons d'arme liés autant par une confiance absolue l'un en l'autre que par une sincère amitié.

Naturellement, Chat Noir aurait été plus que satisfait si cette relation amicale qu'il entretenait avec sa Lady allait plus loin encore.

Le temps n'avait rien fait pour atténuer les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Ladybug, au contraire. Plus il apprenait à la découvrir, plus il se sentait tomber plus profondément amoureux d'elle. Il aimait tout en elle. Son courage éclatant, sa gentillesse, ces maladresses dont elle se serait volontiers passée mais qu'elle assumait de bonne grâce, ses sourires lumineux, son optimisme ravageur, sa façon d'assumer ses torts les rares fois où elle était prise en défaut…

Chat Noir savait que Ladybug n'était pas parfaite, mais à ses yeux, elle était merveilleuse.

Les attaques que subissait Paris lui donnaient tout autant d'occasions de la voir et de lui parler, et le jeune homme chérissait de tout son cœur ces instants passés aux côtés de sa Lady.

Bien qu'elle ne semble pas aussi sensible à son charme qu'il ne l'était au sien, Ladybug n'en paraissait pas moins apprécier elle aussi la présence de Chat Noir. Il était son compagnon d'arme et en dépit de la volonté affichée qu'avait la jeune fille de garder les choses strictement professionnelles, il était également devenu l'un de ses amis les plus chers.

Il n'était pas rare qu'à la fin d'une bataille, quand le temps que leur accordait leurs miraculous le leurs permettaient, les deux héros se retrouvent tous deux sur les toits de Paris pour bavarder joyeusement.

A son agréable surprise, Chat Noir avait un jour découvert que Ladybug ne rechignait pas à parler de son ancien partenaire.

Mieux encore.

Qu'elle semblait _l'apprécier_.

Rares étaient les personnes qui pensaient du bien de Félix. D'un point de vue affectif en tout cas. Nombreux étaient ceux qui louaient sa vivacité d'esprit, son sang-froid, son opiniâtreté… Mais trouver des gens capables d'affirmer haut et fort qu'ils _aimaient bien_ Félix, voilà qui était une toute autre histoire.

Savoir qu'au moins une autre personne que lui sur cette Terre avait su voir à travers la façade glaciale de son frère et avait développé un minimum d'affection pour lui réchauffait doucement le cœur d'Adrien.

Indépendamment de cette agréable découverte, le jeune homme savourait le plaisir simple d'en apprendre plus sur le héros qu'avait été Félix. Son frère n'était certes jamais avare en conseils et en sermons, mais il rechignait toujours à parler précisément de ses exploits passés.

Avec Ladybug, les choses étaient différentes.

Elle évitait certes de citer quoi que ce soit de personnel concernant son ancien coéquipier, mais elle n'hésitait pas à raconter de nombreuses histoires sur le duo qu'ils étaient autrefois et sur les combats qu'ils avaient mené ensembles.

Chat Noir se régalait de ces anecdotes, savourant ces pans de vie entiers qu'il découvrait sur son frère.

Mais avec le temps, un doute avait fini par s'insinuer en lui. Une petite interrogation, d'abord, qui avait fini par se loger dans son cœur et par croître de plus en plus, devenant tellement envahissante qu'il ne put rapidement plus l'ignorer.

Et un jour, alors que Ladybug lui parlait de son ancien partenaire, le jeune homme ne put se retenir.

Il n'arrivait plus à se taire. A ignorer cette voix doucereuse qui résonnait sous son crâne chaque fois que sa Lady mentionnait son frère.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Et avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il disait, une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »


	17. Chapter 17

Ladybug se figea brusquement. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle fixait son partenaire avec la même expression abasourdie que si elle venait de prendre un violent coup sur le crâne.

« Qu…QUOI ? », balbutia-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Chat Noir déglutit péniblement.

Il se maudissait pour avoir parlé sans réfléchir, pour avoir laissé libre court à son impulsivité plutôt que d'essayer de contrôler ces paroles malencontreuses qu'il venait de lâcher comme une bombe.

A cause de son incapacité à maîtriser ce qu'il disait, une discussion jusque-là plaisante venait de dévier vers des domaines bien plus embarrassants. Jamais une conversation avec Ladybug n'avait mis Chat Noir aussi mal à l'aise, et ce d'autant plus qu'il n'était vraiment pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse à sa question.

Mais il était désormais trop tard pour reculer.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il allait – non, il _devait_ \- savoir si ces soupçons qui le hantaient depuis déjà des semaines étaient fondés.

Si Ladybug aimait son frère.

« T…Ton ancien coéquipier ? », répéta Chat Noir en levant timidement les yeux vers sa Lady, les joues brûlantes. « T…Tu… Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« Q-Que… Non, ce n'est pas lui que… », bafouilla la jeune fille en agitant vivement les bras devant elle. « Je… Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

Visiblement sous le choc, Ladybug secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec tant de force que si son coéquipier n'avait pas été aussi focalisé sur sa réponse, il se serait sincèrement inquiété pour le bien-être de ses cervicales.

Mais pour l'heure, Chat Noir tentait désespérément de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Bien que Ladybug n'ait pas réellement éludé la question, sa réplique n'avait hélas pas été suffisamment claire pour permettre à Chat Noir de voir se dissiper la sensation d'étouffement qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Les craintes du jeune homme étaient toujours présentes, vivaces, le tenaillant comme autant d'aiguilles plantées dans son cœur.

La gorge désagréablement sèche, Chat Noir laissa échapper une quinte de toux nerveuse.

« Donc… tu ne l'aimes pas ? », hasarda-t-il enfin, osant à peine poser le regard sur sa coéquipière.

« Si ! », s'exclama immédiatement Ladybug. « Enfin non. Enfin si », corrigea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil affolé à Chat Noir. « Mais c'est juste… Raaaaa ! Ce n'est pas ça », poursuivit-elle d'une voix exaspérée. « Je l'aime bien, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. C'est… »

A présent aussi rouge que son partenaire, Ladybug laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues comme pour tenter instinctivement de contenir la marée pourpre qui s'étendait sur sa peau, partant du dessous de son masque pour descendre le long de ses pommettes.

Finalement, elle releva la tête, mortifiée.

« Ok », commença-t-elle avec résignation. « Comment dire ? Je… Je suis fille unique. »

Ne s'attendant absolument pas à une pareille remarque à ce stade de la conversation, Chat Noir lui jeta un regard interloqué.

« Heu… oui ? », articula-t-il en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

« Je suis fille unique », répéta Ladybug, faisant fi du trouble de son coéquipier. « Et c'est idiot », soupira-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé, « mais Chat Noir… L'autre Chat Noir, je veux dire… Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir des frères et sœurs mais avec lui, je… Je me dis qu'avoir un grand frère, ça doit ressembler un peu à ça… », conclut-elle dans un murmure.

Durant sa tirade, Ladybug avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les tenait à présent enserrées entre ses bras, menton pensivement posé sur ses genoux. Ses joues étaient à présent si rouges que son partenaire avait l'impression de sentir de douces ondes de chaleur irradier d'elles et ses immenses yeux bleus étaient baissés vers les rues de la capitale.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache », souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Je ne lui ai jamais dit. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Chat Noir hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Bref », conclut Ladybug en haussant le ton et en tournant de nouveau son regard vers son partenaire. « Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. »

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Adrien fixait sans réellement la voit la photographie de Ladybug s'étalait sur l'écran de son ordinateur. La conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec sa coéquipière lui revenait sans cesses en tête, obnubilant totalement ses pensées.

La vie sentimentale de Ladybug était un sujet qui intéressait particulièrement Adrien. Cependant, malgré son désir dans savoir plus, il savait pertinemment que sa partenaire ne tenait guère à parler de choses aussi personnelles et il se faisait d'ordinaire un point d'honneur à respecter son souhait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se permettre de déroger à cette règle qu'il s'était fixé.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Et ce pour une unique raison : Félix.

Adrien avait cruellement conscience qu'il était tout à fait possible que sa Lady ait déjà des sentiments pour un garçon – ou une fille -, ou qu'elle en développe un jour pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Bien que parfaitement hypothétique, cette simple idée lui brisait le cœur.

Le jeune homme peinait à s'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si cette prédiction venait à se réaliser. Si ce triste jour devait advenir, il espérait sincèrement qu'il réussirait à respecter au mieux les décisions de Ladybug, à faire preuve de la même empathie et de la même bienveillance dont elle avait toujours fait preuve à son égard. Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il n'en restait pas moins certain qu'il serait ravagé de chagrin et de jalousie si elle venait à choisir un autre que lui. Il essayerait probablement de faire bonne figure, mais jamais il ne pourrait se réjouir d'une pareille situation.

Peut-être irait-il même jusqu'à tenter de convaincre une dernière fois sa partenaire de la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Sûrement, même.

Cette fille était extraordinaire. Merveilleuse. Inégalable. Elle valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle et pour son cœur.

Mais si la personne qui avait réussi à gagner l'affection de Ladybug n'avait été nul autre que son propre frère…

Adrien ignorait complètement comment il aurait pu réagir. Il tenait à Félix plus qu'à quiconque et au bonheur de sa Lady par-dessus tout. Ces deux simples faits formaient une dangereuse équation qu'il n'aurait su comment résoudre sans en souffrir terriblement.

En apprenant que Ladybug ne ressentait pour Félix qu'une simple amitié fraternelle, Adrien avait éprouvé un soulagement indicible. Ces terribles soupçons qui l'avaient torturé durant des semaines entières s'étaient aussitôt dissipés, ôtant de sa poitrine le poids qui l'avait oppressé jusque-là.

A présent, Adrien pouvait enfin respirer.

Ladybug n'était pas amoureuse de Félix, et il connaissait suffisamment bien son frère pour savoir que ce dernier n'avait pas de tendres inclinaisons pour son ancienne coéquipière.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le courage d'avouer sincèrement à sa Lady ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

* * *

Toujours pensif, Adrien s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Sa conversation avec Ladybug avait certes apaisé ses craintes, mais elle lui avait également fourni de nouveaux éléments de réflexion.

De nouveaux éléments concernant son frère, plus précisément.

Félix ne parlait de son passé de héros que pour mettre en avant l'un de ses nombreux conseils ou pour mieux illustrer une mise en garde. Ses récits étaient purement didactiques, dépourvus du moindre point de vue sentimental qui aurait pu venir perturber les leçons qu'il tentait d'inculquer à son jeune frère.

Peu importe l'anecdote qu'il partageait avec son cadet. Félix restait chaque fois fidèle à lui-même, n'évoquant que son travail, sa mission, ses techniques de combats. Vu de l'exterieur, son professionnalisme impeccable qui aurait même pu passer pour une forme d'indifférence pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas parfaitement.

Jamais il ne décrivait à Adrien ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, jamais il ne s'attardait sur ses relations avec ses deux coéquipières successives.

Adrien savait pourtant que bien que réservé, Félix était loin d'être aussi froid qu'il ne le laissait généralement paraître. Les confidences de Ladybug n'avaient fait que confirmer cette certitude, faisant entrapercevoir au jeune homme une autre facette du héros qu'avait été son frère.

Il n'en avait fallu pas plus pour attirer l'attention d'Adrien.

La curiosité du jeune homme avait été piquée au vif. Il brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce Chat Noir que lui dissimulait son aîné. Sur ces innombrables détails qu'il avait manifestement passé sous silence et qui poussaient sa Lady à lui vouer une affection quasi-fraternelle.

Alors, sans perdre une seconde de plus, Adrien se leva de son siège.

« Viens, Plagg », lança-t-il à son kwami, tout en écartant un pan de sa chemise pour que son minuscule compagnon puisse se glisser dans sa poche. « On va voir Félix. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, c'est un Adrien rongé de frustration qui faisait face à Félix.

Il bavardait déjà avec son frère depuis de longues minutes et sa curiosité était toujours loin d'être satisfaite. Il avait beau chercher à orienter subtilement la conversation vers la relation qu'entretenait Félix avec sa précédente coéquipière, ses efforts restaient pour l'instant vains. Toutes ces tentatives échouées le laissaient désormais à la fois en panne d'inspiration et envahi par un profond sentiment de lassitude.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Tenter d'amener Félix à parler de ses sentiments, c'était comme essayer de saisir de l'eau avec ses doigts. Son frère restait tout aussi fuyant et insaisissable, éludant ses questions avec un naturel déconcertant.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Adrien décida d'aborder frontalement le sujet.

« Tu t'entendais bien avec Ladybug ? », demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

« Quelle Ladybug ? », rétorqua son frère en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

« La mienne », répondit machinalement Adrien.

Le jeune homme se mordit aussitôt la langue en réalisant que ce choix précis de mots n'était probablement pas le plus judicieux qui soit. Sentant peser sur lui le regard de son frère, il tenta d'afficher un visage impassible en espérant que sa formulation malencontreuse passerait inaperçue.

Mais hélas pour lui, ses espoirs furent vite déçus.

« La _tienne_ ? », répéta Félix avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Façon de parler », marmonna le jeune héros en s'empourprant violement.

« Si tu le dis… », répliqua Félix d'un ton faussement détaché, tandis que Plagg laissait échapper un hurlement de rire.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Adrien fusilla son kwami du regard. En cet instant précis, il avait une envie folle d'aller creuser un trou quelque part et de s'y enterrer profondément en attendant que son malaise ne passe.

Rarement une conversation avec Félix ne l'avait plongé dans un tel embarras, et l'attitude de Plagg ne faisait que rendre la situation plus pénible.

Certes, il avait déjà mentionné à son frère toute l'admiration que lui inspirait – platoniquement – Ladybug. Et ce à de maintes reprises. Cependant, il n'avait jusque-là jamais confessé clairement à Félix la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour l'héroïne de Paris.

Pas par manque de confiance, non.

Plutôt par timidité. Par pudeur.

Adrien était amoureux fou de Ladybug. Confier ce qu'il éprouvait pour cette fille, c'était mettre son cœur à nu, dévoiler une partie de son âme.

Alors, il s'était tu, attendant de se sentir prêt pour aborder franchement le sujet avec son aîné. Dans l'intervalle, il se montrerait discret, avec Plagg pour seul témoin de la tendre affection que lui inspirait sa partenaire.

Mais au vu de l'absence totale de surprise dont faisait preuve Félix, nul doute que son frère avait percé ses sentiments à jour depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Mal à l'aise, Adrien se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Cette conversation qu'il avait initié par pure curiosité se retournait contre lui de bien cuisante manière, et le regard amusé que posait Félix sur lui ne l'aidait en rien à retrouver contenance. L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Son pouls résonnait jusque dans ses tempes, emplissant ses oreilles d'un bourdonnement sourd, et la peau de ses pommettes le brûlait à présent tellement qu'elle lui semblait au bord de la combustion.

Mais cruellement indifférent à sa gêne, son frère reprit soudain la parole.

« Je l'aime bien », lança-t-il avec un petit rire. « Elle est butée, maladroite, mais elle a du courage à revendre et une sacrée imagination. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois tombé amoureux d'elle. »

« Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je… », balbutia Adrien, les joues en feu.

Debout près d'une de ses étagères, Félix s'emparera nonchalamment d'un livre, puis traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favori.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », conclu-t-il en commençant à tourner négligemment les pages, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Je l'aime bien, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne viendrai pas te faire concurrence. »

* * *

La conversation se termina sans qu'Adrien ne réussisse à arracher davantage d'informations à son frère au sujet de sa relation avec sa Lady et sans que Plagg ne réussisse à se remettre du fou-rire que lui avait causé l'embarras de son partenaire.

Sur le papier, cette discussion avait toutes les allures d'un échec cuisant pour le jeune héros.

Mais rétrospectivement, Adrien était heureux que les choses aient prit une pareille tournure. Il ne lui fallut même pas une journée pour se mettre à voir le bon côté de son aveu involontaire et pour se réjouir que son frère l'ait percé à jour. Certes, le secret de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ladybug n'en avait visiblement jamais été réellement un et certes, il aurait préféré en parler à Félix autrement que sous les ricanements moqueurs de Plagg.

Mais au moins, à présent, il avait quelqu'un de plus à qui se confier.

Cette simple constatation emplissait Adrien d'un sentiment de soulagement et de liberté immense. Il ne pouvait guère parler à ses amis de son amour pour Ladybug sous peine d'au mieux passer pour un admirateur fanatique, et au pire de trahir son identité. Par la force des choses, ses deux seuls interlocuteurs ne pouvaient être que Plagg et Félix.

Jusque-là, seul son kwami avait été le témoin de son admiration enthousiaste pour sa coéquipière.

Mais à présent que Félix était lui aussi au courant, Adrien ne laissait pas passer un jour sans vanter à son frère les mérites de sa Lady.

Il ne revenait plus d'un combat sans s'émerveiller du courage et de la force de Ladybug. Ne laissait plus échapper la moindre mise à jour du Ladyblog sans s'en réjouir auprès de Félix. Dès que le nom de l'héroïne de Paris était prononcé dans l'une de leurs conversations, il ne prenait même plus la peine de surveiller son expression et laissait son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire radieux.

Pourtant, Adrien essayait de réfréner ses ardeurs.

Vraiment.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il réussissait à contrôler son enthousiasme un jour, deux peut-être, avant que le charme dont il était prisonnier n'opère de nouveau. Et alors, le regard rêveur, il se mettait à soupirer des « _Elle est tellement merveilleuse…_ » en ignorant les coups d'œil fatigués que s'échangeaient Félix et Plagg.

* * *

Retenant un soupir épuisé, Félix se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'Adrien avait arrêté prétendre ne ressentir qu'une affection platonique pour Ladybug. Trois semaines que son frère ne cessait de lui parler de sa coéquipière avec des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire énamouré. Trois semaines qu'il ne cherchait plus à lui dissimuler combien chaque instant passé aux côtés de cette jeune fille en rouge et noir ne faisait que contribuer un peu plus à son bonheur.

Félix était plus qu'heureux de savoir que son frère s'entendait aussi bien avec sa partenaire et que leur relation soit pour lui une telle source de joie, mais sa patience avait des limites. Il n'était pas fait pour prêter l'oreille aux émois d'un adolescent amoureux. Il n'était pas doué pour dispenser des conseils sentimentaux.

De ce point de vue, Félix était certain que même Plagg ferait un meilleur interlocuteur que lui.

Adrien faisait pourtant de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer trop envahissant, il fallait le lui reconnaître. Il semblait avoir conscience que ces conversations n'étaient guère le sujet de prédilection de son ainé et tentait clairement de faire en sorte de limiter les fois où il mentionnait son amour pour Ladybug.

Mais hélas, même le mieux dont Adrien était possible était déjà trop pour Félix.

D'un geste fluide, le jeune homme sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

 _C : Sauve-moi._

 _L : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _C : Mon petit frère est amoureux de Ladybug._

 _L : Ohh, c'est mignon._

Félix laissa échapper un soupir irrité.

 _C : Ce n'est pas mignon._

 _C : C'est embarrassant._

 _C : Embarrassant ET exaspérant._

 _C : Il parle d'elle à longueur de journée._

 _C : Je n'en peux plus._

 _L : C'est encore plus mignon._

 _C : Non._

 _L : Félix._

 _L : Tu n'as pas une once de romantisme en toi._

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Félix tapa une rapide réponse.

 _C : Et ça te surprends ?_

 _L : Pas du tout._

 _L : Et je comprends ton frère, quelque part._

 _L : Ladybug est trop jeune pour moi, mais si j'avais eu son âge, j'aurais sûrement craqué pour elle aussi._

 _C : Heureusement que tu es un vieux croûton alors._

 _L : Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as pas non plus une once de délicatesse._

 _L : Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit._

 _L : Non, ça ne me surprend pas non plus._

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent sans que la passion d'Adrien ne semble faiblir, mais peu à peu, le jeune homme parvint à trouver un certain équilibre. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler rêveusement de Ladybug ou de s'extasier devant les exploits de la jeune fille. Mais dans l'ensemble, la fréquence et l'intensité de ses discours romantiques restaient désormais dans le domaine du raisonnable – au grand soulagement de Plagg et Félix.

L'aîné des fils Agreste n'avait quant à lui jamais cessé d'offrir une oreille attentive à son frère.

Non pas qu'il lui soit venu à l'idée de rabrouer Adrien, bien au contraire. Félix se serait certes volontiers passé de jouer les conseillers sentimentaux, mais il ne savait que trop bien combien son cadet était ravi de pouvoir se confier ainsi à lui. Alors, bon gré mal gré, il continuait à subir ces élans lyriques avec une patience admirable, tout en espérant secrètement que la situation ne vienne pas à empirer si d'aventure Ladybug se mettait à partager les sentiments d'Adrien.

Mais finalement, peu importe. Félix était tout à fait disposé à subir ces petits désagréments si cela signifiait que son frère était heureux.

De ce point de vue, l'aîné des Agreste n'avait pour l'instant rien à redire.

Naturellement, il ne cessait jamais de s'inquiéter tout à fait pour son cadet et pour ce rôle de Chat Noir qu'il remplissait désormais avec brio. Mais entre sa vie de lycéen ordinaire et ses activités de héros complètement hors du commun, Adrien paraissait désormais plus épanoui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Félix n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un jour son frère aussi radieux. Adrien avait désormais ces amis dont il avait toujours rêvé. Cette vie de héros qui lui offrait la liberté qui lui avait manqué jusque-là. Et Ladybug, dont le simple nom suffisait à le faire rayonner d'un bonheur contagieux.

Adrien semblait heureux, et Félix n'en demandait pas plus.

Alors que Félix déambulait dans les couloirs, perdus dans ses pensées, de joyeux éclats de voix le tirèrent soudain de ses réflexions. Le jeune homme fronça brièvement les sourcils, avant de se rappeler tout à coup que son frère avait profité de l'un des rares instants de générosité de leur père pour inviter des camarades de classe à venir lui rendre visite.

La veille, Adrien lui avait parlé de la venue de son meilleur ami Nino. Et également de celle d'une ou deux filles, peut-être. Il n'était alors pas encore sûr que ses autres amies puissent être là elles aussi, mais le rire féminin qui s'éleva de l'entrée confirma à Félix que tous les invités de son frère semblaient avoir répondu présent.

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Félix jeta un regard en contrebas.

Depuis là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue parfaite sur les adolescents qui bavardaient allègrement au pied des escaliers. Il repéra Adrien sans le moindre mal, ainsi qu'un garçon à lunettes qui ne pouvait être que Nino.

Soudain, Félix se figea.

Il venait d'apercevoir une adolescente dont l'allure ne lui était que trop familière. Impossible de se tromper. Pas après l'avoir vue sur tant de fois sur le champ de bataille, pas après l'avoir côtoyée si souvent à l'époque où il portait le masque Chat Noir. Brusquement aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc, le jeune homme serra machinalement les poings. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à la trouver ici.

Pas chez lui.

Pas en compagnie de son frère.

Mais pourtant, ses yeux ne le trompaient pas.

Devant lui se trouvait Alya Césaire, journaliste auto-proclamée et propriétaire du célèbre Ladyblog.

Infiniment contrarié par cette intrusion inattendue, Félix pressa le pas. Hors de question de risquer de croiser la route de cette gêneuse et de s'exposer à des questions intrusives. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, le jeune homme jeta un ultime coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Et quand son regard se posa sur la dernière jeune fille qui se tenait debout aux côtés d'Adrien, Félix eu soudain l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Il connaissait cette silhouette. Cette voix. Ces cheveux d'un noir bleuté séparés en une paire de couette, ces yeux bleus en amande, cette façon de parler en appuyant chaque mot d'une myriade de geste.

Il connaissait cette fille.

Son ancienne partenaire.

La coéquipière d'Adrien.

Ladybug.


	18. Chapter 18

Incapable de détacher ses yeux de son ancienne coéquipière, Félix fit machinalement demi-tour pour se rapprocher de la balustrade qui surplombait le hall d'entrée. Il avançait sans même s'en rendre réellement compte, comme dans un état second, bouleversé par l'apparition de cette fille qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à retrouver ainsi chez lui.

C'était impossible. Absurde. Ridicule, même.

Et pourtant…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à deux pas à peine de la rambarde, le regard toujours rivé au visage de Ladybug, mais prenant garde à rester hors de vue du groupe d'adolescents en contrebas. Car en dépit de l'étonnement indescriptible qu'il ressentait toujours, Félix n'en restait pas moins un ancien héros aux réflexes affûtés et à l'esprit plus vif encore. Peu importe la situation, son instinct de conservation prenait le pas sur sa stupeur et le forçait à prendre inconsciemment les décisions les plus adaptées qu'il soit.

Et en cet instant précis, son cerveau lui intimait de rester prudemment dissimulé dans les ombres.

S'exposer maintenant à ses visiteurs serait trop dangereux. Trop imprudent.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer, pas quand la fille du Ladyblog rôdait à quelques mètres de lui seulement, pas quand cette gamine aux côtés de laquelle il avait combattu se trouvait plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers mois. Si une seule d'entre elles l'apercevait et faisait le lien avec son ancienne identité, la réaction en chaîne qui en résulterait risquait d'être cataclysmique.

Si Adrien n'avait pas été l'actuel Chat Noir en titre, Félix n'aurait certainement pas fait preuve d'autant de manières. Avec son propre passé de héros derrière lui, il n'avait personnellement guère à craindre. Au pire, les deux adolescentes auraient découvert le secret de son autre vie, son ancienne coéquipière lui aurait fait subir l'une de ces embarrassantes démonstration d'affection dont elle était hélas coutumière et cette blogueuse qui se prenait pour une grande journaliste n'aurait guère été plus que la nuisance qu'elle était déjà pour lui autrefois.

Mais là, les choses étaient différentes.

Adrien avait pris sa succession, et Félix ne pouvait pas se permettre que quiconque fasse le lien entre le célèbre héros de Paris et son frère.

Heureusement, les adolescents semblaient trop absorbés par leur conversation pour songer à lever la tête vers la balustrade. Nathalie fournissait par ailleurs une diversion fort opportune en faisant part à au petit groupe des nombreuses règles en vigueur dans la demeure des Agreste et en les enjoignant fortement à les suivre s'ils espéraient pouvoir être de nouveau invités un jour.

Tandis que l'assistante de son père poursuivait son laïus, Félix continuait de fixer son ancienne partenaire avec une telle intensité qu'il était surprenant qu'elle ne sente pas son regard peser sur elle.

Cette fille était Ladybug.

Et elle se trouvait ici, sous son propre toit, à bavarder avec Adrien.

La situation était surréaliste.

Mais à présent que le choc était passé, Félix sentait sa surprise se dissoudre lentement, se désagrégeant dans son esprit jusqu'à disparaître enfin. Le jeune homme se redressa en laissant échapper une profonde inspiration, puis fit machinalement rouler ses épaules pour se forcer à décontracter ses muscles jusque-là crispés par la stupeur. Il desserra ses poings qu'il avait inconsciemment serrés, faisant jouer ses longs doigts dans les airs comme s'ils parcouraient les touches d'un piano invisible.

Félix jeta un nouveau regard en contrebas alors que son cerveau se remettait pleinement en marche, analysant les faits de façon froide, méthodique.

Ladybug était dans la classe d'Adrien, et Adrien n'en avait visiblement pas la moindre idée.

Voyant soudain le petit groupe amorcer un mouvement vers l'escalier, Félix se hâta de battre en retraite vers sa propre chambre. L'esprit toujours en ébullition, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant.

Ladybug.

Adrien.

Sans compter cette Alya Césaire dont ils semblaient tous deux être très proches.

Voilà qui promettait bien des rebondissements à l'avenir.

* * *

Marinette était aux anges.

La jeune fille se sentait envahie par l'une de ces douces euphories qui lui réchauffaient la poitrine, accéléraient ses battements de cœur et lui donnaient l'impression de vivre un véritable rêve éveillé. Elle allait passer l'après-midi avec _Adrien_. Chez lui, qui plus est.

Bien sûr, la présence de Nino et d'Alya ôtait à cette rencontre toute apparence de rendez-vous amoureux, mais peu importe. Quelques heures passées en compagnie d'Adrien, quelles que soient les circonstances, c'était déjà plus que suffisant pour suffire au bonheur de Marinette.

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers aux côtés de ses amis, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique. Elle devait rester calme, distinguée, parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle avait une opportunité extraordinaire de côtoyer Adrien en dehors de leurs heures de cours, hors de question de gâcher une telle chance en se ridiculisant – encore – alors qu'il était à proximité.

« Hey, ça va aller ? », murmura Alya en lui donnant un discret coup de coude dans les côtes. « On dirait presque que tu hyperventiles. »

« Quoi ? », glapit Marinette en tournant brusquement la tête vers son amie. « Non, pas du tout ! Je… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans une exclamation affolée lorsque son pied glissa traîtreusement sur l'une des nombreuses marches en marbre de l'escalier. Déséquilibrée, Marinette battit vigoureusement des bras dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter la chute. Durant un bref mais merveilleux instant, elle eut la sensation de rester suspendue dans les airs, mais ses efforts s'avérèrent hélas rapidement vains. Implacablement rattrapée par les dures lois de la gravité, elle tangua une première fois, puis une seconde, et commença à basculer lentement en arrière.

La jeune fille ferma instinctivement les yeux dans l'attente du choc, alors que son corps poursuivait inexorablement sa chute.

Encore.

Et encore.

Quand soudain, une poigne ferme la retint brusquement.

Surprise, Marinette resta un instant immobile, avant d'ouvrir timidement les yeux.

Et aussitôt, elle se perdit dans un regard d'un vert impossiblement clair.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », lui demanda Adrien dans un souffle.

Réalisant tout à coup que le jeune homme l'avait saisie par le bras pour lui éviter un accident aux conséquences potentiellement désastreuses, Marinette se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Oui, oui, ce… ça va », balbutia-t-elle en se redressant, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues brûlantes. « Merci, Adrien », conclut-elle en s'empourprant de plus belle.

« Tant mieux », s'exclama son camarade avec un sourire soulagé. « Je te demande pardon », poursuivit-il en lui jetant un regard contrit. « Ces marches sont horriblement glissantes. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te prévenir. »

« Oh, non, tu n'y es pour rien ! », le contredit précipitamment Marinette. « C-C'est moi ! Je suis… Je suis maladroite ! Je suis désolée… », poursuivit-elle honteusement. « Je suis tellement maladroite… »

Un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, Adrien secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée », répliqua-t-il d'une voix amicale, mais ferme. « Tu n'as rien, c'est le principal. »

Manifestement rassuré par la tournure de la situation, Adrien adressa un dernier sourire à sa camarade de classe avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre la montée des escaliers. Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait, Alya se pencha vivement vers Marinette.

« Hey, ça va ? », lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Mais son amie ne préta pas la moindre attention à ses propos. Ses joues de plus en plus roses et son regard dans le vague indiquaient sans équivoque qu'elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité et ignorait à présent tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Perdue dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et où régnait un mannequin blond au sourire solaire, Marinette laissa échapper un soupir énamouré.

« Je ne me laverai plus jamais le coude… », murmura-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

* * *

Adrien était aux anges.

Pour lui, rares étaient les occasions de passer un bon moment avec ses amis en dehors des cours. Son emploi du temps surchargé le privait de la majorité des sorties qu'organisaient ses camarades et à l'exception de Chloé, personne ne venait habituellement lui rendre visite. Nino avait certes bien eu l'occasion de venir deux ou trois fois chez lui, après d'âpres négociations de la part d'Adrien auprès de son illustre géniteur. Mais hélas pour le jeune mannequin, son père était d'ordinaire plus attaché au prestige des personnes entourant son fils qu'aux véritables liens affectifs qu'il pouvait avoir tissé avec eux.

Et aujourd'hui, non seulement Gabriel Agreste avait miraculeusement consenti à ce qu'Adrien consacre son temps libre à cette vie sociale qu'il jugeait pourtant complètement dispensable pour ses fils, mais mieux encore, il l'avait autorisé à inviter ses camarades de classe chez lui.

 _Ses_ camarades.

Pas une, ni deux, mais bien _trois_ personnes. Y compris Nino, dont son père désapprouvait habituellement la présence.

Entre la compagnie de son meilleur ami et cette indication évidente que son cercle social s'élargissait de plus en plus, Adrien avait le cœur en fête. Le jeune homme était d'autant plus heureux que bien qu'il les considère désormais comme ses amies, il était pourtant loin d'être aussi proche d'Alya et de Marinette qu'il l'était de Nino. Les occasions de passer du temps avec elles étaient rares et cet après-midi était l'occasion parfaite pour renforcer leur amitié encore balbutiante.

Fermement décidé à profiter au mieux de cette journée exceptionnelle, Adrien invita ses amis à le suivre dans une vaste pièce.

« Et voilà ma chambre ! », lança-t-il théâtralement, incapable de contenir complètement son excitation.

« Woaw… », murmura Alya en jetant un regard effaré autour d'elle. « Cet endroit est… »

« Immense », compléta Nino dans un éclat rire. « J'ai eu exactement la même réaction quand je suis venu ici la première fois. »

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon père a la folie des grandeurs », approuva Adrien avec une grimace gênée.

« Ne dit pas ça, cette chambre est la plus _COOL_ que j'ai jamais vu ! », répliqua Alya avec un immense sourire, écartant les bras avec emphase pour mieux souligner le gigantisme des lieux. « C'est extraordinaire ! »

« Oui », approuva Marinette, le regard rêveusement posé sur Adrien. « Extraordinaire… »

Ne réalisant pas que les derniers propos de sa camarade s'appliquaient clairement plus à sa personne qu'à sa chambre, Adrien se fendit d'un sourire rassuré. Soulagé par la réaction de ses amis, il les encouragea à continuer à avancer la pièce.

« Donc voilà, bienvenue », poursuivit-il en désignant les alentours d'un large geste de la main. « Faites comme chez vous.

Alors que Nino se laissait tomber sur un canapé avec autant de familiarité que s'il était lui-même propriétaire des lieux, Marinette et Alya continuaient d'observer la pièce avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

Bien que ses amis l'ignorent, Marinette avait déjà eu l'occasion de venir dans la chambre d'Adrien – deux fois, même. Mais cela avait toujours été sous les traits de son alter-ego héroïque, et ce afin sauver son camarade d'un quelconque vilain qui menaçait de le mettre en danger. Prise dans le feu de l'action, jamais la jeune fille n'avait réellement eu le temps de s'attarder sur l'endroit.

A présent qu'elle avait à la fois l'opportunité et l'autorisation tacite d'observer les lieux, Marinette ne se privait pas de regarder autour d'elle, ravie de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur son cher Adrien. Ses yeux couraient tour à tour sur le mur d'escalade qui ornait l'un des côtés de sa chambre, sur la télévision à la taille indécemment grande, sur le babyfoot, sur les jeux d'arcade…

« Hey, sympa ton poster ! », lança soudain Alya, attirant l'attention de tous ses amis.

Suivant le regard de la blogueuse, les autres adolescents se tournèrent vers le mur jouxtant le lit de leur camarade pour y découvrir une gigantesque affiche représentant l'héroïne de Paris.

Adrien expérimenta aussitôt l'étrange impression de sentir littéralement son sang refluer en partie de son visage, tandis que le peu qui y restait encore se hâtait de se concentrer sur ses pommettes. Il était tellement habitué à la vue de ce poster de sa partenaire qu'il n'avait pas songé un instant à le décrocher en prévision de la visite de ses amis. A présent, il espérait de tout son cœur que cet oubli n'aurait pas de fâcheuse conséquence et qu'il parviendrait à donner l'image d'un simple admirateur plutôt que celle du coéquipier de la célèbre héroïne.

« L-Ladybug ? Tu… Tu es fan de Ladybug ? », balbutia Marinette en rougissant violement.

Sentant la peau de ses joues se réchauffer doucement, Adrien dû lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de détourner le visage le temps de retrouver contenance.

« Oh, heu, oui ? », répondit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « Après, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ça, avec tout ce qu'elle fait pour Paris », ajouta-t-il avec un rire faussement décontracté.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? », s'exclama aussitôt Alya, son regard brillant de cette lueur enthousiaste qui s'y allumait chaque fois que le sujet des héros de Paris était abordé en sa présence. « Ladybug et Chat Noir sont absolument GE-NIAUX ! Autant les anciens que les nouveaux, d'ailleurs », ajouta-t-elle joyeusement. « Même si je suis encore plus impressionnée par ceux qu'on a actuellement parce qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir notre âge. Tu imagines ça ? Lycéen le jour et héros la nuit ? C'est TELLEMENT COOL ! »

Soulagé, Adrien hocha timidement la tête. Dans son malheur, il pouvait remercier sa chance. Alya pensait super-héros, respirait super-héros, vivait super-héros. A côté de son enthousiasme débordant, n'importe quelle manifestation d'admiration faisait pâle figure, aussi excessive soit-elle.

Un simple poster accroché à un mur, c'était bien peu en comparaison des élans lyriques d'Alya.

Restait juste à espérer qu'elle ne se mette pas à le soupçonner d'être Chat Noir et tout irait bien.

« Techniquement, ils sont héros le jour aussi », intervint Marinette en adressant un sourire indulgent à sa meilleure amie.

« Tu chipotes », éluda Alya en écartant l'argument d'un geste de la main. « Jour, nuit, peu importe. Chat Noir et Ladybug sont géniaux et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« J'en déduis que tu es contente de ce qu'ils font ? », lui demanda Adrien avec un intérêt non dissimulé. « Par rapport aux anciens Chat Noir et Ladybug, je veux dire ? »

Bien qu'il n'ait aucun doute quant à ses propres capacités, le jeune homme était toujours curieux de connaître l'opinion des autres sur le travail qu'il effectuait depuis qu'il avait pris la relève de son frère.

Non pas qu'il ait d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions à se poser en ce qui concernait l'opinion d'Alya. Son amie ne cessait de clamer son admiration pour les héros de Paris via le Ladyblog et ne perdait jamais une occasion de vanter leurs exploits.

« Bien sûr que oui », répliqua immédiatement Alya. « C'est même encore mieux, parce que non seulement ils sauvent Paris – comme le faisaient déjà leurs prédécesseurs -, mais en plus je suis absolument _certaine_ qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ! »

« QUOI ? », glapirent Adrien et Marinette avec une superbe synchronisation.

Surpris, les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard embarrassé, rougirent légèrement, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Alya.

« Oui, j'en suis convaincue », confirma leur amie en se penchant vers eux avec une expression conspiratrice. « Autant pour les précédents je suis sûre qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, autant là, je suis convaincue qu'il se passe quelque chose. Vous ne trouvez pas ça fascinant ? », reprit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Du danger, de la romance, des sentiments qui naissent sur le champ de bataille, un couple de héros… »

« Chat Noir et Ladybug ne sont _pas_ en couple », protesta Marinette en s'empourprant de plus belle. « Ils sont tellement célèbres, ça se saurait si c'était le cas ! »

Les joues douloureusement rouges, la jeune fille secoua vigoureusement la tête pour tenter de chasser cette idée de ses pensées.

Certes, Chat Noir était quelqu'un d'incroyablement courageux, de gentil, d'altruiste. _Et même d'assez beau garçon_ , lui soufflait perfidement son esprit. Mais elle était particulièrement bien placée pour savoir que rien ne se passerait jamais entre sa coéquipière et lui.

Le cœur de Ladybug – _SON_ cœur – appartenait à Adrien, et à lui seul.

« Tu peux faire confiance à mon instinct de journaliste », riposta Alya en bombant fièrement torse, inconsciente des tourments qu'elle infligeait à son amie et de la roseur prononcée que ses paroles faisaient apparaître sur les joues d'Adrien. « Il y a une vraie tension entre eux, quelque chose de _romantique_. Je le sens ! »

« Je ne suis pas convaincue », marmonna obstinément Marinette.

Ce n'était pas du déni.

Absolument pas.

C'était une pure constatation.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle tente de ramener la conversation vers des terrains plus agréables. Moins ambigus. Comme l'admiration qu'Adrien portait à Ladybug par exemple. Peu importait que ces compliments s'adressent à elle ou à son alter-ego héroïque, entendre son camarade vanter ses mérites suffisait amplement au bonheur de Marinette.

« Si vous voulez, on peut se faire une partie d'Ultimate Mecha Strike III », intervint brusquement Adrien, coupant la parole à Alya alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à contredire une fois de plus sa meilleure amie.

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas entendre Alya affirmer à quel point Ladybug et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, au contraire. Il était même un partisan plus que fervent – et plus qu'intéressé – de cette charmante théorie. Mais il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de se trahir en laissant échapper une parole malencontreuse.

Mieux valait laisser là cette conversation et s'attaquer à des activités moins susceptibles de mettre son secret en danger.

« Oui ! », s'exclama Marinette avec soulagement, ignorant le regard incisif que lui jeta Alya. « Tu es parfait ! Heu, _C'EST_ parfait », se corrigea-t-elle en s'empourprant de plus belle. « Ton idée. De jouer à des jeux vidéos. C'est… C'est vraiment très bien. »

« Alors c'est parti ! », lança Nino en se levant pour s'emparer d'une manette. « Qui veut commencer contre moi ? »

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Paris, enveloppant les rues de la capitale d'un manteau sombre.

Les invités d'Adrien étaient partis depuis déjà une bonne heure et les deux héritiers de la famille Agreste se trouvaient à présent réunis pour le repas du soir. Félix dévisageait pensivement son frère alors que ce dernier lui racontait avec enthousiasme les moindres détails de cet après-midi qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de ses amis.

En temps normal, Félix aurait mis un point d'honneur à prêter une oreille attentive aux propos de son frère. Les interactions sociales avaient beau ne pas être son fort, il refusait catégoriquement de se montrer aussi distant avec Adrien que ne l'était leur père et faisait d'ordinaire de son mieux pour l'écouter quand il avait besoin de se confier.

Cependant, en dépit de tous ses efforts, Félix peinait actuellement à se concentrer sur la conversation.

Il avait pris grand soin de rester hors de vue d'Adrien et de ses invités pendant toute la journée, mais sa récente prise de conscience quant à l'identité de Ladybug refusait de le laisser en paix. Elle restait là, imprimée dans son esprit, aussi difficile à ignorer qu'une marque au fer rouge.

Félix savait désormais à quoi ressemblait son ancienne partenaire sous son masque. Et Adrien connaissait Ladybug sous son autre identité, même s'il n'en avait clairement pas conscience.

« … battu mon record sans le moindre problème, alors que pourtant je me débrouille plutôt bien », poursuivait joyeusement Adrien, inconscient du peu d'attention que portait son frère à ses paroles. « Marinette est vraiment forte ! »

« Marinette comment ? », l'interrompit machinalement Félix, brusquement ramené à la réalité par ce prénom qui lui était inconnu.

En une fraction de seconde, son cerveau avait tiré une conclusion évidente à partir de ce simple mot.

La fille du Ladyblog s'appelait Alya.

Le meilleur ami d'Adrien se prénommait Nino.

Le nom que son frère venait de prononcer ne pouvait être que celui de la dernière personne de leur petit groupe.

Ladybug.

 _Marinette_.

« Dupain-Cheng », répondit aussitôt Adrien. « Il est possible que ça te dise quelque chose », précisa-t-il en surprenant le hochement de tête presque imperceptible de son frère. « Ses parents tiennent une boulangerie pas très loin du lycée. Pourquoi ? »

« Simple curiosité », éluda nonchalamment Félix. « C'est la seule de tes amis dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, l'ainé des frères Agreste poursuivit son repas, en apparence plus intéressé par le contenu de son assiette que par celui de la conversation. Mais sous son crâne, son esprit tournait toujours à toute vitesse.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug.

Cette journée avait définitivement été riche en événements.


	19. Chapter 19

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent et plus le temps passait, plus Félix sentait que sa patience allait être mise à rude épreuve.

Depuis le début, le jeune homme s'était promit de rester en dehors des histoires de cœur de son frère. Certes, il acceptait d'offrir une oreille attentive à Adrien quand ce dernier ressentait le besoin de se confier sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ladybug, mais en dehors de ça, il était fermement décidé à ne pas se mêler de la vie amoureuse de son cadet.

Ce n'était ni ses affaires, ni son domaine de prédilection.

Loin de là.

Très, très, _très_ loin de là.

Les imbroglios sentimentaux n'avaient jamais été le fort de Félix. Le jeune homme était intimement convaincu que moins il en saurait sur les amours d'Adrien – ou sur ceux de quiconque -, mieux il se porterait. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait même jamais su combien son frère tenait à sa coéquipière.

Et encore moins à quel point ladite partenaire aimait elle aussi Adrien.

Mais le destin ayant manifestement décidé de contrarier la tranquillité d'esprit de Félix, l'ancien héros avait eu de nouvelles occasions d'observer les camarades de classe de son frère. Rien n'avait été prémédité, vraiment. Le jeune homme faisait au contraire de son mieux pour éviter de croiser ces personnes susceptibles de mettre en danger son secret et celui de son cadet. Mais Alya Césaire et Marinette Dupain-Cheng faisant désormais partie du cercle social d'Adrien, Félix avait fatalement fini par les apercevoir de nouveau.

Et il ne lui avait fallut que quelques instants pour réaliser que son ancienne coéquipière éprouvait elle aussi de tendres sentiments pour Adrien.

C'était douloureusement évident, même pour lui.

A se demander comment Adrien faisait pour ne rien voir.

La connaissance des différents secrets des deux héros de Paris offrait à Félix un poste d'observateur que certains qualifieraient volontiers de « privilégié », mais qu'il considérait personnellement comme un véritable supplice. Il tentait désespérément d'ignorer ces informations importunes sur les identités de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. D'oublier cet absurde imbroglio sentimental dans lequel ils étaient tous deux empêtrés et dont il était désormais le spectateur aussi involontaire qu'impuissant.

Rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Félix de revenir à cette époque d'ignorance bienheureuse où la seule chose présente à son esprit était la sécurité d'Adrien.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Chaque fois qu'il voyait son frère, chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de Ladybug, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce non-sens dont il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir connaissance. De ces réflexions ne ressortait qu'une frustration aussi profonde que légitime.

La situation était absurde. Ridicule, même.

Félix ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

Qu'Adrien soit fou amoureux de sa coéquipière sans réaliser ce que derrière son masque se cachait en réalité sa camarade de classe.

Que Ladybug – non, Marinette – éprouve des sentiments non pas pour Chat Noir, mais pour Adrien.

Que l'un comme l'autre reste désespérément aveugle concernant leurs identités secrètes, et ce en dépit de l'affection évidente qui existait entre eux.

Ces observations donnaient à Félix l'envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Encore, encore et encore. Avec un peu de chance, s'il se cognait le crâne suffisamment fort, peut-être ces souvenirs et ces pensées exaspérantes finiraient-ils par se décrocher d'eux-mêmes de son cerveau pour s'abîmer dans un merveilleux oubli.

Mais pour aussi tentante que soit cette solution, Félix savait qu'elle n'était en rien réaliste.

Le jeune homme était terriblement pragmatique. Il avait conscience quoi qu'il lui en coûte – à lui et à sa santé mentale -, la seule option qui s'offrait à lui était de faire preuve de patience. Hors de question pour lui de se mêler directement de cette histoire en confrontant directement son frère et son ancienne coéquipière. Leur parler de leurs sentiments respectifs, leur donner ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur la situation burlesque dans laquelle ils étaient enlisés, c'était courir le risque de s'exposer à une conversation aussi pénible qu'embarrassante.

Pour l'instant, Adrien était manifestement trop ébloui par l'héroïne pour remarquer la fille derrière le masque et Ladybug faisait preuve du même aveuglement envers Chat Noir.

Ne restait plus à Félix qu'espérer que les choses évoluent.

Et vite.

* * *

Félix avait certes de plus en plus de mal à supporter les discours passionnés d'Adrien au sujet de sa coéquipière, mais il n'était manifestement pas le seul dont la patience commençait à arriver à bout. Il arrivait désormais souvent que Plagg traverse le mur qui séparait les chambres des deux frères pour venir trouver refuge auprès de son ancien partenaire.

« Est-ce que tu ne veux pas parler à Adrien ? », lança le kwami en apparaissant soudain devant Félix. « S'il te plait ? »

Levant les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire jusque-là, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? », soupira-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« Il est en train de choisir son nouveau fond d'écran », geignit théâtralement Plagg en se perchant sur le sommet d'une étagère. « _D'essayer_ de choisir un nouveau fond d'écran. Un qui représente Ladybug, bien sûr, et il n'arrive pas à se décider », précisa-t-il avec un grognement exaspéré. « Tu ne pourrais pas lui dire de prendre le premier qui vient et d'arrêter de me montrer tous ceux entre lesquels il hésite ? S'il te plait ? », conclut-il avec espoir.

Félix secoua aussitôt la tête en signe de dénégation.

Il aimait Adrien de tout son cœur, mais tenter de lui faire entendre raison au sujet de sa coéquipière tenait clairement de l'impossible. Autant essayer de convaincre Gabriel Agreste de l'intérêt de se montrer chaleureux envers son prochain ou de demander à Chloé Bourgeois d'effectuer une bonne action parfaitement anonyme et désintéressée.

Non, clairement, Félix préférait rester en dehors de tout ça. Hors de question de subir une énième tirade sur les extraordinaires vertus de Ladybug de la part de son frère.

Alors que Plagg continuait à se plaindre sans discontinuité de la cruauté de son existence, Félix se mit à songer à ces informations dont il avait lui-même connaissance et dont personne d'autre ne semblait se douter.

« Dis-moi, tu connais l'identité de Ladybug ? », lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

« Oh tu sais, pour moi les filles sont toutes les mêmes », répliqua Plagg avec une indifférence royale, ignorant le regard incisif que lui jeta son ancien partenaire. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Adrien s'embête autant », poursuivit-t-il d'une voix extatique. « Parle-moi plutôt de camembert, LÀ c'est intéressant. LÀ il y a de _vraies_ différences. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir », grogna sourdement Félix en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il devait déjà subir les élans lyriques d'Adrien au sujet de Ladybug, il n'avait pas besoin que Plagg lui fasse à son tour part de sa passion douteuse pour le fromage.

« La texture, l'odeur... », continuait rêveusement Plagg. « Un camembert qu'on a laissé reposer n'a _rien_ à voir avec un frais. Les meilleurs, ce sont ceux que tu laisses macérer pendant une heure en plein soleil pendant l'été », reprit-il avec un soupir énamouré. « Leur arôme est tout simplement _divin_. »

« Je dirais plutôt qu'il tient de l'arme bactériologique », répliqua Félix avec une grimace écœurée.

« Tu n'as aucun goût », rétorqua Plagg en laissant échapper un petit reniflement outré.

« Si tu le dis », marmonna Félix, avant de rouvrir son livre et de se replonger ostensiblement dans sa lecture.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans que la situation de l'ancien Chat Noir ne s'arrange. Bien qu'il considère désormais Plagg comme son compagnon d'infortune pour tout ce qui touchait à la vie sentimentale d'Adrien, jamais Félix n'avait pour autant confié au kwami ce qu'il avait découvert sur Ladybug. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que son minuscule camarade avait fort opportunément éludé sa question quant à l'identité de l'héroïne, mais ce n'était guère suffisant.

Peut-être Plagg avait-il lui aussi compris.

Peut-être que non.

Dans le doute, Félix préférait s'abstenir de tout commentaire risquant de trahir le secret de la jeune fille. Plagg pouvait tout à fait parler à Adrien et si découverte d'identité il devait y avoir un jour, Félix ne tenait guère à être celui qui en serait à l'origine. Il préférait rester en retrait. Ne se mêler de rien, attendre que les deux héros de Paris daignent enfin cesser de le tourmenter avec leur aveuglement chronique.

Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

* * *

Si Félix avait le soutien tacite de Plagg, le minuscule kwami noir n'était cependant pas le seul être à qui il pouvait se confier. Bridgette ignorait certes tout de ses récentes découvertes sur Ladybug, mais il savait pouvoir compter sur elle si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

A défaut d'être parfaitement compatissante – Félix soupçonnait Bridgette de trouver la situation bien trop drôle pour réellement le plaindre, la jeune femme était toujours prête à écouter son meilleur ami et à lui dispenser les meilleurs conseils auxquels elle pouvait songer. Jamais elle ne le rembarrait, jamais elle ne se lamentait que leurs discutions s'éternisent parfois sur le sujet de son frère.

Mieux encore, elle semblait sentir instinctivement quand Félix avait besoin de discuter, quand sa patience arrivait à bout ou à quels moments elle pouvait encore se permettre de le taquiner sans qu'il en prenne ombrage.

Parler d'Adrien était rapidement devenu une chose commune entre les deux anciens héros.

Que ce soit pour faire part de ses craintes quant aux risques que courraient son cadet, pour ronchonner quand ce dernier ne cessait de discourir sur Ladybug ou tout simplement pour discuter de ses progrès, Félix était heureux de pouvoir se confier à Bridgette. Cette dernière n'hésitait par ailleurs jamais à aborder d'elle-même le sujet, demandant des nouvelles d'Adrien quand son meilleur ami ne lui en donnait pas pendant trop longtemps.

Par un bel après-midi, alors que les deux anciens partenaires bavardaient de chose et d'autre, Bridgette orienta une fois de plus la discussion vers l'actuel héros de Paris.

 _L : Au fait, est-ce que les choses vont mieux avec ton frère ?_

 _L : Au sujet de Ladybug ?_

Félix leva machinalement les yeux au ciel.

Au hasard d'une promenade, il était tombé la matin même sur la classe d'Adrien en pleine sortie scolaire. La simple vue de Marinette Dupain-Cheng lui avait rappelé une fois de plus ô combien son frère et la partenaire de ce dernier étaient aveugles, et ô combien il avait hâte qu'ils se décident enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

 _C : Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça._

 _C : Tu vois quand on se dit que les choses ne peuvent pas être pire ?_

 _L : …_

 _L : A ce point ?_

 _C : A ce point._

 _L : Je te dirais bien que je compatis._

 _L : Mais je suis trop occupée à rire._

 _C : Je ne te remercie pas._

 _L : De rien._

 _L : Comment est-ce que ça peut être pire ?_

 _L : Je pensais que ton frère était déjà à son maximum ?_

Le jeune homme hésita un instant.

Bridgette ignorait tout de ce qu'il avait appris sur Ladybug et jusque-là, Félix avait mis un point d'honneur à ne transmettre cette information à personne. Ce secret n'était pas le sien et risquait de mettre en danger non seulement l'héroïne de Paris, mais aussi son frère.

Si cette conversation précise s'était déroulée avec n'importe qui d'autre, Félix se serait encore tu par crainte de compromettre la sécurité des deux héros.

Mais là, la situation était particulière. Félix avait une confiance absolue en Bridgette et cette dernière avait d'ores et déjà deviné qu'Adrien se cachait derrière le masque de Chat Noir. Le jeune homme savait avec la plus profonde des certitudes que jamais son amie ne le trahirait, pas plus qu'elle ne mettrait volontairement en danger Chat Noir ou Ladybug.

S'il y avait une seule personne au monde à qui il pouvait se confier, c'était bien elle.

Alors, ne perdant pas un instant de plus, Félix tapa une brève phrase.

 _C : Ils se connaissent._

La réponse de son amie fusa en à peine une fraction de seconde.

 _L : PARDON ?_

 _L : Ils se sont dit leurs identités secrètes ?_

 _L : Et tu ne m'as rien raconté ?_

Retenant un petit rire en imaginant l'expression indignée qui devait certainement avoir prit place sur le visage de Bridgette en cet instant même, Félix se hâta de lui apporter plus de précision.

 _C : Non._

 _C : Ils se connaissent avec et SANS le masque._

 _C : Mais ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte._

 _C : Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée qu'ils se fréquentent aussi quand ils ne sont pas Ladybug et Chat Noir._

 _L : Tu plaisantes ?_

 _L : Non._

 _L : Ne répond pas._

 _L : Je sais que tu ne plaisantes pas, tu ne sais pas ce que ce mot veut dire._

 _L : Mais quand même…_

 _L : Sérieusement ?_

 _C : Sérieusement._

 _C : Ils n'ont rien réalisé._

 _C : Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible._

 _L : Et toi qui t'es rendu compte de tout…_

 _C : Oui._

 _C : Tu n'imagines pas mon calvaire._

 _C : Des imbroglios avec leurs identités secrètes, un micmac amoureux…_

 _C : Tu adorerais ça._

 _L : Oh oui._

 _L : J'aimerai tellement être là pour voir ça._

 _C : Et pour me voir souffrir, je suppose ?_

 _L : ..._

 _L : Non ?_

 _C : Tu as hésité._

 _L : J'avoue._

 _L : Tu es extraordinairement drôle dans ce genre de situation._

 _C : Je suis plutôt extraordinairement contrarié._

 _L : Justement._

 _L : C'est ça qui est drôle._

Félix secoua légèrement la tête, oscillant entre amusement et exaspération. Bridgette était toujours la première à voir le côté comique d'une situation. Voir la seule.

Renonçant à faire remarquer à sa coéquipière que « drôle » n'aurait pas nécessairement été le mot qu'il aurait employé pour décrire les choses, il reprit le fil de la conversation.

 _C : Sincèrement, je pense qu'ils vont finir par me rendre dingue._

 _C : J'étais plus heureux quand je ne savais rien._

 _L : Tu sais, tu peux venir me voir si tu veux._

 _L : En Italie._

 _L : Si ça devient trop pénible._

 _L : Et que tu sens que tu commences à avoir besoin de vacances._

 _L : Je t'offre l'asile héroïque._

 _C : Ne me tente pas._

* * *

Les deux amis bavardèrent encore quelques instants, puis Félix salua son ancienne partenaire et mit un terme à la discussion. Il laissa négligemment retomber son téléphone sur le canapé sur lequel il était assis et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. L'après-midi était à peine entamé et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide. Le temps était absolument superbe. Seuls quelques nuages s'attardaient ça et là, décorant les cieux telles de délicates touches de peintures.

Félix tourna les yeux vers son bureau. Les projets sur lesquels il avait à travailler étaient terminés, ses révisions à jour et ses prochains examens n'auraient pas lieu avant plus de deux semaines. Le moment était parfait pour profiter d'une petite balade dans les rues de Paris.

Sa décision prise, le jeune homme s'empara de nouveau de son téléphone pour le glisser dans sa poche, puis se leva d'un geste fluide. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner vers la porte de sa chambre, il entendit soudain un cri étouffé retentir au loin.

Un akuma.

Bien sûr.

Retenant un grognement de contrariété, Félix revint précipitamment sur ses pas. Il se saisit d'une télécommande jusque-là posée sur un meuble voisin et pressa fermement l'un des boutons pour allumer sa télévision. Il arrivait désormais à réfréner son envie de se ruer sur les lieux d'un champ de bataille, mais hors de question pour lui de ne pas suivre l'évolution des combats pour autant.

Il fallait qu'il sache si Adrien allait bien. Il en avait _besoin_.

Scrutant l'écran avec autant d'intensité que s'il voulait le transpercer du regard, Félix se mit à zapper de chaîne en chaîne dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son frère. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour tomber sur une émission spéciale décrivant les activités du vilain qui errait actuellement dans la capitale. Ce dernier était manifestement apparu depuis déjà quelques temps, du moins depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que les deux héros de Paris aient déjà eu le temps de se rendre sur place.

Soudain, alors que Félix cherchait en vain une trace d'Adrien dans les vidéos qui défilaient sous ses yeux, une présentatrice affolée apparut à l'écran.

« … super-vilain continue actuellement de faire des ravages et pour l'instant, nous ne voyons toujours aucune trace de Ladybug ou de Chat Noir. »


	20. Chapter 20

Assise à sa place, Marinette fixait sans ciller le vilain qui arpentait rageusement la salle de classe. N'importe qui aurait pu croire en la regardant qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une lycéenne tétanisée par la peur, mais l'esprit de la jeune fille était en réalité en ébullition. Réfléchissant, analysant, décortiquant le moindre détail qui pourrait l'aider à s'extirper de cette situation désastreuse.

Rarement Marinette s'était trouvée dans une position aussi délicate.

Semblant sortir de nulle part, un super-vilain avait brusquement surgit dans la pièce plusieurs longues minutes auparavant. Pris de court, les élèves alors présents n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de rester à leurs bureaux sans esquisser le moindre geste, sous peine de subir le courroux de cette nouvelle victime du Papillon.

 _Tous_ les élèves.

Y compris Marinette.

A présent à la merci de son adversaire – qui restait heureusement inconscient de sa véritable identité -, Marinette réfléchissait à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Dès l'instant où cet homme au costume bariolé avait fait son apparition, elle s'était discrètement préparée à agir. Bougeant millimètre par millimètre, seconde par seconde. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, contractant ses muscles, raffermissant ses appuis sur le sol. Son corps tout entier était à présent tendu comme la corde d'un arc, prêt à bondir à la première occasion de s'éclipser de la pièce.

Ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à trouver la faille qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir.

Et à la trouver _vite_.

Mais c'était hélas bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Avec tous ses camarades et son adversaire comme témoins, Marinette ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur. Une faute d'inattention de sa part, un geste trop peu subtil, et elle mettrait en danger aussi bien son secret que sa propre sécurité et celle de ses amis. Elle ne devait surtout, _surtout_ pas attirer l'attention.

Pas tant qu'elle ne serait nulle autre que l'apparemment inoffensive Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Le plus sage aurait été certainement d'attendre l'intervention de Chat Noir. De profiter de la diversion qu'il lui offrirait pour s'échapper et se transformer discrètement. Mais hélas pour la jeune fille, les minutes défilaient sans que le second membre de leur duo ne montre le bout de ses oreilles et sans que le vilain ne fasse mine de s'en aller de lui-même.

Il en fallait malgré tout plus que ça pour décourager Marinette. Sous ses allures de simple lycéenne, elle n'en restait pas moins une héroïne. Elle était Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque, et il était hors de question pour elle de rester simple spectatrice.

Elle refusait de laisser ses amis en danger sans rien faire, elle rejetait l'idée même d'attendre passivement l'arrivée de son coéquipier.

Peu importe le danger, peu importe les obstacles.

Elle allait tout faire pour se battre.

* * *

Un éclat métallique arracha soudain Marinette à sa concentration, lui faisant machinalement lever les yeux vers le plafond de la salle.

Un frisson d'appréhension traversa la colonne de la jeune fille quand son regard se posa sur les objets qui tournoyaient au-dessus de la tête du vilain. Des équerres. Des équerres métalliques, tranchantes, que le vilain contrôlait à sa guise et qui contraignaient les élèves à rester immobiles sous peine de se faire attaquer aussitôt.

En proie à un sentiment de rage impuissante, Marinette serra instinctivement les poings.

Ces objets invoqués par celui qui était manifestement un professeur contrarié étaient loin d'être les instruments inoffensifs qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser en cours de mathématique. Bien au contraire. Désormais animés d'une vie propre, les équerres présentaient une réelle menace pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elles planaient dans les airs telle une inquiétante nuée de créatures métalliques, emplissant la salle d'un vrombissement sourd qui rappelait à tous les élèves qu'elles se tenaient prêtes à fondre sur eux à tout instant.

Tenant un large marqueur dans sa main gantée de bleu et de violet, le vilain profitait de ce calme qu'il imposait à ses otages pour leur infliger un discours aussi interminable que virulent.

« ... un minimum de respect ! », hurlait-il à l'attention de ses spectateurs impuissants. « Vous n'imaginez pas le travail qu'on nous demande à nous autres, professeurs. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis un remplaçant que les élèves ont le droit de n'en faire qu'à leur tête ! », tempêtait-il en continuant d'arpenter l'allée, sa nuée d'équerres le suivant tel un essaim maléfique.

Alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le super-vilain, Marinette aperçut du coin de l'œil les visages inquiets de ses camarades.

Rose. Mylène. Adrien. Nino.

Et tous les autres encore.

Tous à la merci de ce vilain qui les avait acculés dans leur propre salle de classe et qui menaçait de s'en prendre à eux s'ils avaient le malheur de lui tenir tête.

Sous ses dehors calmes, la jeune fille continuait de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait que peu de temps devant elle pour trouver une échappatoire à cette situation potentiellement catastrophique. Par un extraordinaire coup de chance, le vilain semblait pour l'instant se satisfaire d'avoir un auditoire attentif et ne s'en était pris à personne en particulier. Mais Marinette avait cruellement conscience que ce fragile équilibre tenait du miracle et qu'un rien suffirait certainement à faire basculer ce calme précaire dans le chaos.

Et comme pour mieux illustrer les craintes de la jeune fille, une voix stridente s'éleva soudain dans les airs.

« Bon, ça suffit ! », s'exclama Chloé en se levant brusquement de son banc, alors que Marinette grimaçait intérieurement devant tant d'inconscience. « Je refuse de rester ici une minute de plus ! »

Menton fièrement levé en avant, la fille du maire s'avança dans l'allée d'un pas conquérant, aussitôt imitée par Sabrina.

« Laissez-moi passer ! », ordonna Chloé d'un ton péremptoire, poings fermement posés sur ses hanches. « Quand mon père entendra parler de ça... »

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le vilain la jaugea du regard.

« Les élèves doivent obéir à leurs professeurs et faire leurs devoirs », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tout en s'avançant d'un pas vers celle qui avait osé interrompre sa tirade.

Chloé ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'homme réagit avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. Décrivant un ample arc-de-cercle à l'aide du marqueur qu'il tenait entre les doigts, il traça d'un geste vif une large ligne violette sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... », commença Chloé d'une voix indignée, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

L'éclat de colère qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles s'éteignit, alors que son regard se faisait soudain aussi vitreux que s'il avait été recouvert d'un voile de glace. Le visage tout à coup vide de toute expression, Chloé chancela légèrement, fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre.

« Devoirs... Je dois faire mes devoirs », articula-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Puis, sans ajouter une parole de plus, elle pivota sur ses talons, s'assit à son bureau et sortit un cahier dans lequel elle se mit à griffonner furieusement.

Voyant son amie ainsi envoutée, Sabrina porta vivement ses mains à ses lèvres dans une piètre tentative d'étouffer le glapissement d'horreur qui s'en échappait. Elle resta un instant figée sur place, ses yeux exorbités de frayeur lui donnant l'allure d'un animal sauvage pétrifié par la lueur des phares.

Ce n'est que quand le vilain se tourna vers elle qu'elle réagit enfin, sortant de sa transe aussi brusquement qu'elle y était entrée. Comme mue par un ressort, elle bondit en avant et se mit à courir toutes ses forces vers la sortie de la salle.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir ! », s'écria aussitôt le vilain en tendant son marqueur vers elle.

Sabrina était déjà trop loin pour qu'il puisse avoir la moindre chance de la toucher, mais il apparut bien vite que le vilain avait une toute autre idée en tête.

Obéissant à son ordre muet, une équerre fendit les airs en sifflant pour fondre sur sa victime comme un rapace. Telle une dague lancée à pleine vitesse, elle traversa la pièce et se planta dans la porte en emprisonnant au passage le tissu du short que portait la malheureuse Sabrina.

Ainsi clouée au panneau de bois, la jeune fille se trouvait dans l'incapacité de poursuivre sa fuite. Elle jeta un regard affolé au super-vilain, qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un ricanement malfaisant. Une poignée de secondes et une trace de marqueur sur la joue plus tard, Sabrina rejoignait Chloé sur son banc.

Marinette assista à la scène avec une horreur incrédule.

Jusque-là, elle avait été parfaitement consciente du terrible combattant à distance que ferait ce super-vilain. Avec ces équerres qu'il contrôlait avec son marqueur comme un maître d'orchestre dirigerait ses musiciens d'un geste de sa baguette, nul doute qu'il s'agissait là un adversaire plus que coriace.

Mais manifestement, ses attaques au corps à corps étaient plus redoutables encore.

Une seule marque sur la peau, _une seule_ , et ses victimes semblaient tomber dans un état proche de l'hypnose. Ainsi ensorcelées, elles devenaient visiblement obnubilées par l'idée de faire leurs devoir, occultant tout le reste.

La gorge soudain désagréablement sèche, Marinette déglutit péniblement.

Esquiver les équerres. Eviter de se faire toucher par le marqueur. Trouver un moyen de se transformer à l'abri des regards.

La situation se compliquait de seconde en seconde.

« J'ai voulu vous laisser une chance, mais je vois que vous refusez d'être raisonnables », gronda sourdement le vilain, arrachant la jeune fille à ses pensées.

Il revint au centre de la pièce, se rapprochant ainsi dangereusement de Marinette.

« Puisque vous refusez de m'écouter, je vais devoir employer la manière forte », poursuivit-il d'une voix menaçante, avant de baisser les yeux sur celle qu'il considérait clairement comme sa future proie.

Sur Marinette.

La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser envoûter par le pouvoir de ce super-vilain. C'était trop dangereux. Trop incertain. Si elle se retrouvait sous l'emprise de son sortilège, non seulement il était évident qu'elle serait incapable de se battre, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus exclure la possibilité qu'elle livre d'elle-même son miraculous à son ennemi.

Hors de question de courir un pareil risque.

Livide d'horreur, elle vit le marqueur s'approcher de sa joue avec une détermination terrifiante.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse _maintenant_.

Mais coincée entre le vilain, Alya, son propre bureau et celui devant lequel elle était assise, la jeune fille n'avait hélas guère d'échappatoire. Enfin, si. Il lui restait une possibilité. Une seule. Mais son instinct se rebellait furieusement contre cette idée désespérée qui lui venait en tête.

Marinette se sentait comme dans un état second.

Les mains tremblantes, l'estomac noué, le pouls battant dans ses tempes.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était une terrible erreur.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

C'était trop tard.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Marinette ouvrit lentement la bouche.

« Ti… »

* * *

« EXCUSEZ-MOI ! », hurla Alya en bondissant brusquement de son siège. « Je suis Alya Césaire », poursuivit-elle d'une voix où elle tentait clairement de dissimuler sa nervosité, mais où la tension n'en restait pas moins palpable. « Vous êtes en plein live pour le Ladyblog », ajouta-t-elle en tendant son téléphone vers le vilain. « Peut-être voulez-vous en profiter pour faire passer un message à tout Paris ? »

Peinant manifestement à en croire ses oreilles, l'homme suspendit un instant son geste pour jeter un regard incrédule à la blogueuse.

Il ne fallut à Marinette qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir.

Profitant de la diversion inespérée que lui offrait sa meilleure amie, elle donna un violent coup dans le bras de son ennemi, écartant ce marqueur qui ne se trouvait alors plus qu'à deux centimètres à peine de son visage. Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, elle bondit dans l'allée en baissant la tête pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque du vilain et fila à toutes jambes vers la sortie.

Son geste fit à ses camarades de classe l'effet d'une allumette jetée dans une flaque d'essence.

En une seconde à peine, ce fut le chaos.

Son esprit entièrement concentré sur cette porte qui cristallisait tous ses espoirs, c'est à peine si Marinette enregistrait ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne distinguait du vacarme ambiant qu'un vague brouhaha, comme si tout le bruit de la pièce avait été étouffé par du coton, et ses amis ne lui apparaissaient plus que sous la forme de silhouettes à peine esquissées.

La jeune fille franchit la sortie de la salle à toute vitesse et poursuivit sa course folle. Une fois au milieu de la cour, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

A l'exception de Chloé, Sabrina et Ivan - malencontreusement touché par le vilain dans sa fuite -, tous ses camarades de classe s'éparpillaient hors de la salle comme une volée de moineaux affolés.

Marinette sentit une telle vague de soulagement s'abattre sur elle qu'elle en eut presque les jambes coupées. Elle avait réussi à s'extirper de ce terrible piège dans lequel elle était restée engluée jusque-là et la plupart de ses amis allaient pouvoir se mettre en sécurité.

Ne restait plus à Ladybug qu'à se montrer enfin.

Marinette se remit à courir pendant encore quelques mètres avant de bifurquer brusquement dans un couloir isolé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court, elle ouvrit le petit sac dans lequel se trouvait logé son kwami.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

* * *

A peine un instant plus tard, la jeune fille était de retour dans la cour de son lycée. Mais cette fois, sous l'apparence de Ladybug.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde à peine pour localiser le super-vilain. Ce dernier sortait de sa salle de classe d'un pas rageur, accompagné par sa fidèle nuée d'équerres enchantées qui continuait de tournoyer au-dessus de son crâne. Mais à présent qu'elle n'était plus focalisée sur sa propre fuite, Ladybug remarquait également quelques élèves assis çà et là, le regard perdu dans le vague et des livres et cahiers étalés devant eux.

La jeune fille serra les dents devant le spectacle de ces adolescents ensorcelés.

Il était grand temps qu'elle neutralise son adversaire.

« Hey ! », l'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers une autre salle de classe. « Laissez les élèves tranquilles ! »

« Ladybug », grogna l'homme en se tournant aussitôt vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. « Les élèves de ce lycée ont besoin de discipline. Je suis leur professeur. Ils me doivent respect et obéissance, et ils doivent m'obéir quand je leur donne des devoirs à faire ! »

« Les menacer et les envoûter n'est pas la solution », rétorqua Ladybug en faisant tournoyer son yo-yo.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une gamine ! », hurla le vilain, le visage rouge de rage sous son masque pourpre.

Avant que Ladybug ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il tendit son marqueur dans sa direction. Les pupilles de la jeune fille se dilatèrent d'horreur quand les équerres se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement, mues par l'ordre silencieux de leur maître.

A présent que Ladybug les voyait au soleil, ces armes lui paraissaient encore plus menaçantes que lorsqu'elles planaient au-dessus de sa tête dans la salle de classe. Les rayons de l'astre du jour glissaient sur le tranchant du métal, le faisant scintiller comme une lame.

Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un nouveau frisson d'angoisse.

Nul doute que ces équerres étaient aussi coupantes que des rasoirs.

A peine cette réflexion eut-elle le temps de traverser l'esprit de Ladybug que les équerres fondaient sur elle, fendant les airs dans un sifflement sourd. Seuls ses réflexes surhumains permirent à la jeune fille de bondir en arrière pour esquiver l'attaque, alors que la première pièce de métal s'enfonçait là où elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Les suivantes se fichèrent tour à tour dans le sol, forçant l'héroïne à sauter de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à finalement trouver refuge vers les hauteurs.

A présent perchée sur la galerie qui courait le long de la cour, Ladybug eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que les équerres plantées au sol se désagrégeaient dans un nuage pourpre et qu'une nouvelle salve apparaissait dans les cieux avant de filer sur elle.

Se campant fermement sur ses deux pieds, la jeune fille fit tournoyer son yo-yo devant elle, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier. Elle repoussa neuf équerres, dix, onze, douze… et soudain, un bâton apparu dans son champ de vison pour s'écraser rudement contre la treizième et l'envoyer voler vers les cieux.

« Et bien, voilà une façon d'attaquer qui ne manque pas de piquant », s'exclama la voix insolente de son coéquipier.

Ladybug se sentit aussitôt parcourue par un soulagement aussi inattendu qu'indescriptible, qui lui sembla déferler dans ses veines pour venir réchauffer son cœur et apaiser ses craintes. Elle avait jusque-là refusé de l'admettre, mais l'absence anormale de Chat Noir l'avait préoccupée bien plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en ses propres capacités, loin de là. Mais son partenaire mettait d'ordinaire un point d'honneur à se rendre aussi vite que possible sur les lieux d'un champ de bataille et son retard inhabituel l'avait inquiétée.

Chat Noir et elle formait un duo indivisible et quand il n'était pas là… Quand il n'était pas là, quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quelque chose – non, _quelqu'un_ – manquait. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Ladybug se devait d'admettre que la présence de son coéquipier à ses côtés était devenue pour elle aussi naturelle que de respirer.

Elle avait eu beau tenter de considérer sa relation avec Chat Noir comme purement professionnelle, force était de reconnaître qu'au fil du temps, son fantasque partenaire avait su se faire une place particulière dans son cœur. Peu importaient ses blagues absurdes, ses avances maladroites, ses grimaces ridicules. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde affection pour ce garçon à qui elle pouvait confier sa vie sans hésiter.

Jamais elle ne se sentait autant Ladybug que quand elle était avec lui.

Rattrapant son yo-yo d'un geste habile, la jeune fille se tourna vers son coéquipier. Le sourire rassuré qui avait éclairé son visage en entendant la voix de Chat Noir se décomposa aussitôt et un cri d'horreur franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle avait hurlé.

« CHAT, ATTENTION ! »


	21. Chapter 21

Le sourire goguenard qui dansait sur les lèvres de Chat Noir se figea devant l'expression horrifiée de Ladybug. Suivant le regard de sa coéquipière, le héros tourna vivement la tête.

Et aperçut aussitôt une quatorzième équerre, qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Avant que Chat Noir ne puisse réagir, un filin s'enroula vivement autour de sa taille et le tira en arrière. Le jeune homme atterrit rudement aux pieds de sa coéquipière à peine une seconde plus tard, tandis que l'équerre qui avait manqué de le toucher se plantait en vibrant dans le mur.

Ce sauvetage brutal aurait probablement été douloureux pour le héros si ce dernier n'avait pas été transformé, mais heureusement pour lui, la violence de l'impact fut entièrement absorbée son costume. Guère plus affecté par cette chute qu'il ne l'aurait été par une tape amicale dans le dos, Chat Noir se redressa sur ses coudes pendant que le yo-yo de Ladybug glissait de sa taille.

« Pfiouu, merci, ma Lady », souffla-t-il en attrapant la main tendue de sa partenaire. « Ce n'est pas passé loin. »

« Oui », approuva la jeune fille d'un air sombre, tout en aidant son coéquipier à se relever. « Il faut qu'on soit très prudents avec ce super-vilain. Il attaque à distance avec des équerres, mais il peut aussi envoûter les gens qu'il touche avec son marqueur. On ne doit pas se laisser approcher. »

« J'ai vu ça », approuva Chat Noir avec un bref hochement de tête, tout en tournant son regard vers l'homme qui se trouvait toujours en contrebas. « Prête ? », poursuivit-il en faisant tournoyer son bâton entre ses doigts.

« Prête », répliqua Ladybug d'un ton résolu.

* * *

Les deux héros s'élancèrent dans les airs sans perdre un instant de plus, franchissant en une seconde à peine la distance qui les séparait encore de leur ennemi.

Mais hélas pour eux, ce super-vilain s'avéra rapidement aussi redoutable que ne l'avait prédit Ladybug. Voire plus encore.

Il contrôlait ses équerres avec la virtuosité d'un maître d'orchestre, les utilisant aussi bien pour se défendre que pour lancer ses propres attaques. S'il ne semblait pouvoir les faire surgir du néant que dans un rayon d'un mètre autour de lui, la distance sur laquelle il les maîtrisait ne paraissait quant à elle pas subir de limite. Dès l'instant où ils s'envolaient dans les airs, ces instruments de métal filaient, viraient, virevoltaient avec une précision des plus inquiétantes.

Aucun endroit n'était sûr.

Du moins, pas tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug restaient à découvert.

Les équerres pouvaient surgir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Des cieux, de gauche, de droite. De derrière, de devant. Emprunter des trajectoires courbes, droites, ou d'autres si alambiquées que les suivre des yeux donnait le vertige.

La maestria dont faisait preuve le vilain était saisissante.

Saisissante _et_ alarmante.

Chat Noir et Ladybug ne pouvaient se permettre la moindre seconde d'inattention, la moindre faille dans leur défense. Dans leur malheur, ils pouvaient malgré tout compter l'un sur l'autre et sur cette extraordinaire complicité qu'ils avaient construite au fil des batailles. Plus d'une fois, Ladybug n'évita d'être touchée que grâce à l'intervention de son fidèle coéquipier. Plus d'une fois, Chat Noir n'esquiva une attaque qu'à l'aide de sa chère partenaire. Les deux héros se battaient en parfaite harmonie, combinant leurs assauts et veillant rigoureusement l'un sur l'autre.

Mais hélas, leurs efforts restaient vains pour l'instant.

Au milieu de ce chaos, le vilain leur offrait une résistance acharnée. Non content de diriger habilement ses équerres, il tentait également de toucher ses adversaires avec ce marqueur qui leur donnait tant d'inquiétudes. Il anticipait les mouvements de Chat Noir et Ladybug pour essayer de se placer sur leurs trajectoires, cherchait à les acculer dans un coin de la cour, faisait tout son possible pour les déséquilibrer lorsqu'ils passaient à sa portée.

Les deux héros n'avaient quant à eux guère de doutes quant au but de toutes ces manœuvres. Le vilain tentait clairement de marquer leurs peaux à l'aide de son feutre ensorcelé. De les envoûter, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec de trop nombreux élèves.

Et de s'assurer ainsi de leur passivité quand viendrait le moment de leur dérober leur miraculous.

Mais peu importaient les plans maléfiques de leur adversaire. Chat Noir et Ladybug étaient déterminés à ne pas se laisser faire.

Ils se battraient, jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Les minutes défilaient et le combat continuait de faire rage dans l'enceinte du lycée. L'affrontement n'était désormais plus simplement cantonné à la cour. Couloirs, salles de classe, bibliothèque… Tous les lieux y passaient, sans que l'un ou l'autre des opposants ne réussisse malgré tout à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire.

Cette bataille acharnée mobilisait toutes les ressources de Chat Noir et de Ladybug, qui finirent par se voir contraints de battre un bref instant en retraite. Juste un moment. Juste le temps de retrouver leur souffle.

Les deux héros s'éclipsèrent habilement du combat pour trouver refuge dans un couloir isolé.

Chat Noir se laissa tomber lourdement contre un mur, main instinctivement posée sur son torse. Ses poumons lui semblaient en feu. Chaque seconde qui passait lui donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Chaque inspiration ne faisait que raviver de plus belle ce brasier qui lui dévorait la poitrine.

Il fallait qu'il se repose un instant.

Qu'il soulage ses poumons à l'agonie.

Tandis qu'il cherchait à contrôler sa respiration laborieuse, Chat Noir jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ladybug. Sa coéquipière était dangereusement pâle sous son masque, tandis que ses doigts tremblants trahissaient les terribles efforts auxquels ses muscles avaient été soumis ces dernières minutes.

« ça va aller, ma Lady ? », s'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix haletante.

« Oui », répondit la jeune fille en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. « Et toi ? »

Voyant son coéquipier hocher brièvement la tête en signe d'approbation, Ladybug esquissa un faible sourire. Mais ce dernier s'évanouit vite, remplacé par une expression de concentration intense.

« Ce vilain est encore plus coriace que ce que je craignais », reprit-elle. « Je pense qu'il est temps que je… »

L'héroïne s'interrompit et releva brusquement la tête, son corps soudain en alerte. Un mouvement venait d'attirer son attention. Une ombre, projetée depuis l'angle d'un mur. Puis, un instant plus tard, une silhouette familière apparut dans le couloir.

Une silhouette que Ladybug aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Alya.

Ladybug se détendit légèrement. Certes, elle détestait voir sa meilleure amie sur le champ de bataille et souhaitait ardemment qu'elle cesse un jour de se mettre inconsciemment en danger comme elle se plaisait tant à le faire. Mais elle préférait de loin être surprise par la jeune blogueuse plutôt que par un quelconque vilain voulant détruire son existence.

Malgré tout, l'héroïne resta sur ses gardes alors qu'Alya s'avançait vers les deux héros d'un pas hésitant. Avec sa meilleure amie, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Une fois arrivée au niveau de Chat Noir et Ladybug, Alya prit une profonde inspiration.

« Est… Est-ce que ça va ? », leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement timide.

« Alya, ce n'est pas le moment pour une interview », soupira Ladybug en secouant doucement la tête. « Il y a un vilain dehors et comme tu as sûrement pu t'en rendre compte, il est particulièrement hargneux. »

« J-Je… Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça », répliqua sa meilleure amie. « Je voulais juste vous dire que… Je suis désolée. »

« Tu… Quoi ? », s'étonna Ladybug en haussant un sourcil interloqué, tandis qu'une expression tout aussi stupéfaite se dessinait sur les traits de Chat Noir.

« Je suis désolée », répéta Alya. « Je crois que c'est ma faute s'il est autant en colère », poursuivit-elle en se tordant nerveusement les mains. « Enfin, ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il s'est fait akumatiser, mais je l'ai énervé encore plus quand je lui ai demandé de parler pour le Ladyblog. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! », s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un regard désespéré aux deux héros. « Il allait s'en prendre à Marinette. Ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas où elle est passée, j'espère qu'elle a pu s'enfuir. »

Sans qu'Alya n'en ait conscience, son inquiétude faisait écho à la propre angoisse de Chat Noir.

Au fil des mois, Adrien s'était peu à peu rapproché de Marinette, au point de la considérer désormais comme faisant partie de ses plus proches amis. Avec le temps, il avait découvert que derrière la jolie fille qui lui avait donné tant de préoccupations lors de son premier jour d'école se cachait une adolescente pétillante et courageuse, dont la joie de vivre était délicieusement communicative.

Certes, elle était également d'une maladresse peu commune et laissait parfois – voire souvent - sa nervosité prendre le pas sur son bon sens. Mais ces quelques défauts étaient très loin d'outrepasser ses qualités et n'empêchaient guère Adrien de ressentir beaucoup d'affection et de respect pour sa camarade de classe. Marinette faisait preuve d'une créativité qu'il ne cessait d'admirer, d'une virtuosité aux jeux vidéos qu'il ne désespérait pas de dépasser un jour et d'un sens de la loyauté qui lui faisait songer qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle en cas de besoin.

Aux yeux d'Adrien, Marinette était devenue une amie très chère.

Bien sûr, son cœur appartenait toujours à sa Lady. Mais s'il avait appris à connaître Marinette avant de faire équipe avec Ladybug, peut-être les choses auraient-elles prit une tournure bien différente. Peut-être ne serait-il pas tombé amoureux de sa chère partenaire, mais plutôt de sa charmante camarade de classe.

Sûrement, même.

« Marinette va bien », intervint Ladybug d'une voix assurée, arrachant son coéquipier à ses réflexions. « J-Je l'ai vue quand je suis arrivée », précisa-t-elle devant les regards interloqués que lui jetèrent Chat Noir et Alya. « Elle… Elle a réussi à s'enfuir de sa salle de classe et je lui ai dit se cacher en attendant que le vilain soit arrêté. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Merci, Ladybug ! », s'écria Alya, clairement soulagée.

« Et tu devrais faire pareil », reprit Ladybug en jaugeant sa meilleure amie d'un regard sévère. « La situation est vraiment dangereuse. On risque de ne pas pouvoir te protéger. »

« Ou de se mettre nous-même en danger parce qu'on sera en train de t'aider », renchérit Chat Noir en jetant un coup d'œil soucieux à sa coéquipière.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai prudente », répliqua la jeune blogueuse avec un immense sourire. « Je suis une vraie pro, le vilain ne me verra même pas. Bon courage à vous deux ! », leur lança-t-elle en s'éloignant à toutes jambes, sans leur laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour poursuivre leur argumentation.

Ladybug la regarda disparaître, non sans ressentir un profond sentiment d'impuissance.

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à la convaincre de rester à l'écart… », soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête avec résignation.

« Au moins, on aura essayé », tenta de la consoler Chat Noir, tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Dommage que ça ne suffise pas », répliqua Ladybug avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Allez, chaton », poursuivit-elle en se saisissant de son yo-yo. « On a un vilain à arrêter ! »

* * *

A peine quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, les deux héros faisaient de nouveau face à leur ennemi au milieu de la cour. Le combat reprit de plus belle, chacun luttant de toutes ses forces pour prendre le dessus sur son adversaire.

Parfois, Ladybug apercevait une figure familière du coin de l'œil. Un visage orné de lunettes et encadré de boucles d'un chaleureux brun-roux, qui se tenait prudemment caché en bordure du champ de bataille. Alya, sans le moindre doute possible.

La jeune héroïne était partagée entre une profonde exaspération et une certaine admiration devant tant de ténacité.

Certes, le courage d'Alya avait parfois de bons côtés. Ladybug serait éternellement reconnaissante à son amie pour son intervention providentielle lorsqu'elles elles étaient encore prisonnières de leur salle de classe. Sans sa diversion, elle aurait certainement fini par se transformer devant ses camarades, exposant ainsi sa double identité à tous ceux alors présents.

Mais si seulement Alya daignait faire preuve d'un peu plus de prudence…

Refusant cependant de se laisser distraire par la présence de sa meilleure amie, Ladybug faisait tout son possible pour rester concentrée sur le combat. La situation était critique, voire presque désespérée.

Chat Noir et elle avaient besoin d'aide.

Ou mieux, d'un miracle.

« Chat Noir, couvre-moi ! », hurla-t-elle à l'attention de son coéquipier.

« Ok ! », répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme, se plaçant devant elle en faisant tournoyer son bâton pour la protéger des attaques du super-vilain.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Ladybug lança son yo-yo dans les airs en criant « Lucky Charm ! ». Une nuée de coccinelles scintillantes surgit du néant pour tourbillonner au-dessus de sa tête, puis s'évanouit en laissant place à une éponge gorgée d'eau.

La jeune fille s'en empara aussitôt et parcouru les alentours du regard.

« Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ça… », murmura-t-elle en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

« Bonne question », intervint Chat Noir en jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'il y a de plus efficace contre des équerres. »

« RIEN ne sera efficace ! », rugit le vilain. « Je vais me débarrasser de vous et récupérer vos miraculous ! Vous allez-voir ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme fit surgir des dizaines d'équerres autour de lui et les dirigea vers ses adversaires d'un bref signe de la main. Obéissant à son ordre, les armes traversèrent la cour en sifflant, fendant les airs comme une lame déchirant l'étoffe.

Chat Noir et Ladybug se mirent aussitôt en garde, bâtons et yo-yo tournoyant devant eux pour tenter de repousser cette attaque d'une extrême violence. Non sans mal, ils réussirent à écarter les premières équerres. Mais le vilain ne cessait d'en invoquer de nouvelles, qui remontaient la cour avec la régularité implacable d'une marrée et qui s'écrasaient contre les héros telles des vagues de métal.

Les deux héros étaient submergés.

Malgré eux, ils se mirent à reculer.

Un pas, puis un autre, puis encore un autre…

Quand soudain, le pied de Chat Noir heurta une marche. Sans même que le jeune homme ne le réalise, il avait atteint l'un des escaliers qui bordait les murs de l'établissement. Ce choc inattendu le prit entièrement par surprise. Déséquilibré, il chuta en arrière, laissant échapper son bâton.

Et ce à l'instant exact où nouvelle salve d'équerres fondait droit sur lui.

La réaction du héros fut immédiate.

« Cataclysme ! »

D'un ample geste du bras, Chat Noir balaya les airs au moment même où les équerres arrivaient sur lui, les touchant toutes une à une et les faisant disparaître dans un nuage de poussière de couleur rouille.

« Chat, ton bâton ! », s'exclama Ladybug en se penchant pour ramasser l'arme et en la lançant à son partenaire.

Le jeune homme la récupéra d'un geste vif, bondit sur ses pieds et se remit en garde.

Chat Noir et Ladybug échangèrent un regard inquiet. A présent qu'ils avaient tous deux utilisés leurs pouvoirs, ils n'avaient définitivement plus droit à l'erreur. Il leur fallait impérativement neutraliser le super-vilain d'ici moins de cinq minutes, ou à défaut, réussir à s'éclipser suffisamment longtemps pour laisser à leurs kwamis de reprendre des forces.

Mais heureusement pour eux, leur adversaire paraissait être arrivé au maximum de ses possibilités pour ce qui concernait ces puissantes attaques frontales. Visiblement incapable de maintenir un rythme aussi intense, il cessait à présent d'invoquer des équerres par vagues aussi denses pour se contenter de nouveau d'une petite dizaine d'armes volant dans les airs.

Pour aussi bienvenue qu'elle soit, cette baisse de régime n'en restait pas moins très relative pour les deux héros. Le vilain continuait de les harceler sans répit, faisant virevolter ses armes dans les airs pour les attaquer de toutes parts.

Ladybug était au bord de l'épuisement.

Jamais un combat ne l'avait forcée à puiser autant dans ses réserves. Chaque goulée d'air était à présent un supplice pour ses poumons poussés au bout de leurs limites, chaque geste était désormais une véritable torture. Ses muscles la brûlaient tant qu'ils lui semblaient se consumer sous sa peau, embrasant ses nerfs au moindre petit mouvement.

Mais pire que tout, ses boucles d'oreilles commençaient à biper. De même que la bague de Chat Noir.

Et elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment utiliser cette éponge rouge et noire que son pouvoir lui avait permit d'invoquer quelques instants plus tôt.

La situation était désespérée.

Ladybug tourna vivement la tête, son regard balayant fébrilement les environs à la recherche d'une solution.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve.

Vite, vite, _vite_.

« Ladybug ! », hurla soudain Chat Noir.

Avant même d'avoir eut le temps de poser les yeux sur son partenaire, Ladybug se sentit soudain saisie par le poignet. Chat Noir la tira vivement sur le côté, la mettant hors de la trajectoire d'une équerre qui arrivait vicieusement derrière son crâne.

Mais hélas, ce geste désespéré était manifestement l'occasion que guettait le super-vilain pour agir à son tour.

Profitant du déséquilibre de Chat Noir, l'homme se rua vers lui, marqueur en avant.

Le héros se jeta aussitôt en arrière, tordant son dos à un angle presque impossible pour éviter d'être touché.

Se penchant, encore, encore.

Mais pas assez vite.

Avant même que Chat Noir n'ait fini d'amorcer son geste, la pointe de son menton était effleurée par le feutre de son adversaire.

Le jeune homme s'écroula à terre alors que Ladybug laissait échapper un hoquet d'horreur.

Chat Noir était touché.

* * *

« Chat, non ! », s'exclama Ladybug en se ruant sur son partenaire.

« Je dois faire mes devoirs », articula-t-il d'une voix mécanique, tout en écartant sa coéquipière pour commencer à se diriger vers une salle de classe voisine. « Je dois faire mes devoirs. »

« Non, revient ! », s'écria la jeune fille.

Mais indifférent à la supplique désespérée de sa partenaire, Chat Noir continuait sa progression. Le vilain s'approcha du héros d'un pas vif, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

« A moi la bague ! », s'écria-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

La réaction de Ladybug fut quasiment immédiate.

Hors de question pour elle de laisser son cher partenaire à la merci de leur ennemi.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle lança son yo-yo vers Chat Noir et le fit s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle tira ensuite vivement sur le câble, traînant son coéquipier sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'atterrisse à ses pieds. Se saisissant de son éponge, elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de Chat Noir et se mit à frotter vigoureusement son menton.

Elle ignorait si faire disparaître cette maudite trace de feutre serait suffisant pour libérer Chat Noir de l'emprise de leur adversaire, mais elle n'avait guère d'autres solutions et sa situation était trop désespérée pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de perdre davantage de temps à chercher une autre échappatoire.

Heureusement, pour la jeune fille, la marque qu'avait réussi à tracer le vilain ne faisait qu'à peine un centimètre de long. Elle disparut rapidement du menton de Chat Noir, laissait place à une peau certes rougie d'avoir été trop frottée, mais désormais vierge de toute trace de feutre.

Toujours à terre, le jeune homme cligna des paupières.

Une fois, deux fois, tandis que son regard se faisait un peu plus vif à chaque seconde.

« M-Ma Lady ? », balbutia-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Bon retour parmi nous », répliqua Ladybug avec un sourire soulagé.

Hélas, les deux héros n'avaient guère le temps de se réjouir. L'intervention de Ladybug avait duré quelques secondes à peine et le vilain se lançait de nouveau à l'attaque, faisant fondre ses équerres sur eux.

Mis en déroute par tant de hargne, les deux héros n'avaient d'autre choix que de se défendre.

Soudain, les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug se mirent à biper. Un bip lourd, insistant.

Chat Noir jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille et son visage devint aussitôt livide d'horreur.

« Il ne te reste qu'un pois », lui lança-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Vite, va te mettre à l'abri », poursuivit-il en se plaçant devant elle, dans une volonté claire de lui servir de bouclier durant sa fuite.

Mais loin de lui obéir, Ladybug resta au contraire figée sur place. Ses pensées fusaient à toute vitesse sous son crâne, défilant les unes après les autres dans un instant d'étrange clarté.

Chat Noir et elle avaient été acculés dans un coin de la cour. Et ce par un vilain bien trop puissant pour qu'ils aient une chance de lui tenir tête lors d'une confrontation directe s'ils devaient se battre sans leurs pouvoirs.

Et quant à leurs pouvoirs, justement…

Elle allait se détransformer.

Mais Chat Noir avait utilisé Cataclysme lui aussi, à peine quelques instants après elle.

Ce qui signifiait que d'ici une minute à peine, il allait lui aussi quitter son apparence héroïque pour redevenir un simple adolescent.

L'équation était cruellement simple.

Si Ladybug partait maintenant, son secret serait sauf, mais Chat Noir serait plus en danger que jamais.

Si elle restait, ils courraient tous deux le risque de se voir arracher leurs miraculous.

S'ils partaient tous les deux, en revanche…

La décision de Ladybug fut prise en une fraction de seconde. Elle savait pertinemment que Chat Noir refuserait de la laisser partir sans rester en arrière pour couvrir sa fuite, mais la sécurité de son coéquipier passait de très loin avant son identité.

Si elle voulait sauver Chat Noir, elle n'avait qu'une seule option.

Sans perdre un instant, Ladybug bondit vers une galerie voisine, lança yo-yo autour du poignet de Chat Noir et le tira vigoureusement vers elle. Son coéquipier laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand le filin le souleva dans les airs, puis atterrit aux pieds de Ladybug en lui jetant un regard abasourdi.

« Ma Lady ? », commença-t-il d'une voix stupéfaite. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais Ladybug ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

Elle l'attrapa vigoureusement par le bras et se mit à courir à toute vitesse, l'entraînant avec elle le long de la galerie. Elle courut, courut, courut encore, jusqu'à atteindre une vieille salle de réserve qu'elle savait vide généralement vide de tout occupant.

Arrivée à destination, Ladybug ouvrit la porte d'un vigoureux coup de pied et se rua dans la pièce.

Mais emportée par le prodigieux élan que lui avait donné sa force surhumaine, elle trébucha, entraînant Chat Noir avec elle dans sa chute.

Elle sentit son coéquipier passer son bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui pour faire bouclier entre le sol et elle.

Les deux héros glissèrent sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'arrêter dans une nuée de rose et vert.

Dans des circonstances moins précipitées, Marinette aurait certainement songé à fermer les paupières alors que Chat Noir se détransformait devant elle.

Mais là, son esprit tout entier n'avait été focalisé que sur une chose : atteindre cette pièce où Chat Noir et elle pourraient se métamorphoser à l'abri des regards.

Alors, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était pourtant juré de faire, Marinette garda les yeux ouverts.

Et découvrit aussitôt des yeux d'un vert extraordinairement familier, des mèches dorées qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, un visage qu'elle aurait pu dessiner par cœur.

Adrien.

Sans la moindre équivoque possible.

Mais avant que le cerveau de Marinette n'ait la moindre chance de réagir au violent choc de cette découverte, un mouvement à l'entrée de la pièce attira l'attention de la jeune fille.

Et avec horreur, Marinette réalisa qu'ils avaient été suivis.


	22. Chapter 22

Paralysée de terreur, Marinette resta un le regard rivé sur l'homme qui se tenait à présent debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. La panique la figeait aussi sûrement que si elle avait été soudain traversée par une violente décharge électrique, l'empêchant aussi bien d'agir que de réfléchir. Elle tétanisait ses muscles, court-circuitait ses neurones, courrait le long de sa peau en une horrible onde de frayeur.

Marinette se sentait au bord du malaise.

Elle n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de se faire au choc de la découverte de l'identité de Chat Noir qu'elle devait déjà affronter une nouvelle épreuve.

Cet homme venait de les surprendre Chat Noir et elle en pleine détransformation.

Au moment où ils étaient les plus vulnérables.

Au moment où plus rien ne protégeait leurs identités.

Au pire moment possible.

Au milieu de son affolement, Marinette tentait désespérément d'analyser les faits. De penser, de réfléchir, de chercher comment endiguer les désastreuses conséquences qu'entrainerait certainement cette situation catastrophique.

Les choses auraient cependant pu être bien pires, tenta-t-elle de se consoler dans un élan d'optimisme artificiel auquel elle ne croyait guère. Dans leur malheur, Adrien et elle avaient au moins eu la chance de ne pas avoir été surpris par le super-vilain. Marinette ignorait qui pouvait bien être cet homme blond qui avait surgit dans la pièce. Il était clairement trop âgé pour être un élève, mais très certainement trop jeune aussi pour être un professeur. Un stagiaire peut-être ? Un nouveau surveillant ? Peu importe.

Il les avait suivis, il les avait vus.

C'était tout ce que Marinette avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

La jeune fille sentait une migraine aussi violente que fulgurante pulser entre ses tempes. La part lucide de son cerveau tentait désespérément de prendre les commandes. De lutter contre la tempête qui se déchaînait sous son crâne.

La situation était catastrophique, mais elle avait encore une chance de limiter les dégâts.

Tournée comme elle l'était vers l'entrée de la pièce, Marinette offrait à l'inconnu une vue parfaite sur son visage. En revanche, pour Adrien, c'était une toute autre histoire. Le jeune homme se trouvait pour le moment allongé sous sa coéquipière, qui faisait parfaitement office d'écran entre lui et le nouveau venu. Dans une telle position, impossible pour quiconque resterait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'apercevoir les traits du héros.

Marinette n'hésita pas un instant.

Sa propre identité était clairement compromise, mais elle pouvait encore préserver le secret de son partenaire.

Marinette baissa les yeux vers Adrien, tentant de lui faire comprendre par un bref échange de regard qu'il devait impérativement rester immobile. Puis, serrant les poings pour dissimuler le violent tremblement de ses mains, elle se mit debout. Lentement, prudemment, prenant mille précautions pour que son corps continue de faire obstacle entre Adrien et l'inconnu.

Toujours à l'entrée de la salle, Félix regarda Marinette se placer défensivement Adrien. Se mettre d'elle-même en première ligne, dans le but évident de préserver le secret de son coéquipier.

Un sourire approbateur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien héros.

Cette fille avait définitivement du cran.

« Ecoutez », lui lança Marinette d'une voix blanche, tout en avançant d'un pas vers lui. « Qui que vous soyez et quoi que vous ayez vu ici, je vais vous demander de sortir et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est important. _Très_ important. Il en va de votre sécurité et de… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit soudain en sentant une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

Adrien s'était levé sans qu'elle ne le réalise et se tenait à présent debout à ses côtés.

« C'est bon, Marinette », intervint-il en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, il sait déjà que je suis Chat Noir », poursuivit-il en désignant l'autre garçon d'un geste du menton. « C'est mon frère. »

Marinette laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

« T-ton frère ? », balbutia-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« Félix », se présenta nonchalamment le jeune homme. « Content de te revoir, gamine », ajouta-t-il, une lueur malicieuse étincelant au fond de ses prunelles. « Ça faisait longtemps. »

Marinette le fixa sans réussir à articuler le moindre mot, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

En cet instant précis, elle n'aurait pas été plus sidérée si la foudre était tombée sur elle.

 _« Gamine »_.

Impossible.

C'était absolument impossible.

Mais cette voix familière, ce visage, et surtout ces quelques paroles qui ne laissaient guère de place au doute…

« Chat Noir ? », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. « L- _L'autre_ Chat Noir ? Celui d'avant Adrien ? »

« Précisément », approuva Félix avec l'un de ces sourires ironiques qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

Péniblement sortie de son état de stupeur par une Tikki affamée, Marinette tendit machinalement un cookie à son kwami. De son côté, son coéquipier ne perdit guère de temps lui non plus pour sortir un morceau de camembert à l'attention de Plagg.

Alors que son kwami se jetait goulûment sur le fromage, Adrien se tourna vers son frère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

« J'étais inquiet », répliqua Félix avec le plus grand flegme. « Quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait une attaque et que Ladybug et Chat Noir ne se montraient pas, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être un problème. Je savais qu'à cette heure il y avait de grandes chances que vous soyez à votre lycée, du coup j'ai décidé de venir voir moi-même ce qu'il se passait. Et me voilà », conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

« ' _Vous'_ ? », releva Marinette, les pupilles dilatées de surprise. « Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es venu ici en sachant que tu nous trouverais… tous les deux ? »

Sous le regard stupéfait d'Adrien, Félix approuva d'un bref signe de tête.

Le jeune héros en croyait à peine ses oreilles.

« Donc tu… tu SAVAIS ? », balbutia-t-il d'une voix un peu plus aigüe qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Tu _savais_ que Marinette était Ladybug ? »

« Depuis le jour où je l'ai aperçue chez nous », confirma son aîné avec un petit sourire sardonique. « La ressemblance entre vous et vos alter-egos est tellement évidente, j'ai du mal à croire que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendus compte avant », assena-t-il impitoyablement, tandis que Marinette et Adrien avaient tous deux la bonne grâce de rougir. « Sincèrement, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'était embarrassant de voir à quel point vous étiez aveugles. »

« Félix… », gémit Adrien en se passant honteusement la main sur le visage.

Le héros sentait la peau de ses joues et de ses oreilles se réchauffer sensiblement, signe indéniable qu'il continuait de s'empourprer sous le regard goguenard de son frère. Si ce dernier poursuivait son discours, nul doute qu'Adrien se consumerait de gêne avant d'avoir le temps de s'éclipser sous l'apparence de Chat Noir.

Mais au grand soulagement de l'adolescent, Félix sembla prendre son embarras en pitié et décida d'interrompre là sa tirade. Adrien se sentit envahit par une gigantesque bouffée de reconnaissance quand son frère haussa les épaules en signe de reddition, non sans rougir une dernière fois quand son aîné lui jeta un regard incisif lui signifiant qu'il aurait pu lui faire payer bien plus chèrement ces heures passées à supporter ses discours enflammés sur sa partenaire.

Toujours debout aux côtés d'Adrien, Marinette fixait obstinément la poignée de la porte. Tout plutôt que d'apercevoir le sourire narquois de Félix ou de croiser le regard honteux d'Adrien.

La jeune fille se sentait curieusement détachée de son corps, comme si ce trop-plein d'informations avait fini par chasser son esprit en-dehors de sa propre boîte crânienne.

Adrien.

Son frère, Félix.

Chat Noir.

 _L'autre_ Chat Noir.

C'était trop, beaucoup trop d'informations à digérer d'un coup.

Le cerveau de Marinette l'avait exclue de ses propres pensées un ultime souci de sauvegarde, lui faisant expérimenter une étrange sensation de dissociation. Ce n'était certainement que provisoire, bien sûr. Juste le temps d'assimiler ces extraordinaires informations. Juste le temps de se faire à cette nouvelle réalité.

Au milieu de cette compartimentation insolite que subissait Marinette, une part d'elle-même restait étonnamment lucide, analysant les faits avec un sang-froid surprenant.

A présent qu'elle se trouvait face à la vérité, la jeune fille devait admettre que son ancien partenaire n'avait pas tort en ce qui concernait Adrien. Elle aurait dû comprendre. Elle aurait dû savoir. Ces deux garçons si chers à son cœur étaient bien trop semblables pour que l'évidence puisse être niée ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde de plus.

Les mêmes yeux, la même voix, la même silhouette.

La même gentillesse.

La même compassion.

Le même courage.

Chat Noir, Adrien.

Un seul et même garçon.

Soudain, un cri perçant déchira les airs, faisant sursauter violemment les trois jeunes gens. Après sa perturbante impression de dissociation, Marinette expérimenta un retour dans son propre corps si brutal qu'elle en aurait eu le vertige si son cerveau ne s'était pas aussitôt cristallisé sur ce hurlement.

C'était plus qu'un cri.

C'était un rappel à la réalité aussi rude qu'une douche froide.

Un super-vilain rodait dehors et peu importaient toutes les préoccupations que pouvait avoir Marinette.

Elle était Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque.

Elle ne pouvait rester les bras croisés.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe ! », s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant hors de la pièce.

« Marinette, attend ! », s'écria Adrien, tendant en vain la main vers elle. « Tu ne… »

Mais sa partenaire avait déjà disparu.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard résigné, haussèrent les épaules avec une parfaite harmonie, puis s'élancèrent à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

* * *

Marinette courrait dans les couloirs à toutes jambes à la recherche du vilain.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre sous les effets combinés des décharges d'adrénaline qui déferlaient dans ses veines et des multiples émotions qui se déchaînaient au creux de sa poitrine. Jamais Marinette n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment d'urgence au cours d'un combat. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé des sentiments d'une telle intensité et d'une telle complexité.

Le choc de la découverte de la double identité d'Adrien.

L'abandon de son propre secret pour sauver son coéquipier.

Les retrouvailles inattendues avec son ancien partenaire.

La peur de perdre Chat Noir dans ce terrible combat.

L'angoisse face à ce vilain des plus redoutables.

La volonté de remporter cette bataille malgré tout.

La stupeur, la joie, la crainte, la détermination, le soulagement, l'espoir…

Tellement, tellement d'émotions que Marinette ne savait plus quoi penser. Il semblait à la jeune fille que ses sentiments s'exacerbaient de seconde en seconde, s'enchevêtraient les uns aux autres pour former une masse grouillante et bouillonnante qui ne faisait rien d'autre que lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

Marinette avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

Alors, pour éviter de se laisser dévorer par ces émotions incontrôlables, elle tentait désespérément de canaliser ses pensées sur un seul et unique objectif : le super-vilain. Elle devait impérativement se concentrer sur sa mission et réussir à neutraliser son adversaire.

Elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard.

* * *

Les cris menèrent Marinette à la bibliothèque, où le vilain était manifestement à la recherche de nouvelles victimes à terroriser. La jeune fille pila à l'entrée de la pièce et entrouvrit doucement la porte pour jeter un discret coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Ladybug avec ou sans le masque, certes. Mais son absence de pouvoirs l'obligeait à faire preuve d'un surcroît de prudence.

Hors de question de foncer tête baissée dans la bataille.

Marinette ne mit qu'un instant à repérer son ennemi. Ce dernier progressait dans la pièce d'un pas martial, envoûtant tour à tour tous les élèves qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. Un nouveau coup d'œil apprit à Marinette que cinq pauvres adolescents se trouvaient déjà sous l'emprise du vilain, mais que trois autres lui avaient échappé.

Du moins, pour le moment.

Car l'homme paraissait déterminé à transformer chaque personne présente dans l'établissement en un élève anormalement studieux et s'approchait à présent de ses futures victimes, marqueur au clair.

Profitant du fait que l'attention du vilain soit focalisée sur ses proies, Marinette se glissa à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque et se faufila entre les rayons. Elle ne pouvait pour l'instant rien faire pour les élèves que son ennemi avait déjà ensorcelés, mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire diversion pour permettre aux autres de s'enfuir et d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans un endroit plus sûr.

La jeune fille s'empara d'un livre et, avec une adresse que lui aurait envié un joueur de base-ball, le lança droit sur le dos du vilain. Le projectile atteint son objectif dans un bruit sec, interrompant brusquement l'homme dans sa progression.

« Qu'est-ce que… », s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vivement.

S'éloignant des trois adolescents qui se tenaient recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'endroit où se dissimulait Marinette.

« Sortez d'ici ! », hurla-t-elle à l'attention de ses camarades d'école, tout en se mettant à courir entre les rayonnages pour se cacher derrière une nouvelle rangée de livres.

A sa grande satisfaction, les trois élèves réagirent aussitôt. Profitant de la diversion que leur offrait Marinette, ils bondirent en avant, traversèrent la pièce en courant à toute vitesse et franchirent les portes de la salle.

Marinette laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en les voyant disparaître.

Non seulement la jeune fille détestait voir d'innocentes personnes impliquées dans un combat qui ne regardait que le Papillon, Chat Noir et elle, mais de plus, elle ignorait la réelle nature des pouvoirs de son adversaire du jour.

Peut-être se contentait-il de faire de ses victimes des élèves certes dociles, mais inoffensifs.

Peut-être pouvait-il également les contrôler pour en faire une véritable armée.

Trois personnes de moins sous l'emprise du vilain, c'était toujours ça de prit.

Mais hélas pour elle, Marinette n'avait guère le temps de se réjouir de cette maigre victoire. Il lui restait désormais un autre problème à résoudre, plus épineux encore. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la bibliothèque, privée de pouvoirs et seule avec un vilain qui lui barrait la route de l'unique porte de sortie. Ce n'était pas peu dire qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation désespérée.

Durant ce bref instant de réflexion, Marinette n'avait cessé de se déplacer. Bougeant d'allée en allée, de rayon en rayon afin d'échapper à son adversaire. Ce dernier la recherchait toujours et lui coupait pour l'instant toute retraite.

Luttant contre la terrible sensation de désespoir qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle, la jeune fille réfléchissait à toute vitesse tout en poursuivant ses déplacements. Son problème pouvait se résumer en trois points : son kwami avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps avant de retrouver ses forces, jamais elle ne réussirait à passer devant son adversaire sans ses pouvoirs, et chaque instant qui passait la rapprochait du moment où le vilain finirait par la trouver.

S'extirper de cette situation allait être pour le moins difficile.

* * *

Dissimulé derrière la porte de la bibliothèque, Adrien surveillait l'intérieur de la pièce avec une angoisse grandissante.

De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue parfaite sur le vilain, debout au centre de la bibliothèque.

Et une vision toute aussi excellente sur la fine silhouette de Marinette, recroquevillée derrière une étagère.

Mâchoires crispées de rage, Adrien serra les poings avec tant de force que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains. Il se sentait horriblement, désespérément impuissant. Son cœur lui hurlait de se ruer dans la pièce pour se porter au secours de sa coéquipière et seul son instinct de conservation le préservait de commettre une pareille folie – son instinct de conservation, et la poigne ferme de Félix sur son épaule.

Jamais Adrien n'avait eu aussi peur pour Marinette. Pour Ladybug. Pour _elle_.

Une part de lui-même en voulait à sa partenaire de lui faire une telle frayeur en se plaçant dans une position aussi périlleuse, une autre clamait son admiration sans borne pour le courage extraordinaire dont faisait preuve cette fille.

Adrien serra les dents un peu plus fort en voyant le vilain avancer d'un pas en direction de Marinette.

Le jeune homme se savait profondément amoureux de sa coéquipière et la découverte de son identité n'avait fait que renforcer ses certitudes. A présent qu'il avait prit conscience que Marinette et Ladybug n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, il était d'autant plus déterminé à la protéger.

Derrière le masque se cachaient les deux filles les plus importantes de son existence.

Marinette.

Ladybug.

Et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que jamais rien ne leur arrive.

« Laisse-moi faire », murmura-t-il à l'attention de Félix, qui se tenait toujours debout à ses côtés. « J'ai un plan. »

Le visage fermé de son frère lui indiqua aussitôt qu'il était tout sauf d'accord avec l'idée de le laisser partir sans ses pouvoirs. Mais au grand soulagement d'Adrien, il n'éleva pas d'objection et relâcha lentement sa prise autour de son épaule.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Adrien se faufila dans la bibliothèque avec la souplesse et la discrétion de l'animal auquel son alter-ego devait son nom. Profitant du fait que le vilain lui tournait le dos, il longea le mur sur deux mètres à peine pour s'approcher d'un chariot chargé de livres. Un chariot qui serait plus que parfait pour le plan qu'il avait en tête.

Sans quitter un instant son ennemi des yeux, Adrien donna une violente impulsion au petit meuble roulant et se hâta de sortir de nouveau de la salle.

Le chariot traversa la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur opposé à la porte d'entrée.

Attirant ainsi immédiatement l'attention du vilain.

Ce bruit tonitruant était la diversion que Marinette attendait pour agir. Bondissant aussi brusquement que si elle avait été propulsée par des ressorts, la jeune fille s'élança hors de sa cachette et se rua en direction de la sortie.

Concentrée comme elle l'était sur sa fuite, ce fut tout juste si elle entendit le hurlement de rage du vilain par-dessus les battements affolés de son cœur.

Mais le moment n'était pas venu de s'inquiéter des états d'âme de son adversaire.

Marinette courrait, courrait, ignorant les bruits sourds des équerres qui se plantaient dans le sol derrière chacun de ses pas.

Elle passa l'encadrement de la porte avec la même sensation euphorique de victoire que devait sûrement éprouver tout athlète franchissant en vainqueur la ligne d'arrivée d'une course, pour tomber littéralement dans les bras d'Adrien.

En dépit de l'urgence de la situation, Marinette sentit son cœur rater un battement quand le jeune homme la saisit vivement par le coude.

« Vite ! », la pressa-t-il, lui donnant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de l'entraîner dans une autre course.

Précédés par Félix, les deux adolescents remontèrent le couloir à toutes jambes et bifurquèrent à la première intersection pour tenter de semer le super-vilain. Ils coururent pendant encore quelques mètres avant de tourner de nouveau, traversèrent une salle vide, un autre couloir, et déboulèrent soudain dans la cour de l'école.

Les trois jeunes gens effectuèrent encore quelques foulées avant de ralentir le pas, puis de s'arrêter enfin.

Le souffle court, Marinette leva le regard vers ses deux camarades d'infortune et sentit un frisson d'angoisse lui traverser l'échine. Le visage d'Adrien était d'une pâleur de craie et les yeux gris de Félix avaient pris des couleurs de ciel d'orage.

« S'enfermer dans la même pièce qu'un vilain », siffla son ancien partenaire entre ses dents, alors qu'il dévisageait Marinette avec une colère teintée d'inquiétude. « De toutes les idées stupides que tu aurais pu avoir… »

« Tout va bien ? », le coupa brusquement Adrien, posant une main soucieuse sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« N-Non. C'est bon », haleta Marinette. « Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Si jamais le vilain avait blessé quelqu'un… », poursuivit-elle en jetant un regard d'excuse aux deux frères.

Les doigts toujours familièrement posés sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière, Adrien hocha silencieusement la tête en signe d'approbation. En dépit du danger ambiant, cet assentiment tacite donna à la jeune fille la sensation qu'une chaleur réconfortante se diffusait doucement dans sa poitrine.

Rougissant légèrement, elle échangea un bref sourire avec Adrien.

« Bon », reprit le jeune homme, les joues plus roses que d'ordinaire. « Il faudrait qu'on… »

Un nouveau cri retentit soudain, coupant brutalement la phrase que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« Marinette ! »

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir aussitôt Alya, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la cour en compagnie de Nino. Mains crispées autour de son téléphone et le visage anormalement pâle, son amie paraissait plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant une attaque.

« Tu vas bien ! », s'exclama la jeune blogueuse d'une voix soulagée. « J'ai eu tellement peur que… »

Mais avant qu'Alya n'ait pu esquisser un geste pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie, le vilain apparut à son tour.

Marinette ignorait quel trajet son ennemi avait pu emprunter exactement, mais il surgit depuis les hauteurs, fendant les cieux tel un oiseau de mauvais augure pour atterrir théâtralement au centre de la cour.

Une bouffée d'angoisse gonfla au creux de la poitrine de Marinette, étreignant son cœur comme une main glacée.

Avec le vilain qui lui barrait la route, il était hors de question pour elle de rejoindre Alya pour tenter de la convaincre d'aller se mettre à l'abri une bonne fois pour toute. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de battre en retraite ou d'affronter immédiatement son ennemi.

Mais si elle reculait, il était fort à parier que ce vilain prendrait Alya et Nino pour cible.

Marinette jeta un regard affolé au petit sac qu'elle portait toujours en bandoulière. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle aurait pu songer à se transformer devant le vilain et ses camarades de classe, mais il restait encore quelques précieuses secondes avant que les deux kwamis n'aient complètement retrouvé leurs forces.

Elle ne pouvait reculer. Elle ne pouvait se battre.

Elle était coincée.

Marinette jeta un regard désespéré à Adrien, lisant dans ses yeux la même horreur qui se reflétait certainement dans les siens.

Nul doute que son coéquipier était parvenu à l'exacte même conclusion qu'elle.

« Filez d'ici », leur ordonna Félix d'un ton péremptoire, les arrachant soudain à leurs réflexions. « Je vais gagner du temps. »

« C'est de la folie ! », répliqua Adrien, livide d'horreur. « Tout à l'heure on a à peine réussi à lui tenir tête, et on était deux. »

« On était deux _avec_ des pouvoirs », renchérit Marinette, le visage aussi pâle que celui de son coéquipier. « Tu ne réussiras jamais à le battre ! »

« Je ne parle pas de le battre, mais de le ralentir suffisamment longtemps pour vous permettre de vous transformer », rétorqua aussitôt Félix.

Alors que les adolescents s'apprêtaient à protester, l'ancien Chat Noir s'approcha d'un balai jusque-là abandonné contre un mur, s'en empara et en délogea la brosse d'un vigoureux coup de pied. Faisant tournoyer ce bâton improvisé entre ses doigts, il se tourna vers Adrien et Marinette.

« Et je ne suis pas n'importe qui », reprit-il avec un sourire suffisant. « Je n'ai peut-être plus de pouvoirs, mais je sais me battre. Alors écoutez-moi et laissez-moi faire », gronda-t-il sourdement, son ton soudain extrêmement sérieux.

Adrien resta un instant immobile, les yeux rivés au siens. Puis, sans dire un mot, il hocha brièvement la tête, saisit Marinette par la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

Félix les suivit un instant du regard. L'expression assurée qu'il avait jusque-là réussit à maintenir sur ses traits se décomposa brièvement, laissant des traces d'inquiétudes transparaître derrière la carapace de confiance en soi qu'il avait réussi à afficher.

« Faites vite », murmura-t-il en leur jetant un dernier coup d'œil.

Puis, raffermissant sa prise sur son bâton, Félix se tourna vers le vilain et avança vers lui d'un pas résolu.


	23. Chapter 23

Adrien et Marinette coururent sur plusieurs mètres à travers les couloirs, avant de s'arrêter et de se laisser tomber lourdement contre un mur. Alors qu'elle reprenait péniblement son souffle, Marinette baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, toujours fermement accrochés à ceux de son coéquipier.

Jamais elle n'avait eu une conscience aussi aigüe d'une quelconque partie de son corps.

Il lui semblait que tous ses nerfs se concentraient dans sa paume.

Que son cœur battait dans le creux de sa main.

En temps normal, une telle proximité avec Adrien aurait certainement vrillé les nerfs de Marinette, paralysé son cerveau, inondé son esprit sous des décharges d'adrénaline et d'euphorie combinées. Mais là, l'heure n'était pas à de telles angoisses.

Plus que la présence de l'amour de sa vie, c'était l'état d'esprit de ce dernier qui préoccupait Marinette.

Arrachant son regard à leurs mains jointes, la jeune fille releva les yeux vers le visage de son partenaire.

Adrien était pâle, terriblement pâle.

Marinette n'avait pas le moindre mal à deviner que toutes les pensées du jeune homme étaient tournées vers Félix en cet instant précis. Au vu de la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle ils avaient laissé son ancien coéquipier, elle aussi se rongeait d'inquiétude pour lui. L'angoisse lui nouait le ventre, pesait sur son estomac comme une chappe de plomb, formait une boule désagréable au fond de sa gorge.

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Adrien...

« Vite, Plagg », entendait-elle le jeune homme murmurer d'une voix suppliante. « Vite… Il a besoin de nous… »

Rassemblant tout son courage, Marinette exerça une légère pression sur la main de son coéquipier.

« Ne t'en fais pas », lui intima-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, les yeux brillants. « Ton frère sait se battre, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Il va s'en sortir. »

Interrompant un instant les suppliques désespérées qu'il adressait à son kwami, Adrien releva la tête pour jeter un regard reconnaissant à sa partenaire. La voix de Marinette était un peu trop tremblante pour ressembler à autre chose qu'une vaillante tentative d'auto-persuation, mais voir sa coéquipière essayer de le réconforter ainsi ne lui en mettait pas moins du baume au cœur.

Malgré son angoisse grandissante, Adrien décocha un pâle sourire à la jeune fille.

« Merci, Marinette », répondit-il en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne. « Je… »

Deux petites voix s'élevèrent soudain, lui coupant la parole.

« On est prêts », s'écrièrent Plagg et Tikki.

Aussitôt, l'expression de Marinette changea du tout au tout. Une lueur résolue chassa l'inquiétude qui se lisait jusque-là au fond de ses prunelles, et son regard se fit soudain aussi dur et étincelant qu'une pierre précieuse.

Menton fièrement levé en avant, épaules redressées, la jeune fille se tourna vers son kwami.

« On y va ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix claire. « Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

* * *

Lorsque les deux héros surgirent de nouveau sur le champ de bataille, Chat Noir cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Félix se tenait debout au centre de la cour, serrant entre ses doigts un bâton qui avait manifestement été sectionné en deux lors de l'affrontement. Le jeune homme semblait au bout de ses forces. Son souffle était court, une coupure striait sa joue, et une profonde entaille courrait le long de son avant-bras en gorgeant lentement sa chemise de sang.

Mais il était vivant.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

Car au moment même où Chat Noir et Ladybug déboulaient dans la cour, le super-vilain lançait une nouvelle salve d'équerres sur Félix.

La réaction de Chat Noir fut purement instinctive.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il s'élança en avant et se plaça devant son frère en un geste protecteur, faisant tournoyer son bâton devant lui pour repousser l'attaque. Au sifflement que son arme faisait en tournant dans les airs s'ajouta rapidement le cliquetis métallique des équerres rebondissant contre ce bouclier de fortune.

Encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'attaque soit entièrement repoussée.

Ignorant le grognement rageur que laissa échapper le vilain devant cette intervention inopportune, Ladybug bondit aux côtés de Félix. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Chat Noir pour assurer ses arrières et elle n'aurait certainement pas de meilleure occasion d'extraire son ancien partenaire du champ de bataille.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse _maintenant_.

Sans perdre un instant, Ladybug saisit vigoureusement Félix par la taille et l'entraîna au fond de la cour, aidée par sa force surhumaine.

« Merci », lui souffla-t-elle en le déposant devant l'entrée d'un couloir, tout en scannant ses blessures d'un regard fébrile.

Ce sang. Tout ce sang.

Elle en avait la nausée.

« On prend la relève », poursuivit-elle d'une voix pressante, qui lui parvenait curieusement déformée à travers ses battements de cœur. « Va te mettre à l'abri et soigne-toi. »

Sans dire un mot, Félix hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'approbation et s'éloigna en courant.

Ladybug sentit une extraordinaire vague de soulagement déferler sur elle en voyant son ancien partenaire disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle avait eu peur pour Félix, c'était une certitude. Cependant, ce n'était qu'à cet instant qu'elle mesurait enfin l'ampleur de son inquiétude.

Elle tenait à ce garçon ombrageux comme à un frère, et la simple pensée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose lui glaçait le sang. Là, ses coupures paraissaient heureusement superficielles. Mais s'il avait été blessé grièvement, ou pire encore…

Interrompant là le fil de ses pensées, Ladybug secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces images morbides.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Félix allait bien et Chat Noir avait besoin d'elle.

Alors, sans perdre un instant de plus, Ladybug fit demi-tour et fonça rejoindre son coéquipier.

* * *

« Alors ? », l'accueillit Chat Noir d'une voix essoufflée, tout en parant un nouveau coup de leur adversaire.

« Il va bien », répliqua Ladybug en armant son yo-yo et en se jetant à son tour dans la mêlée. « Il est en sécurité. »

Toujours livide sous son masque, Chat Noir hocha brièvement la tête.

En cet instant précis, il aurait été bien incapable de pouvoir dire à quel point les paroles de Ladybug l'avaient rassuré. Combien ces quelques mots lui donnaient l'impression qu'un poids venait de s'ôter de sa poitrine, combien il avait la sensation de respirer à nouveau.

Mais en dépit de cette merveilleuse sensation de soulagement, le jeune homme se sentait encore sous le choc.

Au cours de sa carrière de héros, rarement Chat Noir avait été aussi secoué.

Jamais, même.

L'image de Félix blessé le hanterait certainement pendant encore des jours, et il devait maintenant faire appel à toute sa concentration pour essayer d'enfouir cette terrible image au fond de son esprit et pour tenter de se focaliser sur l'instant présent.

Ce n'étaient que de petites coupures, se répétait-il dans une interminable litanie. De minuscules entailles sans la moindre conséquence.

Mais le choc d'avoir vu Félix blessé se cumulait à la terrible angoisse que Chat Noir avait éprouvé en abandonnant son frère dans une position des plus dangereuses. Cette terreur abjecte avait frappé son cœur de plein fouet, pour se réverbérer ensuite jusqu'aux plus profonds recoins de son être comme un épouvantable tremblement de terre.

Chat Noir avait la sensation de pouvoir à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Ses muscles qui lui semblaient habituellement être faits d'acier lorsqu'il était sous son apparence de héros lui paraissaient avoir été remplacés par du coton et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il devait se cramponner à son bâton de toutes ses forces pour éviter que ce dernier ne lui glisse des doigts.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il le fallait, à tout prix.

Soudain, un éclair rouge passa dans son champ de vision.

Ladybug.

La simple vue de sa coéquipière ramena Chat Noir à la réalité aussi brusquement qu'une gifle en pleine figure.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre seconde d'inattention. Pas face à ce vilain qui le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Pas quand celle qu'il aimait se trouvait plus en danger que jamais.

Comme attirés par un aimant, les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent de nouveau sur la fine silhouette rouge et noire qui virevoltait à ses côtés.

Ladybug. _Marinette_.

Hors de question pour Chat Noir de laisser tomber cette fille qui illuminait son existence et qui lui était deux fois plus précieuse à présent qu'il savait qui se cachait derrière son masque. Ladybug comptait sur lui et il la protégerait, coûte que coûte.

Chat Noir se jeta dans la bataille avec une ardeur renouvelée, porté par une volonté farouche de défendre sa Lady autant que par un certain esprit de revanche. Son ennemi avait osé toucher à son frère et il avait à présent l'audace de s'attaquer à sa chère partenaire.

Chat Noir allait se faire un plaisir de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'attaquait pas impunément à ceux qui lui étaient chers.

* * *

Tandis que Chat Noir et Ladybug redoublaient d'efforts, Félix grimpait des escaliers quatre à quatre à la recherche d'un point de vue dégagé.

Il avait beau savoir pertinemment que le plus sage serait de s'éloigner autant que possible de la zone de combat afin de laisser le champ libre aux deux héros, c'était plus fort que lui. A présent qu'il se trouvait proche, si _proche_ de son frère et de cette gamine à laquelle il s'était attaché malgré lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans être sûr et certain qu'ils ne courraient plus aucun danger.

Félix aurait voulu leur dire de faire attention à eux. De se montrer prudents. De faire en sorte de revenir sains et saufs.

Mais dans ce combat où chaque seconde comptait, ces paroles inutiles leur auraient fait perdre de précieuses secondes. Alors, quand Ladybug l'avait écarté du champ de bataille, Félix avait dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de lui prodiguer d'interminables conseils et avait ravalé tous les mots d'inquiétude qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Pour l'heure, seule leur sécurité importait.

Grinçant des dents de frustration, Félix tenta d'ouvrir en vain plusieurs portes, jusqu'à tomber sur une vieille salle de classe surplombant la cour.

Il traversa la pièce d'un pas vif pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, une main machinalement serrée autour de sa blessure. Son sang poisseux collait sous ses doigts et plaquait le tissu de sa chemise contre sa peau, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante pulsait sourdement le long de son avant-bras.

La part raisonnable de son cerveau lui intimait d'aller se faire soigner.

Mais la part inquiète était la plus forte et lui faisait tourner le dos à toute tentative de bon sens.

Il pourrait toujours s'occuper de son bras plus tard.

A présent debout devant la vitre, Félix avait une vision parfaite de la cour en contrebas, ainsi que de Chat Noir et Ladybug qui s'y battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il voyait son frère esquiver des coups. Se faire pousser par Ladybug hors de la trajectoire d'une attaque. Se lancer à son tour à l'assaut avec l'appui de sa coéquipière.

C'était à peine si Félix clignait des paupières. Ses yeux d'un gris bleuté fixaient la scène avec intensité, cherchant à saisir le moindre mouvement, le moindre geste. Le jeune homme était tellement absorbé par le combat qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce que lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Félix sursauta violemment et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce, pour y découvrir deux adolescents.

Et aussitôt, il dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour réussir à retenir un profond soupir de frustration.

Devant lui se trouvaient Nino Lahiffe et surtout, _surtout_ , Alya Césaire. Propriétaire du Ladyblog, journaliste auto-proclamée, et, de l'avis de Félix, gêneuse en chef. A part le Papillon, le super-vilain et peut-être éventuellement son père, l'ancien héros voyait difficilement comment il aurait pu se retrouver en plus mauvaise compagnie.

Mais manifestement inconsciente de l'hostilité qu'elle suscitait chez le jeune homme, Alya s'avança dans la salle, Nino sur ses talons.

« Je vous reconnais ! », s'exclama-t-elle en dévisageant Félix, sourcils froncés. « Vous étiez en train de vous battre contre le vilain juste avant que Chat Noir et Ladybug n'arrivent ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez-là ? Et qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ? Vous n'êtes pas un de nos profs », poursuivit-elle en le toisant avec une curiosité teintée de méfiance.

Un instant, Félix songea à l'ignorer purement et simplement. Il avait suffisamment de préoccupations à l'heure actuelle et répondre à des questions inquisitrices était loin d'être sa priorité. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour continuer de suivre le combat de Chat Noir et Ladybug.

Mais pour avoir déjà eu affaire à Alya, il savait qu'il en faudrait plus que cela pour la décourager. On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait de cette fille, mais force était de reconnaître qu'elle était d'une opiniâtreté hors du commun.

Alors, après avoir secoué la tête en signe de défaite, Félix plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« Je suis le frère d'Adrien », expliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche. « Je n'arrivais pas à le joindre alors comme j'étais dans le coin quand j'ai appris pour l'attaque, j'ai décidé d'aller voir moi-même. »

« Ah oui ! », s'exclama Nino sous le regard étonné de sa camarade de classe. « Félix, c'est ça ? On s'est déjà croisés, une fois où j'étais venu chez vous. »

Alors que Félix approuvait d'un bref geste du menton, Alya s'avança d'un pas de plus vers lui.

« On est des amis d'Adrien », précisa-t-elle, une ombre inquiète planant sur son visage. « On a essayé de le contacter pour savoir s'il allait bien, mais il ne nous répond pas non plus. Mais… Mais tu étais avec lui tout à l'heure », reprit-elle en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, comme si une chose jusque-là cachée apparaissait soudain devant elle. « C'est pour ça que tu es resté en arrière… Que tu t'es battu contre le vilain. C'était pour que ton frère puisse s'enfuir… »

« Je voulais être sûr qu'Adrien puisse se mettre à l'abri sans que le vilain ne le poursuive », éluda Félix avec un hochement d'épaule faussement décontracté, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Cette conversation glissait vers des terrains trop dangereux. Si Alya se mettait à soupçonner les réelles raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire gagner du temps à son frère…

« Adrien m'a envoyé un message après s'être enfui », reprit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. « Il est en sécurité. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la fin du combat calmement et-… »

Félix s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Alya plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet horrifié. Suivant le regard de la jeune fille, il baissa les yeux vers la main avec laquelle il s'était emparé de son téléphone.

Vers son bras blessé.

« Je… J'avais vu qu'il t'avait touché, mais je ne pensais pas que la coupure était aussi profonde », murmura Alya d'une voix blanche.

« Ce n'est rien », répliqua Félix en rabattant machinalement les rebords de la déchirure de sa chemise autour de la plaie, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur lancinante qui parcourait toujours son avant-bras.

Mais Alya ne l'entendait manifestement pas de cette oreille. A la grande surprise du jeune homme, elle se mit à fouiller vivement dans ses poches pour en sortir successivement des compresses, des bandages et même un flacon de désinfectant.

« Mais que… », eut-il à peine le temps d'articuler, complètement pris au dépourvu.

« Je fais des reportages sur des attaques de super-vilains, il faut bien que je me tienne prête à tout », expliqua Alya avec un naturel déconcertant. « Maintenant », poursuivit-elle d'un ton péremptoire, « Donne-moi ton bras. »

* * *

Félix regagna son poste d'observation à peine quelques instants plus tard, bras diligemment désinfecté et bandé par Nino et Alya. Les deux adolescents avaient quant à eux pris place devant une fenêtre voisine pour continuer à suivre eux aussi le combat qui se déroulait toujours dans la cour.

S'il avait été d'humeur à prêter attention à son environnement, Félix n'aurait pas manqué de noter qu'Alya avait sorti son téléphone pour filmer l'affrontement et qu'elle commentait abondamment les moindres faits et gestes de ses héros préférés.

Mais le jeune homme était entièrement focalisé sur Chat Noir et Ladybug. Ce rôle de spectateur impuissant lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, lui faisant ardemment souhaiter que la victoire des deux héros mette rapidement fin à cette insupportable torture.

Félix serra les mâchoires en voyant Chat Noir n'esquiver un coup que de justesse. Et à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, un cri et une lueur rose attiraient son regard vers l'autre extrémité de la cour.

Ladybug venait de déclencher son pouvoir.

L'attention de Félix se cristallisa aussitôt sur son ancienne coéquipière. Sourcils froncés dans une expression d'intense concentration qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien, la jeune fille soupesait pensivement une couverture rouge à poids noirs. Les yeux bleu azur de l'héroïne parcoururent rapidement la cour, avant qu'une étincelle de triomphe ne s'allume soudain au creux de ses prunelles.

« Chat Noir ! », hurla-t-elle à son coéquipier. « Par ici ! »

Depuis la salle de classe où il avait trouvé refuge, Félix vit les deux héros se concerter brièvement. Chat Noir hocha rapidement la tête en réponse aux paroles de sa coéquipière, puis déclencha à son tour son pouvoir et se mit à courir en hurlant pour attirer l'attention de son ennemi.

Puis, à peine un instant plus tard, Chat Noir bondit dans les airs et écrasa sa main contre la coursive qui surplombait la cour.

La galerie s'effondra dans un fracas terrifiant, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui obscurcit aussitôt toute l'enceinte du lycée. Au sol, les combattants n'étaient désormais plus que des ombres, perdues dans une brume de couleur rouille.

Impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit d'autre que des formes indistinctes.

Plissant instinctivement des yeux pour tenter de voir à travers ce brouillard artificiel, Félix repéra rapidement une silhouette entourée de petits objets tourbillonnants qui ne pouvait être que celle du vilain.

Mais hélas, l'ancien héros n'était manifestement pas le seul à avoir réussi à repérer l'un des protagonistes de ce combat acharné. A sa grande horreur, le vilain laissa échapper un rugissement de triomphe, tout en se ruant sur une seconde forme qui bougeait à peine quelques mètres plus loin.

Sur une seconde forme qui au vu des personnes présentes, était soit Ladybug, soit Chat Noir.

Félix sentit son cœur se glacer d'effroi en entendant le sifflement sourd de équerres fendant les airs en direction de leur cible. Luttant de toutes ses forces contre une sensation de panique légitime, il balayait frénétiquement la scène du regard quand tout à coup, le cri de gloire du vilain se transforma en un glapissement de surprise.

Et alors que la poussière commençait enfin à retomber, Félix réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Profitant de la confusion semée par le nuage de poussière, Ladybug s'était abritée derrière l'un des bancs qui bordaient la cour, l'utilisant comme un rempart de fortune. Ainsi protégée, elle s'était ensuite contentée d'agiter sa couverture sur le côté du banc pour attirer l'attention du vilain comme un toréro l'aurait fait face à un taureau en furie.

Et ce avec un succès éclatant.

Prenant cette forme indistincte pour l'un des deux héros, le vilain avait aveuglément lancé ses équerres sur la couverture en pensant attaquer par surprise. Guidé par son ouïe surnaturelle, Chat Noir avait quant à lui utilisé la diversion offerte par sa coéquipière pour contourner son ennemi et pour le plaquer violemment au sol.

Le vilain à présent immobilisé, la suite du combat ne fut qu'une formalité pour les héros.

Chat Noir se hâta de s'emparer du marqueur pour le briser en deux, libérant un akuma que Ladybug purifia aussitôt. Puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, Ladybug lançait la couverture dans les airs en libérant son pouvoir de restauration.

Alors que les dégâts infligés par l'affrontement se réparaient par magie, une nuée de coccinelles scintillantes vint tourbillonner autour de Félix. Le jeune homme se sentit aussitôt imprégné par une merveilleuse impression de soulagement et de bien-être. C'était comme se plonger dans un bain chaud après une rude journée d'exercice. Comme trouver enfin le réconfort d'un feu de bois en plein hiver.

Une chaleur douce et réconfortante enveloppait son bras, s'attardait sur sa joue, courrait le long de sa peau.

Et quand les coccinelles se dissipèrent, la chemise de Félix était de nouveau intacte et la douleur lancinante qui pulsait de ses blessures avait disparu.

« Ah, c'est génial ! », s'exclama Alya avec ravissement, son regard rivé sur la cour. « Chat Noir et Ladybug sont tellement forts, je savais qu'ils allaient s'en sortir ! Chers amis du Ladyblog », poursuivit-elle à l'attention de sa caméra, « comme vous pouvez le voir, nos héros préférés ont brillamment vaincu ce super-vilain. Je vais essayer d'avoir une interview, restez connectés ! »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Alya se rua hors de la pièce sous le sourire amusé de Nino. Ce dernier se tourna vers Félix, le salua d'un bref signe des doigts et s'éclipsa à la suite de sa camarade de classe.

A présent enfin seul, l'ancien héros se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Quelle journée… », soupira-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Sortant de nouveau son téléphone de sa poche, il envoya un bref message à Adrien pour l'informer de son bon état de santé. Puis, peu désireux de s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans ce lycée où tout le monde s'interrogerait certainement sur sa présence, il quitta à son tour la pièce pour se diriger discrètement vers la plus proche sortie de l'établissement.

* * *

Debout au milieu de la cour, Ladybug observait les dernières manifestations de son pouvoir avec un sentiment de soulagement indicible.

Ils avaient réussi.

Ils avaient gagné, envers et contre tout.

Jamais Ladybug n'avait vécu une bataille aussi difficile, aussi éprouvante, aussi angoissante.

Et surtout jamais, _jamais_ elle n'avait été en proie à des émotions d'une telle intensité. Des émotions qui s'enchevêtraient les unes aux autres, des émotions qui lui donnaient l'impression que son cœur allait exploser à force de tenter de contenir tous les sentiments qui y déferlaient.

Des émotions qui, pour la plupart, avaient été exacerbées par un évènement précis…

Ladybug posa instinctivement les yeux sur Chat Noir, qui lui décocha un sourire timide en surprenant son regard.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir délicatement sous son masque.

Dans le feu du combat, elle n'avait guère eu le temps de s'attarder sur la découverte de l'identité de son coéquipier. Les occasions de réfléchir avaient été trop minces, la nécessité de se concentrer sur l'instant présent trop importante. Mais même au plus fort de la bataille, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter inconsciemment toutes ces similitudes entre Chat Noir et Adrien.

Certaines inflexions de voix.

Des façons de formuler ses mots.

Le dessin de sa mâchoire.

La lueur attentive brillant dans ses yeux verts.

Chat Noir et Adrien commençaient à s'entremêler doucement dans son esprit, lui faisant s'imprégner lentement de l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait bel et bien là que d'un seul et même garçon.

Maintenant que le combat était fini, ces ressemblances entre les deux adolescents n'apparaissaient que de façon plus évidente encore à Ladybug. Elle devinait sans peine les traits d'Adrien derrière le masque, reconnaissait sans le moindre doute la manière dont il se passait nerveusement la main derrière la nuque. Sans compter ce sourire timide qu'elle avait vu se dessiner plus souvent sur les lèvres de son camarade de classe que sur celles de son coéquipier.

C'était une curieuse chose pour Ladybug que de voir les attitudes du lycéen transparaître derrière celle du héros.

Un peu moins de Chat Noir, un peu plus d'Adrien.

Un seul garçon, encore et toujours.

Mais un garçon qui était plus que jamais cher à son cœur, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

L'attention des deux héros fut soudain ramenée vers l'homme qu'ils venaient tout juste de vaincre et qui se tenait toujours auprès d'eux. Leur ancien ennemi s'était redressé péniblement et se tournait à présent vers eux, les yeux hagards.

« Que… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? », balbutia-t-il, clairement désorienté. « J'étais sorti prendre l'air pour essayer de me calmer après que ces horribles gosses aient… Et je… Je ne me souviens pas d'être… D'être revenu au lycée. Je… Mais comment… ? »

« Vous avez été envoûté par le Papillon », lui expliqua Ladybug en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Tout va bien maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

La jeune fille le força doucement à se rasseoir, puis releva la tête en voyant surgir dans la cour Alya, Nino, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de ses professeurs.

« On devrait y aller », lui souffla Chat Noir en lui montrant sa bague, à laquelle ne brillaient plus que deux coussinets. « Ils vont pouvoir s'occuper de lui. »

« Oui », approuva vivement Ladybug. « Viens avec moi. »

Suivie de Chat Noir, la jeune fille s'élança dans les airs, contourna le lycée par l'extérieur, puis s'y introduisit de nouveau en se glissant par la fenêtre d'une salle de classe vide. Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle entendit un léger bruit derrière elle, signe que son partenaire avait souplement atterri à sa suite.

Ladybug ferma un instant les yeux, le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Puis, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle rouvrit les paupières et se tourna vers Chat Noir.


	24. Chapter 24

Le cœur de Chat Noir battait avec tant de force que son propriétaire aurait pu jurer qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme se sentait presque comme dans un état second. Il regarda Ladybug se tourner vers lui avec la curieuse impression d'avoir été projeté dans un autre monde, prisonnier quelque part entre un rêve éveillé et une réalité trop belle pour être vraie.

Ladybug. Marinette.

Les deux filles les plus extraordinaires de son existence, qui n'en faisaient désormais plus qu'une.

Il peinait encore à y croire.

Mais comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé projeté dans le plus miraculeux des songes, sa partenaire choisit cet instant exact pour se détransformer dans une nuée d'étincelles roses. A peine une seconde plus tard, Ladybug laissait place à une Marinette aux joues délicatement teintées de rose et au sourire aussi timide qu'adorable.

Envoûté par ce charmant spectacle, Chat Noir resta un instant immobile. Puis, revenant soudain à la réalité, il secoua légèrement la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits et se détransforma à son tour.

Alors que la lueur verte accompagnant sa métamorphose se dissipait dans les airs, Adrien plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Marinette. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce regard immensément bleu, extraordinairement intense, qui semblait le transpercer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Jamais Adrien ne s'était senti aussi transparent face à celle qu'il aimait.

Se tenir sans son masque, c'était se retrouver le cœur à nu, porter tous ses sentiments en bandoulière.

Plus de secrets, plus de faux-semblants.

Plus de Chat Noir, plus de Ladybug.

Juste Marinette et Adrien, deux adolescents à présent enfin pleinement conscients de qui ils étaient l'un et l'autre, et qui allaient devoir apprendre à se redécouvrir.

* * *

Alors qu'il restait immobile, toujours hypnotisé par les immenses yeux bleus de Marinette, Adrien vit Plagg voleter aux frontières de son champ de vision. Le petit kwami noir se montrait curieusement muet au vu des circonstances, ce dont son partenaire lui était sincèrement reconnaissant. Adrien se sentait tellement à fleur de peau, tellement submergé d'émotions, qu'il avait tout sauf envie que Plagg ne lui écorche un peu plus les nerfs avec ses remarques acides.

Tikki rejoignit Plagg avec un éclat de rire cristallin, puis l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce dans une volonté évidente de laisser autant de tranquillité que possible à leurs porteurs respectifs.

Après avoir suivi un instant les deux kwamis du regard, Adrien reporta son attention sur sa camarade de classe, la dévisageant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort.

 _Ba-doum. Ba-doum. Ba-doum._

Ces martellements sourds résonnaient entre ses côtes, pulsaient dans ses tempes, roulaient dans ses veines comme un grondement de tonnerre pour mieux se réverbérer jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son être.

Adrien aurait été bien en peine de décrire exactement ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant précis.

Du soulagement. De la nervosité. De l'excitation. Une soudaine timidité, même. Mais au beau milieu du raz-de-marée d'émotions qui bouillonnait encore au creux de la poitrine d'Adrien primait une seule et unique sensation, qui éclipsait clairement toutes les autres.

Ce que le jeune homme éprouvait par-dessus tout, c'était un merveilleux sentiment de joie. Du bonheur, de l'allégresse pure qui pétillait en lui, lui donnant l'impression que son corps tout entier allait exploser de liesse.

Jamais Adrien n'avait été dans un tel état de fébrilité et de jubilation mêlées.

D'ordinaire, la simple présence de Ladybug le rendait euphorique.

A présent, celle de Marinette le rendait purement extatique.

Alors qu'Adrien tentait désespérément de reprendre la maîtrise de son rythme cardiaque, Marinette prit une profonde inspiration. Soutenant toujours le regard de son coéquipier, elle ouvrit lentement la bouche.

« Chat Noir », articula-t-elle avec précaution, comme si elle prononçait le nom de son alter-ego pour la toute première fois.

« Ladybug », répliqua aussitôt Adrien, qui sentit les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurver malgré lui vers le haut.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher sourire. Un sourire immense, contagieux, qui ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à trouver un écho sur les lèvres de Marinette.

Mais si Adrien avait le cœur en fête, réussir à mettre des paroles sur ce qu'il ressentait était une toute autre affaire. Parler n'avait pourtant jamais été un problème pour son alter-ego, mais là, toutes ces émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui semblaient désormais se ruer vers sa gorge, s'agglomérant les unes aux autres pour mieux lui nouer les cordes vocales.

L'air de la pièce lui semblait soudain si lourd, si _dense_ , qu'il peinait à respirer.

Se sentant rougir sous le regard extraordinairement intense de Marinette, Adrien déglutit péniblement.

« C'est… Je… Woaw… », poursuivit-il laborieusement avant de s'interrompre, une fois de plus à cours de mots.

Mortifié, l'adolescent se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque. Ce n'était manifestement pas aujourd'hui qu'il réussirait à tenir l'un de ces discours grandiloquents qui étaient pourtant l'apanage de Chat Noir.

Mais à son grand soulagement, sa coéquipière ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur pour son silence, pas plus qu'elle ne paraissait encline à en rire. Au contraire, elle ouvrait parfois la bouche, la fermait, la rouvrait ensuite, la refermait, cherchant ensuite son regard comme si elle décidait finalement de cesser de faire confiance à sa propre voix pour tenter d'engager avec lui une conversation muette.

L'émotion nouait la gorge d'Adrien, mais elle paralysait visiblement aussi celle de Marinette.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, le jeune homme réussit enfin à retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

« Et… est-ce que ça va ? », articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 _Ça va ?_

Deux mots, deux minuscules petits mots, on ne peut plus simples en apparence.

Mais deux mots qui contenaient une myriade de questions sous-jacentes, d'inquiétudes légitimes, d'espoirs inavoués. Deux mots de Chat Noir à Ladybug, pour se réconforter suite à des événements d'une intensité folle et se rassurer quant à leur avenir. Deux mots qui valaient plus que milles paroles.

Saisissant instinctivement tout le poids dont était chargée cette courte phrase, Marinette tressaillit légèrement, mais ne détourna pas un instant les yeux.

« Je... oui, ça va », répondit-elle dans un souffle, le regard rivé à celui de son coéquipier. « Et… Et toi ? »

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres d'Adrien.

« Ça va aussi », murmura-t-il doucement.

Un léger moment de silence s'installa entre les deux partenaires, avant qu'Adrien ne reprenne enfin la parole.

« Je… Je voulais te dire… », commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « Je sais que tu tenais vraiment à ce que nos identités restent secrètes. Je suis désolé, ma Lady. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à me révéler qui tu es. Si j'avais été plus fort, ou plus rapide, je… »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé », le coupa Marinette d'un ton sans réplique.

Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sa coéquipière n'en avait manifestement pas fini. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, ses yeux étincelant à présent d'une lueur résolue que son partenaire ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vue souvent briller derrière un masque rouge et noir.

Marinette n'arrêta sa progression qu'à un pas à peine d'Adrien et leva le bras vers lui.

« Ta vie ne vaut pas un secret », le sermonna-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse du bout du doigt. « Ce vilain était vraiment dangereux, et ce n'est ni ta faute ni la mienne si on a découvert nos identités. On a fait du mieux qu'on pouvait et c'est arrivé, c'est tout. »

Les paroles de Marinette touchèrent Adrien en plein cœur, faisant déferler sur lui une gigantesque vague de reconnaissance et d'affection. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleure partenaire, d'une coéquipière aussi loyale et courageuse.

Pris d'une impulsion subite – qu'encourageait très certainement ce brusque élan de tendresse, Adrien leva à son tour la main et enroula délicatement ses doigts autour de ceux de Marinette.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, tandis qu'un raz-de-marée du plus bel écarlate déferlait sur la peau de ses joues. Mais au grand soulagement d'Adrien, elle ne retira pas sa main. Au contraire, elle referma ses doigts autour des siens, un sourire joyeusement incrédule aux lèvres.

« On s'en est bien sortis », murmura doucement le jeune homme. « On s'en sort toujours. »

« Oui », acquiesça sa coéquipière. « Même si je préfèrerai qu'on s'en sorte plus tranquillement la prochaine fois », précisa-t-elle en souriant timidement.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord », approuva Adrien avec une telle ferveur que sa partenaire ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Alors que les deux adolescents continuaient de discuter aussi sereinement que possible au vu des circonstances, Marinette devint rapidement incapable de détacher son attention de sa main.

Du dos de sa main, plus précisément.

Du dos de sa main, qu'Adrien caressait à présent doucement de son pouce sans certainement même s'en rendre compte.

Peut-être était-ce de la nervosité, peut-être était-ce de l'affection, peut-être était-ce tout simplement les deux à la fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'intimité de ce geste et la tendresse dont il était chargé envoyaient des frissons directement dans la colonne vertébrale de Marinette.

Ce n'était qu'une minuscule caresse.

Un frôlement, tout au plus.

Mais la jeune fille se sentait s'empourprer de seconde en seconde, au point d'avoir désormais l'impression de sentir des ondes de chaleur irradier de ses joues. Incapable de détacher son regard de celui d'Adrien, elle se demanda distraitement si le jeune homme éprouvait la même sensation de fébrilité qu'elle, la même impression que son cœur allait exploser sous l'effet d'un trop-plein d'émotion.

Il fallut à Marinette toute la volonté du monde pour réussir à se focaliser de nouveau sur la conversation.

Sur les yeux d'Adrien.

Sur tout, sauf sur cette caresse légère comme une plume qui dansait sur sa peau.

« Quand je pense que tu étais devant moi tout ce temps », murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, ne faisant pas confiance à ses cordes vocales pour parler plus fort.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'on brille par notre sens de l'observation », approuva Adrien avec un petit rire, tout en exerçant inconsciemment une petite pression sur la main de sa coéquipière.

Marinette sursauta légèrement, comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

« Oui, c'est vraiment navrant », soupira-t-elle de façon théâtrale, cherchant désespérément à dissimuler son trouble, ou tout du moins à le contenir autant que possible.

« Je dirais plutôt chat-grinant », répliqua joyeusement Adrien, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux verts.

Muette de stupeur, Marinette le fixa un instant sans rien dire.

Un jeu de mots.

Dans de pareilles circonstances, son partenaire se permettait le luxe de lui faire subir l'un de ses éternels – et très critiquables - jeu de mots.

Et soudain, en dépit de tout le bon sens auquel elle tentait désespérément de faire appel, Marinette sentit gonfler dans sa poitrine une extraordinaire bouffée d'affection pour son coéquipier. Que ce soit son courage indéniable, son extraordinaire compassion, ses sourires timides ou même ses plaisanteries ridicules, ce garçon s'était définitivement emparé de son cœur.

Un peu moins d'Adrien, un peu plus de Chat Noir.

Elle voyait à présent toutes ses facettes et ne l'en aimait que plus encore.

* * *

Rassemblant tout son courage, Marinette serra un peu plus fort les doigts d'Adrien entre les siens.

Mais soudain, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, tandis qu'un doux tintement s'élevait au même instant de celui de son coéquipier.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un bref regard, réalisant au même moment que leurs amis étaient certainement à leur recherche en cet instant précis et qu'un silence prolongé de leur part ne ferait qu'attiser les soupçons. Ils sortirent leurs appareils de leur poche d'un geste fluide, les déverrouillèrent et les consultèrent rapidement.

Marinette ne put retenir une grimace en découvrant des dizaines de messages et d'appel en absence de la part d'Alya, puis leva les yeux sur Adrien. Au vu de l'expression contrite qui se peignait sur le visage de son partenaire, nul doute que ce dernier avait quant à lui au moins tout autant de tentatives de contact de la part de Nino.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, un nouveau message s'afficha sur son écran. Non, deux messages. Un d'Alya, un de Rose. Toutes deux s'inquiétant vivement de son absence.

« On devrait retourner en classe », soupira-t-elle d'un ton résigné.

Adrien lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, puis hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui », approuva-t-il enfin.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire gorgé de tendresse, avant qu'il ne porte la main de Marinette à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baisemain aussi léger qu'une coccinelle, puis laissa glisser doucement ses doigts entre les siens.

Alors que Marinette portait machinalement ses mains à ses joues brûlantes, Adrien se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

Tenant galamment la porte à sa coéquipière, il se fendit d'une petite courbette.

« Après toi, ma Lady. »

* * *

Les deux adolescents traversèrent le lycée d'un pas vif pour rejoindre leur salle de classe. Une fois arrivée à destination, Marinette marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps d'échanger un bref regard avec son coéquipier. Puis, sans perdre plus de temps, elle prit une profonde inspiration, poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Adrien et elle furent aussitôt accueillis par des cris de soulagement. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son bureau, Marinette parcourut rapidement la salle du regard. Après s'être éparpillés dans tous les coins du lycée, la plupart de ses camarades avaient fini par regagner eux aussi leur place. Ils la saluaient à présent tous à grand renfort d'exclamations joyeuses, de sourires complices ou de gestes de la main.

Tous, sauf bien sûr Chloé, qui la fusilla du regard avant de se ruer vers Adrien.

« Adrichou ! », glapit-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

Elle traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, se jeta au cou de son ami d'enfance avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste et lui plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre devant cette manifestation d'affection pour le moins enthousiaste, Adrien vacilla un instant, puis se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de Chloé.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'arrachèrent de sa joue dans un bruit de succion et laissèrent échapper une lamentation contrariée.

« Adrichouuuuu », geignit Chloé tout en se penchant de nouveau en avant, manifestement décidée à ne pas se contenter d'une unique bise.

Mais Adrien était tout aussi déterminé à arrêter là ces effusions. Mains fermement posées sur les épaules de son amie pour maintenir une prudente distance entre sa bouche et son visage, il se tourna vers Nino pour le saluer à son tour.

Ce faisant, il surprit le regard de Marinette, qui se tenait à présent debout près de son bureau.

Adrien se sentit aussitôt rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bien sûr, les manières dont Chloé faisait preuve à son égard n'étaient un secret pour personne et bien sûr, chacun savait pertinemment qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour la fille du maire. Mais avoir sa Lady comme témoin d'un pareil spectacle ne mettait pas moins le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

S'écartant de Chloé pour rejoindre sa place, Adrien adressa un sourire penaud à sa coéquipière.

Marinette s'empourpra légèrement, ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis, se ravisant, s'assit à son tour.

« Alors ? », l'accueillit Alya d'une voix chantante, tandis qu'Adrien se plongeait dans une grande conversation avec Nino.

« Alors quoi ? », répéta Marinette en jetant un regard intrigué à sa meilleure amie.

« Toi et Adrien ! », chuchota-t-elle en brandissant son téléphone, sur l'écran duquel on voyait clairement leur ami l'entrainer en dehors de la cour. « Quoi de mieux que se trouver piégés ensemble au milieu d'une attaque pour se rapprocher ? », précisa-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Marinette baissa instinctivement les yeux vers sa main.

Cette main qu'Adrien tenait dans la sienne encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les événements de la journée paraissaient encore tellement irréels à Marinette que la jeune fille avait du mal à croire qu'ils ne soient pas le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, aucun doute n'était permis. Elle revoyait sans peine le masque de Chat Noir disparaissant pour laisser place aux traits d'Adrien, se rappelait avec une extraordinaire précision de la chaleur de la peau de son coéquipier sous ses doigts.

« Non, sérieusement ? », souffla Alya, abasourdie. « Je disais ça pour te taquiner, mais il s'est _vraiment_ passé quelque chose ? »

« Mais non ! », protesta Marinette en s'empourprant violemment. « Rien de romantique en tout cas », ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers sa meilleure amie, baissant instinctivement la voix. « J'ai juste… Je n'ai jamais eu une occasion pareille de passer moment avec lui, tu vois ? J'ai pu lui parler, apprendre des choses sur lui, ce genre de choses. »

Marinette ne put retenir un sourire au moment même où ces paroles franchissaient ses lèvres.

 _Apprendre des choses sur Adrien._

Au vu des circonstances, voilà qui était un bel euphémisme.

« Bravo Marinette, je suis fière de toi », la félicita Alya, faisant manifestement de son mieux pour ne pas hurler de joie devant les progrès de son amie.

Tandis que les deux adolescentes bavardaient avec animation, Adrien discutait quant à lui avec Nino.

Le héros s'était tourné sur son banc de façon à pouvoir faire complètement face à son meilleur ami, mais cette nouvelle position entrainait une conséquence dont Adrien n'aurait su dire si elle était positive ou négative.

Installé comme il l'était à présent, le jeune homme pouvait entrapercevoir la silhouette Marinette aux frontières de son champ de vision. D'un côté, cette situation était on ne peut plus satisfaisante, Adrien se réjouissant d'une pareille proximité avec sa Lady. Mais d'un autre, le jeune homme devait désormais lutter de toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers sa charmante voisine de derrière.

La plupart du temps, Adrien réussissait à faire preuve de suffisamment de maîtrise pour se concentrer sur son interlocuteur plutôt que sur sa coéquipière.

Mais parfois, son regard s'aventurait malgré lui vers Marinette.

Et parfois, sa partenaire le surprenait à la dévisager.

Ses lèvres délicatement ourlées s'incurvaient alors en un tendre sourire, ses joues se paraient de rose, et Adrien sentait son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement.

« Hey, Adrien ! », l'interpella soudain Kim, l'arrachant à sa douce rêverie. « Alya nous a montré une vidéo de ton frère en train de se battre contre le vilain. Il était super cool ! »

« Oui ! », approuva Alix en hochant vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer ses propos. « C'était génial ! A sa place, mon frère se serait certainement évanoui après s'être caché derrière un livre. »

« Alix, ce n'est pas très gentil pour lui », protesta doucement Rose, tandis que Kim et Max se levaient de leur place pour s'approcher d'Adrien.

En une fraction de seconde à peine, l'attention de la classe toute entière se cristallisa sur le jeune mannequin et sur les exploits de son frère.

Saisissant cette opportunité de faire partager les informations qu'elle avait glanées à la sueur de son front, Alya brandit son téléphone à bout de bras, montrant à qui voulait bien la voir la vidéo du combat. Adrien se fit quant à lui un devoir d'expliquer à ses amis que son frère devait ses extraordinaires capacités à de rigoureux entrainements d'escrimes, tandis que tous continuaient de s'extasier devant le courage dont Félix avait fait preuve en s'opposant ainsi à un super-vilain.

« Il devrait postuler pour être héros avec Chat Noir et Ladybug ! », s'exclama Nino avec un large sourire. « Franchement, il le mérite. »

« Oh oui ! Un nouveau héros ! Je vote pour ! », s'exclama Alya, le regard brillant de joie.

La jeune fille se mit à trépigner sur place, incapable de contenir son enthousiasme à l'idée de voir un nouveau combattant ajouter ses forces à celle de Chat Noir et Ladybug.

« Statistiquement, il aurait toutes ses chances », intervint Max, tandis que Kim approuvait d'un bref signe de tête. « De ce que je vois, ses compétences ont l'air d'être largement au-dessus de la moyenne. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse postuler pour ce genre de chose », éluda Adrien avec un petit rire, tout en levant les mains dans un geste défensif. « Et connaissant Félix, je peux déjà te dire qu'il refusera », conclut-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place au doute. « Vous pouvez me croire. »

Ses camarades de classe lui firent aussitôt part de leur déception, affirmant haut et fort que Félix manquait clairement sa voie.

« En tout cas, une chose est sûre », reprit Nino en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « Héros ou pas héros, ton frère est génial. »

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent immédiatement dans la pièce. Marinette hocha vigoureusement la tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres, avant de sourire plus fort encore quand son regard croisa celui de son coéquipier.

« Oui », approuva Adrien, rayonnant de fierté. « C'est le meilleur. »


	25. Chapter 25

Assis dans la voiture qui le ramenait chez lui, Adrien regardait sans réellement le voir le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. La journée avait été si dense, si riche en émotion, qu'il ignorait encore si l'adrénaline allait le maintenir éveillé jusqu'au lendemain ou si l'épuisement allait le faire s'écrouler de fatigue et le faire dormir pendant des semaines.

Les récents évènements lui revenaient sans cesses en mémoire, tournant et tournant en une boucle infinie.

Le vilain. Ladybug. Marinette. Félix. Sans compter le danger auquel ce dernier avait été exposé.

Le souvenir de la blessure de son frère était encore trop vif dans l'esprit d'Adrien pour que le jeune homme puisse se sentir parfaitement serein. Certes, il savait que le pouvoir de Ladybug restaurait le moindre dommage causé par un super-vilain et certes, il avait reçu un message rassurant de la part de son aîné, lui affirmant que ses coupures avaient été bel et bien guéries.

Mais au plus profond de lui-même, Adrien savait qu'il ne serait complètement tranquille que lorsqu'il aurait constaté de ses propres yeux que Félix allait bien.

Alors, une fois arrivé chez lui, l'adolescent se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son frère. Il frappa quelques coups contre la porte pour annoncer son arrivée et, ayant obtenu une réponse favorable, entra dans la pièce.

Félix se trouvait assit à son bureau, manifestement plongé en pleines révisions en vue d'un quelconque examen. Voyant Adrien entrer, il posa le crayon qu'il tenait jusque-là en main et se laissa confortablement retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« J'ai faaaaaaaim », geignit Plagg en s'extrayant de la poche de son porteur, tandis que ce dernier refermait la porte derrière lui. « On n'aurait pas pu manger _d'abord_ et aller voir Félix _ensuite_ ? »

« Courage, je t'assure que tu auras ta ration de camembert dès qu'on aura fini », lui promit Adrien avec un petit sourire.

« Tu n'as aucun sens des priorités », répliqua le kwami avec un reniflement indigné.

Ignorant royalement les jérémiades de Plagg, Adrien s'approcha de Félix.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui », commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de son frère, faisant doucement crisser le matelas sous son poids. « On n'aurait probablement pas réussi à s'en sortir sans ton aide. »

« Je t'en prie », répliqua Félix en se tournant vers lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Et je suis sûr que vous auriez trouvé une solution si je n'avais pas été là », poursuivit-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. « Je vous ai juste fait gagner du temps. »

Adrien secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation, avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur son frère. Et plus précisément, sur ce pan de chemise qu'il avait vu gorgé de sang à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

« Et… ton bras, ça va ? », lui demanda-il d'une voix contrite. « Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois blessé. »

Le regard de Félix s'adoucit sensiblement.

« Ne soit pas désolé, c'est moi qui ait choisi de me battre », répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça va », ajouta-t-il en pliant et dépliant le bras pour mieux illustrer ses propos, agitant ses doigts dans les airs comme pour les faire courir sur les touches d'un piano invisible. « Le pouvoir de Ladybug m'a parfaitement soigné »

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien de t'inquiéter », lança Plagg en se posant sur l'épaule d'Adrien et en le fusillant du regard. « Un peu de magie et hop, il est comme neuf ! Maintenant si tu veux bien, mon fromage… ? »

Mais hélas pour le kwami affamé, la mention de sa coéquipière attira immédiatement l'attention d'Adrien sur un autre point. Maintenant pleinement rassuré sur l'état de santé de son frère, il pouvait désormais se concentrer sur les connaissances qu'avait ce dernier sur l'identité de la célèbre héroïne.

Car Félix savait parfaitement qui était Ladybug, la question ne se posait même pas.

« A propos de Ladybug », lâcha Adrien sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« A quel sujet ? », répliqua aussitôt Félix en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

Adrien dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour réussir à contenir le profond soupir de frustration qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Félix détestait être interrogé sur quoi que ce soit, tout comme il savait pertinemment que son frère avait élevé au rang d'art le fait de se montrer aussi récalcitrant que possible lorsqu'on lui posait la moindre question.

D'ordinaire, Adrien s'en accommodait parfaitement, prenant son mal en patience en attendant que Félix daigne enfin lui répondre. Mais d'autres fois, cette habitude crispante lui tapait franchement sur les nerfs.

Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

Entre le combat acharné qui avait eu lieu à peine quelques heures plus tôt, la blessure de Félix et la découverte de l'identité de sa coéquipière, Adrien avait largement eu son compte d'émotions fortes pour la journée. Voire pour le mois entier, même. Il n'aspirait maintenant plus qu'à un repos bien mérité et était tout sauf d'humeur à se lancer dans une interminable joute verbale.

« Son identité ! », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix brusque, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. « Tu savais que Marinette était Ladybug », reprit-il en baissant aussitôt le ton. « Alors… pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'était pas mon secret », rétorqua sèchement Félix. « Tu aurais préféré que je te raconte tout ? »

Adrien se figea, toute irritation soudain envolée.

« Non… Je… », soupira-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « C'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu savoir qui elle était, mais… Pas comme ça. Elle tenait vraiment à ce que nos identités restent secrètes, alors si tu me l'avais dit, je… ça aurait été comme trahir sa confiance, tu comprends ? », conclut-il en jetant un regard penaud à son frère.

Le visage de Félix s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il se leva, s'avança en direction d'Adrien et tendit la main vers lui pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

« Je comprends parfaitement », répondit-il d'une voix claire.

Un léger instant de silence plana entre les deux frères, avant que Félix ne reprenne enfin la parole.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été difficile de garder le secret », lança-t-il tout à coup, une lueur malicieuse dansant au fond des yeux. « Toutes ces heures à t'écouter parler de Ladybug et d'à quel point tu avais hâte de la revoir, alors que je savais pertinemment que tu venais de passer la journée dans la même classe qu'elle. Sincèrement, j'aurais été bien plus tranquille si tu avais été au courant de tout », assena-t-il impitoyablement, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Durant tout le discours de son frère, Adrien s'était peu à peu recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tassant sur le matelas comme pour tenter d'y disparaître. Les joues en feu, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« Désolé d'avoir été aussi contrariant », marmonna-t-il d'une voix gênée, tandis que Plagg laissait échapper un hurlement de rire.

* * *

Heureusement pour Adrien, Félix eut la gentillesse de cesser là ses taquineries - contrairement à Plagg, qui prit un malin plaisir à le tourmenter durant tout le reste de la soirée. Seule la menace d'un sevrage de camembert à effet immédiat et à durée indéterminé finit par interrompre enfin les remarques malicieuses du kwami, qui préféra se taire plutôt que risquer de se voir privé de son met favori.

Les instants suivant le repas s'écoulèrent dans un certain calme, Plagg se murant dans un silence indigné pour marquer sa désapprobation face à ce qu'il considérait comme un scandaleux chantage. Connaissant le caractère ombrageux de son kwami, Adrien n'essaya guère de le faire changer d'avis. A la place, il s'attela diligemment à ses devoirs, avant d'essayer de regarder un film sur lequel il fut incapable de se concentrer. Puis, quand le générique se mit à défiler sur son gigantesque écran de télévision, il se décida à éteindre l'appareil et à aller se coucher.

A présent allongé dans son lit, l'adolescent attendait patiemment de s'endormir enfin.

Mais en vain.

Les différents évènements de la journée continuaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

Finalement, las de contempler éternellement son plafond, Adrien descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers son kwami.

« Vient, Plagg, on va faire une petite balade », lui lança-t-il sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation. « Transforme-moi ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chat Noir bondissait allègrement par-dessus les toits de la ville endormie. Sa silhouette sombre se découpait à peine sous la lueur douce argentée de la lune et se fondait dans les ombres dès que le moindre nuage voilait l'astre nocturne. Fidèle à la discrétion de l'animal dont il empruntait le nom, le jeune homme se déplaçait sans le moindre bruit, savourant cet instant de liberté qui lui permettait de s'aérer enfin l'esprit.

Soudain, prit d'une brusque intuition, le héros se percha au sommet d'une cheminée et passa sa main derrière son dos pour s'emparer de son bâton. Il pressa le bouton qui ornait son arme et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran qui y apparut aussitôt.

Une expression satisfaite se dessina aussitôt sur les traits de Chat Noir.

Un petit point vert clignotait sur son radar, signe que sa chère coéquipière jouait elle aussi les insomniaques en cette belle soirée.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Chat Noir pour traverser les quelques rues qui le séparaient encore de Ladybug et pour apercevoir cette dernière, confortablement assise au sommet d'un toit. Sa coéquipière le repéra presque aussitôt et, ne laissant pas transparaître le moindre signe de surprise, l'invita d'un geste à la rejoindre.

« Bonsoir, chaton », l'accueilla-t-elle avec un sourire timide, tout en tapotant doucement les plaques d'ardoise sur lesquelles elle était installée, l'encourageant sans mot dire à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir, ma Lady », la salua Chat Noir en s'exécutant aussitôt.

Alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait en tailleur, Ladybug reporta son attention sur les voitures qui défilaient en contrebas. Chat Noir en profita pour jeter un discret coup d'œil à sa partenaire, dont le profil se découpait à la douce lueur de la ville endormie.

Ladybug.

Marinette.

A présent qu'il savait qui se cachait sous ce masque, Chat Noir reconnaissait sans le moindre mal la délicate courbure de ce nez, le dessin arrondi de ces pommettes. Et bien qu'invisibles en cet instant, les qualités et les défauts des deux jeunes filles se confondaient désormais elles aussi dans son esprit. La loyauté de Marinette se mêlait à celle de Ladybug, le courage de l'héroïne faisait miroir à celui de sa camarade de classe, et les mêmes charmantes maladresses achevaient de faire coïncider les deux adolescentes.

Chat Noir avait déjà eu plusieurs heures pour digérer l'extraordinaire découverte de l'identité de sa camarade de classe et partenaire, et passé l'instant de surprise venait maintenant celui de l'émerveillement.

Les deux filles les plus importantes et les plus extraordinaires de sa vie n'en faisait qu'une.

Il peinait encore à croire à sa chance.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? », lui lança brusquement Ladybug, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

Chat Noir sursauta brusquement, notant seulement maintenant que sa coéquipière avait cessé d'observer les voitures qui passaient sous eux pour tourner son attention vers lui. Elle le scrutait avec ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression de le transpercer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, mais sur ses lèvres se dessinait un sourire qu'il ne connaissait également que trop bien.

Un sourire certes timide, mais chaleureux et gorgé de bienveillance.

Un sourire que lui adressait d'ordinaire Marinette.

« Non », répondit-il machinalement. « Et toi ? », ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir, avant de grimacer intérieurement tant la réponse à cette question était évidente.

Si Ladybug se trouvait perchée au sommet d'un toit à une heure pareille, alors qu'aucun akuma n'était de sortie et qu'aucun incident ne semblait être en cours, c'était clairement parce que le sommeil la fuyait elle aussi.

« Moi non plus », soupira-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. « Je… Il s'est passé trop de choses aujourd'hui pour que je réussisse à me calmer suffisamment pour aller me coucher. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a encore du mal à suivre ! », conclut-elle avec un petit rire, dont le doux son cristallin fit sensiblement accélérer le pouls de Chat Noir.

« Pareil pour moi », s'esclaffa le jeune homme, tentant héroïquement d'ignorer les manifestations enthousiastes de son cœur. « Il faut dire que la journée a été particulièrement riche en évènements », reprit-il d'un ton plus posé. « Je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à tout ça. »

Ladybug hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de tourner de nouveau son regard vers lui.

« Et concernant ton frère ? Félix ? », poursuivit-elle avec une inquiétude palpable. « Il va bien ? »

« Il va bien », confirma Chat Noir, souriant instinctivement devant l'expression soulagée qui se dessina aussitôt sur les traits de sa coéquipière.

Sans même réfléchir, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ladybug. Et aussitôt, il sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant s'assombrir légèrement les quelques centimètres de peau que dévoilaient le bas du masque de la jeune fille.

« Il va bien, grâce à toi », reprit-il d'une voix un peu moins ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Ton pouvoir l'a complètement guéri. »

« T-Tant mieux », approuva Ladybug en hochant frénétiquement la tête, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

Alors que Chat Noir laissait gauchement retomber sa main, l'adolescente détourna un instant le regard et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle fit de nouveau face à son partenaire et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je pense qu'il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour m'habituer à tout ça », dit-elle doucement, en agitant la main entre l'espace qui séparait leurs deux corps. « Je crois que je commence à m'y faire, mais je… Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu puisses être quelqu'un que je ne connaissais _déjà_ », poursuivit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. « Il faut juste que je me fasse au fait que tu n'es pas deux personnes distinctes. »

« Pareil pour moi », approuva sentencieusement Chat Noir.

Puis, puisant dans l'audace et l'espièglerie qui faisaient la réputation du héros dont il portait à l'instant le masque, il lança un clin d'œil malicieux à sa coéquipière.

« Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour nous, ma Lady », continua-t-il joyeusement, ignorant le regard surprit que lui lança Ladybug. « On arrive toujours à se sortir de tout, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça change ! »

A sa grande joie, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc et clair, qui s'élevait dans la nuit parisienne comme la plus merveilleuse des musiques. Les yeux pétillant d'une joie à laquelle se mêlaient des émotions que Chat Noir peinait à déchiffrer, elle ne retrouva son calme que pour lui lancer un sourire embarrassé, presque timide.

Puis, rougissant délicatement sous son masque, Ladybug tendit une main hésitante vers son coéquipier. Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à la poser enfin sur son bras.

Leurs costumes empêchaient Chat Noir de sentir la chaleur de la peau de Ladybug contre la sienne, mais pas d'ignorer la légère pression qu'exerçait les doigts de la jeune fille. C'était un geste anodin en apparence, mais qui, au vu de l'expression déterminée qui se lisait à présent sur les traits de Ladybug, valait mille déclarations de soutien et mille serments de loyauté.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, chaton », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix lourde de sens.

Puis, en une fraction de seconde à peine, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire affectueux qui aurait fait se liquéfier les genoux de Chat Noir si ce dernier avait eu le malheur de se trouver debout. Cette fille qui se tenait à ses côtés dégageait un curieux mélange de la charmante timidité de Marinette et de l'ensorcelante confiance en soi de Ladybug, qui ne la rendait que plus envoûtante encore.

Bien malgré lui, Chat Noir sentit son cœur se mettre à bondir de plus belle.

Il avait toujours su qu'il serait amoureux de la fille sous le masque.

Il n'avait juste pas imaginé à quel point.

« I-Il commence à être vraiment tard et on a cours demain », lança Ladybug en retirant soudain sa main, brisant sans le vouloir le charme dans lequel Chat Noir était en train de se faire lentement emprisonner. « On devrait rentrer. »

Secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, le jeune homme passa son bras derrière son dos et sortit son bâton pour y consulter l'heure. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en apercevant les chiffres qui s'inscrivaient sur son écran. Ladybug avait raison, la nuit allait être courte.

Mais Chat Noir n'aurait échangé ce bref instant passé sur les toits pour rien au monde, et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il en était autant pour sa Lady.

Alors que le silence s'éternisait entre les deux héros, les deux adolescents échangèrent un nouveau regard. Chat Noir se noyait volontiers dans les immenses yeux bleus de Ladybug, s'émerveillant de la façon dont les lumières de la ville dansaient dans ses prunelles, cherchant à imprimer les nuances inimitables de ses iris dans sa mémoire.

Plongé comme il l'était dans sa contemplation, Chat Noir ne manqua pas de surprendre la lueur résolue qui s'alluma soudain au fond des prunelles de sa coéquipière.

Ladybug le dévisageait à présent avec le même mélange d'appréhension et de détermination farouche de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à sauter dans le vide sans être certain de réussir à en trouver le courage. Et avant même que Chat Noir n'ait le temps de se demander ce qui motivait un tel changement d'expression sur les traits de sa partenaire, la jeune fille se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi bref d'un battement de cœur.

Mais un baiser qui donna à Chat Noir l'impression d'une empreinte brûlante déposée sur sa peau.

« Bonne nuit, Adrien », souffla Ladybug en se levant d'un geste fluide, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

Alors que la jeune fille enroulait son yoyo autour d'une cheminée voisine et s'élançait dans le vide, Chat Noir posa instinctivement les doigts là où les lèvres de Ladybug avaient effleuré sa joue.

Immobile, il suivit un instant du regard la fine silhouette qui se fondait peu à peu dans la nuit.

« Bonne nuit, Marinette », murmura-t-il enfin, avant de s'éloigner à son tour.


	26. Chapter 26

De l'avis général, l'attaque qui avait eu lieu au lycée avait clairement marqué un tournant dans la relation qu'entretenaient Marinette et Adrien.

Du point de vue de leurs camarades de classe, leur proximité forcée lors de la bataille avait permis à Marinette de briser enfin cette carapace de timidité dans laquelle elle était auparavant emprisonnée, et à Adrien de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de sa camarade de classe.

Du point de vue de Félix, Plagg et Tikki, ce soudain rapprochement des deux adolescents n'était rien d'autre que la conséquence naturelle de la découverte de leurs identités respectives.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tous s'accordaient pour dire que tous deux étaient plus proches que jamais et que leur complicité ne faisait que croître de jour en jour.

* * *

Pour Marinette et Adrien, les choses semblaient aller pour le mieux.

Pour Chat Noir et Ladybug, tout n'avait pas été aussi simple.

Du moins, pas au début.

La découverte de leurs identités respectives n'avait pas altéré leur belle complicité, loin de là. Mais elle avait donné lieux à certains moments de gêne auxquels ni Chat Noir ni Ladybug n'avaient songé dans un premier temps.

Des moments de gêne d'ordre _tactile_.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jusque-là prit conscience d'à quel point leurs alters-ego se devaient d'être proches, au sens littéral du terme. Par la force des choses, les contacts physiques représentaient une composante majeure – indispensable, même - de leur activité de héros. Au plus fort de la bataille, il était impératif qu'ils puissent s'attraper l'un l'autre par le bras afin de se tirer hors de la trajectoire d'une attaque, qu'ils soient en mesure de saisir leur partenaire par la taille pour l'entraîner vers les hauteurs.

Qu'ils puissent se pousser, se plaquer, se porter.

Tout ce à quoi un duo de héros était nécessairement confronté à un moment ou à un autre.

Tout ce dont ces deux adolescents en pleine redécouverte l'un de l'autre se seraient volontiers passés.

Il fallut à peine trois jours au Papillon pour lâcher un nouveau super-vilain sur Paris, et à peine trois minutes de combat à Chat Noir et Ladybug pour être frappés d'une brusque réalisation. Jamais ils n'avaient jusque-là pleinement réalisé à quel point ils pouvaient être amenés à se toucher au cours d'une bataille, et savoir qui ils étaient sous le masque semblait avoir sonné le glas de cette ignorance bienheureuse.

Ce premier affrontement et les quelques autres qui suivirent furent douloureusement embarrassants pour les deux héros.

Plus d'une fois, Ladybug cru mourir de combustion spontanée en se rappelant brutalement que le garçon qui se cachait derrière son partenaire n'était autre qu'Adrien. Certes, la jeune fille n'avait désormais plus de mal à amalgamer Chat Noir et Adrien dans son esprit et certes, tout allait très bien lorsqu'elle se contentait de simpement lui parler.

Mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'interactions physiques, les choses se compliquaient sensiblement.

Il suffisait que Ladybug se contente ne serait-ce que de prendre Chat Noir par le bras pour que son cerveau reprenne aussitôt ces vieilles habitudes qu'elle désespérait d'éradiquer un jour. Un violent court-circuit paralysait alors ses neurones, la privant instantanément de toute capacité de réflexion.

Au grand désespoir de Ladybug, son être tout entier semblait subir lui aussi ces embarrassants disfonctionnements. Cela en devenait ridicule. Un contact légèrement prononcé avec Chat Noir, et la bouche de la jeune fille cessait de fonctionner normalement pour se mettre à déverser des flots de paroles incohérentes. Une proximité soudaine, et son corps s'animait tout à coup d'une vie propre, exécutant sans crier gare des gestes abracadabrants qui échappaient entièrement à son contrôle.

Très clairement, il existait entre accepter le fait que son grand amour soit son coéquipier et serrer sereinement ledit coéquipier dans ses bras un fossé que Ladybug était encore loin, loin, _très_ loin d'avoir franchi.

Un jour, elle manqua même de laisser tomber Chat Noir depuis l'équivalent d'un cinquième étage en tentant dans un premier temps de le réceptionner lors d'une chute, puis en le lâchant soudainement en réalisant qu'elle l'avait enlacé dans la précipitation. Le jeune héros ne dû son salut qu'aux fulgurants réflexes de sa coéquipière, qui, retrouvant par bonheur ses esprits, le rattrapa par sa ceinture à la dernière seconde.

Pour Chat Noir, la situation n'était guère plus brillante.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours été amoureux de Ladybug et savoir qu'elle n'était nulle autre que Marinette n'avait rien changé à la nature de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Au contraire. Apprendre qui elle était n'avait fait que décupler l'intensité de ses sentiments et le fait de se retrouver à ses côtés ne faisait que les exacerber un peu plus encore.

En temps normal, Chat Noir aurait certainement réussi à gérer cet amour étourdissant qu'il ressentait pour sa coéquipière. Il aurait pu contrôler ces brusques accélérations cardiaques qui affolaient son cœur quand elle s'approchait de lui, ces soudaines bouffées de chaleur qui envahissaient sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lui souriait.

En temps normal, il aurait certainement pu présenter l'image du héros plein d'aplomb et de malice qui était habituellement la sienne. Il aurait joué les charmeurs, aurait jonglé sans vergogne entre paroles enjôleuses et clins d'œil espiègles.

Mais désormais, Marinette connaissait également sa véritable identité.

Chat Noir n'avait plus de masque pour dissimuler la véritable profondeur de ses sentiments. Plus d'alter-ego exubérant derrière lequel se cacher lorsque les choses devenaient trop sérieuses, plus de moyen de travestir la sincérité de ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa coéquipière.

Il ne restait plus que lui, un garçon transit d'amour et pétrifié par la crainte de faire fuir celle qu'il aimait.

Avec ou sans le masque, Chat Noir se sentait maintenant le cœur à nu devant sa partenaire. Elle paraissait pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre, semblait être capable de déchiffrer les secrets de son âme avec son regard perçant et ses yeux impossiblement bleus.

Il ne pouvait rien lui dissimuler.

Chaque coup d'œil qu'il lui lançait lui semblait être une confession faite à cœur ouvert, chaque sourire qu'il lui adressait lui paraissait prendre des allures de serment d'amour. Et chacune de ces manifestations d'affections qu'il laissait transparaître donnait au jeune homme l'impression de se consumer sur place.

Un jour, il lui parlerait, certainement.

Mais l'intensité de ces sentiments était encore trop nouvelle, trop écrasante pour que Chat Noir se sente le courage d'aborder immédiatement le sujet avec Ladybug. Paralysé de timidité autant que de pudeur, c'était désormais à peine s'il osait approcher sa coéquipière.

Cette soudaine réserve ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de venir en aide à sa Lady chaque fois que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. La sécurité de Ladybug primait par-dessus tout. C'était inscrit dans sa chair, gravé au plus profond de ses os.

Peu importait toutes les manifestations d'embarras que Chat Noir aurait jamais pu ressentir, chaque fois que sa coéquipière était en danger, il n'hésitait pas un instant avant de voler à son secours. Il ne manquait jamais de se jeter devant elle en plein combat, de la pousser hors de la trajectoire d'une attaque ou de l'entraîner avec lui vers les airs.

Mais chaque fois, son cœur se mettait à battre avec tant d'intensité qu'il lui semblait vouloir jaillir hors de sa poitrine.

Un jour, Chat Noir s'habituerait à l'ensorcelante proximité de sa non moins envoûtante coéquipière.

Un jour, peut-être.

En attendant, il allait juste tenter de survivre en tentant d'ignorer ces brusques accélérations de pouls aux allures de crises cardiaques.

* * *

Les premiers combats furent difficiles. Puis, une fois cette pénible période de réajustement terminée, Chat Noir et Ladybug passèrent enfin outre l'embarras que leur causaient leurs interactions pour former un duo plus fort et plus uni que jamais.

A présent qu'ils s'étaient parfaitement faits l'un à l'autre, ces contacts indispensables ne leurs posaient plus le moindre problème. Ils n'hésitaient plus à se saisir par la taille ou le bras, n'éprouvaient plus la moindre appréhension à se rapprocher au cœur de la bataille.

Chat Noir et Ladybug étaient même désormais si à l'aise avec leur proximité physique que cette dernière devint vite une marque de l'affection qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, au point de se manifester même en dehors des combats.

Et ce, avec ou sans le masque.

Car si à l'insu des parisiens, Chat Noir et Ladybug s'attardaient souvent sur les toits pour le simple plaisir de passer un moment l'un avec l'autre, l'amitié qui unissait Adrien à Marinette se nourrissait elle aussi naturellement de la complicité grandissante des deux héros. Rapidement, il devint courant de voir les deux adolescents montrer leur affection à grand renfort d'étreintes, petites tapes amicales et autres manifestations tactiles.

Au lycée, lorsque les deux jeunes gens discutaient avec animation, il arrivait fréquemment que la main de Marinette se pose affectueusement sur le bras d'Adrien et que le visage de ce dernier s'éclaire aussitôt d'un sourire solaire. De même, à la fin d'une semaine trop chargées en épuisantes séances photos, il n'était pas rare de voir le jeune mannequin se laisser tomber sur un banc à côté de Marinette et piquer un somme, tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son amie.

Ces démonstrations d'affection ne se limitaient évidemment pas à l'enceinte de leur école ou aux toits de Paris. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en cours ou en costume, les deux adolescents se retrouvaient de plus en plus fréquemment chez Marinette. Ils y passaient des heures à bavarder ou à jouer à des jeux vidéo, assis si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs genoux se touchaient à chaque mouvement.

Dire qu'Adrien était heureux de la tournure des évènements aurait été un doux euphémisme.

Au contact de Marinette, le jeune homme s'épanouissait de jour en jour. Ses sourires se faisaient plus francs, plus radieux, pour devenir même presque solaires lorsqu'il apercevait cette fille qui illuminait son existence.

Sa Lady l'acceptait sans la moindre retenue, Adrien le savait. Et cette profonde conviction lui permettait de s'extirper peu à peu du carcan de bonnes manières dans lequel il s'enfermait généralement, de laisser de côté cette image lisse et propre qu'il s'efforçait de donner pour laisser place à ce côté espiègle qu'il réprimait d'ordinaire.

Jamais Adrien n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment de sérénité, même avec Nino.

Pour la première fois, il se sentait libre d'être lui-même, sans crainte d'être jugé ou rejeté.

Il s'autorisait des remarques malicieuses qui ne lui échappaient habituellement que lorsqu'il portait son masque, cessait de réfréner ses élans de joie pour se laisser submerger par des fous-rires.

Il avait l'impression d'être _lui_ , enfin.

« Adrien, tu laisses ton Chat transparaitre », lui glissait souvent Marinette à lorsqu'il lâchait l'un de ces jeux de mots qui faisaient la réputation de son alter-ego.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, ma Lady », lui ronronnait-il en retour.

Et alors, Marinette éclatait d'un rire cristallin qui faisait chanter de bonheur le cœur d'Adrien.

* * *

Le rapprochement de Marinette et d'Adrien ne passait guère inaperçu. Souvent, Nino et Alya les taquinaient gentiment, leur faisant remarquer que leurs places de meilleurs amis leur semblaient être clairement menacées.

De son côté, Félix n'avait pas manqué de noter lui non plus l'apparition de certains changements depuis ce fameux jour où les deux adolescents avaient appris qu'ils étaient Chat Noir et Ladybug.

Il y avait le caractère d'Adrien, bien sûr. Indépendamment de ce que pouvait lui raconter son jeune frère, difficile pour Félix de manquer à quel point Adrien irradiait littéralement de bonheur chaque fois que le nom de Marinette ou de Ladybug était prononcé.

Il y avait Bridgette, ensuite, qui tenait impérativement à restée informée de l'évolution de la situation. Au grand désespoir de Félix, son ancienne coéquipière suivait les progrès de la vie sentimentale des actuels héros de Paris avec autant d'avidité que s'il s'était agit de son feuilleton favori et lui réclamait sans cesses de nouvelles informations. Coincé entre un jeune frère amoureux et une partenaire avide de nouvelles, Félix se retrouvait contraint et forcé d'écouter Adrien discourir sur sa coéquipière durant des heures, puis de retranscrire ensuite fidèlement ces informations à sa meilleure amie.

Et enfin, il y avait la présence de plus en plus fréquente de Marinette dans la demeure familiale de la famille Agreste.

Tout d'abord, les visites de la jeune fille avaient été plus que sporadiques. Puis, à mesure que sa relation avec Adrien se renforçait, l'héroïne avait finir par venir si souvent que plus personne ne s'étonnait de la voir se balader dans les couloirs du manoir.

Marinette ne se contentait d'ailleurs pas uniquement de rendre visite à son camarade de classe. Désormais au courant du fait que Félix n'était nul autre que son ancien coéquipier, elle ne manquait jamais de l'aller saluer ce dernier et profitait même parfois des rares moments où il était d'humeur sociable pour bavarder un peu avec lui.

Certaines fois, elle poussait même sa chance un peu plus loin.

Comme ce jour où, tranquillement assis à son bureau, Félix entendit soudain quelques coups discrets s'élever depuis la porte de la chambre.

« Oui ? », lança-t-il aussitôt, avant de hausser un sourcil intrigué en voyant apparaître Marinette.

« Félix, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? », commença-t-elle timidement. « Adrien devait m'aider pour mes révisions de maths, mais on n'a pas tout à fait fini et il doit partir à son cours de piano… »

S'arrachant à ses propres devoirs, Félis soupira profondément.

Apprendre des mathématiques à une adolescente en détresse, voilà qui lui rappelait bien des souvenirs.

Mais au moins, cette séance de révision allait pouvoir se dérouler confortablement installés à un bureau, et non perchés à des dizaines de mètres sur les toits de Paris

« Allez, viens, gamine », répondit-il en l'encourageant à avancer d'un geste de la main. « Je vais t'expliquer tout ça. »

* * *

Ces petits cours improvisés et les questions inquisitrices de Bridgette n'étaient pas les seuls changements qu'avait remarqué Félix suite à la découverte qu'avaient faite Chat Noir et Ladybug au sujet de leurs identités respectives.

Le jeune homme avait également noté une autre conséquence.

Une conséquence qu'il jugeait, de son point de vue, hautement bénéfique.

Adrien était toujours complètement fou de sa coéquipière, c'était une évidence. Il l'était même certainement encore plus qu'auparavant. Mais à la grande satisfaction de Félix, le fait de connaître l'identité de Ladybug permettait à présent à son frère de se trouver d'autres victimes à qui déclamer l'éternel amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Plus d'une fois, alors qu'Adrien recevait de la visite, Félix entendit Nino bougonner à propos des amours de son meilleur ami.

« Mec, sérieusement », soupirait Nino. « Si tu ne changes pas de sujet de conversation ou si tu ne proposes pas à Marinette de sortir avec toi d'ici la fin de la semaine, c'est moi qui lui parlerait pour toi. »

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, et Adrien et Marinette ne cessait de se rapprocher de jour un jour. Tous deux étaient devenus à ce point inséparables que plus personne ne s'étonnait de les voir passer la majorité de leur temps ensemble et que l'on s'étonnait presque de les surprendre parfois l'un sans l'autre.

Par un bel après-midi, alors que la plupart des élèves profitaient de quelques heures de repos bien mérité, Adrien, Nino, Alya et Marinette avaient choisi de s'installer confortablement sur l'herbe d'un parc voisin. Tous savouraient cet instant passé hors des salles de classe et tous se réjouissaient d'avance de ces quelques moments de liberté.

Tous, sauf Adrien, dont le père n'avait pas réussi à outrepasser la répulsion que lui inspirait visiblement le moindre trou dans un emploi du temps.

Gabriel Agreste s'était empressé de remplacer ces heures de loisirs par une activité hautement plus profitable – du moins, de son point de vue -, forçant son fils à quitter ses amis pour prendre part à une énième séance photo.

Le jeune homme n'avait réussi à négocier qu'un maigre quart d'heure de liberté, en échange de la promesse de ne pas arriver en retard à ce précieux rendez-vous. Fidèle à sa parole, Adrien avait réglé l'alarme de son téléphone afin de pouvoir partir à temps.

Mais à son grand désespoir, le temps qu'il passait avec ses amis avait filé à la vitesse de l'éclair, et un bip intempestif l'appelait à présent à ses devoirs.

« Marineeeeette ! », geignit-il théâtralement, passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et enfouissant son visage dans le creux de sa nuque. « Je ne veux pas y aller… »

Il sentit Marinette sourire, juste avant qu'elle ne passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or.

« Courage », lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix amusée. « Juste une heure, et ça sera fini. »

« Je sais, je sais… », soupira Adrien en s'écartant d'elle, une moue faussement boudeuse aux lèvres. « Bon, le devoir m'appelle », reprit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour éteindre l'alarme et en se relevant d'un mouvement souple. « On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Il salua Nino d'une tape sur l'épaule, Alya d'un geste de la main et Marinette d'une bise sur la tempe, puis s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Marinette le suivit un instant des yeux, avant de s'interrompre brusquement en surprenant les regards goguenards que Nino et Alya posaient sur elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton copain, tu le retrouveras vite », la taquina sa meilleure amie, tandis que Nino éclatait de rire.

« Adrien n'est pas mon copain », protesta Marinette en rosissant délicatement.

« Mais bien sûr », rétorqua Alya, levant ostensiblement les yeux au ciel pour mieux marquer son scepticisme. « Sincèrement, Marinette. A ce niveau la question n'est pas de savoir _si_ vous allez sortir ensemble, mais plutôt _quand._ »

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa aussitôt.

Il était difficile de nier plus longtemps l'importance qu'Adrien avait pris dans sa vie. Il était bien plus qu'un simple camarade de classe, bien plus qu'un ami également. Il était son confident, son partenaire. La raison qu'elle avait de se battre et de sourire, la meilleure moitié d'elle-même.

Elle aimait Adrien, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Marinette savait pertinemment qu'Alya avait raison. L'amitié tactile qu'elle entretenait avec Adrien était bien trop ambigüe, bien trop lourde de sentiments encore inavoués pour pouvoir rester longtemps ainsi.

Les choses allaient changer, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

C'était inévitable.

Et, si la chance était de son côté, ce serait également merveilleux.


	27. Chapter 27

Marinette ignorait pendant combien de temps Adrien et elle allaient tenir sur cette ligne invisible séparant leur amitié d'une relation d'une nature bien différente, et sur laquelle ils oscillaient encore.

Mais une chose était sûre : elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre l'équilibre.

Lutter contre ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Adrien, c'était comme tenter de rester debout en pleine tempête, quand tout souffle et tourbillonne avec tant d'intensité que garder les pieds sur terre tient de l'impossible. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui s'étaient abattus sur son cœur avec tout autant de force qu'un violent orage, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance.

Il y avait eu ce coup de foudre pour Adrien, d'abord, qui l'avait frappée aussi sûrement qu'un éclair et l'avait laissée éblouie et transie d'amour. Puis il y avait eu Chat Noir, ensuite, alors qu'elle essayait encore de se remettre de cette illumination aux allures de décharge électrique.

Avec son partenaire, il n'y avait pas d'aussi fulgurante prise de conscience qu'avec son camarade de classe. Si les sentiments de Marinette pour Adrien avaient été un coup de foudre, ceux pour Chat Noir avaient été le grondement de tonnerre qui l'accompagne. Tout d'abord sourds, discrets, à peine perceptibles. Puis prenant ensuite de plus en plus d'envergure, emplissant peu à peu tout l'espace jusqu'à devenir impossibles à ignorer.

Cette tempête avait bouleversé Marinette, ébranlant ses certitudes et la secouant jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur.

A présent que l'orage se calmait enfin, la jeune fille se sentait étrangement sereine. Tout lui semblait calme et clair. La profonde affection qu'elle éprouvait pour son coéquipier représentait désormais pour elle une évidence tranquille, un repère, un refuge. Marinette était plus proche d'Adrien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de quiconque, pas même d'Alya. Il était pour elle son meilleur ami et son âme-sœur, son coéquipier et l'amour de sa vie.

Elle assumait parfaitement ces tendres sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Adrien. Elle l'aimait, c'était une certitude.

Et elle ne se contenterait guère longtemps de rester son amie sans lui confier ses sentiments, c'était une certitude aussi.

En attendant, Marinette savourait sans la moindre retenue tous ces petits gestes affectueux qui faisaient désormais leur quotidien. Ces légers baisers qu'ils se déposaient l'un et l'autre sur la tempe ou sur la joue, ces mains s'attardant sur un bras, ces étreintes qui accompagnaient souvent leurs au revoir.

Il était évident pour la jeune fille qu'Adrien appréciait cette proximité tout autant qu'elle, sinon plus. Son coéquipier ne faisait pas un mystère d'à quel point il chérissait sa présence, de combien sa seule existence le comblait de bonheur.

Cette simple pensée suffisait à faire sourire Marinette.

Elle aimait Adrien.

Et plus beau que tout, ce dernier l'aimait aussi en retour. Elle en était sûre. Certaine. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, se lisait sur son visage, s'entendait dans ses éclats de rire.

Adrien l'aimait, et cette conviction faisait chavirer Marinette un peu plus chaque jour.

Bientôt, très bientôt, les choses changeraient.

Inévitablement.

* * *

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires en ruminant ces pensées, Marinette surprit le regard d'Adrien posé sur elle. La fin des cours avait sonné quelques minutes auparavant et son partenaire avait manifestement déjà terminé de boucler son sac.

Tout comme tous ses autres camarades de classe, d'ailleurs, qui avaient pour la plupart déjà quitté la pièce.

« Fait attention, ils vont t'enfermer dans la salle si tu ne te dépêches pas », lui fit remarquer son coéquipier d'un ton amusé.

« Je ne suis pas _si_ lente », rétorqua Marinette avec une moue faussement indignée.

« Adrien n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu sais ? », intervint Alya d'une voix rieuse. « Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que tu rêvasses en tenant ton crayon en l'air. »

Rougissant légèrement, Marinette tira langue à son amie et se hâta de ranger ses derrières affaires. Manifestement guère décidée à l'attendre, Alya lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la classe.

« Bon, nous on va au ciné », lança-t-elle en attrapant Nino par le coude et en l'entraînant elle. « Soyez sage ! »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! », répliqua Marinette dans un éclat de rire, tandis que ses deux amis passaient le pas de la porte.

Maintenant seule avec son coéquipier, la jeune fille ne perdit pas un instant de plus. Elle fit glisser un dernier cahier dans son sac, ferma ce dernier d'un geste sec et se leva enfin de son banc. Adrien l'imita aussitôt et, un large sourire aux lèvres, se pencha théâtralement vers elle pour lui présenter son bras.

« Si ma Lady veut bien me faire l'honneur d'accepter mon escorte ? », déclama-t-il d'une voix pompeuse, le regard pétillant de malice.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un bref éclat de rire devant ces manières dignes de Chat Noir.

« Avec plaisir, chaton », répliqua-t-elle en glissant sa main sous l'avant-bras d'Adrien.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux coéquipiers quittèrent la salle de classe en bavardant joyeusement. Les doigts de Marinette reposaient légèrement sur le coude d'Adrien, et la main libre du jeune homme vint rapidement recouvrir celle de sa partenaire.

Marinette était aux anges.

Ces échanges affectueux et cette proximité n'avait certes plus rien d'inhabituel entre Adrien et elle, mais elle ne les chérissait pas moins pour autant. Un jour, elle dirait clairement à son coéquipier combien il faisait battre son cœur. En attendant, elle s'autorisait à savourer tous ces petits instants de complicités qui naissaient entre eux, se délectant pour le moment de la chaleur de la paume d'Adrien contre sa main.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants aux deux adolescents pour atteindre la sortie du lycée et pour arriver devant la voiture qui attendait Adrien.

A regret, le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres du véhicule et libéra le bras de sa coéquipière.

« On se voit tout à l'heure ? », lui glissa-t-il en posant sur elle des yeux pleins d'espoir. « Rendez-vous au sommet de l'Arc de Triomphe ? »

« D'accord », approuva Marinette avec un petit hochement de tête. « Je te préviendrais dès que je partirais de chez moi. »

Un immense sourire illumina aussitôt le visage d'Adrien. Puis, d'un geste rendu fluide par la force de l'habitude, il se saisit délicatement de la main de Marinette et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baisemain fit battre le cœur de sa partenaire un peu plus vite.

« A tout à l'heure, alors », murmura-t-il contre sa peau, avant de laisser glisser ses doigts entre les siens.

Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait, Marinette sentit une douce bouffée de chaleur se diffuser lentement dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer en combien d'occasions les lèvres d'Adrien s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur sa peau, combien de fois ses doigts serraient les siens plus longuement que nécessaire, ni à quel point son regard brillait d'un éclat un peu trop intense lorsqu'il la regardait.

Il l'aimait.

C'était certain.

* * *

Comme convenu, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard sous l'apparence de leurs alter-egos respectifs. Ils se rejoignirent au sommet de l'Arc de Triomphe, puis, après avoir salué les quelques parisiens les ayants aperçus, s'élancèrent de nouveau dans les airs.

A la grande joie de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, pas le moindre incident ne fut à déplorer durant leur petite balade improvisée. Les deux héros bondissaient de toit en toit, se perchaient parfois au sommet d'un immeuble le temps de bavarder un peu, décidaient de poursuivre leur promenade et recommençaient encore.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement, les jeunes gens discutant de choses et d'autres sans même voir le temps passer. Le soleil disparaissait à présent à l'horizon, illuminant une dernière fois les crètes des plus hauts bâtiments de ses rayon d'or et nimbant la ville d'une chaleureuse lueur orangée.

Ce n'est que lorsque les lourds sons de cloche d'une église voisine s'élevèrent dans les airs que Chat Noir et Ladybug réalisèrent combien le temps avait filé, et que le moment était venu pour eux de rentrer chez eux.

Chat Noir jeta un regard chargé de regret dans la direction d'où venait ce bruit aux allures de rappel à l'ordre. Ladybug et lui avaient trouvé refuge au sommet d'un toit, hors de vue des parisiens qui auraient pu chercher à observer leurs héros favoris, et il n'avait nulle envie de partir. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait même resté encore durant des heures aux côtés de sa Lady.

Mais hélas, ils avaient tout deux cours le lendemain. S'attarder trop longtemps n'était guère raisonnable, alors, le cœur lourd, le jeune homme échangea un bref regard avec sa coéquipière.

« Il est l'heure d'y aller, ma Lady », soupira-t-il en se levant.

« Oui », approuva Ladybug en l'imitant aussitôt.

A présent debout, Chat Noir jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa partenaire. Il avait beau savoir qu'il la reverrait d'ici quelques heures à peine, elle lui manquait déjà. Elle était sa joie de vivre, sa raison d'exister. Jamais il ne se sentait plus libre ou plus heureux que lorsqu'il était avec elle, et les mots étaient bien trop faible pour exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait.

Chat Noir se sentait incapable de dire à quel point il aimait sa Lady.

Alors, fidèle à leurs récentes habitudes, il l'enlaça pour lui dire au revoir, tentant de transmettre par ce geste muet toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mains passées autour de sa taille, il la serra tendrement contre lui tandis qu'elle passait à son tour ses bras autour de son torse.

Les deux héros étaient maintenant si proches que Chat Noir arrivait à percevoir la chaleur du corps de sa coéquipière en dépit de leurs costumes, qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur florale qui se dégageait ses cheveux. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait eu l'impression d'être autant à sa place qu'en cet extraordinaire moment de communion avec Ladybug. Il appartenait définitivement à cette fille, corps et âme.

Cet instant passé dans les bras de sa Lady paraissait à Chat Noir aussi merveilleux qu'un doux songe, aussi fragile qu'un rêve.

Et tout aussi furtif, hélas.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut à la fois une éternité et une fraction de seconde, Chat Noir s'écarta légèrement de Ladybug.

Mais en dépit de toutes ses bonnes résolutions, le jeune homme ne put se résoudre à rompre totalement leur étreinte. Comme animées d'une volonté propre, ses mains restaient posées délicatement sur la taille de sa partenaire, et l'espace qui séparaient leurs deux corps demeurait si faible qu'il aurait pu l'effacer d'un seul pas.

Le cœur de Chat Noir bondit soudainement dans sa poitrine quand le jeune homme réalisa tout à coup que Ladybug avait légèrement rougi sous son masque, et que ses doigts s'attardaient encore sur ses avant-bras.

Comme si leur propriétaire rechignait elle aussi à interrompre le contact.

Comme si sa coéquipière voulait rester encore un instant entre ses bras.

Osant à peine croire à ce qu'il se passait, Chat Noir croisa le regard impossiblement bleu de Ladybug. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'un éclat si vif, si intense, que le héros en eut le souffle de coupé. Pendant quelques interminables secondes encore, les deux adolescents restèrent immobiles.

Puis, lentement, timidement presque, les mains de Ladybug commencèrent à bouger.

Elles remontèrent tout d'abord le long des bras de Chat Noir. Doucement, centimètre par centimètre, tandis que les yeux de la jeune fille scrutaient le visage de son partenaire à la recherche du moindre signe de malaise. Les contacts physiques avaient beau être désormais une constante entre les deux adolescents, Ladybug s'apprêtait à franchir une frontière à laquelle ils s'étaient toujours arrêtés jusque-là. Peu importait combien elle aimait son partenaire, elle tenait plus que tout à s'assurer qu'elle n'outrepasser les souhaits de ce dernier.

Jusque-là aussi immobile qu'une statue, Chat Noir dû quant à lui faire appel à toute sa volonté pour esquisser un faible sourire d'encouragement. L'intensité de la situation le clouait sur place. Paralysé d'émotion autant que par la crainte qu'un geste de sa part ne sape le courage dans lequel était visiblement en train de puiser sa Lady, c'était à peine s'il osait respirer.

Il avait envie de rassurer Ladybug, de la supplier de continuer, mais sa gorge nouée refusait de laisser échapper le moindre son.

Cependant, à son grand soulagement, sa partenaire réussit à interpréter la subtile incurvation de ses lèvres comme un signe d'approbation. Elle lui sourit timidement en retour, s'empourpra de plus belle, puis se remit à bouger les doigts.

C'était à peine si Chat Noir pouvait sentir la chaleur des mains de Ladybug à travers leurs costumes, mais elles lui donnaient l'impression d'allumer un incendie sous sa peau. Elles continuaient leur chemin avec une lenteur presque insupportable, traçaient les courbes de ses muscles, et libéraient des torrents de lave à l'intérieur de ses veines.

Jamais Chat Noir n'avait eu le cœur qui battait aussi vite et jamais il n'avait autant eu la sensation de se consumer de l'intérieur.

Les mains de Ladybug poursuivirent leur route, se glissèrent sur son torse, escaladèrent ses épaules pour s'enrouler autour de sa nuque.

Le visage plus rouge que jamais, Ladybug plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Chat Noir.

Ce regard d'un bleu perçant donna immédiatement au jeune homme l'impression que ses genoux se liquéfiaient sous lui. Se sentant incapable de soutenir plus longtemps cette vision ensorcelante, le héros resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de la taille de Ladybug pour l'attirer contre lui. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de sa Lady, savourant ce moment dont il avait à peine osé rêver jusque-là.

Paupières closes, il se délectait de la plus infime sensation, de la moindre information que lui envoyaient ses sens surdéveloppés. Il s'enivrait du parfum de Ladybug, de la douceur de sa peau qu'il sentait contre sa joue, de la façon dont ses mèches rebelles chatouillaient son visage, du bruit léger de sa respiration que captait son ouïe sur naturelle.

D' _elle_ , tout simplement.

Le cœur de Chat Noir battait à tout rompre, et se mit à battre plus fort encore lorsque les doigts de Ladybug se mirent à caresser doucement sa nuque.

Le jeune homme sentit une extraordinaire vague de chaleur gonfler au creux de sa poitrine, enfler un peu plus à chaque pulsation cardiaque, et enfin déferler jusqu'au moindres recoins de son corps. Luttant contre cette impression d'être en train de se consumer sur place, il prit une profonde inspiration, raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de sa coéquipière et s'écarta de nouveau d'elle.

Juste un peu.

Juste pour pouvoir lever la tête de quelques centimètres et approcher son visage de celui de Ladybug.

Puis, avec mille précautions, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser le long de sa mâchoire.

Enlacé comme il l'était avec sa Lady, Chat Noir sentit distinctement un frisson parcourir la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds. Il l'entendit laisser échapper un soupir de contentement, juste avant qu'elle n'exerce une légère pression autour de ses épaules.

S'écartant une fois de plus, Chat Noir posa son front contre celui de Ladybug. Il ignorait si c'était la chaleur irradiant de ses propres joues, de celles de Ladybug, ou si c'était leurs souffles brûlants qui s'entremêlaient entre eux, mais les quelques centimètres d'air qui les séparaient encore lui semblaient avoir atteint des températures incandescentes.

Les doigts de Ladybug jouaient toujours sur la nuque du jeune homme, le faisant trembler à son tour. Chat Noir avait à présent les nerfs tellement à fleur de peau que le plus infime contact sur son épiderme suffisait à envoyer des frissons directement dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Esquissant un sourire timide, il plongea son regard directement dans celui de Ladybug. Sa coéquipière le dévisageait avec une intensité presque insoutenable, ses pupilles plus larges que jamais donnant une teinte étrangement sombre à ses yeux habituellement d'un bleu limpide.

Ladybug était proche, si proche que Chat Noir aurait presque pu compter chacun des cils bordant ce regard dans lequel il se noyait, chacune de ces taches de rousseurs qui constellaient ces quelques centimètres de peau que dévoilait son masque.

Chat Noir aurait pu passer des heures à la contempler, à tenter d'imprimer dans son esprit ces minuscules détails.

Mais une autre fois.

Car pour le moment, la proximité envoûtante de sa Lady lui inspirait de tout autres désirs. Il se délecta une dernière seconde de la vision de sa coéquipière, puis ferma les paupières et se pencha vers elle.

Encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Enfin.

Le cœur de Chat Noir se mit à bondir avec tant d'allégresse que le jeune homme aurait pu jurer qu'un feu d'artifice explosait dans sa poitrine. Et s'il avait cru atteindre les sommets de la félicité en cet instant précis, Chat Noir révisa son jugement à peine une seconde plus tard en entendant Ladybug laisser échapper un gémissement étouffé et en la sentant répondre à son geste avec enthousiasme.

Jamais Chat Noir ne s'était sentit aussi euphorique.

Ce baiser l'emprisonnait une bulle de bonheur et de douceur, où plus rien n'existait à part sa Lady. Sa Lady et son parfum enivrant, ses lèvres douces et chaudes sous les siennes, ses doigts qu'elle passait dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à l'embrasser plus passionnément.

Alors que Chat Noir glissait instinctivement une main le long de la mâchoire de Ladybug, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle se sentait heureuse, si heureuse et si légère qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne toucherait plus jamais terre. Son cœur bondissait joyeusement dans sa poitrine, chantant lui aussi son allégresse. Les baisers qu'elle échangeait avec son partenaire adoré confirmaient toutes ses certitudes, effaçaient toutes les dernières craintes qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait, il l'aimait.

Pas comme une simple amie, pas comme une fidèle coéquipière, mais bel et bien de la façon dont elle avait tant rêvé.

Cette constatation faisait croître une extraordinaire bouffée d'affection dans le cœur de Ladybug. Une merveilleuse vague d'amour qui gonflait, enflait encore et encore, poussant peu à peu hors de ses lèvres les mots qu'elle désespérait de réussir à avouer un jour à son partenaire.

« Je t'aime, Adrien », soupira-t-elle entre deux baisers. « Je t'aime. »

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui dire.

Elle ne pouvait pas se taire.

Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de lui confier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui que ces quelques paroles cascadaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir.

Avec ses paupières closes, Ladybug ne put voir la réaction qui se dessinait sur le visage de Chat Noir en réponse à sa soudaine confession. En revanche, elle l'entendit parfaitement laisser échapper un hoquet étouffé, sentit parfaitement ses mains se crisper autour d'elle.

Et, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, Chat Noir l'embrassait de nouveau, un sourire si large aux lèvres qu'elle le devinait à chacun de leurs baisers.

« Je t'aime, Marinette », lui murmura-t-il avec adoration.

Le cœur débordant de joie, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un merveilleux éclat de rire. Elle se redressa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du cou de Chat Noir.

Peu importaient les cours, les vilains, les peurs, les doutes, les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules et celles de son partenaire.

Pour l'instant elle savourait ce moment de pur bonheur, se perdant dans les baisers de Chat Noir tandis que le reste du monde continuait de tourner sans eux.


	28. Chapter 28

Tout naturellement, Félix fut la première personne qu'Adrien mit au courant de l'évolution de sa relation avec Marinette.

Après avoir regagné son domicile, s'être détransformé et avoir distraitement nourri un Plagg affamé, le jeune héros s'affala sur son lit. Il y resta allongé quelques minutes, fixant son plafond sans réellement le voir.

Adrien avait la sensation de sortir tout droit d'un rêve éveillé.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux. Aussi comblé.

Plongé dans un état de béatitude bienheureuse dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir tenter de s'extraire, il se passait et repassait les dernières heures en boucle sous son crâne. Il revivait ce rendez-vous avec une joie presque enivrante, se délectait des moindres souvenirs de ces merveilleux instants passés avec Marinette.

 _Marinette_.

Jamais Adrien n'aurait cru un jour que quelqu'un puisse être à la fois si loin de lui et pourtant aussi présent dans ses pensées.

Sa coéquipière avait beau être rentrée chez elle depuis déjà de bien trop longues minutes, elle lui paraissait être partout autour de lui. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir son sourire. Qu'à effleurer la surface de ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, du parfum envoûtant de sa peau, de la façon dont ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque alors qu'il l'embrassait jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Si Adrien s'était jusque-là cru amoureux fou, il se redécouvrait à présent des sentiments d'une intensité incomparable.

Marinette emplissait jusqu'au plus petits recoins de son esprit, le hantait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Adrien n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à elle. Même son propre pouls lui semblait chanter son nom à chaque battement de cœur.

 _Marinette_.

 _Marinette_.

Sa coéquipière, sa meilleure amie, et plus, tellement plus à présent.

Cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation s'inscrivait sans le moindre doute comme l'un des évènements les plus extraordinaires de l'existence d'Adrien, surpassant peut-être même l'instant où il était devenu porteur son miraculous et la découverte de l'identité de sa Lady.

Et mieux encore. En plus de le rendre plus heureux que jamais, le fait de sortir enfin avec Marinette était une information qu'Adrien pouvait partager à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Il n'y avait pas de sombre mystère à dissimuler à ses proches, pas de secret à défendre au péril de son existence.

Pour une fois, il était libre d'annoncer cette extraordinaire nouvelle au reste du monde.

Et il le voulait, sans le moindre doute possible.

Le simple fait de penser à sa Lady faisait éprouver à Adrien des émotions d'une telle intensité qu'il se savait incapable de les contenir. Il ressentait une envie presque viscérale de hurler à l'univers entier ô combien il l'aimait et à quel point elle le comblait de bonheur.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.

* * *

La soudaine visite d'Adrien ne surprit pas Félix outre mesure. Son cadet venait régulièrement le voir, que ce soit pour lui proposer une partie de son jeu vidéo favori, pour lui demander des conseils sur des choses aussi variées que son rôle de héros ou sa prochaine présentation de français, ou encore juste pour le simple plaisir de passer un moment en sa compagnie.

Mais dès l'instant où Adrien commença à aborder le sujet de Marinette, l'intuition de Félix lui souffla qu'un événement sortant de l'ordinaire venait très certainement de se produire.

D'habitude, son jeune frère pouvait passer des heures à s'extasier sur cette fille ô combien extraordinaire qui lui faisait l'honneur de partager son existence. Il était capable vanter ses qualités sans faire preuve de la moindre retenue, de parler d'elle avec un enthousiasme presque embarrassant pour son auditoire.

Là, les choses étaient différentes.

Là, Adrien se montrait curieusement timide. Il marchait de long en large, se grattait nerveusement la nuque, fuyait le regard perçant de son frère.

Ce simple fait aurait déjà suffi à attirer l'attention de Félix.

Mais pour couronner le tout, il y avait ce sourire.

Un sourire immense, solaire, que l'adolescent tentait manifestement de réprimer mais qui ne cessait malgré tout de se redessiner sur ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il bouillonnait en Adrien une sensation de joie si irrépressible que cette dernière finissait par déborder à son insu, éclairant ses traits et illuminant son regard.

Mais quelle que soit la cause de cette allégresse, elle semblait mettre à mal les capacités linguistiques d'Adrien. Le jeune homme bredouillait, hésitait, peinant clairement à trouver ses mots pour expliquer à son frère la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir le voir.

« Et donc, en fait… », poursuivait péniblement l'adolescent, se passant la main sur la nuque avec tant de vigueur qu'un gigantesque épi se formait à présent à l'arrière de son crâne. « Tu sais qu'avec Marinette, on a pris l'habitude de se voir aussi en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug. Et je… Enfin, comment dire… Je me doutais qu'elle m'aimait bien, au moins comme un ami, tu vois, mais… »

En dépit de toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour son cadet, Félix n'en commençait pas moins à sentir une certaine lassitude s'emparer de lui. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Adrien puisse faire preuve de pudeur. Dire que lui-même n'était pas à l'aise pour parler de ses propres sentiments était un doux euphémisme, et il devinait que l'exercice s'avérait en cet instant particulièrement difficile pour son frère.

Mais sa patience avait ses limites et à ce rythme, Adrien serait toujours en train de chercher comment construire ses phrases d'ici le lendemain matin.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? », lui lança-t-il avec un sourire encourageant, dans une tentative désespérée de guider son cadet vers une explication claire. « Avec Marinette ? »

Adrien sursauta vivement, manifestement écartelé entre gêne et soulagement.

« Je… Oui, c'est ça », balbutia-t-il d'une voix suraiguë. « On… En fait… »

Visiblement plus qu'agacé par tant de tergiversations, Plagg interrompit brusquement les explications embarrassées du jeune héros.

« Ils se sont embrassés, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! », lança-t-il d'une voix irritée.

« Plagg ! », s'écria Adrien avec indignation, les joues soudain d'un splendide rouge vif.

« Quoi ? », rétorqua le kwami. « Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça à dire, non ? Franchement, vous autres, les humains, vous avez le chic pour vous compliquer la vie pour rien », conclut-il avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

S'empourprant de plus belle, Adrien fusilla Plagg du regard. Le jeune homme semblait à présent partagé entre l'envie de creuser un trou pour s'y enterrer profondément et celle de tancer vertement son kwami pour le mettre ainsi dans l'embarras.

« Oh, c'était donc ça ? », lança Félix avec un petit sourire en coin.

Toute colère soudain envolée, Adrien reporta son attention sur son frère.

« J-Je… Oui », approuva-t-il d'une voix timide, alors que Plagg s'éloignait en ricanant. « Du coup on… On est… en couple. Marinette et moi », poursuivit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance. « On sort ensemble. »

Félix le jaugea un instant du regard, tandis qu'un sourire indulgent s'étirait lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis content pour toi », annonça-t-il en tendant la main vers Adrien pour ébouriffer affectueusement ses mèches blondes, achevant ainsi de semer le désordre dans sa chevelure. « Pour vous deux. »

Les pommettes toujours d'un rouge soutenu, Adrien se fendit d'un sourire où la fierté se disputait à une joie immense.

« Merci », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, le regard rivé à celui de son aîné.

Les deux frères restèrent un instant silencieux, avant qu'Adrien ne s'éclaircisse la voix d'une brève quinte de toux.

« Bon, je te laisse », lança-t-il brusquement. « Il faut que j'appelle Nino, il m'a fait promettre de le prévenir dès qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre Marinette et moi. Sa ' _juste récompense pour ses semaines de patience à supporter mes discours à propos d'elle'_ , à ce qu'il parait. »

« Je le comprend », assena Félix d'un ton goguenard qui fit rougir son frère encore un peu plus. « Allez, file », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, tout en congédiant son cadet d'un petit geste de la main.

* * *

Une fois Plagg et Adrien sortis, Félix s'empara de son téléphone. Répandre des ragots n'était guère dans son caractère, mais il y avait fort à parier que Bridgette se ferait un malin plaisir de lui faire payer chèrement son silence s'il ne l'informait pas immédiatement de l'évolution de la situation.

Quelques messages contre sa tranquillité d'esprit, il n'y avait guère à hésiter.

Sans plus de préambule, le jeune homme tapa une courte ligne de texte.

 _C : Mon frère et Ladybug sont ensemble_

Félix n'eut qu'une poignée de secondes à attendre avant qu'une réponse ne s'affiche sur son écran.

 _L : Ohhhh_

 _L : C'est super !_

 _L : Non_

 _L : Attends_

 _L : Ce n'est pas que je me méfie_

 _L : Mais « ensemble », genre « en couple » ?_

 _L : Ou « ensemble », genre « présents en même temps à une sortie formidablement amicale et platonique » ?_

Les quelques messages de Bridgette arrachèrent un léger sourire à Félix. Après tous ces invraisemblables détours sentimentaux auxquels les avaient habitués Marinette et Adrien, il ne pouvait guère en vouloir à son amie de faire preuve d'une certaine circonspection.

Souriant toujours, il tapa une rapide réponse.

 _C : Ensemble-en-couple_

 _L : Ah, enfin !_

 _L : Il était temps !_

 _L : Je compte sur toi pour les féliciter de ma part_

Une légère grimace déforma aussitôt les traits de Félix, qui marqua un bref temps d'arrêt.

 _C : Tu y tiens vraiment ?_

 _L : Oui_

Passant une main lasse sur son visage, le jeune homme laissa échapper un profond soupir.

 _C : Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais attendre quelques jours_

 _C : Je ne tiens pas à me ré-infliger tout de suite une conversation avec Adrien au sujet de sa vie sentimentale_

 _L : À ce point ?_

 _C : Oui_

 _C : Attention, je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas content pour lui_

 _C : Au contraire_

 _C : Mais cette discussion était certainement aussi douloureusement longue et embarrassante pour lui que pour moi_

 _C : Bon, probablement pas autant que si ça avait été avec notre père_

 _C : Mais tu vois l'idée_

Durant quelques secondes, seul le silence servit de réponse à Bridgette. Félix ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure, devinant avec une certaine résignation que sa coéquipière était très certainement trop occupée à se tordre de rire pour pouvoir lui écrire.

Puis, au bout d'un instant, de nouveaux messages apparurent enfin.

 _L : Oh oui_

 _L : J'aurais tellement aimé être là !_

 _L : Vraiment !_

 _C : J'imagine bien_

 _C : Mais heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas_

 _C : Je suis à peu près sûr que tu n'aurais fait que rendre la situation encore plus gênante_

 _L : Je suis à peu près sûre que tu as raison_

 _L : Mais on se serait bien amusés_

 _C : Je ne suis pas convaincu que ta définition de « s'amuser » soit la même que la mienne_

 _L : Probablement pas_

 _L : Ce qui est sans doute mieux_

 _L : Autant pour toi que pour moi_

 _C : Probablement_

 _L : Bon, dans un élan de grande générosité, je te laisse jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour donner mes félicitations à nos chers successeurs_

 _L : Ça te va ?_

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Félix secoua doucement la tête. Une semaine de répit, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Il fit courir ses doigts fins sur l'écran de son téléphone, tapant une brève réponse.

 _C : Ça me va_

* * *

Tout naturellement, Alya fut la première personne que Marinette mit au courant de l'évolution de sa relation avec Adrien.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Marinette passa de longues minutes le regard perdu dans le vide, plongée sans le savoir dans le même état d'euphorie hébétée que celui qui frappait son coéquipier au même instant. A ce moment de stupeur succéda ensuite une véritable explosion de joie, durant laquelle la jeune fille partagea abondamment sa liesse avec une Tikki plus que ravie de voir sa protégée aussi heureuse.

Mais rapidement, Marinette mit fin à cette manifestation d'allégresse et se détourna de son kwami pour s'emparer de son téléphone.

En raison de ses au revoir prolongés avec Chat Noir, elle s'était attardée sur les toits bien plus longtemps qu'initialement prévu. L'heure était désormais plus que tardive, et il ne lui fallait guère perdre plus de temps si elle voulait pouvoir appeler Alya sans pour autant la tirer d'un paisible sommeil.

Car pour Marinette, hors de question de laisser passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus sans tenir son amie informée des récents évènements.

Depuis le tout début, Alya l'avait soutenue sans faillir dans ses déboires amoureux. Elle l'avait conseillée, écoutée avec une infinie patience, encouragée à vaincre cette timidité qui ne l'avait que trop longtemps paralysée. Elle avait toujours été là pour l'aider à aller de l'avant et pour lui remonter le moral devant ses tentatives infructueuses de confier ses sentiments à Adrien.

Alors, maintenant que son partenaire et elle avaient enfin franchit ce cap crucial de leur relation, Marinette tenait à tout prix à prévenir Alya au plus vite.

La jeune héroïne pressa la touche d'appel de son téléphone et n'eut qu'une seconde à attendre avant que son amie ne lui réponde d'une voix enthousiaste. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette commença son récit en choisissant ses mots avec attention, veillant à garder autant que possible la maîtrise de ses émotions.

Hors de question de laisser échapper une parole imprudente pour s'être faite déborder par ses sentiments.

Elle conta à Alya cet extraordinaire rendez-vous qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie d'Adrien, passant judicieusement sous silence le fait que la rencontre en question s'était déroulée sous l'identité de leurs alter-egos. Evitant de mentionner les promenades au sommet des toits, elle préférait se concentrer sur les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec son partenaire et sur le bon moment qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Eludant les masques et les costumes, elle décrivait les yeux pétillant de joie d'Adrien, son sourire, ses éclats de rire.

Marinette parla, parla, jusqu'à arriver enfin à ce moment hors du temps où tout avait basculé.

« Il m'a serrée dans ses bras et… Et il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé, Alya ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. « Adrien m'a embrassée », répéta-t-elle une troisième fois, comme pour ancrer un peu plus dans la réalité cet évènement qui lui paraissait encore aussi incroyable que le plus merveilleux des rêves.

« Oh, Marinette, c'est super ! », s'écria aussitôt son amie. « Je suis tellement contente pour toi et pour Adrien ! »

« Merci, Alya », répliqua Marinette avec un immense sourire. « J'ai encore du mal à y croire », poursuivit-elle en s'effleurant distraitement les lèvres du bout des doigts et en rougissant légèrement au souvenir de ces baisers échangés avec Chat Noir. « J'ai l'impression d'être en train de rêver. »

« Et pourtant, tu ne rêves pas », s'esclaffa Alya à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Personnellement, je dirais même que je ne suis pas du tout surprise », la taquina-t-elle ensuite d'une voix espiègle. « Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que vous sortiez ensemble. »

« Oui, tu as raison », approuva Marinette dans un éclat de rire.

Et alors que ses pensées s'évadaient de nouveau vers Adrien, Marinette sentit une bouffée de joie pure gonfler dans son cœur, pétiller au creux de sa poitrine, courir sous sa peau en une myriade d'étincelles de bonheur.

« Je suis tellement heureuse », laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle, portée par cette merveilleuse vague d'euphorie. « Oh, Alya, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse ! »

La gaieté de Marinette était contagieuse, et c'est dans la plus extraordinaire bonne humeur que les deux amies continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, il ne fallut guère longtemps aux camarades de classe de Marinette et d'Adrien pour noter que quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire. Certes, ils avaient l'habitude de voir leurs deux amis se saluer d'une bise, d'un geste de la main, voire même parfois d'une rapide étreinte.

Mais d'un tendre baiser, c'était une première.

Alors, quand Adrien se pencha vers Marinette pour l'embrasser, tous surent aussitôt que les choses avaient changées entre eux. Les deux adolescents avaient beau être proches – et même bien, bien plus proches que de simples amis -, l'intimité de ce geste ne laissait pas planer le moindre doute quant à la nouvelle nature de leur relation.

« Ah, il était temps ! », s'exclama Kim en les apercevant.

« Ohhh, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! », renchérit joyeusement Rose. « C'est génial ! »

« Bof, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire », rétorqua Alix avec la plus parfaite indifférence, tout en sortant nonchalamment sa trousse de son sac.

« Alix ! », s'indigna Rose en se penchant machinalement dans sa direction. « Marinette et Adrien sont _ensemble_ ! Tu ne peux _pas_ dire que ce n'est pas la nouvelle la plus romantique que tu aies entendu ces derniers jours ! »

« Justement, personnellement ça fait des semaines que je les considère déjà comme un couple », répliqua sa camarade de classe avec un haussement d'épaule. « Ils passaient déjà tout leur temps collés l'un à l'autre, à se tenir par le bras et à se faire des câlins », poursuivit-elle en désignant Marinette et Adrien, qui eurent la bonne grâce de rougir délicatement. « Donc à part le fait que maintenant ils vont _aussi_ s'embrasser, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Alix », intervint Max. « Selon mes observations et celles d'à peu près tout le monde dans cette école, les chances qu'ils se mettent à sortir ensemble avant la fin du mois étaient statistiquement de 96,47 %. »

« Vous n'y connaissez rien », assena Rose avec une moue boudeuse, tandis que Juleka posait une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien muet.

Tandis que le reste de la classe dissertait sur le fait que la formation de ce nouveau couple avait tout d'un évènement inéluctable, les deux principaux intéressés observaient le spectacle d'un œil amusé. Mylène se rangeait aux côtés de Rose et Juleka, Ivan adressait un signe de félicitation à Marinette, Nathaniel croquait la scène toute entière en souriant distraitement, Max poursuivait son argumentaire et Alix et Kim continuaient d'entretenir joyeusement la confusion ambiante en prenant systématiquement le contrepied de ce qu'affirmait l'autre.

Nino et Alya bombaient quant à eux crânement le torse, manifestement aussi fiers de leurs amis que s'ils avaient été deux oisillons réussissant leur premier envol.

Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, Adrien jeta un regard inquiet à Chloé. Il avait un instant craint que cette dernière n'explose d'une de ces colères volcaniques dont elle avait le secret, mais son amie restait au contraire étrangement calme.

Certes, au vu de la moue exaspérée qui se peignait sur le visage de Chloé, la nouvelle était clairement loin de la combler de joie. Mais le rapprochement inexorable d'Adrien avec Marinette avait manifestement habitué la fille du maire à l'idée que ses deux camarades puissent finir par sortir un jour ensemble, qu'elle ait son mot à dire sur le sujet ou non. Privée de tout effet de surprise qui aurait pu déclencher un violent éclat de rage, Chloé se contentait à présent de marquer sa contrariété à l'aide d'un froncement de sourcil savamment étudié, ne manifestant pas le moindre signe d'agressivité.

Pleinement rassuré, Adrien tourna de nouveau son attention vers Marinette.

A demi tourné sur son banc, il tendit le bras vers la jeune fille, saisit tendrement sa main entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

« Alors, ça va être comme ça tout le temps maintenant ? », le taquina Nino en surprenant ce geste tout sauf discret.

Le regard rivé aux yeux pétillant de joie de Marinette, dont les joues se paraient délicatement de rose, Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui », approuva-t-il avec ferveur. « Oui, j'y compte bien. »


	29. Chapter 29

Songeur, Félix fixait dans réellement le voir le livre qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Ses pensées ne cessaient de s'évader vers son frère, l'empêchant de poursuivre sereinement sa lecture.

Vers son frère, et plus précisément, vers cette impressionnante transformation que ce dernier avait subi ces derniers mois.

Adrien était désormais loin du garçon à peine sorti de l'enfance qui s'était envolé pour Singapour et à des lieues de l'adolescent réservé qui tentait autrefois de trouver sa place à l'ombre de leur illustre père. Il avait mûri à une vitesse si époustouflante que c'était à peine si Félix avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Et pourtant.

Que ce soit dans son quotidien de lycéen ou dans son rôle de héros, Adrien était désormais un jeune homme accomplit. Un garçon au grand cœur, au rire facile et au courage indéniable, capable de faire preuve autant du plus grand sérieux lorsque la situation l'exigeait que de la plus absurde auto-dérision quand il savait pouvoir se le permettre.

Félix connaissait son frère comme il ne connaissait personne d'autre et n'avait guère attendu Maître Fu pour reconnaître à Adrien toutes ces qualités qui faisaient aujourd'hui de lui un grand héros. Il avait toujours su que derrière l'apparente réserve de son cadet se cachait un garçon au caractère bien plus prononcé qu'on ne le soupçonnait souvent au premier abord, qui débordait de témérité, de loyauté et de compassion.

Ces derniers mois avaient permis à son frère de s'affirmer, de montrer enfin toutes ces facettes de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait que trop bridées jusqu'à présent.

Et au contact de Marinette, Adrien ne faisait que s'épanouir chaque jour un peu plus. Jamais Félix ne l'avait vu aussi sûr de lui. Aussi libre. Aussi heureux.

Reposant son livre, l'ancien héros laissait échapper un léger soupir. Comme bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, il se sentait en proie à un curieux mélange de fierté et de nostalgie.

Adrien grandissait.

Il était à présent suffisamment fort, suffisamment mature pour suivre sa propre voie sans plus avoir besoin de se reposer sur les éternels conseils d'un grand frère inquiet.

Félix le savait, au plus profond de son être.

Il était temps pour lui de cesser de se tourmenter autant pour Adrien et de vivre enfin sa propre vie.

Sa décision prise, le jeune homme sorti son téléphone de sa poche, tapa rapidement sur l'écran et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Une première sonnerie résonna à son oreille, puis une seconde, avant que quelqu'un ne décroche enfin.

« Bridgette ? », lança-t-il aussitôt. « Je t'appelle à propos de ce que tu me disais l'autre jour… »

* * *

Félix se tenait debout au centre de sa chambre, une demi-douzaine de chemises en mains, quand un coup sec frappé contre sa porte attira tout à coup son attention.

« Oui ? », lança-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Marinette déboula aussitôt dans la pièce, suivie de près par Adrien. Elle se dirigea vers Félix d'un pas décidé, avant de se s'immobiliser brusquement en découvrant les vêtements que son ancien partenaire tenait toujours dans ses bras et la gigantesque valise qui trônait ouverte sur son lit.

« Marinette, laisse-moi le temps de finir », la supplia Adrien, réamorçant une conversation manifestement entamée quelques instants plus tôt. « Il ne… »

Mais sa coéquipière n'était manifestement guère décidée à l'écouter. Les poings fermement posés sur les hanches, elle foudroya Félix du regard.

« Adrien m'a dit que tu quittais Paris aujourd'hui ? », lui lança-t-elle d'une voix accusatrice.

« C'est exact », rétorqua calmement Félix.

Alors que la jeune fille ouvrait la bouche dans une volonté manifeste de s'indigner d'un départ aussi précipité, son interlocuteur leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

« De façon _provisoire_ », la coupa-t-il brusquement. « Juste pour trois ou quatre _semaines_. Je ne m'en vais pas définitivement. »

Visiblement prise de court, Marinette se figea de nouveau. Yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle fixa un instant Félix sans articuler le moindre mot.

« Oh… », laissa-t-elle finalement échapper d'une petite voix contrite, les joues tout à coup si rouges qu'elles semblaient prêtes à s'embraser littéralement. « Donc tu… tu ne déménages pas ? »

« Pas sans dire au revoir », la rassura Félix, devinant instinctivement la raison cachée derrière la colère de la jeune fille. « Promis, si un jour je pars habiter dans une autre ville, je ferai mes adieux en bonne et due forme avant de plier bagage », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Marinette s'empourpra de plus belle et, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard narquois de Félix, détourna les yeux pour se perdre dans la contemplation d'une fenêtre voisine.

La réaction d'Adrien fut immédiate. Prenant manifestement en pitié l'embarras de sa coéquipière, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif, passa un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de réconfort et lui adressa le plus tendre des sourires.

« Tu vois, il ne serait pas parti définitivement sans rien nous dire », lui affirma-t-il en la serrant affectueusement contre lui, tandis que sa partenaire relevait timidement la tête pour lui jeter un regard reconnaissant.

Se penchant vers Marinette, Adrien déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

« Même si c'est vrai que quatre semaines, c'est long… », murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Ces dernières paroles, prononcées d'une voix à peine audible, n'avaient clairement pas eu vocation à être entendues par quiconque. Mais elles n'échappèrent malgré tout guère à Marinette, et encore moins à Félix.

Un léger sourire se dessina malgré lui sur les lèvres de l'ancien héros. Il déposa sur son lit les chemises qu'il tenait jusque-là encore dans les bras, s'avança vers les deux adolescents qui se tenaient devant lui et tendit les mains vers eux pour leur ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

Ignorant les exclamations de protestation qui échappèrent aux jeunes héros, Félix se fendit d'un sourire plus large encore.

« Bon, je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Paris en mon absence », leur assena-t-il d'une voix confiante. « J'ai passé je ne sais combien de temps à vous former, alors ne me faite pas croire que j'ai gaspillé mon temps pour rien ! »

Toute gêne ou morosité envolées, Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un regard de connivence.

« Chat Noir et Ladybug, fidèles au poste ! », s'exclama théâtralement Adrien, une lueur malicieuse dansant au fond de ses yeux verts.

Tandis que Marinette pouffait de rire derrière sa main, Félix secoua la tête avec résignation devant les facéties de son cadet. Puis sans perdre un instant de plus, il saisit les deux adolescents par les épaules et les fit pivoter doucement en direction de la porte.

Cette petite conversation avait épuisé son quota de patience et il lui restait encore fort à faire avant de quitter Paris.

« Maintenant, ouste », leur lança-t-il en les poussant gentiment vers la sortie de la pièce. « J'ai des valises à finir et je n'avancerai jamais si vous restez dans mes pattes. »

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, Félix jeta un dernier regard à Marinette.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas, gamine », conclut-il avec un sourire insolent. « Je pars juste en vacances. Je vais revenir. »

Depuis l'autre côté du panneau de bois, la réponse de son ancienne coéquipière lui parvint aussitôt, franche et claire.

« Je ne suis pas une gamine ! »

* * *

« Adrieennn ! », s'exclama Marinette en riant, une main posée contre le torse de son compagnon. « Je ne vais jamais réussir à lire ou écrire quoi que ce soit si tu continues ! »

Assis à ses côtés sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de sa propre chambre, Adrien ne put empêcher un immense sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme s'appliquait en cet instant à couvrir le visage de Marinette de baisers, arrachant à cette dernière des cascades d'éclats de rire lorsque ses mèches blondes lui chatouillaient le visage.

Félix avait quitté Paris depuis déjà dix jours et, loin de se morfondre comme il l'avait un instant craint, Adrien continuait de vivre paisiblement son quotidien.

Bien sûr, il aurait menti en affirmant que l'absence de son aîné lui était parfaitement indifférente, mais cette situation n'avait rien à voir avec cette séparation imposée qui avait été la leur pendant pas loin d'une année. Félix n'était parti que pour de simples vacances, et surtout, surtout, Adrien n'était plus seul.

Loin d'être condamné à une solitude forcée par un père aussi sévère que distant, il savait pouvoir désormais compter sur ses amis, sur Plagg, et, bien sûr, sur Marinette.

Inséparables sous quelque identité que ce soit, son adorable partenaire et lui ne laissaient jamais passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans se voir, aussi bien sous leurs apparences de lycéens que sous celles de super-héros.

Fidèles à cette habitude, c'était donc tout naturellement que Marinette et Adrien avaient profité d'un trou dans leurs emplois du temps pour se retrouver dans la chambre du jeune homme. Les deux adolescents se trouvaient à présent plus ou moins confortablement installés sur le canapé d'Adrien, leurs kwamis respectifs s'étant quant à eux réfugiés dans les hauteurs de la pièce.

Riant de plus belle lorsqu'Adrien déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, Marinette supplia son partenaire de faire preuve d'indulgence et de lui laisser ne serait-ce que le temps de retrouver son souffle. Mais loin de l'écouter, son coéquipier prenait un malin plaisir à poursuivre ses tendres assauts, la forçant à se pencher de plus en plus pour tenter de lui échapper.

« Adrien, je vais tomber si tu continues ! », s'écria la jeune fille en basculant dangereusement sur le côté.

« Chat-virer, tu veux dire ? », rétorqua malicieusement son coéquipier, s'écartant enfin d'elle pour lui permettre de reprendre son équilibre et sa respiration.

Posant son doigt sur le bout du nez d'Adrien, Marinette exerça une légère pression pour le repousser encore un peu plus.

« Méfie-toi, chaton », l'avertit-elle avec un immense sourire. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu oses dire ne serait-ce qu'un jeu de mot de plus. »

Alors qu'Adrien ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, un doux tintement s'éleva soudain de leurs téléphones. Leur attention tout à coup rivée à l'application de messagerie qui venait de s'ouvrir sur leurs écrans et qui était la principale raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient réunis par ce bel après-midi, les deux adolescents cessèrent aussitôt leur petite bagarre amicale. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, se réinstallèrent confortablement sur le canapé et s'emparèrent de leurs téléphones.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de se pencher sur leurs appareils respectifs qu'une première ligne de texte s'affichait déjà sous leurs yeux.

 _L : Heyyyy, salut !_

« Ça y est, c'est eux ! », s'exclama joyeusement Adrien.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme se hâta de répondre.

 _A : Salut !_

 _A : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je parle à l'ancienne Ladybug !_

 _L : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je parle à l'actuel Chat Noir !_

 _C : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai présentés…_

Pouffant de rire, Marinette leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

« J'imagine tellement la tête que doit faire ton frère », s'esclaffa-t-elle alors qu'Adrien lui jetait un regard malicieux.

Comme pour donner raison à la jeune fille, une autre ligne de texte s'afficha aussitôt.

 _C : Je sens que vous allez être insupportables_

 _C : Tout ceci est une très mauvaise idée_

 _L : Tout ceci est une excellente idée, au contraire_

 _L : Une idée absolument géniale_

 _L : Je me demande qui l'a eue_

 _L : Mais cette personne est certainement quelqu'un de merveilleusement intelligent_

 _C : Ce n'est pas le premier mot qui me viendrait en tête_

« C'est moi, ou Félix est déjà en train de se chamailler avec Bridgette alors qu'on se parle depuis même pas trente secondes ? », fit remarquer Marinette en jetant un regard interrogateur son coéquipier.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Adrien hocha légèrement la tête.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour lui », la rassura-t-il. « Il l'adore. »

« Il te l'a dit ? », rétorqua Marinette en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Non, mais tu imagines Félix faire volontairement des centaines de kilomètres pour passer du temps avec un autre être humain ? », répliqua Adrien en souriant de plus belle. « Pendant des _jours_ ? »

« Non, effectivement », s'esclaffa Marinette.

Puis, sans perdre un instant de plus, la jeune fille intervint à son tour dans la conversation.

 _M : Bonjour à tous !_

 _M : Et ne l'écoute pas, Bridgette_

 _M : Je suis très contente d'avoir l'occasion de parler avec vous deux_

 _M : Tu as bien fait de nous proposer de discuter comme ça_

 _L : Ravie de voir que tu partages mon point de vue_

 _A : On partage tous ton point de vue_

 _C : Presque tous_

 _C : Je réserve encore mon opinion_

« Décidément, Félix ne changera jamais », fit remarquer Marinette dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Non, effectivement », approuva le jeune homme avec un sourire lumineux, tout en envoyant un nouveau message.

 _A : En tout cas, j'ai encore du mal à y croire_

 _A : Les quatre héros et ex-héros de Paris, enfin réunis !_

 _L : Oui !_

 _L : Enfin, virtuellement réunis_

 _L : Mais c'est toujours un début_

 _M : Oui !_

 _M : J'ai du mal à réaliser aussi !_

 _M : On a vraiment de la chance, Maître Fu m'a expliqué qu'il était très rare que des générations de héros se croisent comme ça_

 _M : C'est un cas exceptionnel_

 _L : Oui, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit aussi_

 _L : Et du coup, d'un point de vue d'« ancienne », je peux vous féliciter pour votre travail_

 _L : Vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents Chat Noir et Ladybug_

« Woaw », murmura Marinette en s'empourprant violemment. « Tu te rends compte, Adrien ? L'ancienne Ladybug trouve qu'on est de bons héros. »

« Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ce qui te concerne, ma Lady », répliqua son coéquipier en lui jetant un regard gorgé de fierté autant que de tendresse. « Tu es une héroïne extraordinaire. »

Rougissant de plus belle, Marinette se pencha vers Adrien pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Je peux en dire autant pour toi, chaton », lui glissa-t-elle dans un souffle. « Tu es absolument merveilleux. »

Tandis que les joues d'Adrien rosissaient à leur tour, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur son écran et tapa une brève réponse.

 _M : Merci !_

 _A : On fait de notre mieux_

 _A : Il faut dire que vous avez mit la barre très haut tous les deux !_

 _L : Et bien, je peux te dire que vous avez relevé le défi à merveille !_

 _C : Vous êtes vraiment obligés de vous enthousiasmer comme ça ?_

 _C : On ne fait que parler_

 _A : Qu'est-ce que tu veux_

 _A : On est de sacrés numhéros_

« Adrien ! », s'esclaffa Marinette, riant malgré elle en constatant que son partenaire se fendait d'un sourire si large qu'il semblait pouvoir faire le tour de sa figure.

Du côté de leurs deux camarades, les réactions à ce jeu de mots furent elles aussi immédiates.

 _L : Joli_

 _C : Affreux_

 _L : Félix_

 _L : Un peu de reconnaissance pour la créativité de ton frère_

 _A : Merci Bridgette !_

 _A : Enfin un public réceptif !_

 _L : Toujours, toujours_

 _C : ..._

 _C : Marinette ?_

 _M : Désolée_

 _M : Même si je n'aurai jamais cru dire un jour ça à propos d'un jeu de mots_

 _M : Je soutiens Adrien_

 _M : Solidarité entre coéquipiers oblige_

 _C : Tu devrais essayer d'expliquer ce concept à Bridgette_

 _A : Merci, Marinette !_

 _L : Merci, Marinette !_

 _C : Quand je disais que c'était une mauvaise idée…_

* * *

Les quatre jeunes gens bavardèrent encore quelques temps, avant de finalement clore la conversation sur de chaleureux au revoir et sur la promesse de se recontacter dans les jours à venir.

Posant son téléphone sur table du café dans lequel il s'était installé, Félix se pinça l'arête du nez en et poussa un profond soupir.

« Allons, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça », s'éleva une voix malicieuse.

Félix releva la tête pour croiser le regard rieur de la jeune femme assise face à lui.

« Je n'ose pas imaginer toi et Adrien dans la même pièce » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler l'expression exaspérée qui se dessinait sur son visage.

« Il a l'air adorable ! », rétorqua Bridgette en ignorant royalement la contrariété manifeste de son ami. « Je suis sûre qu'on s'entendrait très bien. »

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur », soupira Félix.

« Marinette a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien elle aussi », poursuivit la jeune femme en s'emparant du verre qui se trouvait posé devant elle. « J'espère que je pourrais les rencontrer la prochaine fois que je viendrai à Paris. Je compte sur toi pour organiser ça ! »

Pour toute réponse, Félix laissa échapper un grognement irrité.

Bridgette laissa passer un instant de silence, sirotant distraitement la boisson qu'elle tenait désormais entre ses mains.

« En tout cas, ils font vraiment du bon travail tous les deux », reprit-elle enfin. « En tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir, je veux dire », précisa-t-elle devant l'expression interrogative de son ancien coéquipier. « Je dirais qu'on a plus à s'inquiéter pour eux. »

Félix jeta un regard incisif à son amie. En dépit du ton innocent avec lequel elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, elle le scrutait à présent avec une attention et un sérieux lourds de sens.

« Je n'arrêterai jamais vraiment de m'inquiéter », maugréa Félix en se saisissant à son tour de son propre verre. « Tu es une grande sœur, tu devrais le savoir. »

Hochant doucement la tête, Bridgette décocha à Félix un sourire dépourvu de la moindre malice.

« Je te comprends », approuva-t-elle d'un ton grave.

« Je m'inquiéterai toujours », répéta Félix. « Mais il y a une autre chose dont je suis absolument sûr », reprit-il après une courte pause, souriant à son tour. « C'est que je suis fier d'eux. »

* * *

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 _Note : _

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Pfiouuu, ça y est, cette histoire est enfin finie ! Elle a été beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus longue que prévu, je commençais vraiment à désespérer d'en voir un jour le bout !_

 _Mais ceci dit, elle a quand même été très sympa à écrire. J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer Félix et Bridgette et je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à m'attacher autant à eux. Ils vont me manquer maintenant que cette histoire est finie :') ._

 _Sinon, mention spéciale à celles et ceux qui se sont dit que le titre ne faisait pas uniquement référence à l'inquiétude que Félix ressentait pour Adrien, mais aussi à celle qu'il ressentait pour Marinette vu qu'il a fini malgré lui par avoir un peu l'impression de jouer un rôle de grand frère avec elle. Et pour répondre à un commentaire me demandant si c'était volontaire que Félix soit de moins en moins présent à mesure que l'histoire avance, bien vu, c'est exactement le cas. Adrien a de moins en moins besoin de son frère dans son rôle de super-héros, alors Félix s'efface doucement pour le laisser vivre sa propre vie :) ._

 _Bon, sur ce, j'ai assez parlé !_

 _Merci à vous tous et à vous toutes de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici et merci pour tous vos votes et vos commentaires, qui m'ont énormément encouragée pendant l'écriture de cette histoire ! Merci !_

 _Et un merci particulier à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour m'avoir gentiment signalé toutes mes fautes de frappe/d'orthographe et cie ! Sache que j'apprécie énormément ton aide ! Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de tout corriger, mais maintenant que cette fic est finie, je vais pouvoir m'y atteler tranquillement ^^ . Merci encore à toi !_


End file.
